Rebellious
by WhiteAngelAnime
Summary: Against each other, they love, but deny full-heartedly. Will Raven and Sapphire ever be together? Enemy in all times before, can she defeat Rafael, the demon of her memories? OCxRaven Final Chapter up!
1. Captured

Rebellious

Part One - Captured

The terrain of the desert was nothing more than sand. The entire vast space within any radius, which goes on for miles, was nothing but the beige colour of sand. The sun shone upon the beige terrain with a warm intensity. From the sun's light; the sand was granted the will to sparkle like thousands of shards of crystals were embedded within its contents.

Not one cloud redecorated the sky with their whiteness. The sky was only of one colour and that was blue that filled it entirely. The florescent ball of fire wasn't positioned exactly in the centre of the sky; but more to the right of it, as it signalled it had gone passed midday. However, the time of day did not have an impact upon the young female travelling across the desert's terrain.

The young female was no older than fourteen years of age. Her hair glowed slightly from the shining sun that shone upon all within its sight. Her hair was white and it was tied into a pony tail that reached all the way to her knees. Without the hair being tied up; the hair would reach to near enough her ankles. Her eyes were a sparkling blue that were as deep blue as sapphires.

She ran across the desert barefooted. Her clothes were three-quarter length white capris pants. Her top was a white tank top with a red rose centred precisely. Both her pants and top were slightly dirtied; but none of them were as bad as her body. Bruises, cuts of both deep and shallow were completely visible. Slash marks; from what seemed like a whip, were completely visible also upon her fair skin. However; the wounds were bleeding, some slightly and some oozed out dangerously.

Despite the fact that her arms were pulsing like a heart; and her legs were also pulsing and hurting from running, she still continued to run even if it wasn't her fastest. Behind her; a group of about twelve men in total, were chasing her down; as if she was their prey to feed upon. She turned her head to look at the pursuers to see that they were gaining speed slowly. Over a sand dune; that was a few miles behind the pursuers, she saw an outline of a mechanical driving machine.

Once she notified what the machinery was; she turned her head back to facing the right direction and picked her pace up a little. However; she knew that she could not outrun the machinery as it had more speed and power than her human body. Still; she did not give up as she wouldn't allow herself to be captured by the people trailing her.

Her legs pounded and pulsed against her will of continuation of running; they were trying to defy her command; her will to continue. She knew that her body was of desperate need of resting for a long while; however, she knew that resting was the worst idea at her current situation. Resting was not an option that she could take; the only options it was at the moment, was to flee as much as possible, but still get caught. Get captured by the men; but resist them with the little strength she has to fight them, so that she could be free, but would only get caught again. Or just be caught and taken back to the base without a fight. She knew that either option would only mean being captured.

She forced her mind to focus on fleeing as much as possible; she despised the idea of being captured and taken back, she would not give up till she was free from **that man's **clutches. An instant urge to pick up speed coursed through her mind; but another was to just collapse onto the ground. She did not listen to the one that was screaming at her more; she took the one to run even faster, even if her strength was fading rapidly.

The very fast machine drove right passed her and skidded to a halt barricading her path. It was facing her side ways on as she just managed to stop herself from crashing into it. She stepped back a few paces when she saw that a figure came out of the roofless vehicle. She turned to run but when she fully turned around; all the other followers had already reached her, and were now blocking her chances of escape.

She re-turned around to suddenly see the man, from the vehicle, standing right in front of her with a gun in his hands. She knew that **he** had sent them to use force if she had refused to return. Her eyes shook with disbelief as she knew that she had failed, once again, to escape out of the cruel hands of the man she despised most of all.

"There is no escape pitiful girl. Gunther Prozen has specifically requested me to accompany you back to base; he even allowed me to use force if there is any sign of rebellious acts from you." the man spoke with a twisted smirk.

She knew there was no way in escaping from this. There was no use in resisting; especially if the capturers held heavy artillery in their possession. She looked at the ground with downcast eyes; whilst the man nodded to the other men to seize the female in front of them. The men complied as they came up to the girl and bound her arms behind her back. All the time; her eyes were downcast as she was disappointed in her failed attempt to finally escape.

Without any resistance from the young female; the men lead her to the jeep, and made her get in the back of it. The man that was leading the operation climbed into the passenger seat and told the driver to go. After a while the jeep started up and turned back the way that they all had previously come from. There was no chance of escape for a long while; but she would still plan an escape route ready for when the time was right.

She also knew that **he **would have her under constant watch; just in case she planned to escape again. She needed to gain **his **trust again; just to destroy that trust so that she could escape. She had never planned to be loyal to **him**, ever. Being loyal to **him** was out of the question for her; she would always disrespect him, go against his words, and do anything that would be against his orders, rules, words… absolutely anything.

She slowly lifted her head to see the sight of the main base of the Guylos Empire. She frowned with utter hatred of the very place that was before her. Oh how she knew all too well what was going to happen once **he **has his hands on her; she would be punished once again for disobeying, an attempt to escape, and most of all defying **his** orders that he specially had given her.


	2. Returned

Rebellious

Part Two - Returned

Resistance was still one hundred percent futile. With her hands bounded behind her back; and at most fifteen adult men surrounding her; all well built, and exceptionally trained, there was no way she would be able to get passed the doors to the base's entrance. A severe frown was still set upon her features ever since she had first casted it at the sight of the base. It wasn't like she feared the place at all; she just hated being bound by orders, commands, and rules; she never was comfortable around them. She was like a wild animal that would rather survive on its own and not rely upon another.

She understood the position she was in; but the truth was; she intended to get out of it. Before she had even escaped from the base; she knew that Prozen had gotten into a foul mood; this could cause her punishment to be more severe and painful than the last ones. The fifteen men around her hadn't provided her with a big enough space for her body to grant access out of the circle. All plans to escape at this very point were doomed to fail.

She knew all too well about what was going to happen; whip after whip after whip she would receive as her punishment. All she could do is wait for the punishment to be over before examining the newly, freshly made cuts upon her fair skin. She had gotten used to the painful whips that slashed against her body at a very high speed. It would usually sting for a few seconds for just one of them; but repeatedly after another, the pain at first was unbearable to withstand. However; it was like she welcomes the pain now, she does not cry out when she gets whipped; she laughs with a sinister smirk upon her features as if enjoying it.

The torture chamber lay right up ahead just behind the metal doors that was directly in sight. A smirk crawled onto her face; it was twisted, dark, like a mad killer that knew no bounds, like he/she would be receiving something, something that probably they desired. Her head tilted forward slightly so that it looks like she was looking at the ground; however, her eyes were looking directly at the door with evilness deeply embedded within. Her fringe shadowed her eyes which gave an eerie look; however, that was not the only thing the shadowed eyes were showing, it seemed to have another impulse, as it showed a small proportion of dangerousness that she was capable of. Her eyes no longer the dark sapphire blue they normally were; but a dark sinister purple that was contorted with so much evil and murderous intensions.

The different colour eyes were like another person; another soul had entered her body, or that another was already residing within her to begin with. Many would say it was just the lighting; some would say it was their imagination, but after seeing it more than once, they would be set to believe she was cursed; or she was a demon that needed beheaded. Not once did that happen considering she was still alive.

She still did not show any signs of rebellious acts. Just the fact that her eyes had changed to another colour was the only sign that something was different about her. However; none of the men could notice this change, it didn't matter seeming as they had never seen her true colour of eyes, so they wouldn't know the difference. There was only a few that knew her true colour of eyes; and those few people have seen her eyes change.

"I see you were able to return her without using any ammunition" a voice spoke proudly.

Standing right in the centre of the room was Gunther Prozen; beside him stood Major Schubaltz, however, many other men were stationed within the room. She casted her eyes to only look at Prozen and he fount himself staring right into the very eyes that were able to cause him fear. The very eyes that he dreaded to see again. In front of so many men; Prozen stood tall and as if pride was riding upon his shoulders. His head was held high and willing to strike down anyone to come across his path. This did not faze her to the slightest; she knew too well that he actually was afraid to stand against her, only afraid when her eyes had changed that is.

"There was no need to use ammunition on this pathetic child. She's only what… thirteen maybe fourteen years of age? But yet you ask me, of all people, to lead the operation of retrieving and returning her without harm" the man leading the group to retrieve the young female spoke out with rage.

"Calm yourself Lieutenant Reef; I can understand that you feel outraged to receive a mission that you deem unnecessary. However; she is under my supervision and I will not tolerate it if she escapes completely" Prozen spoke with firmness as he was reminding who was in charge.

"Yes Minister Prozen; anything you say is absolutely worthy of complying. I shall not dare go against your words; even if I do deem any of them unnecessary" Lieutenant Reef said as he saluted.

Lieutenant Reef's brown eyes welled with fear as if expecting to be punished for voicing his opinion of the mission that Prozen, him self, had requested. His brown hair was short and spiked at the top of his head; however, his right hand was trembling slightly from the fear that was now radiating off of his body. Prozen took his eyes off of the Lieutenant and placed his eyes gaze upon the female in the centre of the circle.

"You are dismissed since I do not require you at this particular moment" Prozen said to the fifteen men that were surrounding the female.

They all stood up tall and straight. Both legs firmly clasped together with their left arm firmly placed at the side whilst the right was saluting to Prozen. They all walked out the room soon after; but she never took her eyes off of Prozen that was now looking at her sternly. Her deep sinister purple eyes held absolutely no sign of emotion; not one emotion even surfaced. Prozen stood frozen in place at the sight but soon recollected himself since he moved closer to her.

"What is your intension to continue to defy my orders; Sapphire?" he asked demandingly.

"Is there a suitable reason as to why you require the knowledge to know my intensions?" she asked with her voice dripping with coldness.

"Is there a reason that you require to know why I need to know your intensions?" he questioned back.

"There's a reason for everything Prozen. My intensions are my personal information that only I can have access of; they are not to be delivered to anyone else as if it is a public matter" she retorted.

"Whether it being your personal information or not; I still require to know of your intensions. Or do I have to force it out of you?" he said as his mouth curled into a cruel smile.

She knew what his intensions were the moment he had spoke of that sentence; actually, she knew before he thought of that sentence. Either way; he was going to punish her, and it certainly wasn't going to be light punishment either. She closed her eyes as her mouth curled into a very sinister smirk that even Prozen knew his boundaries when speaking to her. All the others in the room gasped in surprise that a very intimidating and yet sinister smirk crawled onto her features. Normally she was kind of innocent; now she looked like a mad killer that was even worse than Prozen.

"Prozen…" she sang dangerously. "… You need to be carefully with what you say to me"

Her eyes shot open as they looked very dangerously at Prozen who stood there paralyzed under the intensive gaze that she was putting him under. Her voice had changed and all the others had noticed that entirely. Her voice no longer sounded angelic; but of a very sinister female that was ready to destroy all that came into her path, or anyone that angered her. Everyone, but Prozen, were emitting apprehension and total fear. There were many things that Proven had yet to discover about her; and he hadn't gotten down to finding at least five pieces of information since of her disobedience.

All besides Prozen grew too scared that they could no longer stay within the sight of the female that was emitting a dangerous aura. All the cowardly men began to head for the door where Sapphire was standing a few feet in front of. They made their way carefully and without a sound so that they couldn't attract her attention. She knew of their little game of sneaking out of the room; however, they weren't of her main concern. Gunther Prozen; the manipulating scum bag that attempted to walk all over her previously, and only using her as a weapon in battle, was her only concern at that point.

The only two people that were left within the room were Prozen and Sapphire. All the men; including Major Schubaltz, had evacuated the room because they feared the fourteen year old female. Prozen didn't know what Sapphire's 'dark side' wanted off him; but all he knew was that she would attempt anything just to get it. His disadvantage was that he did not know anything about her which could lead to his downfall; however, Sapphire had the total upper hand as she knew almost everything there was to know about Prozen.

"It seems that you've been abandoned Gunther Prozen; so much for loyalty from your men" she said mockingly.

"Men…? They're just my weapons for battle so that I can conquer this world. I don't see them anymore than that" he said with pride in his voice.

"Just like you're using that boy; who is my age, just like a weapon for your own advantage" she replied with distaste. "So pathetic you are Prozen; to rely upon someone else's strength, you must be entirely weak to not do anything yourself"

Every entire word went deeper and deeper like a sword being pierced through his body. But being mocked by being called weak was truly unacceptable for him. There was only one thing that coursed through his mind; and that was to finally show her who was the boss; who was the one in command, who the one that should be obeyed and the one that terrorizes people with fear. He certainly wasn't going to allow some girl of a mere age of fourteen to lower his rank down to nothing; no, he wouldn't accept her torturing him like that.

That was when it hit him like many buildings crashing down upon him. Torture… she was torturing him? He couldn't understand… why had she been torturing him? His eyes showed confusion as he looked to the ground. Sapphire took that as a sign that he finally had noticed what she was doing; but had not fount the reason as to why she was doing it. A smirk played on her lips as she watched the so called great Prozen fall to his knees. She could tell that many questions were running through his mind; but soon enough, it won't be just questions that would run through his mind; it would also be pain and devastating agony.


	3. Reasons and Secrets

Rebellious

Part Three - Reasons and Secrets

Prozen was still on his knees with his eyes downcast. Sapphire still stood exactly in the spot that she was placed. Her mouth curled into a cruel smirk as she watched the totally confused Prozen. Her eyes still the dark sinister purple they were before. All the reasons as to why she was doing such things replayed over in her mind; but a part of her was begging to stop with the torment, torture and evilness. However; that was pushed to the depths of her mind, to never interrupt her again.

Prozen lifted his head as he looked at Sapphire. His eyes now showing his fear that was welling up inside of him; he was worse than a child facing a predator. She gazed into his red eyes but she did not stare into them. His eyes trembled just like any child would when they see something very dangerous and scary. He noticed the smirk that was upon her features; and he knew instantly that he needed to redeem himself, but the question was… how?

"You desire to have all your questions answered; don't you? You yearn for the answers to why I'm doing this do you not?" she questioned as she knew that they were exactly the ones he wanted to know.

He didn't move, speak or give any gestures that he wanted to know; but she knew that he wanted to know, he knows that she knew he wanted the reasons why. His red eyes never left her sinister dark purple ones that swirled with mischievous and evilness. She began to move closer to him and his eyes widened with more fear. He didn't know whether she was going to hurt him; or if she just wanted to intimidate him. She reached his location and towered above him. He looked up at her with his eyes still quaking. She knelt down so that she was at his eyes level.

"Prozen; the reasons are so simple. All the time you've tortured me; I want to give it back to you. I've been picturing; picturing you being tortured by me, for each person that you've ever tortured in your life. Imagine it Prozen; all the lives that you've destroyed, tortured, murdered, caused pain, agony, fear and antagonised. Slowly but surely; I'll be returning every wrong deed you've ever distributed onto others" she spoke with truth.

His eyes now showed more fear than anyone could ever carry. Had he created this being that knelt before him? Did she already contain this demon that was her dark side? What was she before he had met her? Questions; thousands of questions flooded his mind, but he could only pick out certain ones that he wanted to deeply question. However; his mouth wouldn't move when he wanted; his body wouldn't move when he desired and his mind wouldn't stop with all the questions that now led to a painful headache.

"Last chance Prozen; screw it up and you'll lose your precise weapon for battle. You're lucky; I'm usually not as nice as this, I've never given someone another chance before this. So careful with what you do and maybe; just maybe, you won't lose your ultimate weapon" she said as she stood up straight.

Her eyes still watching his every movement and her words lingered within his mind. His eyes were still slightly trembling; but he managed to pick himself off the floor and stand up before her. His eyes showed some of his fear; but the rest had regained his composure. They both looked at each other in silence; he was still lingering on everything that had happened and what was said, whilst she just thought of nothing in particular.

"Well Prozen… something you need to say?" she asked him with a mocking smile.

"… Sorry…" he replied even though the words were silent but only audible for her to hear.

She turned and smiled wickedly as she left the room. Every reaction from Prozen replayed in her mind, causing her smile to increase with more wickedness. She walked down the grey corridor towards the provided space for her privacy; she recalled them saying it was her 'room'. All the walls were the colour of metallic grey since the entire building of the base was made of metal. She had to admit that she had grown tied of seeing the same colour day in and day out.

She turned to the right and walked down that corridor. Still the same colour; metallic grey, it all looked the same to her, but it was a good thing that she pictured a map within her mind to stop herself from getting lost. She then turned to the left and continued to walk without stopping. After a few more turns to the left and right; she stopped at a certain single door. She placed a hand within her capris white pants pocket and took out the key to the room.

After placing the key in the lock and turning the object; she heard a click to signal that the door was now open. She took the key out the lock and opened the door by pushing it. She walked within the confines of her room before shutting the door behind her. Walking in further of the room; she glanced around the space that was provided for her. The room was dark but she couldn't care less at all; instead she just kept glancing around as if she could see.

She walked over to a wall that was opposite to the door and gripped onto some cloth. She slide them both away to the sides; and in an instant, light poured within the room, shining upon everything to show that nothing could hide from the light. The sun hit upon an object that reflected the light with even more intensity. Sapphire looked over to notice a large object was curled upon her double bed. Its surface looked smooth as it also sparkled as if glittered was glued to it.

She also noticed that emerald green eyes were watching her movement; normally it would have freaked somebody out, but not Sapphire since she knew all about the 'object'. She walked over to her bed and towered over the golden object. The object slightly uncurled as a head lifted from the bed. The creature stared into the sinister purples eyes as if it was use to it. The object uncurled completely and shifted to a standing position. It jumped off the bed and landed on the floor with a metallic sound.

The metallic creature nudged her arm with its snout. A soft growl emitted from the back of its throat. Sapphire turned to face the golden creature that had lifted its head to its full height. The golden creature was about seven inches taller than her. The sinister purple eyes turned back to the original deep sapphire blue eyes that the gold creature knew too well. The real Sapphire smiled with such innocence that it was possible to mistake her for a pure white angel. The golden creature growled softly before walking closer to her then rubbing its snout against her arm.

Sapphire placed her left hand on the snout and began to stroke the creature. The weight was light against the creature's snout as if it was a feather. The creature purred softly as if it was a little kitten. The emerald green eyes of the creature at first was intimidating; but now, they were showing loyalty, secure, happiness and without a doubt innocence.

"Prozen has received his final warning Mai. All we do now is wait upon his decision; and then, depending upon his decision, we make our move" she spoke to the creature gently.

A medium pitched growl emitted from Mai's throat as if speaking to her. Sapphire understood exactly what she was telling her; it was like Sapphire could understand her language. Her deep sapphire blue eyes looked deep into her emerald green ones. Sapphire stroked her snout easing her insecurity. She knew that Mai always thought of other possibilities; however, quite a large amount of the possibilities didn't happen since their targets chose the right decision.

"Mai; if Prozen ever reverts to choosing that path; then it would be our duty to end it. This is our path that _she _has chosen for us; we do not wish to fail our duty assigned to us now do we?" Sapphire asked her.

She shook her head left and right for her reply. Sapphire smiled kindly at her and continued to stroke her snout tenderly.

"Despite the fact our pasts are clouded entirely; since we are partners; a human and organoid, we shall complete all assigned tasks that are asked of us. We shall not leave a task unfinished; we'll complete them till the very end" she said as she looked out the window which showed the desert's terrain and part of the distant sky.

Assigned tasks…? Clouded pasts…? Tasks asked of them…? What could Sapphire possibly mean by assigned tasks; clouded pasts, and tasks asked of them? Even Sapphire her self did not know of what she meant; but there was something… something in her mind that was nagging her to find out what she is meant to do; what her past is, what the assigned task that was asked of them… and why a voice, which comes to her in her dreams, was asking things off of her. However; Sapphire could not ignore the fact that she was assigned a task to complete, and so, she goes out and completes it.


	4. A Past Filled Dream

Rebellious

Chapter Four - A Past Filled Dream

_A female of six years ran across the field where various flowers blossomed. Her long blonde hair was tied into a pony tail that floated behind her as she ran. Her ruby red eyes held warmness, gentleness, friendliness and innocence within. A smile that was bright and warm as the sun was set upon her features. Her clothing was of a bright pink dress that fell all the way to her knees. She could feel the soft ground; which was covered with lush green grass, beneath her feet since she was barefooted. _

_Holding her hand was another female of six years of age. Her smile was above the equality of an angel and it also possessed much more innocence than any would have believed. Her eyes were of a deep sapphire blue that sparkled with more intensity than stars do within the night sky. Her hair equalled the moon in colour; but her hair was much longer than the other female, since hers reached to her ankles. The lighting of the sun made her white hair glitter immensely. Her hair was set loose and it fluttered behind her as she also ran through the field. Her clothing was of a white dress that fell all the way to her knees; and she too was barefooted, which allowed her to feel the softness of the ground beneath her._

_They both came to the top of the hill where the entire hill top was covered in various colours of roses. The roses stretched out far in the distance which seemed like it was perfectly flattened against the earth. The blonde female sat down and started to caress the flower's petals gently. The other inspected a strange rose that was amongst a group of red roses. Its petals were white but the very tips a golden colour. She knelt down to the strangely coloured rose and sniffed its aroma. An astonished smile made its way on her features as she discovered that this strange flower had an outstandingly sweet scent. _

"_Maybe we should go back. I mean; who knows what would happen to you if they fount out you've snuck out without permission" the blonde female spoke with cautiousness within her voice._

_The white haired female looked to the blonde instantly. She sat up on her knees before looking to the ground with sadness within her eyes. The blonde turned to look at the other female that was now saddened. The blonde stood up from her position and walked over to the other before sitting down beside her. Her look showed she was concerned for the saddened female entirely. There were many things that the white haired female knew that the blonde one did not. _

"_Elisi; I don't want to go back" the white haired female spoke with depression._

"_Don't want to go back? But Aleera… what if you… what if you got into trouble? I mean; I'm sure you'll be grounded for a few weeks for it" Elisi replied with concern. _

_Aleera's eyes were shadowed by her fringe. Elisi couldn't tell if this was out of depression; or something else. Silence came between them both and the wind blew slightly more viciously than before. Aleera looked to the sky with a new emotion that Elisi had never seen from her before. Neither depression nor sadness was there; it was anger and hatred that burnt through her eyes, but the eyes were no longer the deep sapphire blue any longer; they were a deep sinister purple that looked like a very dark amethyst colour. Elisi grew terrified immediately since it was her first time seeing Aleera completely different than before. _

"_They've never grounded me before Elisi. I'm not a child to them; I don't even seem human to them, I'm just their experiment… their test subject. An experiment that they can torture physically and mentally; no matter how much it hurts, or how deep the wounds are… to them I'm just their experiment that they anticipate will oblige to their every whim" Aleera spoke as tears slid down her cheeks. _

_Aleera had never cried before; well not in front of people, and especially not in front of Elisi. She wanted to show Elisi that she was strong; hardly breakable, someone that can withstand pain and torture. But now; it appears that maybe Aleera wasn't as strong as she intended to be. Elisi's fear was replaced with uncertainty as her eyes shook with disbelief. The guardians of Aleera; she had always thought they were caring and kind, but nothing to do with what Aleera had said. _

_Uncertainty struck Elisi's mind as she grew unsure on what to think. Elisi had seen a truly shocking emotion from Aleera that she never expected to see from her before; and not only that, but the changing of her eyes made things more complicated upon her. Then there was Aleera shedding tears; Elisi was always set to believe that Aleera would never cry because she was strong, but she had seen her cry… actual real tears had fallen from Aleera's eyes. What could Elisi think of Aleera now? Even though Aleera had never lied to Elisi before; what made it so sure that she wasn't actually lying to her now? Aleera had hidden a few secrets from her; could she just think that it was ok and just continue as if nothing was revealed?_

"_Supposedly you're thinking that I could actually be lying to you right now? You can't trust me can you?" Aleera questioned as she turned her gaze to her._

_Elisi shrunk under the gaze as fear now welled inside her immediately. She felt so small and powerless against the gaze of her deep amethyst eyes that looked sinister. Aleera took her eyes away from Elisi as she focused onto looking at the strange flower from before. Elisi let out a sigh of relief as part of her fear diminished. However; Elisi didn't dare move just in case that Aleera somehow attacked her; also because of the fear that was forcing her to stay put. _

_The sound of people running towards them alerted Aleera; but Elisi hadn't heard anything. Aleera stood quickly and turned her gaze to the direction that she and Elisi came up. Elisi gave a puzzled towards Aleera; but Aleera seemed to not have noticed since her eyes were glaring deadly daggers to the direction that they came from. Men in white coats and some in regular clothing came running up the hill. The white coats were called 'lab-coats'; whilst the others were just regular people, but extremely strong and very muscular. _

_Elisi looked in the same direction as Elisi and saw the men running up the hill to their location. Seriousness strained their facial expressions entirely and Elisi gasped at the sight. However; the men in white had a dangerous look in their eyes, which sent chills running down Elisi's spine. The men in regular clothing seemed to have guilt in their eyes; but it was barely seen as seriousness was the emotion currently presented. They soon reached the location of Aleera and Elisi._

"_Elisi Linette; please step away from Aleera Mai Rosalyn" the front leading man of the people in white spoke. _

_His voice was filled entirely with seriousness. Elisi only knew the man as a non-serious man since he only showed her his false side. Her eyes completely confused as to why everything was changing. Her eyes were focused upon the red headed man that was only in his early twenties. His hair used to be scruffy; like bed hair, now it was all slick back with only a single hair piece dangling in front of him. His green piercing eyes made Elisi more uncomfortable around him. _

"_W- What's going on; Dr. Rafael?" Elisi questioned with her voice quaking slightly. _

"_It is for the best that you do not know Elisi" Dr. Rafael replied. _

_Aleera had her gaze upon him; instead of looking into his eyes, she looked right through them. Rafael turned his gaze directly to her eyes and knew immediately that she was seeing right through him. Elisi looked to Rafael before looking at Aleera; she noticed both of them were not taking their gaze of each other; and yet both of their eyes were filled with hatred of the other. _

"_You didn't care to tell her about what you are Aleera?" Rafael spoke to her as if in mockery._

"_What __**you **__indicated me as is not what I am. I do not need to tell her such false accusations Dr. Rafael" her voice cut through the air as if a blade sliced through fresh meat._

_The others felt the hatred in her voice that was directed at the Dr. when she spoke his name. All the men that weren't wearing white lad-coats were feeling entirely remorseful for something they had committed; and with what they are doing now. Aleera didn't care if they felt guilty for their actions; she also didn't care if they asked for atonement, all she cared about was that they gave her up without a fight first. _

"_It doesn't matter what I've indicated you as Aleera. It was never a false accusation; you just led yourself to believe that it is a false accusation. You are nothing more than a demon Aleera; you are the destructor of this world. We won't allow you to live no longer; if your existence is still upon this planet, you will doom it. You are nothing but misfortune; the bringer of all evil, and the one that should perish in the pits of hell" the Dr. spoke as if he was righteous._

_Elisi turned to Aleera as if she believed every word that he had spoken. Aleera met Elisi's fearful eyes with her own eyes that were sending pleading signs that she shouldn't believe it. Elisi meant the world to Aleera; she wouldn't allow Elisi to get hurt, not in the slightest. But now; she could do nothing to cure Elisi's pain and fear. However; the one to suffer the greatest amounts of damage through this whole charade, was Aleera herself._

_Elisi backed away from her in fright. It was true; Elisi had believed every word that he said. Aleera's eyes turned back to the normal deep sapphire blue eyes that originally were. Elisi had abandoned her completely. Pain surged through her entire being which left an ache every where it reached. The pain was much worse than the previous pains that Aleera had felt recently. A liquid substance was present in her eyes and it slowly fell down her fair skinned cheeks. The liquid had a warm touch against her skin; but it felt strange to her. _

_The moisture landed onto her bottom lip which tickled it slightly; so as an immediate reaction, she licked it up. The liquid was still warm; but there was total strangeness to its taste. The liquid was salty; but it mainly tasted of sadness and betrayal. Aleera's heart felt like it was being plunged with blades that were constantly moving in and out. Also it felt as if her heart had also shattered like fragile glass already cracked; but was ready to shatter with the slightest thing. The life that shone brightly in her eyes dimmed to the point it seemed like nothing was left. _

_Her eyes glazed over as the burning flames of life extinguished from her deep blue eyes. The emotional impact was far too great to contain; in so all of her caring emotions blew away with the wind. Dr. Rafael gestured for the other men in white to take Aleera into their custody again. Unlike before; she gave in without as much as a fight, since she allowed them to bind her arms behind her back. _

"_Aleera Mai Rosalyn; as of now it would be significant to listen to us without rebellious resistance, either that or we'll just decide to send you to your demise" Dr. Rafael spoke with firmness in his voice as if threatening her._

Sapphire shot up with sweat slightly on her forehead. Her breathing was heavy and her chest heaved up and down. Her black tank top stuck close to her body from the dampness. Mai lifted her head from the soft bed that was laid on the floor. Her emerald green eyes were soft and filled with concern for its master. A soft concerned growl emitted from the female gold organoid that was curled up besides the human's bed.

"Just a nightmare Mai… just a nightmare" she said reassuring to the organoid.

The gold organoid let out another soft growl before placing her head back onto her bed; which covered the hard ground beneath. Sapphire looked to her alarm clock and groaned as she saw that it was three in the morning. Without caring that her body was damp from the nightmare; she grabbed her covers and pulled them over her head as she sank down into the covers. She placed her head comfortably on her pillow before closing her eyes to return back to her slumber.


	5. Mission

Rebellious

Chapter Five - Mission

The alarm clock struck nine o'clock in the morning and its annoying sound vibrated through the room. Mai; the gold organoid, lifted her head from the ground and gave the alarm clock a threatening glare. A few seconds afterwards the clock stopped ringing and the organoid mentally smirked before lying her head down on her bed. As soon as she was about to fall asleep; the alarm clock starting ringing again, but this time it was much louder than before.

Mai gave an annoyed growl before uncurling. She stood up and towered over the tiny alarm clock that was on Sapphire's bedside cabinet. The sound, however, suddenly stopped and Mai gave a growl of triumph. Just as Mai turned away from the clock; it started to ring again, and this provoked her too much. She swished her tail and smacked the alarm clock right into the wall that was on the other side of the room. The clock stopped ringing and fell to the floor with a thud.

Mai looked to her master that was sleeping comfortably in her bed. Mai gave a soft and gentle growl before turning around to look at her bed. She began to twirl around the bed; like a puppy trying to find a comfortable position, before settling herself down in it. Her body was curled and her tail wrapped around the front of her body. She laid her head upon her bed once again only to have the same alarm clock ringing again.

This annoyed Mai as she got up and walked over to the alarm clock. She once again towered over the alarm clock that continued to ring; to Mai it was like it was pulling its tongue out at her. She frowned with anger and she began to stomp continuously on the clock till the sound began to die down. The smashing of the alarm clock made Sapphire open her eyes. She began to sit up as the covers slid down her form. She looked over to Mai and saw her stomping on the alarm clock with frustration.

The sound of the alarm clock abruptly stopped and Mai smile with satisfactory and turned around. Her emerald eyes met with her master's sapphire eyes. A small smile was upon her features as she had noticed Mai had grown fed up of the annoying alarm clock. Mai's head lowered slightly as in guilt of destroying another of her master's alarm clocks. Her emerald eyes glazed over with guilt and a soft growl came from her throat; which sounded as if asking for forgiveness.

Sapphire pulled the covers off her as she climbed out of her bed. She walked over the organoid as she looked into her companion's sorrowful eyes. She placed her right hand on Mai's snout and stroked it gently as if she was ok with what she had done. The sorrow was replaced with happiness as she understood her master's actions. The clock's alarm sounded again and Mai moved away her head away from her master and looked down at the clock with disapproval. She swished her tail before slamming it down onto the clock which destroyed it instantly.

"I hated that clock too" Sapphire said as she walked over to her bathroom.

Mai looked at her master to see that she was entering the bathroom. The door closed and a click sounded as she locked the door. Mai walked over to Sapphire's bed and had started to change the cover and sheet. She took the bundle of bed sheets and walked over to the basket that was besides the bathroom door. She opened the lid with her tail and dropped the sheets into its contents. The lid slammed shut as she had left it to fall on its own. She walked over to a cupboard; opened it, and took out some silky ruby red covers.

She shut the cupboards door then walked over to the bed and started to make it. After fifteen difficult minutes of making the bed; Mai had straightened out the last crease that was present on the newly made double bed. Sapphire had just opened the door and walked into the room when she noticed that Mai had changed her bedding. The organoid looked to her master and noticed that she had changed into some denim blue shorts with a ruby red tank top. The shorts reached the middle of her thighs whilst the tank top reached all the way to her waist. Her white hair was tied into a low pony tail by a white ribbon. She wore knee high black combat boots.

Sapphire walked over to her curtains and pulled them to the sides to allow in the light. The light; once again, poured into the room and shone upon everything as if saying 'nothing can hide'. The ruby red sheets glistened in the light whilst Mai's gold body glittered as Sapphire's hair sparkled. The young female walked over to the wash basket and placed her night clothing into it; the lid then was let free as it slammed shut. She then walked over to the room's exit as Mai followed behind her.

They both exited the room and began to walk down the metallic grey corridors. Her hair swished side to side from her steps; and her arms moved in a slow swinging motion. Her footsteps made a clip-clop sound with each step; which bounced off the walls. Her organoid's footsteps were metallic as they sounded through the air. Mai could smell the sweet scent of strawberries which wafted in the atmosphere around them. Sapphire watched her organoid through the corner of her left eye with amusement. She knew Mai loved the scent of strawberries so she always washed her self with strawberry body wash; shampoo and conditioner.

Their destination lay ahead of them and both Sapphire and Mai turned their gaze to the doubled door room. Both their joyfulness moods shifted to a slightly serious mood; but Mai's was even more serious since she was now dangerous and wary around other creatures. Mai's attitude was cold; distant, uncaring for others; however, she was much more opposite when she was with her master alone. Sapphire; however, was never as serious when she had her normal coloured eyes, but as seen before, her eyes change and her attitude changes entirely.

Sapphire pushed open both the doors before entering the room with Mai behind her all the way. As they both continued to walk further into the room; Sapphire looked around only with her eyes, and saw many people were also present. Her eyes then turned to the front as she halted in her movement. Sitting upon his high chair was Minister Prozen; the moment Sapphire looked at him, his eyes slightly trembled as he recalled the previous day. He recollected himself just as quickly his eyes trembled.

He looked to the gold organoid which was glaring deathly daggers his way. Her eyes cold; treacherous, hateful, distant, dangerous and murderous had locked with his eyes. He soon moved his gaze back to Sapphire who had much less emotions within her sapphire blue eyes. However; the presence of still hatred and dangerousness were within her eyes, which told Prozen he should not even begin on speaking the wrong words to her. But the reason why she was back in front of Prozen so soon was because she knew he had a mission for her to complete.

"You know why I'm here; so could you tell me what I've got to do in the mission so I can get it done, if you don't mind. Because I am so sure that you really don't have the time for me right now" Sapphire spoke with coldness inside her voice.

Everyone may be used to her original coldness that she always distributes out; but they were never used to her other side, the one that some of them had experienced the other day. So the coldness that she used now was no surprise to them; but the hatred and dangerousness burned in her eyes even more intensely than before, this is what they grew scared of. Still not one moved from their positions since Prozen had still required them.

"I would like you to oppose the republican army. They have managed to take over one of our bases south of here; now they seem to have confidence that they have a chance of defeating us. I want you to prove to them that they have no chance in defeating us so easily" he replied calmly.

"Is this a direct order from the Emperor Zeppelin Prozen? If not then I have no use to you. I only obey the orders of the Emperor" she stated to him.

He saw the seriousness in her eyes were she spoke of that sentence. He sighed as he would have to, yet again; prove that this is the direct order of the emperor that is recently dying. He turned on a screen which showed the room of the emperor. Sapphire knew of his condition and she had many times visited him whenever she could. As all the other times; he was shadowed from the distance, but she was still able to tell that he was the real emperor.

"Emperor Zeppelin; is this mission, that Prozen is having me accomplish, your direct order?" she asked her high superior that was slowly dying.

"The mission is my direct order Sapphire. I do not want those republicans to think that we are pushovers. Please show them… show them that we are a serious threat to them. Do not let them underestimate us" he replied with a sickly voice.

Deep within her heart; she worried over him. She wanted to be with him right now; to comfort him, to help ease his pain, even if by a small amount. After every mission that was given to her, by the emperor himself, she would visit him personally and give him the information. She would always see his happy expression that she completed what he had asked of her. The dying emperor knew that she cared; she knew that he knew this, but she still wants to make sure that she could be by his side till the very end.

"I shall leave immediately to complete this task for you" Sapphire spoke calmly.

The screen turned blank; Sapphire didn't have a care in the world for the rest, so she turned around and then began to walk away. Mai gave Prozen one last deathly glare before going off after her master. They both came out of the room and walked down the corridors that were still the very same colour. Several minutes passed and they came out of the base and walked through the spacious ground.

Redlers were outside the zoid hanger being tested to see if they were operational. Sapphire didn't bother to look at the outside scenery as she began to walk to her right. Mai walked behind her as they entered the nearest hanger. A gold Energy Liger was being inspected by the zoid repairers. Beside the gold Energy Liger was a red Zaber Fang. Sapphire didn't take the Zaber Fang into consideration but instead she walked over to the gold Energy Liger. A different growl sounded through the air with confusion. Sapphire didn't look over to where it came from but she knew that it wasn't Mai who growled.

Footsteps started to clang on the ground with each step taken. However, Sapphire didn't stop moving till she got near the gold zoid. Mai growled dangerously which caught Sapphire's attention quickly. Mai always growled dangerously when something wasn't right. Sapphire didn't want to keep waiting to finish something for the emperor; but Mai was growling more dangerously than before. However; this time Sapphire knew that it wasn't the time.

"Mai enough; we're leaving" Sapphire said seriously.

Mai growled in acceptance to her master's words and stopped her growling. Sapphire walked closer to the zoid and the cockpit opened up to allow her access to the zoid. She jumped in the zoid which was lying down on the ground. The cockpit closed and the controls lit up ready to start to move. She moved the controls a little and the zoid stood onto all fours. Mai growled as the zoid shot out of the hanger's exit. She chased after the zoid to keep up with its speed.

"Do you who that gold organoid was Shadow?" a male asked his black organoid companion.

The black organoid; called Shadow, answered with a growl which meant that he couldn't remember where he had seen the organoid before. The boy was around the age of fourteen years maybe turning fifteen.


	6. Base Infiltrate

Rebellious

Chapter Six - Base Infiltrate

Within two hours; Sapphire had reached the southern base, which had been taken over by the Republicans. The maximum velocity that Sapphire piloted the Energy Liger at was one hundred and fifty miles per hour. Mai ran alongside the zoid the entire time; and she did not have difficulty keeping up with the zoid. Now they both were standing on top of a cliff; looking down at the southern base.

The Liger watched the republicans scurry across the ground as they seemed busy strengthening the defence. It was all too clear on their activities; however, Sapphire knew that her zoid was out of their radars reach, so that way they couldn't pick out a zoid close by; especially an enemy zoid. The Liger shifted to a lying position and Sapphire jumped out of the cockpit. She walked to the edge of the cliff where Mai was watching the soldiers' every movement. She also looked down at the enemy with a slightly mused thought.

She jumped off the cliff and descended towards the ground. She landed upon an edge but then jumped off instantly to come to another ledge. She continued the same pattern till she knew that she had finally touched the ground. Mai landed besides her without much of a sound. She folded her gold wings back inside her before walking after her master. Sapphire ducked down low just in case that she was spotted. She sped walked in the crouching position across the ground till she met with the wall of the base. Mai too was cautious as she sneaked over to the wall.

Sapphire ran to the left of the wall; which was towards the back entrance to the base. The moment she was near the turn of the wall; she halted then pressed her back to the wall. Male voices were just around the corner and Sapphire kept as quiet as she could. She turned her head to the organoid and gave her a look; which told her to stay put, but stay of sight. The organoid complied with a nod before turning back around. Mai turned around and saw there was a hole in the cliff. She ran over to it and examined the wall; she walked inside and stayed at the entrance so that she could see her master.

The voices had stopped and footsteps grew distant. Sapphire shimmed across the wall and turned her head slightly around the corner to see no soldiers present. She turned the corner and quickly ran right near the wall. A large rock was a few inches away from the wall and Sapphire used that to take cover since she heard footsteps. She looked out from the rock whilst making sure that she wasn't seen. She saw one soldier walking away from the base and down the path that led through the abyss. She slightly stood up and began to run towards the back entrance of the base. She came right to the entrance; but placed her back right against the wall, then looked with her head round the corner.

There were two soldiers located in the middle of the base; but they weren't facing her direction. She carefully scanned the rest of the area before slightly; with a quick walk, got inside the base. She stayed close to the wall as possible and she tip toed down that wall. Once the two men weren't in her sight; she ran down the same direction she tip toed down, and came to the stop at the buildings corner. She pressed her back to that buildings wall and looked around the corner. Not one figure was there so she began to run once more. She soon then stopped as she heard single footsteps near her location.

She hid behind some crates that were positioned like a little cupboard. She waited as the soldier came closer to her location; but he walked past where she was. He not once noticed her behind the crates. She snuck up behind him and struck right at the back of his neck which caused him to go unconscious. She grabbed his legs and dragged him behind the crates. She sat him against the wooden crates and made sure that he was out of eyes sight. She took his gun that was a silencer. She stood up and began to run with the gun in her hand.

Another corner came and she stopped at that; she turned her head around the corner and saw one soldier alone. His back was turned away from her and she crept out from behind the corner. She aimed the gun right at the back of his neck; she pulled the trigger, which sent out a bullet which struck right in his neck. He fell to the floor dead as she then ran over to his corpse. She checked his pulse just in case he still had one; but fount that there was no heart beat. She stood up then began to run down the path once more. She knew she would be fount out sooner or later.

She stopped right at a corner that was shadowed. She saw many soldiers outside this time and she ran back down the way she had come. She turned to her left and continued to run till she got to a certain building. She opened the door and closed it as she entered. She ran down the metal stairs; not once caring how much sound she made. After running for a while; she came to a room that contain the power generators. She ran over to the main source of power and took something out of her pocket.

"I knew I'd have to resort to this during this mission" she spoke to herself.

She set an arranged time upon the bomb before sticking it onto the power generator. She then took off out the room and up the metal stairs. Her stepping clanked on each step; but she didn't care about that. She came to the door and slammed it open. She then began to run towards the back entrance to the base. Without taking the soldiers into consideration she kept running even out of the base. Soldiers that were stationed outside the base had seen her so they chased after her.

Mai had seen her master running back the way she came so she came out of the cave; which she was hiding it, and stood in between the soldiers and her master. She slammed her tail right into the soldiers and then took off running after her master. Mai had guessed what her master had done for her to run away from the base. They came to the foot of the cliff and Mai wrapped her arms around her master securely; then unfolded her gold wings. She then flapped her gigantic wings which made them come off the ground slightly. They then shot up the cliff with amazing speed then landing besides the Liger.

Sapphire walked over to the Liger and the cockpit opened up before she climbed into it. The cockpit closed up and the controls lit up once more. Sapphire controlled the Liger which stood on all fours. The Liger turned around and started to run across the desert at a velocity of sixty milers per hour. They came to a same enough distance and the Liger skidded to a stop as it slightly turned. It faced the base side ways on when a massive explosion filled the atmosphere. The gigantic fire mushroom lifted into the air instantly. She knew there was nothing left of the base.

They turned away from the scene and begun to race through the desert once more. Sapphire knew exactly where she was headed; and she wouldn't let anything get in her way from stopping her. Mai; once more, ran alongside the zoid which was going at a slower pace this time. Its speed only came to the maximum of one hundred miles per hour.


	7. Village

Rebellious

Chapter Seven - Village

Several hours had passed since the destruction of the southern base. Sapphire had her Energy Liger walk the entire way since she wanted to enjoy herself before going to her destination. However; she knew that she would have to restock up on food and water before continuing her journey, but she would have to pay a visit to the nearest village to do so. The thing was; the nearest village belonged to the republicans, but even they were republicans, they didn't know she was an imperial soldier.

During her journey; she spotted a Gustav with a Shield Liger and a Command Wolf on the back. She lowered her zoid to a lying position and she came out of the cockpit. Mai looked at her with confusion; however, Sapphire's gaze was upon the Gustav. Sapphire had a smirk upon her features which told Mai that she had a plan within her human mind. The organoid gave a soft growl which told her master that she wanted to know what she was thinking.

"The Gustav… we're catching a ride" she told her gold companion.

Mai looked to the Gustav and tilted her head but complied with Sapphire. She walked behind her master and securely wrapped her arms around her before stretching out her large gold wings. She took off the ground and headed for the Gustav stealthy but with a large velocity. Mai gave a slight dangerous growl as she had sensed another organoid right near the blue Shield Liger. However; she ignored the other organoid's presence, then landed on the very back of the Gustav. She folded her wings till they were out of sight completely before letting her arms go from around her master.

Sapphire watched the scenery go by at a steady pace since all Gustavs were slow zoids. A while later the zoid stopped and Sapphire; along with Mai, hid behind the Command Wolf's back leg. She knew they were now in republican territory. The zoid then started to move again; and as soon as they came passed the republican soldiers, she noticed they were preparing for the war. As soon as they came out of the soldiers sight; they both jumped off the Gustav and quickly ran behind the nearest building when no one was looking.

Sapphire continued to walk down the path as she looked at the shops trying to find a place to replenish her supply of food and water. She came upon a supply shop; but Mai stayed hidden within an alley's shadows, as Sapphire entered the shop. A bell chimed as she opened the door; she then walked inside and the door closed behind her with a slight slam. She took notice of the wooden selves of the wall; the wooden floor, and the old lady behind the counter. The old lady had her hair tied into a bun; and her hair was grey, with her face crinkled with a smile.

"Can I help you lovely you lady?" the old lady spoke with a raspy voice.

"I'm just here to replenish my food and water supply" Sapphire spoke with a fake kindness.

"On a journey then…? Teenagers always leave home at an early age to travel around the world. One of my sons died in combat to defend this village; and my other son is a freshman in the republican army. The imperial army are very strong and full of surprises; but us republicans have out own surprises as well" the old lady spoke.

"Your own surprises…?" Sapphire repeated pretending to be interested in what the old lady was saying.

Sapphire had gathered enough food and fresh water for her journey; so she placed them on the counter to pay for them. The old lady scanned each item as she then carefully packed them into a bag for her. Sapphire watched her expression change to a slightly heavy one as the she seemed hesitant to state what she was talking about.

"I don't really know the surprises that we have; but I can assure you; young traveller that this war will end sometime" her voice spoke of the truth.

Sapphire paid for the items then picked up the bag with one hand. She thanked the old lady before leaving the shop to wonder about what surprises the republicans have in store. She walked back the way she came then into the alleyway where Mai was waiting in. Mai handed her the bag that held all the supplies; she took the bag and opened it up and placed the new items inside it. She then closed the bag and slung it over her shoulders before walking back into the streets.

Mai was right at her side this time but not one person gave them both a single glance. Footsteps ran across the ground nearby and curiosity took the better of her. She walked to the place where she saw the same Gustav that she took a ride on. She noticed four people and one organoid were being surrounded by republican soldiers. Sapphire was surprised at this but she didn't let that show as she watched with amusement.

"Come on; what do you want with us, we haven't done anything? At least give us an explanation" a female came from within the circle.

A female with an orange outfit; dark skin maybe slightly tanned, dark brown hair, brown eyes had confusion written on her face. There were eight republican soldiers surrounding them within a semi circle; all of their guns were pointed at them in suspicion. Sapphire looked the older male of the group and saw that he had brown hair; with dark brown maybe violet coloured eyes. The other male of the group had brownish black hair with black eyes. The female that looked the same height of him has blonde hair and red eyes with a pink outfit.

Sapphire's eyes widened at the young female that appeared around her age. She had seen her in the dream from last night. She recollected herself and just looked at them look they were nothing. She then looked to the white organoid that was between both the small boy and girl. His eyes were red and he didn't seem too pleased with the commotion. One of the men walked forward with his gun pointed at them.

"Are you the owner of this zoid" he said indicating to the organoid.

"Yeah; he's my buddy" the small boy replied whilst pointing to himself.

"Oh yeah; and you're all travelling together?" he then asked them.

The tanned girl whispered something as she looked to the older male with her eyes only. He whispered something back to her and reached for something behind his back slowly. The leading guy of the group shot two bullets in front of him as in warning. The guy pulled his arm from behind his back showing a gun before throwing it forward onto the ground. He put both his hands up in the air for surrender as if saying 'I'm unarmed'. The same soldier had his hand in the air; but soon brought it down till it was hovering in mid air, but indicating to move forward.

"Arrest those prisoners at once" he ordered his men.

"Yes sir!" they replied as they advanced towards them.

They slid the guns; which were already strapped around their torso, behind their back so that the bullet hole was facing the sky. One of the soldiers grabbed the small boy and forced one of his arms behind his back. The others had bound the other male with his hands behind his back already. Another soldier had grabbed the blonde female by her right wrist which caused her pain. The boy besides her got mad and forced the soldier; which was gripping his arm, off of him.

He then head butted the soldier holding the female. He then held his left arm in front of her for protection. He said some things to hear; but Sapphire and Mai were some distance away to be able to hear them. The soldier leading the others; and another soldier that was a few inches away from him, pointed their guns at the rebellious boy.

"You'll regret that" the soldier in charge spoke.

The white organoid finally moved as he grabbed the oblivious soldier's gun and torn it away from his grip. The soldier looked at the organoid shocked at the action; the organoid then threw the gun on the ground then broke it in half by purposely placing his foot on it with force. The boy said something to the organoid and responded with a friendly growl towards him. The boy then pointed his finger at the soldiers as he spoke some words. The republican soldier; who was leading the others, was down one the ground scared out of his wits because of the organoid that towered over him.

The female said something to make the organoid turn around to face her with confusion. She then spoke more words to the organoid. The organoid swished his tail up and down as he looked at the blonde human. The boy then spoke to the girl as he held her left arm with his right hand; and held her hand with his left hand. She looked at him confused then a solider fired his gun right near his left foot which caused him to lift it up.

The older male of the group called out 'Van' then he said 'run' before knocking down the firing soldier. The boy said something back to the other that had his hands tied behind his back. The man with his hands tied told him something; and the boy replied before taking the blonde female then started to run away. The soldier in charge of the others grew mad and told the others to go after them and they complied as they chased after the two running away. Their guns were locked, loaded and pointing right in front of them.

Sapphire watched as they chased after the two teenagers. Mai growled in confusion whilst tilting her head to the side. Sapphire blinked also in confusion but she then shrugged it off as she continued to mind her own business. She walked the way the two teens had run because her zoid was in that direction. Mai walked a little behind her but none of the other soldiers paid any heed to the two. However; they should have at least questioned her by now, since she was an imperial soldier, that they obliviously allowed in their village, and waltz right passed them.


	8. Red Zaber Fang

Rebellious

Chapter Eight – Red Zaber Fang

Sapphire; along with Mai, walked along the pathway where soldiers continued to look for the two escaping teenagers. A soldier commanded the group to split up in search of them. The white haired girl and the gold organoid stopped as they both watched the soldiers look aimlessly around. She smirked at their attempts to find them since she knew they were in another direction. However; once the soldiers had split into two groups, the nearest group ran over to her.

"Have you seen a fourteen year old male and female?" a soldier asked her.

"Why? Is the female your daughter that has eloped with a guy that you forbid her to be with?" Sapphire replied sarcastically.

They pointed their guns completely at her and her smirk still played at her lips. Mai gave a low threatening growl which made the soldiers take a step back. Some of them had their eyes quaking slightly; but they didn't back down. Sapphire moved her arm in front of Mai which told her to quieten down. Mai complied and just stood their watching them with her deadly eyes. The soldiers' attention stayed on the human as they did not want to look at the organoid.

"Are you hiding them? If so; hand them over, now" the soldier commanded.

"Why don't you just run along and go play merry-go-round like little insects that you all are" she said mockingly.

The soldiers glared at her for her remark that they took offensively. Her jewelled coloured eyes were sending chills down the soldiers' spines. Their hands trembled as they knew that they were being intimidated. Mai could sense their fear as she growled with happiness. Sapphire tilted her head to the left slightly as she examined their eyes for their fear which had overtaken their courage.

"We're sorry to have bothered you" the same soldier finally spoke.

They all then left as quickly as possible without looking back once. Sapphire gave out a 'humph' before continuing down the road that led to the abyss. Her companion's metallic footsteps were the other noise; besides her own footsteps, that went through the abyss's narrow path. The long narrow path was slightly shadowed in the dark; which only allowed some of the path to be revealed in the sun's light.

It had been several minutes till they had finally reached the other side of the abyss. However; they still continued to walk on, as they were headed for their zoid. Mai kept her senses around the environment; just in case that they both were to be attacked, or ambushed. Sapphire too was cautious around in the open as she knew that it was likely to be attack, mugged, ambush or even murdered.

They walked up a sand dune before walking down the other side of it. They both came to a stop to see that the zoid was actually how they had left it. They closed in on the zoid and the Liger sensed its pilot so the cockpit opened to allow her access. She jumped in her faithful zoid; straight away as she sat down, the hatch closed and she strapped herself in. The controls lit up instantly and now the zoid was in commission.

The Liger stood on all fours and Mai let out a growl before they turned away from the village. They both sped across the plain terrain that stretched for miles in all directions. The gold zoid shone brightly in the sun's reflected light. As soon as they got quite some distance away from the village; someone had shot at them which caused the Liger to skid to a halt as it turned to face the direction of the attacker.

Sapphire was certainly not pleased by being disturbed. Her eyes glazed over in anger as her expression distorted to show her displeasure. Mai gave a very dangerous growl from the sudden attack; she too was certainly not pleased, since her master was the one shot at. Sapphire's and Mai's eyes gazed upon a red Zaber Fang with a black organoid beside it. The black organoid growled loudly with dangerousness; however, Mai replied to it with an even louder growl which emitted more danger.

A communication link opened up and a boy of fourteen years of age appeared with a smirk on his face. Sapphire glared at the male pilot as she wanted to force that smirk off his face. He had dull black hair with violet eyes that held intimidation. Despite that; she never fazed under it, she was always the one to cause more emotions that were not pleasant to experience. A red dot and a red seven were upon his right cheek which was in line with the other.

"Why does a female like you have a powerful zoid?" he spoke mockingly.

"What does an imperial scum bag like you want with me?" she said completely blanking out his question. She emphasised the words 'scum bag'.

"Watch your mouth girl! Unless you want to end up like all the republican zoids I've destroyed" he said angrily.

"Unfortunately for you little boy; it's impossible for me to watch my mouth" she replied with calmness.

"Don't you bother being sarcastic with me girl. Besides it isn't impossible if you cut out your eyes" he replied with anger present in his voice.

"ACTUALLY; it is impossible since if you cut out the eyes; you're dead. The reason being is that you have to go in really deep to cut out the eyes, and by doing so, you die" she replied without showing a hint of anger; but showing a hint of amusement.

He gritted his teeth in anger as he glared daggers at her. She took her hands off the controls as she placed her elbow on her arm rest; she also had her hand cuffed and her right cheek resting against it. A smirk was registered on her lips as she watched the boy that was getting angrier with her.

"You actually expect that glaring daggers will intimidate and chase me away?" she said mockingly.

"How dare you… you actually think I'll let you get away with mocking me?" he said as his temper level continued to rise.

"You should know that by being angry and shouting a lot is bad for the heart" she said as if she hadn't heard his words. "Besides; you let me get away? Don't make me laugh! I'll be able to whoop your ass with ease"

The mockery in her voice made the boy angrier; and it seemed as if soon he wouldn't be able to contain it. She knew the results all ready; he would attack her, she would defend by attacking back. She would surprise him with attacks since he would be blinded by his anger; and then he would lose both the battle and his pride of being a zoid pilot. After all; males hate being beaten by females.

"Who the hell do you think you are? There is no way that a weak zoid pilot like you could defeat me" he shouted.

"Well I'm not Jennifer Lopez that's for sure" she replied with a smile.

"Enough! I've had it with you mocking me" he said trying to gain his calmness.

"Oh! You wanted me to answer you seriously?" she asked him with slight surprise.

He kept quiet as he just watched her; even if he still had hate and anger in his eyes. She could clearly see that she was in his bad book; which means, that she had been put into the book of his main targets. She could also tell that he really had had enough with her; but she had only wanted to get to her true destination without problems, but yet, she had a problem right in front of her.

"If I answer; would you just let me go report my mission?" she asked him seriously.

He looked at her slightly shocked to see that she actually was being serious. He regained his composure just as quick as he was shocked. He smirked as he finally had gotten the other pilot to be serious about this. However; despite what he wanted, her eyes were not showing that she wanted to stay serious. He had not noticed this since he was never good with emotions; or how to spot emotions in others.

"A bargain huh? You're clever; I'll give you that" he replied to her with a satisfied smirk.

"I don't need your compliments. Besides I'm only going to answer that question then continue on my way" she retorted. "My name is Sapphire; and that is the only information that I shall give you"

She cut the communication before turning to the direction she was previously going and walked away from the other pilot. However; after about ten steps, she was instantly stopped by the same red Zaber Fang. She glared right at the Zaber Fang that barricaded her path. But soon after she smirked as she made her gold Energy Liger pounce onto the Zaber Fang's back before jumping back onto the sand. However; that wasn't enough to stop the Zaber Fang from getting into her way again.

The communication link started up again as the boy reappeared. She crossed her arms over her chest as she disapproved of his actions. A smirk was tugging at his mouth as he saw that he had hit a nerve. Now he knew how to tick her off; barricading her path from going somewhere, that was what he seemed to have figured out. Mai looked to the zoid her master was in and gave a sympathetic look before turning back to face the black organoid.

The black organoid was focused on the gold organoid that stood a few metres in front of him. His gaze was slightly deadly; but hers was even more deadly as she seemed to have not wanted this at the moment. A low growl came from his throat as he tried to communicate with the female organoid. A growl came from her as she replied; but hers was an answer filled with deadliness and ready to strike.

"I have not finished with you yet; Sapphire" the boy spoke to the female pilot that was growing irritated.

"Just as your status says; you're an arrogant, hot-headed, bastard that wants everything your way" she said with anger dripping from every word.

"Oh? Does that mean you know who I am? Or do you only know that small piece of information?" he said which had a tint of mockery.

"Why should I waste my time on an arrogant idiot such as you Raven? Even your organoid Shadow knows where his boundaries lye. However; it appears as if you do not, since you are now bothering me. But; since when did you like to interact with others, because I've only been notified on you being a so called lone-wolf that minds his own business?" she replied.

"Shadow listens to what ever I tell him since I am his master. Anyway; what you said is true, I am a lone-wolf and I do not like interacting with others" he replied.

"Then why are you here now interacting with me in a communication?" she asked him.

"Because you interest me; otherwise, I would have just left you to go on your own way" he retorted.

"You're just annoying" she replied as she then cut off the communication.

She controlled the Liger to move around him; but he pounced in front of her barricading it again, as if it was wolf cubs playing with each other. She jumped to the right again but he jumped in front of her again. The Liger was already ready in the position to jump again; but she then made her Liger stand normally. However; The Zaber Fang didn't lower its guard as it stayed in his pouncing position.

"What do you want from me?" she said as she started the communication link.

"Do I need to elaborate that information to you?" he questioned back.

"Of course you do! You're wasting my time" she retorted.

"I would have preferred 'taking your time' since we are spending it together" he replied with a smirk.

"Why the hell would I spend my time with you?" she questioned.

"You tell me? Why are you spending your time with me?" he said twisting the question around.

"I am not spending my time with you. You're wasting my time; now move out of my way" she said trying to keep calm.

"I will not move till you ask nicely" he said as that hit her nerve totally.

She had never once been nice to others but her organoid, her zoid, the emperor and his grand-son. To her; others were not essential for her to provide them with her manners. But she knew that if she continued to delay here; it would mean less time to be able to stay with the emperor. The emperor was like her grand-father that she never knew; he too treated her like his own grand-daughter. The emperor was of a very old age and he had his own grand-son called Rudolph. She was like his older sister that he had grown accustomed to.

"Can you please move out of the way? I need to get somewhere" she replied with kindness; but she hated to say it to others that she doesn't know, or have even gained her respect.

"Say it directly to my face" he said with a smirk.


	9. Face to Face

Rebellious

Chapter Nine - Face to Face

She had to glare at the zoid because he had cut off the communication link. She watched the red Zaber Fang lower onto its stomach so that the pilot could come out safely. The hatch opened and out emerged the male pilot that had got on Sapphire's nerves. The boy stood in between his and her zoid with a smirk. His right hand rested on his hip as he looked up at the gold Energy Liger. She sighed as she lowered her zoid onto its stomach also. She took off the straps that bound her to the seat for safety. The hatch opened as she then jumped out of her zoid.

The black organoid called Shadow was already at his master's side. He stood behind defensively as he was sure that they would attack them. Mai ran over to her master's side instantly and still gave Shadow an evil and deadly look. They both walked over to the two males that stood in between the two zoids. She mentally sighed as she didn't have the time for this; she knew this completely. When she stood a few inches away from him; she could see that he was shocked. She lifted an eyebrow up at him with confusion written all over her face.

"On the communication link; you looked older than me. So how come you're actually younger than I am?" he asked as confusion was present in his voice.

"Try thinking that maybe I messed around with the settings. After all I guarantee that it would be more humiliating if a young female kicked all the males butts; so I set the image in the link to make me look in my twenties" she replied to him with a smug smirk.

His eyes were wide with his mouth slightly agape; soon after he began to chuckle with his eyes closed before laughing as if he had been amused. Mai took that offensively as if she had thought that he was laughing at them. She growled dangerously at him but Sapphire placed her arm in front of her to hush her. All the while Sapphire kept her eyes upon the laughing Raven. Her eyes were showing that she wasn't enjoying herself as he seemed to be… delaying?

"Changing your appearance for others pride? That is quite foolish since you've already destroyed it since they already know you were a female. So changing the image on the communication link was pretty stupid" he spoke in mockery.

"Unlike you Raven; at least I have feelings, and at least I can show them" she said whilst raising her voice.

"Why should I care for others when I'm only going to kill them in the end? Besides; feelings for others only makes you weak" he replied.

She grew quiet as she thought of what he had said. She wasn't sure on why she was thinking it through; but the dream she had, she felt connected to it entirely. She wasn't sure how she was connected to it; but she felt that his words had told her something else, something that was related to that dream. When she was having that dream; she felt the emotions of the girl called Aleera; it was all as if she had gone through the exact same thing.

"Anyway; that isn't why we came out of our zoids. Also; if you do say it, I might let you go by. So… got anything to say?" he asked with amusement.

She clenched her fists as her previous downcast eyes were now fuelled with anger. Flames of anger burned through her being which wanted her to just retaliate by hitting something. She knew that he was enjoying this; enjoying to see the never-use-manners-female, to actually receive manners from the never-use-manners-female. Mai could sense the burning anger course through her body; she knew that her master was going to attack. She mentally smirked as she knew that Shadow would attack to defend his master.

"Yeah; I do have something to say…" she replied as she then looked directly into the males eyes. "Can you…"

Raven still stood with his right hand on his hip waiting for her to speak. A smirk still was tugging at his lips as he definitely was enjoying this. However; he was totally oblivious to what was truly going to happen. Deep within her eyes; they were burning with glee as she knew that she was about to attack the oblivious male.

"Can you… just go to hell and stay there" she said as she ducked and took Raven's feet out from under him.

He came crashing to the floor on his back with total shock. Sapphire stood and towered over the fallen Raven. Shadow swung his tail but Mai gripped it in her jaws which gripped tighter before swinging him away. Shadow hit the sand with a crash which caused sand to rise up from the impact. Raven wasn't happy with her assault. He swung his right leg in attempt to trip her; but she already knew that he would do that, so she jumped into the air. Raven scrambled to his feet but only to have to immediately grab; out of instant reaction, a fist that went to strike his face.

The fist actually hurt his hand as it had come at him with tremendous force. However; he wouldn't let her know that she had made him feel pain in his hand. He glared directly into the eyes of the two inch smaller female. However; it wasn't the sapphire eyes he was looking into, it was the sinister amethyst ones, that even made Prozen cringe in fear. Even though inside he was shocked to see her eyes change colour; but outside he only glared harder. She realised that the change of eye colour hadn't affected him; which caused her to go completely shocked.

Her eyes had widened which gave an opening in her defence. He went to the ground and swung his right leg; which made her tumble backwards. Her back came in contact with the sand's ground which almost knocked the wind out of her. Raven immediately climbed on top of her being; rendering her from any movements. His legs were either side of her and he had some force onto her so that it was harder to move. Her purple eyes glaring more evilly at him; but he didn't cringe under the gaze like she wanted.

She clenched her right fist and gave it more force as she struck at him with more speed; but only to have failed as he caught her wrist firmly in his right hand. Her eyes were showing that she was totally shocked; however, before she had the chance to move her other hand, his hand had gripped her wrist just as firmly as the other. He forced both wrists on the ground on either side of her head. Her eyes changed back to the gentler colour that he had first seen her eyes as.

"Your little surprises have just caused me to become more interested in you" he spoke causing the silence to drift away.

"What do you plan on doing with me?" she demanded from him.

"You're not really in the position to demand from me. However; Prozen has requested me to keep an eye upon the pilot of the gold Energy Liger" he spoke.

"Aw; can't Prozen keep me under control? Oh well; not my problem that he's such a big baby" she mocked. "Besides; that wasn't what I asked. What do **YOU **plan on doing with me?"

"That information doesn't require for you to know" he spoke with a smirk. "We just have to stick together from now on; since it's an order from Prozen"

"I don't obey that dipshit; I only obey the emperor" she said with anger.

He looked at her surprised that she would actually dare mock Prozen. He soon then closed his eyes with a smirk on his features before reopening them. He noticed that her eyes had not once left his; so he knew that she would be difficult. He let go off her as he stood up and looked to Shadow that was being towered over by the gold organoid. He looked to the female pilot that had just propped herself on her elbows. Her blood red tank top fell all the way to her waist; but was tight against her, which showed her perfect curves. Her blue denim shorts stopped at three-quarters of her thighs which showed her smooth legs.

He soon knelt down as he grabbed her right bicep with his strong grip. He stood up as he forced; but slightly helped, her to stand up on her own feet. She looked over to her gold organoid that towered over the black one. She ripped her arm out of Raven's grip before placing two fingers in her mouth and blowing. Mai looked her direction and began to walk over to her. Mai approached but gave the boy beside her master a deathly glare. She then looked to her master as her master placed a hand upon her gold snout which eased her.

"Get in your zoid; we're leaving" Raven commanded which caused him to received two glares from both human female and gold organoid.

Sapphire smacked the back of his head with quite some force which caused him to turn around whilst rubbing his now hurting head. He glared at the human female that had a smirk on her features. She turned away from him which caused her white hair; which was tied into a low pony tail, to swirl around her. It then began to swish backwards and forwards as it moved with the rhythm of her body. Raven held a smirk on his lips as he studied her being; he knew that he was going to have some fun with his new partner.

He then turned towards his zoid with Shadow right beside him. Both pilots entered their zoids at the exact same time. Both zoids stood up a while later before heading in the exact same direction. Sapphire was annoyed that she was now being babysat by a pilot that irritated her completely. The Zaber Fang was right beside her with the black organoid right in between them both. Mai was on the right of the gold Liger. Both organoids knew that this partner thing wouldn't work out well at all.


	10. Side Tracked

Rebellious

Chapter Ten - Side tracked

Night had settled in rather quickly. Stars patterned the sky; whilst the crescent moon shone fluorescently. A midnight blue surrounded both stars and moon in its blanket. Peacefulness, along with silence, stayed within the atmosphere; which was between the two pilots. This type of atmosphere was what the pilot of the Energy Liger liked. Her back was connected with the ground as she stared up at the twinkling sky. A smile stayed upon her features as she enjoyed this moment.

The sound of crackling fire came between the two pilots; but not one had spoken to the other since the encounter. Mai was curled right beside her master; however, her guard was completely up as she didn't trust the male human and male organoid at all. She watched every movement of the two males through the corner of her eyes. The male human watched the fire whilst the black organoid was curled by his side; but kept his senses sharp for any enemies.

Sapphire slowly slid into unconsciousness as her eyes closed. Her chest gave a slow rhythm as it slowly rose and fell. Mai lifted her head and looked to the face of her human companion; she growled faintly as she acknowledged that her master had fallen asleep. She rested her metallic head upon her master's stomach; but did not apply much weight. Raven looked over to the two females are so that they both were close and seemed to look out for each other. However; he proved to be different with his organoid, he made sure that Shadow wasn't as close to him as the other two are, but instead he only thinks of him as a tool.

Images of the dream flashed before her eyes; which caused her to experience the pain all over again. The blonde female called Elisi Linette; and the white haired female called Aleera. Then the appearance of Dr. Rafael; which calls her a demon as well as the bringer of evil, to which Elisi believes. Aleera feels tremendous pain as she was betrayed by the blonde female. Tears falling from her eyes for the first time; her then being bounded by the men, then Dr. Rafael threatening her is she did not oblige. However; this time it seemed as if the dream continued.

_Something seemed to have awoken deep inside Aleera since a dark aura emitted around her. Her eyes no longer a deep blue; not even a deep purple but a very dangerous red that looked exactly like blood. However; her black pupils were no longer round, but they were slits like a cat. The top of her head seemed to have clouded in darkness; but instead of the colour white, it turned out to be the colour black. The darkness seemed to have slowly crept down her hair as all of it slowly turned to the dark colour. _

_The chains that bound her arms behind her back snapped. They fell to her sides as her joints acted as if she was a puppet. She lifted her head to show the new colour of eyes. Instead of looking at the others; they focused upon Rafael that seemed to have been shocked with the new change. His eyes quaking as if his prediction of her being a demon; the bringer of all evil had come true. However; something did not seem quite right as she looked upon the red headed man._

"_Take Elisi away from here. I don't want her corrupted by this demon" Rafael spoke firmly. _

_All the regular clothed men complied as they led her away from the hill. Elisi looked back and saw that the blood red eyes were watching her disappear out of sight. The different Aleera turned her gaze back to the man that was standing in front of her. His piercing green eyes now returned back to their original state. A cruel smirk sat upon his features as he watched the seven year old female in front of him._

"_So… your earth name is Rafael is it? Elimination still is your plot? Still attempting to destroy both angels and fallen angels? Just as expected of you; to continue with your hatred of us. Getting your own hands dirty to complete your ultimate task; however, I'm the last of my kind now. All fallen angels' fates are within my grasp; the only way to free them from you is to destroy your very being. However; Aleera, the descendant of my twin and me, isn't ready enough to go against you just yet. Not only that; but you too are not strong enough to fight" she spoke._

_Her voice sounded darker and much more different from her previous voice. Viciousness and hatred dripped off every word. Deep within the midst of her hatred; amusement was embedded within. Rafael glared evilly at her as he knew what she was talking about; and she was indeed right, he had not regained all of his powers back to fight. He was vulnerable in this state; it was a chance of a life time where he was completely defenceless. But this one chance slipped by as the descendant of an angel and a fallen angel was not yet ready to fight against him. _

"_You know all along then? Everything; you knew that it was me torturing your descendant. It appears you're a step ahead of me at the moment" he replied to her slightly angered._

"_You are wrong; I did not know that you came in human form. It was Aleera that knew; that is why she didn't trust you, let alone like you. The credit really goes to her" she replied with a smug smirk. _

_She was really happy that her descendant had noticed that he was different to normal people by his aura; that was where she was gifted, even more gifted that her two ancestors. The fallen angel had no idea who he was at first; but Aleera knew, she knew that he wasn't exactly human to begin with, so she knew that he was untrustworthy. Able to sense whether people could be trusted or not by their auras was a very clever idea. But things were to become more complicated in the future._

"_Vera; never once had I imagined that you would appear in front of me again. But I must ask one question. Where is your twin sister Viola?" he spoke._

"_Viola is none of your concern. Just because we both are the last of our kinds; it does not mean that you have the advantage over us. Despite us being opposites; we get along a lot better than you think. After all; opposites attract" she replied with defiance of giving him information. _

_He didn't like the result of this as he glared deathly at her. However; Vera was oblivious to what he was planning on doing. A smirk appeared upon his features as he looked at her. Her features distorted into confusion as she wondered what he had planned. All she knew was that something was not right. She gave a glare that equally the intensity of the sun's heat. However; he was used to her glaring at him like that, so he just replied with a smirk. _

_He then flicked his right wrist as she was then surrounded by a black light that consumed her entire being. It formed the shape of a capsule which encased her. The shape completely formed as she then glared out of the translucent green glass that encased her. Rafael gave a proud smirk as he waved goodbye to her. She glared even harder as she then knew that he had planned this all along. He was going to seal her away for many years; maybe forever if he could._

Sapphire jolted awake which caused Mai to instantly take her head off of her stomach. Raven looked to the female that seemed to be breathing heavily. Shadow also looked to the female as he wondered what was going on. Mai nudged her master's arm as she worried over her. Sapphire looked to the gold organoid that had worry written in her green eyes. She placed a hand on the creature's snout and carefully caressed it. Slowly but surely; Mai was eased as she understood that she wanted to keep it to herself till she was ready to tell her.

Raven soon looked back to the fire but looked at her through the corner of his eyes. He knew there was something that she was keeping secret; but he also knew that she wasn't planning on telling willingly. A secret so deep; that it probably would take about… forever to convince her on speaking about it. Somehow every nightmare was a clue to something; which he knew so he didn't push his limits. He would only ask when he knew that she had gathered the bits and pieces together.

But for now; it was best to keep out of her business, this he knew well. Shadow gave a growl before laying his head back onto the sandy ground. Mai laid her head upon her master's lap as she liked having her attention. However; Sapphire was wondering what Raven was actually thinking since she saw him look at her for a moment. The light weight of the gold organoid's head shifted to a slightly heavier one. Sapphire looked down to her organoid and saw that she was now sleeping.

Shadow watched his human master carefully as he understood that Raven had something for the female human. Whether it being hatred, amusement, or something else, he knew something was going to happen. Mai too knew that both humans had something for the other; but whether it being a good or bad thing was oblivious to her, however, she didn't want any form of pain going her companions way at all.


	11. Delayed

Rebellious

Chapter Eleven - Delayed

Dawn had approached as the colours of the sky turned to various colours. Mai had already woken and was watching the majestic coloured sky as she stood. Shadow soon after woke and saw the gold organoid watching the sky in peace. He tilted his head to the lift slightly before looking at his now awoken master. Raven stood and dusted himself off and Mai turned her head to look at the male human. She then looked down to her master and saw her sleeping peacefully. However; she knew that her sleep would have to be disturbed.

She nudged the side of her stomach gently as to make sure that she didn't hurt her; but that did not wake her up, so she nudged a little harder. Sapphire's eyes fluttered open as she fount herself staring right into the green eyes of her organoid. Mai moved herself as she allowed her master to wake up properly. She stood and stretched slightly as she looked to the sky to see the colours of the sun's light affecting the sky. She turned away from it as she looked to her gold zoid that waited for her arrival.

She walked over to the zoid and the hatch opened. She placed a leg inside the cockpit but was stopped when she heard someone call her name. She looked over to see Raven holding something in his hands. He chucked the metal container up to her before walking back over to his zoid. She caught the container as it reached her and noticed it was a cold water bottle. She smiled slightly before continuing to enter her zoid. She sat in her seat and strapped herself in as the hatch closed. The controls lit up as she opened the container to find water inside.

She placed the opening to her lips and gently tipped some of it into her mouth. The cold liquid entered her mouth in a steady pace. She swallowed the refreshing substance and closed it off before placing it in a safe place. The Liger then stood onto all fours as it began to walk down the same direction as before. The Zaber Fang came following shortly after with the black organoid by its side. However; this time Mai took a ride upon the Liger's head, which Sapphire didn't mind at all.

After a few hours the scenery hadn't really changed much since the only thing in sight was sand; sand and more sand. Every direction the entire contents was filled with sand for miles. Raven had no idea where she was headed but she knew all too well. Her destination would take up about another day before arriving to its point completely. Despite he had no idea where he was going; or if she was leading him into an ambush, he kept his guard up just in case it led to something of an ambush.

The Liger's radar picked up a signal of many zoids that were contained under the sand. Mai too sensed this as she stood on top of the head and growled in warning. Shadow then realised what Mai was on about when he too sensed the presence of enemy zoids. The gold organoid jumped off the Liger as she then landed on the ground with a thud. The Zaber Fang walked right to the left side of the Liger as he heeded the warning from both the organoids. He opened a communication link to Sapphire as he saw her with a satisfied smirk.

"Any idea what zoid it is and where they are?" he asked her as he wanted the information.

"Sleepers… and they are from the republicans. That should give you an idea of where they are" she replied to him.

"Sleepers aren't that powerful… besides; they're only meant for an ambush or surprise attack" he spoke.

She nodded to him as she already knows about the Sleepers. A Sleeper is a zoid that mainly focuses on catching the enemy of guard; with either a surprise attack, or an ambush. She really didn't need to have a lesson on sleepers even if it was the last zoid that she was taught about. She mainly focused on analysing and destroying the main; and more improved zoids than the minor ones. She cut the communication as the fight was about to begin.

The Sleepers came out of the sand as soon as they realised that their enemy wasn't going to take another step. They began to shot at them but both separated as they dodged the bullets that were aimed for them. The organoids stayed where they were as they watched the battle commence. Sapphire yawned but not from being tired; but from being totally bored out of her mind. She skidded to a halt as she turned ninety degrees and began to fire at all the Sleepers. Each bullet hit their mark precisely and an explosion was caused as the zoids fell to the ground defeated.

Raven had stopped moving the Zaber Fang as he stared at the already destroyed zoids. He was shocked that she already ended their lives without much of them resisting. He looked back up at the zoid that towered above the Sleepers. There was no mercy when she attacked or even when that one attack was their demise. Before he was totally unaware how dangerous she can be; now he still was oblivious to that fact, after all, he had only seen only a little of what she could do.

The gold organoid trotted over to the gold zoid that turned back to the direction of their destination. The black organoid came up to the Zaber Fang and all of them continued their way to the place that only Sapphire knew of. Sapphire truly had no ambition to ambush him; however, he doubted that which made him very cautious when being around her. Sapphire could tell that he doubts the trust between them; but instead of consulting him about it, she left it be. She preferred to not meddle in peoples' business unless instructed by the emperor.

The brightness of the sky began to dim as it grew near the time for night to take route. Sapphire stopped her zoid and rested it onto its stomach. Mai understood the actions of her companion and stopped as she watched her come out of the zoid. Sapphire landed on the ground gracefully and the hatch closed off. She walked away from the zoid as she then stopped to look out into the distance. Her hands were on her hips as if her patience was wearing thin. However; she knew that was not the reason, she just needed to look at nature to calm her nerves that was irritating her.

The sky turned to midnight blue with thousands of stars sparkling brightly within the sky. The moon was almost half full and it shone its ghostly light upon everything within its sight. Sapphire did not notice how long she had been watching the sky because the next thing she knew was the sound of crackling fire when it reached her ears. She turned around and saw Raven sitting besides the fire with his elbow resting on his knee; whilst his head resting in the palm of his hand.

Shadow was curled into a ball right beside him; but she did not see Mai at all. She looked around for her gold companion but she was in no direction she looked in. The only thing that gave her position away was the moon; which shone upon the gold body, of the organoid. Sapphire looked straight at Mai as her senses were alert for any enemies that may be lurking about. She was on top of the Liger's head sniffing the air for any presence that may be around; but to her result, there was no other presence but the ones from her master, and the boy that she doesn't trust at all.

Sapphire walked over to the fire but sat on the other side of Raven. Raven didn't look at her as his eyes seemed to have entered another world as he watched the fire. She looked into the fire but only to see villages burning; destruction from the fires, and all deaths it caused. She looked to the stars immediately with pleading eyes which were asking for guidance.

'My life is a jumble; my heart feels as if it's cracked and ready to shatter, the pain I feel all the time… what is it? I don't understand… I don't understand this life I was given. Who am I? What am I? Is there a possibility that I can recover who I am and what my past was? Is there anyway that I can heal this pain that is constantly nagging at me; tearing me apart, slowly destroying me? I need your help; you've been here beyond the time of this planet's beginning. Stars; you must have the answers to my questions, please guide me to find the right answers that I seek'

Her thoughts had reached the high heavens and had also reached the hearts of two that are her ancestors. Both of them felt true remorse as their descendant wondered aimlessly looking for answers that she sought. While their hearts are not connected as if they are one; it wasn't possible for her to know of her past or herself. This was what they had concluded millennia ago.


	12. Emperor's Palace

Rebellious

Chapter Twelve - Emperor's Palace

Morning had approached quickly and a few hours had passed since the dawn. The two pilots have yet to reach their destination; which only one, the female, knew about. The black organoid walked between both of the zoids whilst the gold organoid rode on top of the Liger's head. She had stayed look out the whole night whilst the other three slept peacefully. Now the only time she could rest was upon the head of her master's zoid; whilst they head to their destination point.

Sapphire felt slightly guilty that her companion had to stay up all night to keep watch; so she allowed her organoid to continue to sleep. Outside the zoids; the temperature was slightly hotter than a normal degree, however, inside Sapphire's zoid, it was all cool as if the zoid had a cooling system installed. Mai could never feel the temperature when it was hot or cold; but she does feel emotions like a normal human being. Sapphire wasn't sure about Shadow; but she does know a few things since he is Raven's organoid.

The desert was now glittering like millions of crystals were embedded within the sand. The sun's light shone intensely as it kept the desert's temperature quite high. It wasn't long now till they would reach the destination that Sapphire had intended to go before she had bumped into Raven. She hated the partnership with another human; she hated being with another human, however, this time it was something she had no choice to except. She knew of his reputation; but he did not know of hers. Without using the written data of him; that she had studied, she could read him as if he was a book.

They both halted as a gigantic palace stood high above the city. The Empire's land stood with pride and cleanliness seemed to sparkle on each of the buildings. Sapphire smirked as she finally had reached the place she wanted to escape to for so long. She hated the army too much; however, she joined it out of two things. Firstly; was by gaining higher ranks to protect the emperor and his grand-son personally. Secondly; was because she didn't have a choice in the matter. Ever since she was forced to do something that she despised of doing; she always has a tantrum by destroying all zoids that come into her path.

Sapphire was one to usually keep her patience and to not let it weaver. However; when she was forced to do something that she would usually never do, she would always throw a tantrum as her temper was not able to hold all the anger that has built up inside her. Her anger is only forced to come out when she is forced to do something; something she would never dream of doing. As an example; say if she was forced by Prozen to kill the emperor's grand-son Rudolph. Instead of killing him; she would go off somewhere else and start killing ever zoid that comes across her path, even if they are friend of foe. To Sapphire friend or foe did not matter to her; she just wanted nothing to do with the Imperial army that is forcing her to do something against her will. These are part of the reasons why she always attempted to escape.

They both continued their descent which caused them both to draw nearer and nearer to the entrance to the city. Imperial zoids stood at the entrance guarding access to the city. There were quite a few Command wolfs stationed there; along with many Rev Rapters and one black Iron Kong. Without hesitation; Sapphire continued to walk towards the entrance to the city with Raven right beside her. The two organoids were alerted as they didn't like that many zoids being in one location. With the large amount of zoids being in one location; it told Sapphire that something had gone terribly wrong for them to have strengthened their defence. However; it was all down to the leader of the group to allow them inside.

The gold zoid continued to walk up to the entrance till the black Iron Kong shot a bullet right in front which told the pilot to halt. Sapphire stopped her zoid instantly since she knew that this wasn't the time to start causing fights. Raven stopped beside her as he didn't seem to be happy. He was placed in the dark by Sapphire by her not telling him where they were going; and now he has to put up with the Imperial soldiers blocking his path. Sapphire knew that their situation must be quite bad; but Raven didn't know that, he wouldn't be able to understand the situation that the Guylos Empire is under.

"Who are you and what is your purpose of being here?" the soldier inside the Iron Kong called out from his zoid. There was no communication link connected; just speakers that allowed all the zoids to hear. Sapphire looked right at the black Iron Kong knowing he must be the new soldier that was placed to help look after the emperor's city. That could only mean that he hasn't heard of her reputation or the fact that she visits the emperor extremely often. It was only natural that the new soldiers that have ranked up wouldn't know of it so soon. But all Imperial soldiers have heard of Sapphire since they all considered her dangerous; but the only person that she had met that didn't know of her was Raven, her fellow companion.

"I am Sapphire from the Imperial army. So you should know the purpose of why I am here" she called out which all soldiers immediately lowered their weapons that were pointing at her. However; they hadn't trusted Raven, since they believed that he wasn't with her. Sapphire looked to Raven and could sense that he was getting slightly impatient with this. Shadow growled dangerously but Mai jumped down from the gold zoid and smacked Shadow with her tail. Shadow gave a confused whine as he held his head with his organoid hands. She growled at him as if she was telling him off since he seemed to have shown slight remorse. Sapphire smirked at that but soon focused on the soldiers at the entrance.

"Is the Zaber Fang and the black organoid with you as well?" the soldier from the Iron Kong asked her. If they weren't with her; then why was his standing right beside her instead of walking all the way up to them? Sapphire had always thought that the soldiers were getting dumber over the generations. She sighed as she would have to answer a simple question that was so obvious; however, to them it appeared to be the hardest thing to know. Sometimes she wished that she would just crawl into a cave and not come out till the humans have gotten smarter to understand obvious things.

"Is that hard to guess that answer all by yourselves?" she asked them with mockery. They grew stiff as they knew that she was mocking them; however, they knew that she was a pilot to avoid going into combat with. Too many things are still unclear about her; her battle style is unknown, everything about her is near enough a mystery to solve. Not one person on the entire planet has ever been able to figure one thing about her; not one person that is alive anyways.

Raven looked to his female partner with slight puzzlement of her actions. Mocking the enemy that have more intelligence and more skill that the younger ones was a pretty stupid idea; however, when Raven looked back to the Imperial soldiers, he knew that they were not intellectual at all. After rethinking the question that Sapphire spoke with mockery; and their answer which has yet to be spoken, he knew that they were dumber than average adults. Maybe Sapphire had the right idea in mocking them; even if they recognised her tone of mockery, they still were dumber than normal adults.

"So he is with you; we're sorry for causing you any problems, and for delaying you Miss Sapphire" the pilot from the Iron Kong said with apology within his voice. He seemed to be the group's commanding officer since the others seemed to have gathered around him to protect him. Rev Rapters were never to be commanded by high ranking officers and also there were more of them than any of the other zoids present. There was slightly a large group of Command wolfs; so they can't be the ones in command of the entire platoon. The only other zoid there was the black Iron Kong and there was only one of them; so that one must be the leader.

They stepped aside as they allowed the two zoids and the two organoids to pass through the entrance. Sapphire controlled her Liger to walk forward and it passed the entire platoon that seemed to shrink in size from the fear. Sapphire mentally smirked at their fear as she had grown accustomed to liking others fear many years ago. They all entered the city of the Guylos empire and saw many people out an about. Sapphire didn't stop to place her Liger where all travellers' zoids were; but instead she headed straight for the palace was quite some distance away. Raven followed after her as it seemed to be his first time in the actually empire of where the emperor dwells.

Mai was walking alongside the gold zoid and alongside Shadow. It seemed as if she trusted the other organoid; or she was trying to fill him in on the details of where they were headed, and why their destination was there. Sapphire wasn't sure since their growls were slightly muffled from the distance. However; it was not her business to know of what they were doing down there, she ignored the fact that they were talking to one another. The achievement she wants to accomplish was the palace and that was it. Nothing else mattered to her at that point; she just wanted to reach the gates to the palace, and get to his side as soon as possible.

After many streets; turns, corners, people and time had passed; they had finally fount themselves in front of the palace gates. Two Iron Kongs stood right at the sides of the gate and gave caution to the Zaber Fang; but not to the Energy Liger since they knew who it was. The black organoid also made them cautious as well; but after a few introductions; which Sapphire gladly achieved, the two Iron Kong pilots showed some trust in Raven and his organoid. Sapphire and Mai smiled at each other and Raven and Shadow were just confused as to why they had done that. Sapphire wasn't oblivious to the two questioning expression made from both male human and organoid; she just wasn't going to explain right at that point.

Sapphire and Raven walked inside the gates that lead to the palace. There were trees about which caused Sapphire to become more at ease of her surroundings. However; her guard was still up as she knew that zoids; which guard the emperor and his grand-son, were still about, secretly keeping watch. However; not one attacked as they seemed to have given slight faith into Raven since he was with Sapphire; she could feel the emotions through the air as if it was radiation of heat. So right now; Sapphire could pinpoint their location through their emotions as if she could see their radiation of heat that is within their body.


	13. Emperor and his grandson

Rebellious

Chapter Thirteen – Emperor and his Grand-son

It didn't take long till they reached the very entrance to the palace's entrance. Raven brought his guard completely up as he could visible see guards straight ahead. However; the guards didn't bring their weapons up in defence, or ready to attack, they just stood there as if they already knew who he was. Shadow too had gotten into a position that meant his guard was up entirely. Mai looked to him from the corner of her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. Raven and Shadow were too defensive for any simple reason. Sapphire stopped her zoid a few feet away from the guards as she laid it onto its stomach. The hatch opened as she unstrapped herself and jumped out of her gold zoid. She began to walk forward with Mai at her side as she had a friendly smile upon her features.

The guards quickly saluted to the fourteen year old female that they had up most respect for. Sapphire stood in front of them and saluted right back; the guards gave a smile that had friendliness present. Their arms found themselves back at their sides as they stayed silent as they looked at each other. The guard that was positioned on the left side had brown hair sticking out of his hat. His uniform was navy blue with badges to indicate what he has achieved. His eyes were a gentle brown that was a medium shade. The other; which was stationed onto Sapphire's right hand side, had black hair that was slightly showing underneath his hat. His uniform too was navy blue as he also had badges on his uniform to indicate what he has achieved. His eyes were a dark brown that was close enough to black.

"Welcome back Sapphire. As always; it is an honourable pleasure to meet you and to always see you are in good health" the guard with brown hair spoke with friendliness.

"Thank you for your generous welcome; Sir Bristol, it is also an honour to meet a man that is taking his job seriously as the emperor's guard. Also; you too are looking in good health since you are here watching for infiltrators and not in your bed coughing and puking your guts out" she replied to him.

"He was last week Ma'am; his allergy for cheese is really a nasty shocker. Especially when it comes out the wrong end" the black haired guard spoke out with a little joke.

They all laughed especially Bristol since he was the one to have to experience the illness first hand. Even though he spoke with a little joke; in fact that 'little joke' was actually the truth. Sapphire could tell that was what really happened since none of the people here would ever lie to her. Every person within the palace is her friend; and none would ever lie to someone that was so faithful and loyal to the emperor. Everyone one them were not scared of Sapphire because they were friendly to her; so the reaction to this would be that she is friendly back to them. If you treat Sapphire with respect; friendliness and all the good stuff, she would also give it back with the same kind emotions that they have given to her.

"As always; you're forgetting that cheese really upsets your stomach. Besides; I'm sure you don't want to keep smelling that awful smell every time you toot; and I'm most certainly positive no one around you would want to have a whiff of it either. Thank you for the update Sir Brian; it was much appreciated" she said with appreciation.

"No worries young lass; it is always good to update you in any information, and I'll make sure that Bristol is kept an eye on when its dinner time. Anyways; the emperor was going to call you so he could speak with you. Now there is no need for him to contact Prozen just so he can inform you" Brian replied.

"Still having problems trusting Prozen Sir Brian?" she asked him.

Although this was a question for him to answer; she already knew what his answer is, since the last time they spoke of Prozen, he stated how much he hated that white haired, red eyed man. Most of the people here did not even like the sound of his name; and when they see him, they actually can't stand to be around him. However; their job is to protect the emperor from all threats, and so they stay there to protect the emperor just in case he pulls a fast one on them. All the while; Sapphire could tell almost everyone's answers to the questions they are asked, she could always see the answer on their faces, in their eyes, by their body language, she could tell through all them things. However; even without looking at them she could tell the answer, it was as if she was a psychic.

"He's the last person I ever want to trust; I got that a little wrong, I trust the devil more than I trust him, and the devil is meant to be more dangerous than he is. But I still trust the devil more than I trust him" Brian replied.

Every single word was spoken with truth; this Sapphire knew since she could sense his anger for Prozen. Sapphire was never the only one to have problems with Prozen; all the people that hate Prozen have worked under him before, so they knew of how he acts, the way he is, and maybe the way he works. This does come into their favour but it most certainly does not go into Prozen's. One of the many things Prozen does not know; is the fact that he has many enemies that are all plotting against him, and they tend to use that plan to make sure he is never going to see the light of day again. However; even with the distrust of other people, the emperor has faith in Prozen, since he does not know that Prozen is actually using him instead of protecting him.

"Sapphire!" a young male voice called out from the palace's double door entrance.

A while later a boy in royal garments came running down the stairs with a big smile on his face. His long brown hair floated behind him as he ran towards her. Sapphire smiled at the young boy that treated her like an older sister. He kept running till he came in contact with her as he hugged her; his arms were wrapped around her lower torso, and his head rested just on her stomach. Sapphire had her arms around the boy as she hugged him back with a warm embrace. They both parted and the guards saluted to the young boy. He turned and nodded his head at them to let them know he has replied to them. He turned back round to Sapphire with a bright smile upon his features.

"Nice to see you again Prince Rudolph" Sapphire spoke slightly formal.

"Sapphire; please, just Rudolph is fine. Besides; you brought friends with you?" his last sentence surprised her a bit.

She turned and saw that Raven had come out of his zoid whilst Shadow was by his side. She shrugged it off as she turned to face the prince of the Guylos Empire. She rolled her eyes at him and he understood what that meant. He gave a soft laugh as he realised he said the wrong word in his sentence to find out who her other two companions were. Sapphire placed a hand on top of his head and stroked it like she usually does when she comes to visit. Her touch was gentle and soft; but it was light against his head, which made it seem as if the heaviness was like a feather.

Rudolph continued to look at the other two as he watched them just stand beside the red Zaber Fang. He was quite puzzled actually; he wanted to know why they wouldn't approach. Sapphire turned to Mai and gave a nod to her which her response was a soft growl. She trotted over to the male pilot and black organoid; she growl at them both which Shadow understood, however, Raven didn't have a clue on what they were saying. Mai got behind Raven as Shadow began to walk over to the Rudolph and Sapphire. She pushed him forward with her snout that was connecting with his back. Raven grew very puzzled as to why the gold organoid was doing this; but he didn't resist.

They reached the position of the others and Rudolph gave a friendly smile at him and the black organoid. Raven didn't smile back because he wasn't friendly at all; which caused Sapphire to grow slightly angry for the disrespect he was showing towards him. Mai walked back over to her master's side but then lowering her head to the young boy. She nuzzled his cheek with her snout which caused him to laugh gently; this got Shadow and Raven surprised of how friendly Mai can actually be.

"Rudolph; this is Raven and his organoid Shadow. Raven, Shadow; this is Prince Rudolph, of the Guylos Empire, as well as the emperor's grand-son" Sapphire introduced.

"Hmm… your destination was the emperor's palace. What is your plan Sapphire? Planning on killing them or something?" Raven asked with a smug smirk.

"Raven; knock it off immediately. There is no way I would ever plan; or even plot, to kill the emperor or his grand-son. Now; if you don't want me to get really angry and get you placed in jail, then I suggest you don't fool around with me" she spoke with anger.

Her words meant exactly everything; her tone she used was totally serious, even if she was tending not to make it sound too serious. Raven could tell that she was totally serious with him; even if he knew this, he didn't want to think that a female can tell him how it's going to be. Ever since they both had met; they both were at each others throats most the time in arguments. There was about only one conversation where they hadn't been arguing, but it was going to lead to an argument if Sapphire didn't keep her mouth shut then.

"Bristol; it looks like our little lassie has a boyfriend, wouldn't you say?" Brian said with slight amusement in his tone.

"Yes I would say; mostly arguments are caused between couples. Besides, those two make a perfect couple, wouldn't you say Brian?" he replied.

"Oh yes indeed; that seems to be appropriate to state as a matter of fact. Those two are the best couple I've seen so far. All other couples have just split up straight away; but those two seem to love each other dearly and don't want to let go, despite all their arguments" Brian replied.

This talk was heard by all that was around. However; neither Raven nor Sapphire liked any of it and they both glared at the guards. The two guards saw the deathly glares and they looked away instantly whist whistling pretending they haven't said a thing. However; both the guards knew that they were already caught, so there was no way out of it. But to their luck; the two just sighed and focused back on the young prince. Rudolph laughed nervously from the conversation that the two guards had spoken of. Rudolph was a young boy that didn't quite understand what it meant to love another; but not in the way as a friend, or family, but in another relation that he wouldn't be able to understand at all.

"I barely know you enough to even begin to trust your words" Raven stated which pushed Sapphire's temper closer to the edge.

"Raven; watch what you god damn say" Sapphire slightly snapped.

"Is that a threat Sapphire?" he asked taunting her anger even more.

The way he made it look; it was as if he was testing how far her anger would go, all the way to the point of it reaching beyond its line, the point where it would show just how angry she is. It was as if he wanted her to get angry with him; probably to see how much it takes to get her above her temper line, and which words to say to bring the temptation to attack. Whether it was oblivious to her or not was something that wasn't certain quite yet. Her eyes were glaring right at the two inch taller male as he just smirked as if he was proud of himself.

"Let me think on that question; well it god damn isn't a question, and it certainly is part of advice, but moreover, it defiantly is a threat. Not like you can do anything to me" Sapphire replied as she calmed herself down. She was thinking about whether her question is a threat and she went through a few steps to find out it was threat, which she already knew.

"I can very easily do anything; all I'm doing is waiting for you to-"

"Come on; please don't fight" Rudolph asked kindly.

"Sorry that you had to see that Rudolph; I just hate the guy" Sapphire said to him.

"The first sign of love is hate Sapphire" Brian said cheekily to her.

That caused her temper to increase a hell lot more since she knew what they were implying. It also seemed that Raven knew since he was glaring very evilly at the two guards; however, it wasn't the one saying 'stop making lies up or I'll kill you', it was more along the lines 'shut your mouth; you don't know the truth'. Besides; at Raven's current level, there was no way he'll be able to kill the guards easily at all, he might even lose against them. However; she knew that this wasn't the time for her anger to start to increase, even if she wanted to stop with her anger, she couldn't because it bothered her that much.

"Why don't we go and see my grand-father?" Rudolph asked trying to help her anger decrease.

Sapphire nodded at him and they both turned and walked towards the palace's entrance. Mai growled first of all before going after them. The guards saluted for the last time before they disappeared up the stairs. Raven and Shadow looked a little puzzled but when Mai popped her head into sight again; she gave a little growl before turning around, whilst indicating for them to follow. Once they finally got the signal of what she was doing; they complied as they walked up the stairs, but cautiously as they had never been at the palace that they serve to protect on the battlefield.


	14. Emperor

Rebellious

Chapter Fourteen - Emperor

It was hard to digest; the conversation that they all had with the guards, it was taking Raven a long time to digest before he could hope to get it out of his mind. The conversation was bothering him completely; so he was barely paying attention to what Rudolph was saying. Shadow was confused with his master; he knows that something is wrong with him, but he doesn't know what since Raven never let him become too close to him. Sapphire wasn't bothered with Raven at all; it also appeared that she wasn't bothered with his existence either. Mai actually seemed to have acknowledged Shadow since she speaks with him quite frequently; however, she also seems to actually tell him off when he does anything wrong, or when he misunderstands something.

Sapphire didn't even care if her organoid companion actually spoke with the other organoid; even though she is Mai's master, she would not order her to have no friends. Right now; Rudolph was in Sapphire's care as she was with him. The white haired female still did not even trust the dull black haired male that was a few steps behind her. She could also tell that Raven didn't trust her either; which didn't bother her to the slightest, she just wanted him to go on his own path, and to not be stuck with her all the time. However; according to his profile, he would only obey Prozen, and since the order was from him, he would listen and not disobey. This was one of the reasons why she absolutely despised Raven with all her heart's content. She despised all people that listen to Prozen and she truly hated Prozen himself. She knew what his objectives were, she knew his goals and plans, but yet she didn't dare tell the Emperor just in case he was to lose trust in her.

However; it has been nagging at her for the past eight months, and she just can't seem to get rid of it once and for all. She had known all about his goals and plans for a few years now; however, it only recently started to nag at her eight months ago. Her only choice was to risk it with the Emperor and to just tell him straight out; at least she'll have it off her chest, and she would have at least warned him in what's going to happen. It was all she could do; whether he believed her or not, was out of her control. The uneasiness reached Mai and she gave a gentle growl to comfort her master that looked slightly gloomy; whether or not that she accepted the comfort, was down to her. Sapphire sighed quietly before lifting her head and stroked Mai's snout. She soon stopped as she knew this corridor very well; the corridor that leads to the emperor's room. She took a deep breath before gently and calmly releasing it. Her heart began to pound in her chest as she grew nervous; it was only a few steps away, and very soon she'll have told the emperor.

Rudolph stopped right in front of the doors and knocked on the right hand side one gently. A raspy but sick voice replied and he opened both the doors before walking inside. Sitting up in his red bed was the very sick emperor. He was actually on his death bed at the moment; but still he continues to run his empire. Sapphire walked right up to the side of the bed before kneeling down on the floor. He smiled gently at her as she kindly returned the smile with one of her own. He placed a hand over hers in comfort as he wanted her right beside him at the moment. She could feel the coldness of his hands as they slowly were growing colder and colder by the day. She placed her left hand over his as she gave him some comfort; however, he knew that something was on her mind. He was about to ask her about it till she shook her head to indicate not at the moment.

He looked up and saw his grand-son, Mai and two others he doesn't recognise. Mai walked over and nuzzled the Emperor's face gently, which was actually her comforting the old man. He laughed slightly before stroking the gold organoid's snout. She removed her snout away from the emperor as she walked back to his grand-son as she guarded him just in case something was going to happen. He looked to his grand-son with a kind smile on his features; his grand-son held a few tears within his eyes, and he walked over to his grand-father and got onto his bed before hugging him. The emperor removed his hand from Sapphire's and hugged his grand-son that was silently crying into him. Sapphire could feel how much love they have for each other; and that they don't want to let the other go, however, they both knew that his time was almost up in this world. He separated from his grand-son and Rudolph got off the bed and returned to Mai's side. The emperor then looked to the other two with a slightly puzzled look.

"This is Raven and his organoid Shadow; they are also working for the Imperial army; however, Prozen ordered him to keep an eye on me" Sapphire spoke to him gently.

"Prozen still has distaste in you since you don't obey him? He really is a cautious man since you've shown him that you can be entirely dangerous" he replied to her.

"That rotten man doesn't want me to advance in the rankings of the army. The only reason I joined the army willingly was to protect you and Rudolph; however, if that was not my goal, I would only be here against my own will" Sapphire replied with slight distaste.

"Sapphire; I really appreciate your defence and goal to protect us; however, you know my time is coming to an end, so the person I won't you to protect is my grand-son. I don't want him hurt; and he needs a lot of support when he takes over the throne, he's still young, but he knows a lot about how to control the empire. I want you to be beside him as his personal body guard when he is crowned. You do promise that don't you? You do promise that you'll look after him till the time that he actually gives you freedom?" he asked her.

"I'll never let you down with that. Rudolph is my top priority; no matter who agrees or disagrees, I will protect him with my very life. I'll even sacrifice myself just to know he is out of harms way" she replied truthfully.

"That is very good to hear Sapphire. I thank you from the bottom of my heart" he replied.

They exchanged smiles to each other as they both understood that each word actually held the truth within. Emotions were spoken within each word; Sapphire truly wanted to cry, however, she would never cry since she considered herself weak if she did. Besides; she knew that the last thing he needed was her crying in front of him, so she held strong. She wasn't able to tell when his time to pass on would come; but she did know that it wouldn't be too long, there was no denying that.

"I would like to speak with Sapphire alone for a while; if you do not mind of course" the Emperor asked the others.

"Of course; Your Highness" Raven replied bowing slightly to him in respect.

However; Sapphire knew that Raven didn't really respect him; it was an act of courtesy. The only person that Raven ever obeyed and respected was Prozen; so the act that he was pulling, it didn't even work on her, however, it did work on the Emperor. Raven, Shadow and Rudolph left the room along with the guards that were inside. The Emperor knew that it must be a private matter for her to not speak it out in front of the others. Sapphire watched as the door closed behind the others before she turned to the Emperor, seriousness was within her eyes, but yet, also hope and faith was within them also.

"Emperor Zeppelin; I am sorry if this causes you to lose your faith and trust in me; but I really need to tell you. Prozen is using you to claim the throne. You dying of a natural cause; it isn't true, Prozen poisoned you by placing poison in your drinks. After your dead; he will either order an assassination to kill Rudolph; or kidnap him and hide him somewhere far away. During the time that Rudolph has been; so called kidnapped, he will take over the throne till he returns. However; Prozen doesn't plan on ever letting Rudolph return, so he just might continue with the assassination" she spoke firmly.

The words sunk into the emperor's head and he took in all the information that was nagging at her. What she spoke was serious; either it could be false and she just wanted to get rid of Prozen, or she was actually telling the truth. Zeppelin was totally surprised by what was actually nagging at her; and she was right. If he had not known her, or even got to know her, he would have lost his faith and trust in her. However; since Sapphire never plans on lying, or ever lying in the first place, he trusted everything she spoke. But the one problem was actually proving it; otherwise he would just get away with it because it was hearsay. Sapphire knew that this information would have to be proven, but the problem was actually doing that. Mai growled softly as she hated to see her master; and the emperor, in a difficult situation.

"Sapphire; I've taken all of your words into consideration. I know you too much to know that you would never lie; especially to the ones that you trust. However; you also must know about the main problem" he replied.

"Yes; proving the actual situation that Prozen is actually planning that, it would be a difficult task" she spoke.

"Sapphire; I've always known…" he started off but paused.

Sapphire gave him a puzzled look as she looked into his dark brown eyes. His eyes stared focused on hers as he saw that she was puzzled. There was something that the emperor always knew; and yet he was now bringing it up. Sapphire had always known that he had secrets; and most of them can not be told. However; her eyes were totally confused as they stayed locked with his. Sapphire deeply wondered what he knew; was it something that was for her, or something that was against her? She could never tell since most the times he was unpredictable.

"I've always known that being with others ties you down. You are capable at doing much more than this; yet you're tied down to do what the army wants you to do. Sapphire; I do not want to see you tied down; I had never wanted that for you. It was only till recently that I had figured it out; I've always wanted to tell you, but Prozen rarely giving you missions from me, I was not able to. Sapphire; do what you believe is right, do not let anyone stop you; do not let anyone tie you down. Even if it means being rebellious to anyone; do not allow them to control who you are. I want you to be happy; I do not want to see you so miserable like I always have been" he spoke with kindness.

"Emperor Zeppelin; I am happy, I'm happy with you and Rudolph…" she was then cut off by the emperor.

"You haven't been Sapphire. I can see it within your eyes; you're still truly miserable, sad, heartbroken, and misunderstood. I know you want to be happy with us; but all the pain you've had, all the tortures, you can't consume it long enough without at least one person seeing. I am that one person Sapphire; and I am most defiantly sure that Mai has sensed your unhappiness" he said as he looked at Mai at the last part.

Mai gave a gentle growl in acknowledgement that he was indeed right. Mai and Sapphire hold a special bond that can not be broken; however, they do not show it around others that they do not trust. The emperor knows of their special bond; but he does not know of their power that they both hold. Both their own powers; when they are separate, is completely feared by anyone that sees it. However; not one has seen their true powers when they are separate. The purple sinister eyes that has been known by all; that wasn't Sapphire's **true **power; it was a very tiny sample of it. Mai's power has yet to revealed; which Sapphire can take an estimate guess that she is the most powerful organoid.

However; when both of them are 100% connected; by hearts, minds and souls, then their power would be totally unstoppable. So far; they have not even connected together to even begin their ultimate combined power. Mai has only been revealed; to others, that she is an ordinary organoid, however, that is not even the truth. She is far beyond a normal organoid. Sapphire has only appeared that she is a teenager with changing eye colour that is completely feared as if she was a purple eyed demon. But the truth has yet to be revealed to all; including Mai and Sapphire.

"So you've noticed. To do what I believe in… is that what you want me to do Emperor Zeppelin?" she asked him.

"Yes; I've always wanted you to do what you believe in" he replied.

"If I do just that; I'll be called a traitor by the Imperial army. What I believe in… I believe that Prozen needs to be proved that he is a villain that needs to be taken out of commission immediately. Rudolph's life is in danger after you have left this world; so I will do exactly what I believe in. If I am called a traitor to the Imperial army; I know that me looking like a traitor, is actually me doing what is right" she told him.

"Taking away the problem from the situation? Sapphire; I know you're only fourteen years of age, but your mind is much more mature than most adults. I truly am proud of you" he said with a smile.

"Sometimes the problem needs to be destroyed for good; it all depends upon how much resistance that the problem creates" she spoke.

They continued to speak to speak for a while longer; however, Sapphire changed the subject to the mission that she had done. He was truly grateful that she carried out his task that he asked of her. She was indeed grateful that she was given the mission in the first place; it was not for the sake of Prozen, but for the sake of the Emperor is why she had done it. She soon said her farewells as she left his room with a bow. Mai bowed her head before walking off after her master. They came out of the room and Rudolph ran over to her and gave her a huge hug. She hugged him back and kissed the top of his head; she spoke gentle words before saying goodbye to him. Her, Mai, Raven and Shadow walked out of the palace and back the way they had come. They walked through the front grounds of the palace and saw their zoids had been untouched.

Sapphire walked over to the Liger that felt the presence of its master. The hatch opened up and she jumped inside; the Zaber Fang opened its hatch up and Raven too jumped inside. They both then turned around after Sapphire gave her farewells to the guards. Mai and Shadow ran besides the two speeding zoids that continued to go out of the empire's front gates. The desert's terrain was now surrounding them; with waiting surprises that could end up good or bad for them both. However; a feeling ran up Sapphire's spine which told her something was indeed going to happen.


	15. Mysterious Attacker

Rebellious

Chapter Fifteen – Mysterious Attacker

They both sped across the desert that was emitting one hundred degrees. Thanks to Sapphire's cooling system; she was not getting hot or bothered; however, Raven on the other hand, was being plain stubborn to show any emotions. Shadow wasn't bothered by the heat; neither was Mai. Then sun shone intensively down upon the sands; which seemed to burn anyone's feet that touched it. Shadow was flying besides the red Zaber Fang whilst Mai ran beside the gold Energy Liger. Mai would have used her own wings; but she thought that was being too lazy. Sapphire had her plans already set up on the destination. Mai knew this direction which they were heading in; and she seemed very happy about it too.

Raven somewhat cared where he was being taken; he had thought over many times why she was keeping him in the dark, but not answer was suitable for the right reasons. He always thought that she had a plan to get rid of him; so she could go on her merry way, but so far, his assumption didn't appear true. As always; Sapphire gave no notice to Raven, and she still showed signs of ignorance towards him. After visiting the palace; they both have wondered for a week in the desert, however, to get to the right destination, it would take at least another week to reach. Sapphire never had a problem with it; but she didn't know if Raven had any problems with it, even though he doesn't know the extra time that they have to spend in the desert; where it was over one hundred degrees.

The sun was setting over in the west horizon; which sent colours of orange, purple and pink to cast upon the clouds, sky and sand, turning them all a lovely mix colour. A bad vibe ran up her spine which caused her to shiver from it, as if a finger was moving up her spine, but barely touching her as it did. An image flashed in her mind over and over again as if it was moving; it was more like one of those picture books that flip to show something else, and when it's flipped rapidly, it shows as if it was an animation. The images were of a sandstorm and a very terrible one at that which was heading their way; but the main problem was, it was only heading for them and nothing else. Sapphire looked to the east but nothing was visible at first; when she looked to another direction, something caught her eyes from the east horizon, just in time. She looked in the direction once more and saw something, not the sandstorm that was to come at night, but more of a cloaked figure. From inside the zoid; she zoomed in on the figure and saw that the face was shadowed, however, the eyes were showing very clearly, whilst the twisted smirk on the face was plain visible, the figure was like a mad man on the path of killing.

The eyes were piercing green and they looked so familiar to her. The smirk was like a devil that had fount its prey and is waiting for the perfect moment to attack. Sapphire's eyes widened with two emotions present; one was shock, which was the most visible emotion in her eyes, and the other was fear, but this wasn't as clear as the other emotion. The man in her dream with green piercing eyes; and the man a few miles to the east with green piercing eyes, both men reminded her of them both being the same one. Her eyes slightly shook from fright for reasons she doesn't understand. She averted her eyes to the front as she kept telling herself it was her imagination; that he wasn't there, and he was just part of her imagination. She then looked back to the east and saw that no cloaked figure there; she sighed in relief as her heart was set to relax, as she truly did believe that it was a figure of her imagination.

She looked to the front again and continued on with her destination. Not once had she noticed that Raven had seen her act strangely. When she had seen the figure; she had stopped and turned to face it, this was what Raven had seen, when nothing came since he expected to be attacked; he concluded that she was acting strangely. Now he just continued to follow her to their destination point. However; Raven kept his watch on Sapphire as he still suspected something was making her act strangely. After a while; Raven shrugged it off as he just thought she was being paranoid, and turned to face the front of him. However; that stopped him when he heard the Liger stop abruptly. He stopped the Zaber Fang and looked over at the Liger and saw something devastating. The gold Liger's front legs were down on the ground with large slashes in them; the back legs were still standing but were slightly severed to stop movement, but the sides of the Liger were slashed very deeply; and the wires were clearly visible as some were severed. The Liger was in a total wreck; but mainly it almost looked as if it would soon collapse into two separate pieces.

Mai; who was besides Shadow the whole time, finally noticed what caused Raven to stop; and she ran over to her master's zoid. She could see it terribly damaged; but neither she nor Shadow had sensed any enemy zoids, they couldn't even sense a single person near by. She was completely shocked to the core to see her master's zoid totally wrecked when there were no signs of the enemy; or any other zoid, or person. She came all the way round to the front and saw that the hatch was still in tact; however, there was a strange aura inside it, of another presence that was within the cockpit. Shadow soon appeared beside her and looked to the zoid; as he too sensed the unfamiliar aura, of the new presence. Mai jumped up the zoid and slammed right into the hatch as she sensed something was incredibly wrong. Not only this; but she could feel that her master was in danger.

The hatch began to crack and soon Mai finally had access to the inside of the cockpit. One last slam and was she able to fit inside. However; when she finally got a peek inside; she noticed that a cloaked figure was right beside her unconscious master. She growled dangerously and slammed right into the intruder. She swung her tail and slammed it right into the figure's chest hard; the back of the intruder was slammed right into the side of the zoid, but no sound of pain, or anything, emitted from the person's mouth. Instead; Mai saw the evil grin that reached from ear to ear, but before she went to attack again, the person had already jumped out of the cockpit and disappeared. Mai ran to the side and looked over to spot the figure that was running away; however, there was no body there, not one single sign of footprints, just the ones that were facing toward the zoid; but not away from the zoid.

Mai ignored that and turned to her master and saw her fight temple was cut and her blood was running down the side of her face. Mai got closer to her master and she heard the sound of her master's heartbeat; at least she wasn't dying. However; Mai noticed something, her master's arms were cut from the very top of the shoulders and all the way to the tip of her middle fingers. Her three-quarter length capris pants were ripped as a blade had cut from the tops of her thighs, all the way to the top of her master's shoes. Another wound was on her master's right side where it was stabbed right in the middle and travelled all the way to her waist. Also her blood red tank top was ripped from the blade that had cut it to get to the skin. Mai's heart; which was her core, missed a beat at the horrific sight of her master's condition, she whined with worry and sadness that there was a possibility that her master was slowly dying.

Shadow jumped into the cockpit and laid his blue eyes onto his master's female companion. He too felt sadness for his new friend's master. Mai turned to him with a look that devastated him completely; her eyes showed that her heart was ready to shatter to pieces. He walked over to stand beside her as he comforted her as much as he could. Mai gave a faint but sad growl before turning to look back at her master. Shadow growled in reply and jumped out of the cockpit; he ran over to his master that was already out of his zoid. He gave Shadow a puzzled look but instead of speaking a word; he walked after Shadow towards the now destroyed zoid. He walked to the very front of the zoid and saw Sapphire unconscious with many blood dripping wounds. He jumped inside the cockpit and saw the gold organoid saddened. He walked over to Sapphire and examined her wounds and gave a frown of puzzlement.

"Shadow was you able to detect any enemy zoids; or other presences?" Raven asked his organoid.

Shadow shook his head side to side saying he had not sensed a single thing. Raven placed two fingers on her wrist checking for her pulse; it was still there, but it was slowly fading. He checked over every wound once more and his eyes landed upon the wound at her side. It was right in the middle which travelled all the way to her waist; however, the wound look very deep and seemed to be the main cause of her heart slowly decreasing in its beats. Raven looked to Mai who was watching his every move; however, it wasn't distrust in her eyes, but it was of curiousness seeming as she had never seen someone act that way to her master before.

"Mai; you'll need to unite with the zoid and force it to move. We need to get to the nearest village and get her wounds sorted out; she has a major life threatening one at her right side" he spoke as he carefully scooped Sapphire into his arms.

Mai nodded in acknowledgement as Raven carefully jumped out of the cockpit and onto the ground. Shadow and Mai exchanged nods and Shadow left the cockpit also. Mai turned towards the zoid and growled before allowing her gigantic angelic wings to come out of her body. She zoomed up into the sky and merged with the Liger. The Liger glowed gold and it the stood on all fours; all the while, the Liger was surrounded by a golden glow. Raven got into his Zaber Fang carefully and strapped Sapphire in before strapping himself in. The hatch closed and they took off towards the nearest village. Shadow flew in between the two zoids as their sped was beyond their normal pace.

It had been several hours and night had taken full control over the sky. Right in front of their path; a village came into view. Right besides Raven; the Liger still continued on its way with a golden glow still around the body, however, there were slight changes to the zoid. Raven had noticed that the legs slash marks were almost untraceable; it was like Mai was healing the zoid to the point it was in perfect position, like it was a freshly made zoid. Several minutes later; they arrived at the village, no soldiers, just normal villagers that were placed right in front of a large forest. Raven continued inside the village with Mai, Shadow and the injured Sapphire. A young woman that looked to be in her early teens maybe mid teens stepped forward with a smile on her features.

Her hands were holding onto each other right in front of her; she wore a white sleeveless t-shirt with a three-quarter length skirt, underneath her skirt, she had tights on that covered her entire legs. She had brown hair that was tied into a high pony tail; however, the hair reached to her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark brown colour which could be mistaken for black. Raven stopped his zoid right near her and made it crouch onto its stomach; he opened the hatch and jumped down from the zoid. The girl still held her smile on her features, but she also seemed to have blushed because her face was slightly flushed.

"Can you direct me to the hotel and a place to place the zoids" he asked quite rudely.

"The hotel is straight down; and a zoid hanger is right beside it" she said pointing down the straight path ahead.

He gave no reply and back inside his zoid. He headed straight down the path with Mai, Shadow and the Liger following. A short time after the hotel came into view and also some zoids that were preparing to leave. Raven ignored all the stares he was getting; besides, it looked as if these people were nothing to do with the Imperial army, or the republic army. He stopped right in a place where a space was clear and lowered his zoid onto its stomach; the hatch opened and he got out of the zoid, and the hatch then closed off. Mai placed the Liger in the spot next to the Zaber Fang; which was on its left side. She unmerged with the zoid and appeared in front of Raven. Sapphire was within his arms still bleeding; however, Mai could feel that her heart beats were slower and a bit fainter. Raven walked out the hanger and towards the entrance to the hotel; it took quite a while but he had finally registered in and was now on his way to the room.

He reached the room and with slight difficulty he unlocked the door and opened it to walk inside. He placed her on the bed and Mai stayed by her side; Raven and then Shadow walked out the room to the room on the opposite side; he unlocked that door with another key and walked in. Mai stayed beside her master; but soon enough a female in her early twenties walked into the room with a first aid kit. She bowed to Mai and walked into the bathroom and came back out empty handed. She walked over to Sapphire and picked her up carefully and took her into the bathroom; Mai followed to make sure that the female did nothing. The maid had taken Sapphire's clothes and began to wash off all the blood that was visible on her body. She then made sure that she was entirely cleaned and dried before wrapping up each wound. She then clothed her in a silky black nightgown. She picked her up once more and took her in the bedroom and settled her inside the bed carefully.

She placed the covers over her wounded body to make sure she had enough heat. Mai then stood beside her master once more; the maid then walked back into the bathroom and collected her stuff before exiting the room completely. Mai gave a small whimper of sadness before turning around to find a position on the floor to lye on. She finally fount a position on the floor to lye on; she curled into a ball; and the only thoughts that ran through her head was her master.


	16. Shappre's Change

Rebellious

Chapter Sixteen – Sapphire's change

A week passed and not once did Sapphire open her eyes; Mai was terribly worried over her bedridden master. Raven checked upon her four times a day every three hours on the hour; even during the night. Shadow checked on her every hour exactly on the dot; there were two reasons for doing so, one was he was deeply worried for her, and two because Raven kept pacing backwards and forwards; in his room, with worry. The mysterious attacker that disappeared into thin air; Raven had kept his guard on high alert, and this was another reason why he stayed up all night.

Questions coursed through his mind as he wondered on the incident. Every day he thought of two things, one was the unknown attacker, and the other was Sapphire. He pondered on the questions of; is she going to pull out fine? Will she live? What happens if she has amnesia? Will she even remember anything or anyone? Shadow could even tell that he was over concerned for the female; and this brought confusion to him since his master rarely showed emotion for other humans; especially ones of the opposite gender.

The other questions that caused his mind to jumble in confusion were; who was the mysterious attacker? Does the attacker have a relationship with Sapphire? Why was she the only one attacked? How come both organoids couldn't detect the attacker? Why did our zoids not pick up a threat or another person? What does the attacker have against Sapphire? Is the attacker anything to do with the republicans? And does this have anything to do with her past? All the time; no real answer came to his mind, and all the answers he came up with, he knew they were wrong.

Shadow stood besides Mai watching the female that looked much more innocent than an angel. Mai could tell that she was alive; but it was faint. Her heartbeats were faint and Mai can only just manage to hear them with her supreme senses. The emerald eyes of the gold organoid were no longer then emotionless they first appeared to be; but they were the most gentle and most caring eyes in all of Planet Zi. Shadow wondered how she could be so deadly, feared, and extremely dangerous, when all he could see of the gold oragnoid, was the protective, caring, gentle and loving creature. The image of her being cold, murderous, and evil couldn't begin to enter his mind after what he has seen.

The wounds upon Sapphire's body had completely healed; but whether she'll be healed was the main question. Every day the maid came in the room; cleaned her body, hair, everything, and even got her nightwear changed every day. Sapphire was wearing a silky white nightgown that was tight around the chest but lose around the rest. It rested three-quarters of her thighs, and the straps were tight against her shoulders. However; none of her nightgown was visible because she was under the covers. Mai nuzzled her master's cheek with her snout gently; her touch was gentle and it was filled with passion as she was sickly worried. Shadow felt sympathy for both female human and female organoid. His eyes softened and turned into sadness at the sight.

The rays of light came through the opened curtains; and landed upon all with its straight lines. The sun didn't shine with multi colours; but its original colour that shines during the morning, midday and evening. The light shone upon Sapphire's face giving her a lovely angelic glow; it also caused her hair to glitter in its light. Mai stood straight but with her head hanging in sadness; it appeared she was too depressed to do absolutely anything. Shadow could tell that Mai was so out of it that she would probably even listen to Raven before she knows what she's doing.

Sapphire clenched her eyes from the light shining in her eyes. But soon enough her eyes grew accustomed to the light and she slowly fluttered them open. The first sight that came into her view was the midnight blue ceiling above her. As her eyes opened to their full span; Mai peered over her and looked down into her eyes. Sapphire looked at her with normal; but almost emotionless eyes, since it appeared that the gold organoid seemed to be a stranger. A few moments afterwards Sapphire's eyes grew full of emotion as she remembered everything that had happened. However, many parts of her memory were fuzzy and she can only remember a few names. She could not remember anything more than a few names.

Mai smiled with her mouth open before she lowered her head to nuzzle her master with tremendous affection. Sapphire giggled innocently from the sudden surprise attack that Mai was giving her; however, it wasn't much of an attack since she was nuzzling her cheek tenderly. Sapphire hugged her best friend with warmness as if she hated seen her for years; Mai also hugged her as if she had died and just came back to life. Shadow was deeply touched by this reunion as if he was watching one of those very touching scenes in the movies. He felt like crying as he was glad for them as they were reunited. Not only that but he wanted to join them both in their happy reunion and say welcome back; but he kept himself under control and waited patiently. They both ended their happy reunion and Sapphire climbed out of bed and her silky white nightgown fell to three-quarters of her knees.

She walked over to Shadow and gently placed her hand on his snout. The touch was new to him and at first he was surprised; she then began to stroke his snout gently but it felt as if a feather was running along his snout. However, he liked this new feeling, and he felt as if he could get used to it. He gently purred at the feeling and Sapphire gave a gentle smile to him. Shadow didn't allow him to be patient no longer; he removed his snout away from her hand and placed his head over her shoulder, while he placed his arms around her torso. Sapphire returned the hug with one of her own. They both separated and Mai seemed pleased that her master was opening up.

"Shadow; I thank you for your care; and for watching over me. Up till now; I always was set to believe that everyone was uncaring and not trustworthy, but now I see differently. Thank you for everything Shadow" she said proudly and gently.

Shadow gently replied with a growl which caused Sapphire to smile in reply. Mai then nudged Sapphire in the shoulder and then looked to the door. She and Shadow both looked to the door to see the dull black male pilot standing there in the doorway. He was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. She crossed her arms over her chest as she mimicked him which caused him to lift an eyebrow up at her. She snapped a hand over her mouth to stop her from laughing because she had thought his face was funny. He walked inside the room and the door swung shut; he stood in front of her, and her laughter died down to nothing.

"I see you're all better Sapphire. But do you remember anything?" he asked her.

"I hope you're not a person that kidnaps people and raps them later on" she said as she pretended not to remember anything. ""Besides; who's Sapphire?"

Raven looked to Mai; who only replied with a shrug of her shoulders, but actually she does know what her master is doing. Raven actually thought that Sapphire had truly forgotten everything; this caused him to become a bit sullen as he seemed slightly depressed from the results. However; Sapphire, who was actually an empath, could sense his sudden change in mood. The feeling of wanting to laugh came into her stomach once more but she attempted to hold it in. She turned around as she knew that she was going to laugh at any moment. Her laughter came out in the sweetest and most angelical laugh he had ever heard in his entire life. However; the reason for her laughter was unknown to him and he grew confused. Raven turned her back round to face him; but he didn't remove his hands from her shoulders, he just tightened the grip on them slightly.

"I was kidding with you Raven. I admit that some of my memory is fuzzy; but I know who I am, who you are, and who the rest are" she replied as her laughter died down.

"Sapphire; don't ever do that. I really thought you'd lost your memory" Raven spoke as if he wanted to shout at her.

"Raven; Raven, Raven... don't you know that worrying will give you wrinkles? Besides; I had always thought you were a cold self-centred bastard, that doesn't give a damn about any gender. Here you are now; actually caring about me" she said as she tapped his nose playfully.

"I .....I wasn't worrying" he replied quickly as he slightly stuttered.

Sapphire laughed but soon Raven noticed that he was being hugged by Sapphire. Her head was resting on his shoulder as her arms were wrapped around his chest. Raven was startled at this sudden change; but soon he had wrapped his arms around her waist and was hugging her back. It was totally strange for him to change around someone; but he knew that he was still concerned for her well being. Sapphire felt tears coming to her eyes but she pushed them down; she had finally discovered something that she never wanted to ever feel. She truly cared for him; but before she never liked to admit it, because she wasn't so sure on it herself. But now; she knows truly what it meant, everything she feels; it was like he was that close she could call him her brother, or something else... but he was along the lines of her to care so deeply for him.


	17. Helpful but Cold

Rebellious

Chapter Sixteen – Helpful but cold

Sapphire was walking through the corridors of the hotel that she was now staying at. Her wounds hadn't fully healed yet; but she was good enough to walk around. Raven had tried to convince her to stay in her bed for a few more days; but she wouldn't take notice to his words that were filled with total concern. Well that was what it seemed to appear to Raven; however, she did consider his words, but she didn't want to show she was weak in front of him. Mai had stayed behind since she had asked her to keep an eye on the two males.

The long silky white nightgown swayed slightly from her movement; whilst her hair was all pushed to the right side and came cascading down in front of her. The people that she had passed all gasped as they saw her; some even whispered that she looked like an angel. Her deep sapphire eyes stayed focused directly in front; not once did they move to look at anything around her. However; she knew that soon she would have to return back otherwise Raven would have a go at her; and she didn't want that. The thought of Raven shouting at her made her giggle slightly; it made her think of a married couple.

A scream alerted her as it sounded extremely close to her location. Instead of worrying about her wounds; or the fact that Raven was going to go berserk, she ran down the left corridor. At the end of the corridor she turned right and saw a man looming over a woman that appeared to be two years older than her. His eyes were lustful and the female appeared to be petrified of him. She watched as the man slowly reached out to grab the woman; however, Sapphire ran over without taking a simple thought to mind. She grabbed the man's wrist twisted him around and threw him over her right shoulder.

The man stood up slowly and glared at her. However; a smirk appeared upon her features; taunting him to come at her. He complied with the taunt and charged at her; however, she ducked and kicked him right in the chin and he was sent flying back a few metres. The man slowly plopped onto his right arm whilst wiping away the blood with his left. His glare intensity increased but not once did Sapphire cringe under it; she wasn't afraid of someone that was weaker than the people she's previously faced.

"I've faced tougher ones than you. So what makes you think you can take me on?" Sapphire questioned tauntingly.

"I'll make sure I eliminate you first wench" he replied as he walked off with a major strop.

Sapphire turned to the female that still was laid on the ground next to her. She extended a hand towards her and the female took it as she was then pulled to her feet. Sapphire kindly smiled to the female; who in return smiled back. Her eyes were filled with gratefulness as she looked to the younger female that stood in front of her. Sapphire examined her and began to read her character and personality. The older female had shoulder length black hair tied into two pony tails. Her eyes were a deep brown colour which held gentleness. Sapphire could tell that this woman was gullible and can be very intimidated; however there was a flaw that she saw and hated instantly. This woman was also a major flirt, demanding, and forces her affections onto others that she has a crush on. She was close to a prostitute; this is what Sapphire could tell.

"Thanks for the help" the woman spoke gently. "My name's Nia Tram; please could you teach me how to fight?"

"I don't need a burden around; besides, I don't help prostitutes" Sapphire replied coldly.

Sapphire turned and began to walk down the path that she had come. Nia clenched her fists in total anger at the rudeness that Sapphire gave her. Sapphire could feel the atmosphere turn into an unpleasant one; but she paid no heed to it. She turned to the left and continued to walk down that corridor; but something instantly told her to watch her back, for she was about to be attacked. The next thing that happened was Sapphire was holding Nia in the air by her throat. Nia's back was connected with the wall; and Sapphire's grip wasn't weak at all, it was fairly tight around the bare skin of the attacker.

"It's useless. All your attempts are reckless and pathetic. I do not have to waste my time around someone as weak and pathetic as you" Sapphire said with a cold tone.

She opened her hand which caused Nia to fall to the ground and then falling to her side. Sapphire towered over her with coldness radiating off her before continuing her walk down the corridor. Nia glared at her retreating back before slowly getting up into a sitting position. Sapphire could fell the heavy glare at her back; but she just brushed it off as if it was dust. Sapphire turned right and continued down the path which ended at the very end where she placed her hand on the silver door knob; turned it, and stepped inside whilst closing the door behind her.

"I told you not to be out long. You should have come back seven lousy minutes ago" Raven said with his voice raised.

"Chill it Raven. It's just seven lousy minutes. Not like it'll kill you" Sapphire replied coolly.

"Don't you be calm with me" Raven said still with his raised voice.

"Take a God damn chill pill Raven. You don't need a raised voice when you're speaking to me" she said raising her tone of voice.

Sapphire walked passed him and into the bathroom. She closed the door and locked it as she sunk to the floor. Her eyes stayed focused on the dark blue tiled floor which resembled her eyes. Her arms were wrapped around the top of her knees as her chin rested on the top of them. Her eyes filled with sadness; but not of her previous actions with the other female, but of having to put up with being truly weak. She hated the idea; she hated being weak and having to show it. She knows that if she didn't hide her true self; she would just be taken advantage of. She hated almost everything about herself; she couldn't handle coping with the fact she was weak; she couldn't handle that she has to lied about herself; she couldn't stand it at all. But yet, she has to, to make sure she doesn't get taken advantage of.

"Sapphire did anything happen on your walk?" Raven asked from the other side.

"Oh nothing interesting; apart from the fact that a woman screamed, I ran to her location. I helped her from a guy that was planning to molest her. I find out her character and personality; she thanks me and tells me her name, and then asks me to teach her to fight. I said I don't need a burden around and that I don't help prostitutes. She grew anger and went to attack me; but I knew she'd do that, got her by the throat and lifted her off the ground against the wall. I told her it was useless; that all her attacks are reckless and pathetic, then I said that I do not have to waste my time around someone as weak and pathetic as you" Sapphire replied to him.

"You got into a fight?" Raven asked surprised.

"I wouldn't call it a fight" Sapphire replied.

"You're making unnecessary problems for yourself Sapphire. Do you know when to control your fighting instinct?" Raven asked.

"Yes; but why the hell should I do that? I mean; for all we know we could be attacked whenever" She replied to him.

"I know... anyways come out of the bathroom" he asked her.

Sapphire sighed before standing and unlocking the door. She walked out the bathroom and looked right into his eyes. Raven came over and pulled her into a hug which totally surprised her for a split moment. Soon Sapphire wrapped her arms around his back as she buried her face into his chest. Raven stroked the back of her head in a comforting way. Mai came over and placed her head in between them both with eyes saying 'Don't leave me out'. Sapphire came out of the hug; and giggled at the look Mai was giving them both.

"Alright Mai; no leaving you out" Sapphire said as Mai wagged her tail in happiness.

Sapphire hugged the gold orgnaoid and Mai replied with her own hug. They parted soon after and Raven picked Sapphire up which caused her to slightly scream from surprise. He chucked her onto the bed and began to tickle her sides which caused her to go into a hysterical fits of laughter. Her sides were her weak spot when she was being tickled; and it seemed that Raven had caught onto it instantly. Raven had a sly smirk at this and continued to tickle her.

"R-Raven....s-stop.... it" she said between laughter.

Raven stopped a moment later and Sapphire began to regain her breathing. Sapphire gave him a look saying she really disapproved of that; however, Raven's smirk increased and Sapphire didn't like the way he was thinking. Just as Raven was about to tickle her again; she grabbed both his wrists as she sat up. She shook her head side to side; telling him she wouldn't allow him to tickle her no more. Raven sighed in understanding and laid his head on her shoulder which caused her to stiffen.

Raven gave a little chuckle before forcing her to lie on her back. His head was still resting on her shoulder as he laid on his right side. His left arm rested across her stomach; but when she was about to consult him of his action; she had seen him fast asleep. She sighed as she knew that she wouldn't be able to do anything till he woke; so she played with a strand of his hair. Shadow and Mai were now lying on the ground fast asleep; but Sapphire looked at Raven's peaceful face before turning away from it to sleep herself.


	18. Raven gets a Fangirl

Rebellious

Chapter Eighteen – Raven gets a Fangirl

Sapphire was in the bathroom taking a shower to empty her mind of all previous things that had occurred. Mai was standing out on the balcony; which overhung the garden below. She was watching the rising sun rise further into the sky. She tilted her head to the side as she was curious as to how the sun can float in the air. Her tail swished to the sides gently; and the sound was a swishing noise. Shadow had just awoken and roared; which was actually a yawn. Mai didn't turn to her organoid friend; but instead she carried on watching the floating circle in the now light blue sky. Shadow walked over to her location and looked upon the object that she was staring at curiously. His eyes showed curious as he was wondering the exact same thing with the bright circle.

Sapphire soon came out of the bathroom with a black tank top; which was sleeveless, and had no design. Her three-quarter length shorts were a ruby red which had a gold belt around the waist line. She looked to Raven's sleeping form with a slight smile before looking at the two organoids. She lifted an eyebrow up at them before walking over to look at what was so interesting. She stopped right behind Mai and saw the sun in the sky; shining upon all it could reach. However; the things it couldn't reach left a shadow behind the objects. She looked to the two organoids before giggling at their fascination of the sun.

"Mai; Shadow, it's just the sun. It brightens up our world so that we know when it is daytime" Sapphire told them as she walked over to bag of stuff.

Mai turned as she then gave a growl of questioning towards her master; Sapphire in turn looked up at her organoid and gave a gentle smile on her features. It was no smile of mockery; cruelness, or evilness; it was a true smile that Mai wanted to see all the time. Sapphire continued to pack her stuff away that was laid out on the floor. She counted and checked that every item was in her possession. She smiled in satisfactory that every item was accounted for; and not one was missing from the pack. She closed the bag off; pushed it off to the side out of the way for the moment. She stood to her fall height and walked over to her best friend; whom she can rely upon and trust.

"That bright circle is in outer space; the centre of our planets rotational orbit. The sun is actually a sphere made of eternal fire; everlasting. The flames of the sun are beyond our temperature which we can never handle; therefore the flames would always last forever. The reason the sun is floating is because of the gravitational pressure; which is caused of its own accord. Our planet also has its own gravitational pressure; which wants to go in one direction, however, the sun's gravity pressure is doing all it can to pull us towards it, but our gravity pressure wants to go the way it wants to; causing us to go in a circle, or oval, around the sun." Sapphire explained to her.

She growled as a reply that she understood the terms of how the sun is floating; even though she gave more information concerning the sun and the planet they live on. Sapphire smiled at her and looked to the sleeping Raven. He looked like a saint as he laid there with an angelical look. It was mainly during the day when he was a total pain in the butt; which counteracts his angelical features right now. Sapphire stood at the end of the bed with her hands on her hips as she continued to watch the sleeping Raven; although she was hoping that he would wake up soon, for she had to be going. Her patients were wearing thin for being stuck in the same place for far too long. She just wanted to go to the place that _she _had placed as their destination.

An evil thought crossed her mind which caused her to smirk evilly. Mai knew that an evil thought was planted within her corrupted mind; corrupted by her own ordeals. Shadow, on the other hand, turned around to see that an evil smirk was planted on Sapphire's features. He did not know that she had an evil thought; he just thought that she was just smirking, but nothing to do with evilness. He has yet to learn more about Sapphire before he could start to understand her intentions. Sapphire walked to the left and round to the side of the bed she had slept on. She grabbed the mattress; lifted it up her direction .Raven instantly fell off the mattress and hit the floor with a hard; yet loud, thud.

He propped himself on his elbows and saw the mattress fall back onto the bed with a loud thud. He saw Sapphire with an innocent smiling saying she hadn't done a thing. She began to make the bed starting with the white under sheet. No creases were left remnant on the mattress as she then started to place the now creaseless pillows in their position. She then grabbed the quilts left corners and threw it over the bed; with her hands still gripping the corners. The quilt came floating down to the bed softly; as soon as it landed on the bed, she began to work on making it creaseless. After a while she had finished sorting the bed out; however, she did not know that Raven had already finished with his morning wash.

Arms wrapped tightly around her waist which made her heart jump once. Her heart recollected itself as it steadied to its normal pace. She felt a warm breath right on her right ear which caused her to wonder what was he planning. She gripped her hands around his arms and tried wrenching his arms; not once did they budge, but they only grew tighter around her, causing her to almost cough from the tightness. She growled at the actions as she felt her abdomen starting to ache from the pressure of his arms.

"No need to play innocent with me Sapphire. I know you did it" the voice growled into her ear.

She knew it was Raven and her temper began to flare instantly. Even though this wasn't exactly manhandling; but that is exactly what she interpreted it as. Sapphire absolutely despised people that manhandled her; even if she interpreted it as that, it was the last thing that people would do to her. Sapphire gripped his arms even tighter causing them to bleed from the pressure of her nails in his skin. The freshly new wounds stung him and he slightly winced from the pain; she dug her nails in slightly deeper, before wrenching his arms. They came loose and she was able to move away from him; however, instead of moving she kicked his right shin, turned herself around as she allowed his arms free.

She kneed him right in the abdomen and he coughed from the impact and force. He buckled over as he held his aching abdomen. His knees collided with the floor; but he didn't bend over as if he was bowing to her. He slowly lifted his head with pain written on his face; however, he glared at her deadly, as if he was ready to kill her. Her eyes were not her original colour; they were an even darker colour of purple; as if threatening to turn completely black. This time Raven grew nervous of her presence; he even questioned himself of her behaviour, and he also questioned himself of his actions. Once Sapphire knew that Raven wasn't going to be much of a problem, she grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder, and walked out the room with Mai following behind her.

Raven didn't watch her walk out; his eyes were actually quaking from the new sight. Before the changing of eyes didn't scare him; but now, they did terribly. Somehow, it was like the eyes evolved into colours, allowing different kind of powers along each one. The dark purple; close enough to black, eyes had showed him the most awful way to die; but this was his death that was shown to him. His mind was telling him that it was best to stay away from her; for something was to happen around her, and it was most likely his death. Shadow lowered his head as he looked at his master worriedly; he had never seen him like this before, something was indeed wrong with Sapphire for this to have happened.

Sapphire walked out the building; paying the full price of the stay. She walked into the hanger to see a certain someone checking out her zoid. The female Nia Tram; was closely examining the Energy Liger with her eyes completely filled with interest. Her black hair; still tied into two pony tails, looked like it could use with a good wash. Her deep brown eyes flickered back and forth; not missing out a single detail of the gold zoid in front of her. Mai saw the slut too close to the zoid and instantly disapproved of her. Sapphire's eyes still the purplish black they were before; wanted to penetrate through her head, leaving a giant hole. However; she ignored the fact that the girl was there, and walked over to the zoid.

Nia looked her way and instantly glared at her. Sapphire brushed the glare off as if it was a figure of her imagination. Nia didn't like the attitude that she was providing for her. Her eyes turned into glares of daggers; whilst her fists clenched as if she was ready to strike her full on. However; Mai appeared causing her to fall onto her butt with shock, surprise and slight fright. She soon collected herself as she quickly shot up to standing at her full height; and walked over to tower over Sapphire, which was only by two inches. Sapphire turned to face her; but this time her eyes had returned back to normal.

Nia swung her right fist at her; but Sapphire just blocked it by using her left hand to push it to the side. She returned her fist to her side and struck with her left; but Sapphire caught it with the palm of her hand. Her hand closed on her dangerously; threatening to break her hand right now. The pain shot up her arm; sending signals to Nia's brain, causing her to scream out in agony. Sapphire just opened her hand; which caused Nia's arm to fall. Nia examined her hand and saw that her hand had a lump that was not meant to be there. She stood up; cradling her hand with other.

"This isn't your zoid" Nia shouted angrily at her.

"For your lack of information; this zoid is all of my authority" Sapphire replied mockingly.

"I saw this zoid first; it belongs to me and not you, loser. Finders keepers; losers weepers" Nia said childishly.

"Seeming as you have a mind of a damn brat; let me give you a piece of advice you piece of shit. Seeming as you're calling yourself a pilot; you might need to require this information, which is of high importance. This zoid will not allow others to command it; it will only allow the one that was the first to pilot it; to continue to command it for all eternity. I was the one to have created all parts of this zoid; inside and out, including the zoid's core. However; the only organoid to bond with this zoid, is my organoid, and she too will only obey one person, for she is loyal and trustworthy to her true master. So get that stupid thought out of that dirty pathetic mind of yours; for you will never be allowed to have my orgnaoid, or my zoid ever" Sapphire replied with total coldness emitted from the depths of her voice.

Nia didn't reply but instead looked to her hand. When she heard footsteps; she turned and looked towards the hanger's doorway to see a dull black haired male. It was Raven with his organoid Shadow. Nia's eyes lit up instantly as she had fallen for him; even though he was two years younger than her. Sapphire looked at him and he looked over to their direction. He saw Nia beside Sapphire; but his gaze locked on with Sapphire's gaze instantly. Sapphire held it there before averting her gaze away from him. He walked over and Nia's heart began to beat faster; thinking that he was coming over for her. Shadow was behind Raven and Mai watched them both come closer to their direction.

"Hi; I'm Nia Tram, want to hook up?" she asked with desperation.

Raven just looked at her with absolute distaste. He studied her black twin pony tailed hair and her dark brown eyes. The emotions in her eyes; love, happiness, joy, desperation, it all made him sick. She was a pretty female; but he just didn't have any interest in her. Her body wasn't much toned, and it seemed to be mostly fat more than muscle, but she sure was thin, almost a medium around the stomach area. Her chest was a little over average; but it still looked average. However; since she was desperate for any male her age, maybe way older ones, she made herself look like a tart. She wore a pink mini-skirt that came to a little above three-quarters of her knees. Her top was a blue belly top which showed too much cleavage. She also wore small high heels with no socks. Raven turned his gaze towards Sapphire; who was avoiding his eyes the whole time.

"Sapphire; let's go" Raven told her; but she didn't respond.

"WHAT? You want that scum bag over me? I'm a hell lot prettier than her; she's just an ugly tramp that needs someone to put her in her rightful position" Nia said angrily.

"Listen you damn pros. You're the ugly tramp; even your last name agrees with you since it's so close to the whole word" Sapphire bit back angrily.

"What did you say? For your information I am a Command Sergeant Major in the Imperial Army; since you're just a citizen, you need to obey my commands any time. That includes you Mister" she spoke to them both. "Now if you'll come with me Mister; I can give you your first assignment"

Her words were very cheeky; who knows what she had planned for Raven, however, Sapphire knew what she had planned. She was a high ranking officer? It really does not look like it since she looks absolutely nothing like it. Nia looked nothing like she had been the army at all; she was all fat and no muscle. Then there was that incident with that man; she made herself look like a right weakling, even a six year old female could do better, they would at least attempt to run to escape. Nia; was nothing like a high ranking officer; if she was, she would have made herself extremely embarrassed of herself after that incident was revealed.

"You're a Command Sergeant Major? I beg to differ. With that incident concerning that man; you made yourself look like a right weakling, you're no better than a baby, even a six year old would have at least attempted to run. To tell you the truth; it looked like you like that situation, since you got attention from a guy. Even if it was an ugly one; you'll do anything just to have one inside you" Sapphire said to her causing her to become flushed in the face from embarrassment.

"I was undercover; I didn't want that guy to find out about me being an Imperial Soldier. Besides; I did not enjoy it at all, I was going to knock him out till you put your nose in where it doesn't belong" Nia shouted angrily.

"Then why did you reveal it to us? We could be Republican Soldiers for all you know" Sapphire replied with a smirk.

"Then I'll have to kill you" she replied.

"Then you'll get done for killing your own comrade" Sapphire replied.

"Comrade...? You're an Imperial Solider?" Nia asked.

"Unfortunately I am an Imperial Soldier; however, I only answer to the Emperor; and no other" Sapphire answered.

"You bi—" Nia was cut short of her sentence.

"Sapphire I said let's go" Raven commanded her.

"I don't listen to others Raven" Sapphire shouted at him before jumping into her Liger.

The Liger stood up and sped out the hanger without any warnings to the other people. They had to dodge just the last minutes since they didn't see the zoid till then. Luckily they had gotten out of the way without being injured by the zoid. Sapphire didn't care any longer; she just wanted to stay away from any other being that would cause her to lose herself like she did with Raven; before she reached the hanger. Mai was flying beside the zoid since Sapphire was speeding extremely fast; she was being reckless, and she knew it. It took Raven some time to snap out of his trance at the anger Sapphire was in; he quickly ran over to his zoid, so that he could stay on her tail. As long as he hurried; he would be able to see her, if even by a little, he would still be able to follow her with seeing a distant figure of the zoid.

"Wait; why do you care about her...? What about me...? I'm far prettier than her; I can give you anything" Nia said desperately.

"Shove it; I don't need someone as horrible and disgusting as you. Besides; I hate females that are like you" he said coldly.

Raven got in his zoid and sped out the hanger; down the path towards the village's exit. Shadow was flying right beside the zoid; keeping up with its intensive speed which was continuous. Raven continued down the same pathway as Sapphire had gone down; however, that was oblivious to him, since she was nowhere in sight. The Zaber Fang came to a stop and Raven banged his fists on the arm rests in frustration; Sapphire had given him the slip, it was impossible to follow her trail, which seemed to have vanished into thin air.

Nia had run to the hanger's doors as Raven had just sped out the doors. A smile was on her features as she replayed his voice; his face, his expressions in her mind. She also imagined touching his bare body with her hands; she giggled from the thought. She seemed so desperate to have Raven as her own; her eyes also showed that she was not going to stop till she had.

"Raven... I'll come for you" she said with a wicked smirk on her features; as she then licked her lips.


	19. Sapphire's Confusion

Rebellious

Chapter Nineteen – Sapphire's confusion

Sapphire had accidently come off her trail as she found herself in front of an enclosed area. Around her trees; grass and a waterfall continued to live everlastingly. The sand around was a bright beige colour which sparkled from the lighting of the sun; which the sand reflected. However, it looked as if thousands of shards or crystals were embedded within. Creeping plants were crawling up the rocks of the cliff on the opposite side to her. The moment she had set her eyes onto this ecstatic natural land; her eyes had returned to their original colour. For once in her life time; her eyes were sparkling with the fire of life. She walked away from her zoid as she examined the natural life around her with her very own eyes.

Mai too was overexcited about the natural land around her; her eyes were showing she just wanted to play right then and there. Sapphire focused on taking every inch of detail around her; she didn't want to miss the opportunity of seeing something so natural; and a non-polluted place. Every breath she took; she could taste no pollution in it, as if this place was surrounded by a barrier, which allowed no pollution within. She turned towards the entrance and noticed that the large rocks were curled to facing each other. It was almost a circle as there was a parting which made the entrance to the place.

She turned back round to face the creeping plants; which was covering the wall; however, there was a large parting in between the two large strands of the plants. A large line; going from the ground, all the way to the very top of the rocks, was visible. However; a pattern of two females was upon the rocks surface, facing each other with vines wrapped around their necked bodies. The vines; which were wrapped around their bodies, covered both of their important parts. The colour of the stone was a yellowish brown as it seemed to have discoloured over the generations. With the line going down the middle of the stone; it made Sapphire wonder whether it was a doorway, or if it was just a carved line which separated both the girls.

She stood right in front of the carved stones as she examined the details of the drawing. She looked to bottom part of the stones; and saw writing of a language she doesn't recognise. Sapphire knew that this language was nothing to do with the ancient languages she had studied. She had read every book there was going on ancient languages; and anything to do with the ancient times. However; this writing never appeared in any of the books that she had studied many times.

She carefully traced the writing with her fingertips; as if she was reading it slowly. Mai soon came over and began to sniff the stone; trying to catch any scent to see if it was dangerous or possibly any threat. Sapphire didn't take notice of Mai as her mind was completely filled with the language of the writing in front of her. It was strange! The writing seemed so familiar to her; but yet, she couldn't recognise it one bit. It was like it was erased; or she had forgotten about the language. Mai frowned at the stone in front of her; like she had disapproved of the stone. Sapphire got to fifth line down with tracing the writing; but words came to her mind immediately upon reaching a certain point of the writing.

"...if the two twin sisters continue to stay separated; the world will enter total darkness, massive destruction, and generations of a lifeless planet. The death of the world!" Sapphire read out.

She stood up straight with confusion upon her features. She had never heard of ancient language that speaks of the death of the world. Through all the books mentioning of ancient language; she learnt that book, and even learnt that language the book was on about. Now; this time, she was only was able to read the last part of the writing on sheer luck. She heard the sound of something approaching the location; but she felt a disturbance in air; which caused her stomach to churn in an unpleasant way; which made her want to throw out any food she had consumed within the last few days.

A red gustav approached the inner sector of the circle; where Sapphire waited to see the disturbance she could feel within the atmosphere. Mai felt the presence of an organoid; but its presence was far different to Shadow's. She sniffed the air trying to figure if she knows this presence; but the scent told her otherwise, she did not know this presence. A blonde haired female came into Sapphire's view and instantly she became shocked beyond belief. Her red eyes didn't even scan the area; they just instantly came directly into her deep blue eyes, as if she knew that she was there already.

Her blonde hair was tied into a low pony tail with a ribbon. Her eyes a gentle red; but the emotions present, were telling Sapphire something else. Sapphire recollected her emotions as she gave the blonde female an emotionless gaze. Mai stood right beside Sapphire with an unhappy expression; she was angry about the disturbance of peace. Her expression became angrier as a loud voice ripped through the air; caused the atmosphere to become filled with unnecessary noises.

"Van; don't wonder off" a female shouted out.

A boy about an inch taller than the blonde female appeared. His hair was brown; tied into a pony tail at the back. A white organoid came to his side and his red eyes scanned his new surroundings. Mai looked at the red eyed organoid with a puzzled look. The female continued to look at Sapphire directly in the eyes; which Sapphire gladly returned with a menacing smirk. It was trying to tell her that if she continued to look at her that way; she was going to hurt her in ways she wouldn't be able to imagine.

"Fiona; what's the matter? What you looking at?" the boy called Van asked her concerned.

"The girl... she seems familiar" Fiona replied as she looked to Van.

"Girl...? Someone else is already here?" the female from before said as she walked up.

A tanned female walked up to stand beside Fiona. She looked across the lake; which was the only thing that separated them. Her dark brown eyes came in contact with the gaze of a white haired female. The deep blue eyes; exactly like a dark sapphire colour, also the colour of the night sky, showed signs of unwelcoming. She gulped as she became nervous from gazing into the eyes of someone that didn't want to welcome them at all.

"Guys; let's go!" the female said to the others.

"We just got here" Van cried out in disbelief.

"I'm not leaving after coming all the way here" a male spoke out slightly annoyed.

The male had brown hair that looked as if it was turning blonde. His hair was spiked all over the place with an orange bandana tied at the back. He has an eye patch on his left eye with a totally weird black outfit. He looked over at Sapphire and glared at her as if saying 'There is no way that I'm leaving'. Sapphire didn't care what he wanted; she only cared that she was just left alone. She never cared for others feelings; or what they wanted, she just liked getting things out of the way, and to finish things quickly. However; she can only do that if she was left alone.

"Excuse me; who are you?" Van shouted over to her.

"What has my name got to do with you?" Sapphire questioned him.

"I was only asking who you are" he replied quite sadly.

"Hi; I'm Fiona, and this organoid is Zeke. Are we allowed to know why you're here?" she asked her.

"Resting" was all she replied.

"Oh!" Fiona replied.

"Sapphire" she spoke.

"Huh?" Fiona replied.

"My name's Sapphire; this gold organoid is Mai" Sapphire told her.

Fiona smiled kindly at her which caused Sapphire to give a puzzled look. One moment she was looking at her with different emotions; now she was being all friendly, it just didn't make sense to her. Mai was constantly looking at the organoid known as Zeke; it was like she had met him before, put trying to figure that out was going to be a hard part for her, since her memory was completely confusing as it is. Sapphire looked to Mai and began to stroke her neck gently which comforted her to the depths of her heart.

It took a while but Sapphire and Mai were now sitting besides the giant stone. Mai was actually sleeping besides Sapphire; whom was working out how to decipher the writing upon the stone. The other four were quite some distance away from her; it was like they were only here to rest for the night. However; Sapphire had other things in mind than just resting. She wanted to decipher the writing; and it seemed that she wouldn't rest till she had done just that. A few hours soon passed; and the beginning of the writing, she still couldn't decipher.

She looked up to the sky to notice that there were more than enough stars. To her the first sign of a few stars told her it was time to rest; but she gone passed that curfew since there were a hell lot more than a few. She yawned gently trying not to make a sound. She stretched as soon as she stood up. She brushed off all the dirt that had become remnant upon her as she was sitting. She looked over to the others to notice that they were settling down for the night.

A feeling over came her stomach; she felt......... protective? Earlier... why did she tell that girl Fiona her name? Normally; she would have just walked away or just gave a very rude and cold reply to them; but nothing to do with her name, or even why she was there in the first place. But she felt strange; especially around that girl, who is actually the same age as her. Something strange was going on; and Sapphire had the suspicion that it just wasn't normal. But everything happens for a reason; and this was one of those reasons that she wanted answers for.


	20. It finally begins!

Rebellious

Chapter Twenty – It finally begins!

Night had bestowed its presence after the sun had sent in the west. Donating its presence; the wind shifted and rolled in, presenting another change in its appearance. Warmer than its previous temperatures; the wind blew against all that accompanied the night, accepting others to know of its strange turn of events with its unusual temperature of night. Part taking in the night's affairs was the glorious moon; the entire eye of the night revealed all of its contents to the earth, which basked in its infamous glow. Encircled the moon was a blanket of patterned stars; revealing a little of the skies mysteries, which still unknown to mankind as they could not decode the stars' patterns.

The earth has somehow reacted to this strange phenomenon; glowing as if it were the moon itself. The sand seemed more paler than it did all previous nights; plants of the desert glowed as if it was emitting a light of its own, everything was bathing in the glow of the moon, looking as if it was creating the glow, that it was emitting, of its own accord. Barely leaving a touch; as if it was like feather, came the wind, shifting its temperature ever so slightly, to a cosy, comfortable, temperature that could lull all to sleep. It appeared to be that it wasn't just the earth that was reacting to the strangeness of the night. Each organoid on Planet Zi was reacting accordingly to the phenomenon.

Shadow stood on top of the red Zaber Fang; watching the moon contently. His deep blue eyes showed he was accustomed to the phenomenon, as if he had already experience it millennia ago. His tail shifted to either side of him every now and then; however, he never tore his eyes away from the moon, which stole his gaze, as if it had pulled his mind away from reality. His black body no longer camouflaged by the darkness; which used to nestle in after the disappearance of the sun. His dark body stood out within the glow of the night; which appeared to be from all around him, making him the odd one out. His eyes were fixated at the moon; as if it were the only thing to fascinate his mind.

Zeke held his red eyes at the moon also captivated by it. His whitish silver body merely looked as if he was one with the glowing earth; but his red eyes banished that possibility, as if they betrayed him. He stood on top of the blue Shield Liger; merely watching the glowing sky's moon also with content, also holding the same look in his eye, as if the phenomenon had indeed happened millennia ago. His tail was raised in the air; but it neither swished nor moved, giving him the appearance he was like a statue. He too could not tear his fixated gaze away from the moon; which had overpowered his senses, taking him away from reality also.

Mai gave the moon one glance and broke the attempt to steal her mind away from reality. She stood on the ground with her tail swished constantly; as if she was annoyed. She defied the moon's rights to capture her mind with its hypnotic eye. Her gold body completely stood out from the glowing of the earth; which complimented her golden form. Her eyes were set upon her master; whom she cared for as a dear family member, which she accepted into her family circle a long time ago. She averted her gaze to the moon; still defying the surrendering of her mind to it. She growled deeply as if it was providing a deadly warning; her emerald eyes contented with a burning anger like a flame that desired to destroy everything it grazed.

Sapphire lay awake upon the soft sand; listening to her surroundings, hearing the deadly warnings of her organoid, and also feeling a strangeness of the earth below her. She kept her movements to a minimum; but when she did move, she kept it as silent as possible, and with little movements. She also kept her breathing steady as to not alert her organoid that she was awake. A strange sensation washed over her; not one part of the sensation was considered good, it felt neither good nor evil; just something that meant serious catastrophes and trouble. It plagued her mind like a constant irritation which would never fade or disappear. She felt... different... somehow.

Van; Fiona, Irvine and Moonbay were snug in deep sleep inside the Gustav; assuming that the night would have been its usual nights. However; there was a different story on Sapphire's department, her senses indicated and notified her that tonight had a different occasion. Unfortunate for her; she has begun to consider her instincts, as they had been proved righteousness when night had fallen. She held the blanket close to her form; keeping all heat inside, when it truly wasn't necessary. For the first time in her life; she had considered that she knew absolutely nothing of what was happening around her. Her thoughts were diverted and altered with thinking of someone she had ditched without second thoughts; the only occupation she had, been that had begun tonight.

Mai refused to exchange any more glances towards the moon; in so, she turned around giving a gesture that was probably saying, _'Screw your so called 'authority'; I will never be controlled by the likes of you, so shove it up your rear end, and cry out loud'._ Indication that she truly despised the moon whenever this phenomenon occurred came completely visible with her defiance of the moon. She was not willing to ever give up her mind to the hypnotic moon; which gave a high power, seeming a bit like royalty.

Raven stayed within his zoid; also assuming that the night's winds were deemed to be cold. He could barely sleep; his mind was consumed into thoughts upon the one who ditched him. However; another thought entered his mind, one which caused him to growl at in defiance, wishing desperately to disintegrate into dust, only to be swept away by the wind. He sighed knowing that would never happen. He was truly agitated and aggravated because of two females; one which he couldn't stop thinking about, because Prozen wouldn't be too happy about it, and the other because of her stubbornness and annoyingness. His life was becoming hell as we speak; no wonder he was thinking about Sapphire, he'd have entered hell much more than he'd like to, if he happened to have lost her.

Sleeping recklessly in her red rev raptor was Nia Tram; whom happened to be snoring audibly. Her muscle-less body was thin and scrawny; due to the fat she happened to be piling on her body, her hourglass figure was no more. She still wore her hair in pigtails which flailed down to her mid-back; but once let loose, they would reach to the three-quarters of her back. Her features held softness on them; as if her mind had forgotten the day's events for the night. Her face distorted from a dream that rendered itself stuck within her mind; one that made her glowered at it, detesting it instantly. She wore a thin blanket over her failure of a body; attempting to keep warm from the, so called, 'icy cold' night.

Her dream; more to her a nightmare, scorched her thoughts, as if she was burnt by a flame. The pain came along with the 'nightmare'; which played out through her mind. Many emotions came along with her endless slumber; which were to end a few hours from now. She shifted in her sleep; letting out a small amount of gas, from her rear end, unconsciously. She regained her comfort under the thin blanket; but still slept on, continuing to let out her ridiculous snores.

She had been travelling behind Raven; keeping on top of his trail, so she could win him over with her 'charms'. Unfortunately for her; Raven had no piece of interest for her kind; he hated the types of females that were similar to her. Nia was a pretty female; but she had many flaws that caused her downfall, which both Sapphire and Raven had picked up. Being a prostitute was one of them; others relating to being a slut, tart, power greed, greed for many things, and too fragile were also another part. Maybe if she had picked it up herself; then maybe she could have a chance with Raven. The likeliness of that probability was a flat five percent as she always continued to think that she'll win every male over with her 'charms'; which she presently possessed.

Time gradually passed; shifting night into day, as the sun's ray outlined the east horizon. The orange flames created multiple colours to paint the sky and sands; redecorating it until it settled further into the sky. The sands shimmered at the touch of the new light which was casted from the original light source of the universe. The wind swept through the sands; shifting them slightly as if ripples were being created, like it does within water. The sky miraculously held the multiple colours within its content; awaiting for the sun to continue its ascend, before releasing the colours, so that they could change to the azure colour of the sky. The sun rose higher and higher in to the sky; which had begun to change in its colours, changing to the gentle azure blue that the sky knew far too well.

Mai raised her head to face the sky; wonderingly she hoped that the phenomenon had passed on, but she knew that was not to be. A growl emitted from her throat before she persuaded herself to take her mind away from the changes of the earth and sky. Her eyes swept over the land before her; the small cavern, which had been hidden out of sight for decades. The lake seemed to have flooded the very centre of the natural preservative; it stretched far out, as if it was taking at most three-quarters of the place, the extra quarter encircled the lake, giving a pathway to walk on. Upon entering the hidden area; the waterfall would be found on the right side, pouring its relaxing waters into the lake below.

Sapphire threw her blanket off her in defiance; slept had been trying to drown her in for the time she had missed, however, her stubbornness wouldn't allow her to sleep. She rushed off over to the lake; cupped some water in her hands and splashed it over her face, in attempt to keep her awake during the day. She repeated this a few times; before long, she knew that the cold water had refreshed her and was now keeping her awake. How long for? She didn't know! Mai turned to face her master; whom she guessed had just woken up, but in truth had never fallen asleep. Yesterday's events had swarmed her mind; capturing her in a trance, rendering from the sleep she truly desired. Everything was changing and it was happening far too quickly for Sapphire's liking.

Sapphire glanced around her surroundings before she stripped herself to enter the cool water of the lake. She folded her clothes; hid her undergarments underneath her clothing, to keep them hidden from sight. She entered the water; feeling its cold touch travelled up her body as she wondered off further in. She took a deep breath before going under the water. She surfaced after a few minutes; gasping in deep breaths, before wiping the water from her face. She glanced over to the other visitors of the area; only the females had awoken from their slumber, leaving the two males to continue with their sleep. Sapphire turned her attention elsewhere; taking the image into her mind, so that she couldn't forget the beautiful place that intrigued her. Both Moonbay and Fiona entered the water after stripping so that they could wash off their bodies. Fiona noticed that Sapphire was already alive and kicking in the water; so she notified Moonbay to come along with her.

"Sapphire"

The voice filled her mind; causing her to turn her attention to the owner of the voice. She noticed it was Fiona and her friend; whom she hadn't got to know yet. She turned her body to face the two females; who were travelling in her direction. They stopped at some distance; not wanting to feel closure around them, or Sapphire. Fiona held a gentle smile on her features; giving a hint that she was greeting Sapphire welcomingly. Moonbay held a sincere smile; but it was also filled with nervousness, as of what had happened yesterday with her. Sapphire knew too well of her nervousness around her; which she knew that she had caused after yesterday. It was certainly not her fault that she hadn't had any trust for others than the Emperor and his grandson; but she knew that she was partly responsible for not trusting others, as she never tried. Others hadn't tried; so she decided not to, until she met Raven, then Fiona.

"You wanted something Fiona?" Sapphire had to asked curiously.

"You never got acquainted with Moonbay yesterday; so I wanted to introduce the two of you." Fiona replied with that smile still present upon her kind features.

Sapphire looked to Moonbay; now knowing her name, she wondered if she was to be trusted. Moonbay stilled felt entirely nervous around Sapphire; who wouldn't? She did show Moonbay that she didn't welcome her yesterday, so why shouldn't she be nervous? Mai watched from the shore; giving a dangerous look to the two females, who were confronting her master into a conversation, which on Mai's department; she had no clue about it.

"Morning; Sapphire" Moonbay greeted; trying to show she wasn't nervous.

"Morning; Moonbay" Sapphire replied; also with her own little greeting.

A strange turn of events had begun to unfold before her. Sapphire knew that travelling with someone had changed her; possibly weakened her in many ways, but deep down, she liked it. Maybe having friends; or travelling with someone wasn't as bad as she had originally thought. She might even be able to get used to this; having friends and associates. Starting a new path was available for her now; it was like a new light had begun to shine down upon her, giving her a second chance in life. Moonbay felt sort of relieved with the fact she had replied to her somewhat gentle. Now her fast pacing heart had settled down; also feeling relieved of the kind greeting.

"If attempting to befriend and 'hang' with me is your target; then I suppose that altering your mind would be best suited" Sapphire stated to them; causing them to exchange confused glances to each other.

"Even if I was bribed to be queen just to alter my mind; I wouldn't do it, there's really no danger in trying to befriend and hang with you, Sapphire" Moonbay replied.

"I can gather that you're damn sure aren't taking me seriously. I suppose threatening you wouldn't change your mind either, considering your minds are putting you in a dangerous position" Sapphire stated warningly.

"Even if you threaten us Sapphire; we wouldn't change our minds at all. We already know that we most definitely not putting ourselves in a dangerous position" Fiona stated with slight cheekiness.

"Oh really!? I'm quite surprised that people who are helping the Republican Army, or are a part of it, are actually quite stupid to not understand the situation that they've put themselves into" Sapphire mentioned whilst crossing her arms.

"Look Sapphire; even if we are helping them, or, as you put it, 'a part of it', it doesn't mean we've put ourselves in a dangerous position" Moonbay quoted.

"Moonbay; I am an Imperial soldier, whom is the Republicans enemy, also your enemy. Now do you believe that you're not in any serious threat?" Sapphire had to question with a mental smirk.

"I-imperial s-soldier..." they both stuttered upon the two simple words.

Sapphire watched their reactions; she continued to mentally smirk at herself from the name of the army she represents. Fear churned their stomachs; creating a knot inside, now they both felt unsafe within her presence. If Irvine and Van were to find out about her being a part of the Imperial Army; they were sure to flip and attack. Underestimating the enemy and attacking recklessly was indeed a stupid thing to do; even Sapphire calculated with her eyes, and gave an opinion of her enemy, she still attacks without any evidence that her opinion was the truth. But in the end; her calculations of her plans, never failed her, allowing her the victory. If she wanted; she could just choke or drown them under the water, however, something spoke its mind to her, begging her not to. Her survival instincts retaliated; and demanded to be used to kill the two of them, but she held back, knowing that the two of them were harmless, but their companions were not. However; she made no sign that she would attack the two of them.

"Y-you're going to k-kill us aren't you?" Moonbay spoke with her confidence drained out of her.

"Normally I'd hate to pass up the opportunity to kill any being; but this once; I'll make an exception to spare your lives, including your other companions..." Sapphire paused.

"There's a however isn't there?" Fiona asked; instantly catching on.

"However; if you betray the trust I've provided to spare your lives, I will hunt you down and kill you without mercy, hesitation, or any second thoughts. I hope I make myself perfectly clear" Sapphire narrowed her eyes at the last sentence.

"Yes; you've made yourself crystal clear" Moonbay stated with Fiona nodding in agreement.

Sapphire relaxed slightly; hoping that their words were nothing but truth, she hated traitors. It was one of the many things that she hated; things that others barely knew about, since she really didn't speak much of herself. Her deep sapphire eyes were only darkened by her corrupted mind that still was of her own accord; due to the incidents that have happened many years ago. Her mind was carved and shaped to the way it was because of her past experiences. Her long white hair floated under the water; shifting two and fro, as it gentle moved, as if under the water had its own wind. The water rested a centimetre or two above her breasts; giving coverage over her private parts of her body.

"Would you want to travel with us?" Fiona had spoken up; ridding the uncomfortable silence away.

"Fiona; I know you mean well, but what are Irvine and Van going to say?" Moonbay had spoken with fright and shock.

"I don't plan on staying with the Imperial Army any longer; I know it is betraying them, but the Emperor and his grandson will surely understand my decision" Sapphire stated to them both; hoping that it would seize their worry; which it had.

"You'll travel with us?" Moonbay asked with shock whilst Fiona had said it with excitement.

"Yes; but they'll still need to know of who I am and formally was a part of" Sapphire spoke; giving understanding to the two females.

It had taken a while for all females to finish off their talk and fare their goodbyes; till they were to meet up. They had taken their separate ways; returning back to the zoids that belonged to them. Sapphire heaved herself out of the water; grabbed her towel and dried her entire body. She wrapped it around her form; picked up her clothes and went back to her zoid. Opening her backpack; she took out the clothes that were inside, already clean and neatly folded. Switching the clothing; she then put on the clean undergarments, then outer layer. She was then finished dressing; ready for action and travelling.


	21. New Companions!

Rebellious

Chapter Twenty-One – New Companions!

Sapphire jumped into the open cockpit, which the Energy Liger opened knowing the presence of its master had come near. The cockpit closed and the controls lit u; signalling that the Liger was ready for action. Mai started to walk beside the Liger as they made their way over to the other visitors to the natural preservative. Fiona and Moonbay waved over to them to join them as the boys were just finishing off packing. Mai and the Liger reached them and halted to stop. Laying the Liger on its stomach; Sapphire jumped out of the open cockpit, then walked over to the group of four that now stood before her. Mai stayed at her side; caution filled her emerald eyes, but she trusted her master and every action that she does.

"We never got acquainted yesterday... Well anyways, my name's Van Flyheight, and this is my buddy Zeke."

Zeke gave a gentle grow in welcoming to the pair and Mai gave a similar growl of a sort of welcoming, as the alert was clearly within her tone as she growled. The older boy looked to the gold organoid with suspicion written on his face. Sapphire noticed the look and looked to the boy; who too looked right back at her, feeling eyes watching him. His expression showed that he didn't trust her; but he'd keep his eye on her whilst she was around. She then averted her gaze back onto Fiona who held a sweet smile. Sapphire wasn't too sure whether to have trust in the blonde female, seeming as the dream she had, reminded her of that blonde haired girl named Elisi.

"Oi; Irvine, your being rude, introduce yourself."

Moonbay nudged the said boy with her elbow alerting him that he had yet to introduce himself, and that he was being rather rude to the female and organoid in front of him. Sapphire lifted her eyes to Irvine; they eyes locked together distrust reached both of the pairs eyes, and when it comes to companionship and anything along the lines... to have distrust wasn't a good thing when it comes to a similar thing that comes along the lines of companionship. Fiona looked to Irvine for a split moment before looking back to Sapphire; not exactly knowing what was going on between the two. Van didn't have a clue either and scratched the back of his head with confusion as he looked from one to the other.

"I'm Irvine... as Moonbay had already said..."

"I'm Sapphire! This is my organoid Mai."

The said organoid stepped forward a little; something had set off in her mind, suggesting to her that something might start. Zeke registered her actions and too took a step forward; warning Mai if she did anything, he'd stop her to the best of his abilities. Sapphire looked to her trusted companion. Mai felt her master's eyes upon her and turned to face. After seeing the expression upon her features; she nodded and stepped back, knowing that Sapphire knew what to do if anything were to start. Van looked at the female and female organoid slightly confused and puzzled by their actions. 'How the hell can they communicate without speaking to the other' he thought. He raised an eyebrow in wonder but soon shock off the question and his eyebrow went down to its original state.

"Where have I heard that name before?" Irvine questioned. "It sounds so familiar."

"I've never heard of that name before; so how come you have?" Van asked and questioned.

"In the Republican army; I overheard that a female with an organoid, who works for the Imperial Empire. They Republican soldiers were talking like this girl was a serious threat and that she's the most destructive and dangerous Imperial soldier they've met. The other one was on about her name... wait a minute... her name's Sapphire as well. They even mentioned that she has a gold organoid with her." He replied.

They looked to Sapphire wondering if she was that female. But by the looks of their faces; it seemed that they had suspicion on her. After all; the description came out perfectly. Her name was the same and the organoid was the same colour. Sapphire gave a deep sigh; knowing the time has come for it all too just come on out. Fiona looked to Sapphire sympathetically knowing that the boys might just decide to attack her and get her out of the way for the Republicans. Mai nudged her master's arm gently; knowing that comfort was there if she ever needed it. She turned towards her gold companion and smiled sweetly.

"I no longer want any part of the Imperial Empire...I'm sick in tired of Gunther Prozen thinking that he's got me tied around his finger." She stated as her eyes fell to the floor. "I no longer wish for his existence... I want him out of the picture. So I'm gonna help the Republicans with defeating him."

"Why do want that so bad? What about the rest of the Empire?" Van asked her.

"Because; he's plotting against the Emperor and his grand-son, he's actually poison the Emperor so that he can gain the throne for himself. However; the grand-son stands in the way of that, as he's next in line as he's the heir to the throne. Once the Emperor dies; he's either going to have someone kidnap him or dispose of him entirely. So I no longer want to be a part of the Imperial Army when it happens."

Van and Irvine exchanged glances to each other. They soon turned back to Sapphire who hadn't lifted her head from the ground. Van had a knot in his stomach, one that made him sympathize with her for her turn of events. Irvine felt a similar thing and he kind of understood what she was on about. However; the fact was, she was a part of the Imperials, and she could be just plotting against them in the first place. However; something about her told him that nothing of what he was thinking was that at all, it just seemed to be the truth that she spoke, and he just felt the need to believe her.

"It doesn't matter anymore; right Irvine? She isn't with them now... so she's alright, right?" Van spoke up after the silence had become too much to deal with.

"Yeah; she's alright now!" Irvine gave a small smile at Sapphire's way. She then looked up to face them with a shocked expression that she had been accepted without any troubles. She wasn't expecting it to go like the way it did. "You're welcome to come along with us Sapphire... there's no harm in it. That includes your organoid."

Sapphire gave a small smile directed at the whole group. Mai wagged her tail in happiness and Zeke seemed to be happy as his eyes seemed to be smiling. Fiona and Moonbay were happy as their smiles reached their ears; well no technically, but their smiles were big, big enough to state that they were extremely happy with the decision. Sapphire looked to the sky as the others began to go into conversation about the decision which all of them didn't mind. Sapphire watched the clouds gradually move at a snail's pace through the azure blue coated heaven. Things were changing for her; and it seemed that she was happy about that, as a smile caressed her ever so pleasant and happy features.

"Alright; enough talking, we need to get going." Irvine intercepted in the conversation which also brought Sapphire back down to focus on the group.

She nodded towards Irvine; indicating she was going back to her zoid, ready to get on with the journey. She walked over to the Energy Liger; the cockpit opened at her presence, she jumped inside. The cockpit closed off; the controls lit up, ready for action, and she strapped herself in. She moved the controls and the Liger stood up. The others just got into their zoids; they too ready for the journey. They began their journey which was walking beside the Gustav, with the organoids walking beside their owners.

Raven had just about enough of this. His search for Sapphire wasn't going well; and soon he was supposed to report to Prozen with her. Shadow recognised that his master had gone back to the way he was before they had met Sapphire. It seemed things weren't meant to have lasted; as he calculated. Raven dusted himself of from the ground; walked over to his Red Zaber Fang, the cockpit opened up, and he jumped inside. The lid closed off and the controls lit up. He strapped himself in; took hold of the controls, and sped off through the desert. Shadow ran beside him; every once in a while having to pick up his pace as Raven sped off a little faster in anger.

It took most of the day; but they had reached a small village that came into their path. He turned his zoid into the village; found himself a hanger to keep it safe from the night, jumped out and went to find himself a hotel so that he could get some sleep on a bed for once in a while. Shadow stayed at his side and cautiously glanced around; making sure that no one dared to approach him to attempt anything with his master. They made it to a hotel; registered himself in and went off to his room that he registered himself in for. Shadow followed him all the way; he then walked into the room, as soon as Raven opened the door and walked in first. Raven walked over to the bed and lay down with his hands behind his head. Shadow closed the door with his tail; walked over to the bed, and curled himself on the floor.

Hours passed and Raven woke up to the morning sun that shone through the open curtains which he forgot to close last night. Shadow still lay asleep upon the floor; right near his master's bed, of where he slept for the night. Raven walked into the bathroom that the room was supplied with. He did his wash up; change into clothes that were the exact same as his last, and then exited the bathroom. He walked over to his bag; that he carries with him everywhere for his supplies. He walked over to his organoid; which lifted his head to see his master in front of him, which he got up to, knowing that he was about to set off again.

They walked out the room; left the place how they woke up as, then walked down to the place where they registered. They registered out of the hotel; walked out, gathered their supplies from the surrounding shops, went over to the hanger to the Red Zaber Fang, which was untouched throughout the night. He approached and the cockpit opened up at his presence. He jumped in; the cockpit lid closed, he strapped himself in, and the controls lit up ready for things to continue. He took hold of the controls; the Zaber Fang lifted from its stomach, and listened to the commands that he did as he used the controls to control it.

He raced through the sands with Shadow running alongside. Raven didn't show that he was concerned for his organoid; which he treats as nothing more than a tool for his fights. Whilst he was racing through the desert; his zoid picked up some signs that some other zoids were about, and that they were from the enemy. That was when a possibility popped into his mind. Had Sapphire been taken hostage by the Republicans? No matter how much he tried to deny that; that thought popped into his mind all the time, so he began to believe that she was within a prison of the Republicans. Shadow wasn't sure what to take of his master's actions at the present moment; all he knows was that his master and he, himself, were confused with many possibilities riding upon them.

Moments passed; he had defeated all the enemy zoids, and continued on his way with is organoid alongside him. Not all of his anger was ridden from his body as his anger began to act up again. Shadow could sense this and felt like staying away from him; but that would be disobeying his master, and he didn't want that. The only person that ever rebelled against his master was no longer with them; she had just disappeared and it was sort of like impossible to find her again. Raven gritted his teeth but he tried to focus on finding her; but the negative thoughts pulsed through his mind, he wasn't sure whether to doubt her fighting skills, or to actually believe she was fine.

Sapphire and Mai gladly journeyed along with Fiona and he friends. Irvine seemed happy with it; but Zeke really was as he had another of his kind to talk to, and Mai seemed to enjoy the enthusiastic organoid's company. Fiona was in Moonbay's Gustav; talking in an intercom, speaking to Sapphire who had a smile on her features. Moonbay joined in time to time; laughing at something's. The boys were speaking with their own intercoms; not interrupting the girls' conversations. Mai and Zeke were side by side; speaking within their own language.

The sun lowered in the west horizon; the signal that the day was coming to an end. They all stopped with their journey; came out of their zoids and got ready for the night. The boys made the fire and the girls got out the beds to sleep on. They all gathered around the fire and began to have fun together; laughing at jokes made, and then made fun of each other but only in a fun way. Soon after; they noticed that the moon was rather high in the sky, so they thought that it was enough for the night and decided to go to sleep till the next day to continue with their journey.


	22. Beware for she is back!

Rebellious

Chapter Twenty-One – Beware for she is back?!

Raven scouted around a nature preservative area. He bent down observing a print, a faded one at that, as sand had blown and settled over it. Shadow was also bent over; sniffing at the print in the sand, but a moment later, he lifted his head, sniffing the air as a scent came familiar to his senses. Raven looked up at his black organoid; acknowledging his organoid's sensing abilities for the first time. Shadow finally managed to identify the familiar scent and quickly looked at his master. Shadow gave a nod towards his master; stating the scent was what they were looking for, and Raven, now in a good mood as they were onto something, stood up and walked over to his red Zaber Fang, which waited patiently for his master's return.

He jumped into the cockpit; strapped himself in, just as the lid closed him off to the world. The controls lit up; he grabbed hold of the controls and then made the Zaber Fang to move. The Zaber Fang sped out of the natural preservative, with Shadow racing alongside it. The scent lingered slightly and reached Shadow's nostrils, alerting him where the presence went. Shadow ran a little in front of him and continued on forward for a few more miles before turning left, which Raven skidded to turn and then went off after him, knowing that Shadow had caught the scent again. Triumph reached Raven's eyes; he was closing in on her, and it made him think of himself being victorious, as he soon would be catching up to her.

Nia Tram was wondering around the desert in her black Rev Raptor; which actually was double the size of a normal one, and its skills was much more advanced to a normal Rev Raptor. Her eyes were burning with revenge and fury. Her mind went through the past events of Sapphire; from when she first met her, to the point of departure. However; at the departure, Nia thought that Sapphire was in love with Raven, and that she had lost against her. So in other words; assumed from Nia's mind, Sapphire is jealous of Nia, because she thinks Raven's going out with her. However; that isn't true whatsoever, as Nia is only making the assumption up. Her black twin pigtails fell to her shoulders; however, they were scruffy, she hasn't been keeping on top of her hair condition or her body either.

'Sapphire; I'll get you for what you've done, you jealous bitch. I won't let you have Raven, he's mine, all mine.' Nia thought.

With the revengeful thoughts and plots on how to get Raven to her-self; a smirk crossed over her lips and stayed planted there as she commanded her Rev Raptor forward through the desert. The heat changed intensely; her cockpit began to heat up, causing sweat to roll down her body, dampening her clothing, making it stick to her dirty body. She grunted in disapproval of the weather; hating it even more than she already had. However; her plots and plans made her think of other things. The thoughts distracted her and the Rev Raptor went down to the ground on its side. She broke out of her thoughts and screamed in surprise and she plummeted to the sand; destroying part of her zoid that landed on its side.

"Yo; Sapphire, nice shot, never thought that you'd be skilled like that."

It was the voice of Van and the astonishment was clearly audible in his tone. Sapphire was faced up against Irvine and Van; earlier they had asked how good she was in piloting her zoid, and she gladly accepted as she too want to see what they could do. She didn't want to be disappointed in just showing off her skills and not having anything in return; so she suggested having a fight against the pair of them, to see how well that they could team up against her. She was unimpressed by the results; but she could tell that Van was a new player on the field of zoids, so she clearly forgave him for that. But Irvine; he has his points of being good, but it wasn't that impressive as she had hoped it would have been.

The Blue Shield Liger stood up on its four paws after it had been knocked down with a shot from Sapphire's Energy Liger's fast firing cannon. The Energy Liger stood there; posed into another attack, which could also be used to swiftly changing into a defending pose. Inside the cockpit of the Energy Liger; Sapphire sat there with a smirk against her lips, as if she was enjoying the fact that she was kicking their asses far too easily. Van; however, had the look that he was enjoying himself with finding a worthy opponent that decided to joint heir side and not be against them. Irvine looked impressed with her tiny display of power; but he had a feeling that she wasn't really packing a punch; she was going easy on the pair of them.

"Sapphire; how long have you been trained to pilot a zoid?" Irvine asked through the intercom; but without displaying the screen of the other person.

"Not long Irvine! Only since I was five years old to be more precise; after all, Gunter Prozen forced me to join his army and also forced me to pilot a zoid so that I could become a tool for his weaponry usage. That's why I became rebellious towards him; decided to show my wild side, instead of my obedient loyal one."

"Yeah; yeah, nice story...!" Irvine stated sarcastically. "Besides; we're here to see how much power is packing in that zoid of yours; we're not doing this for a bedtime story."

Sapphire smirked as his comment and gave a slight chuckle. Irvine; too smirked within his cockpit, but no one could have seen it as the display screen was activated in this conversation. Van didn't make his zoid move an inch; probably waiting for Irvine to make his move first, Sapphire thought as she watched the pair of them. Zeke was already mobilized with Van's zoid; Mai, however, stood outside watching the battle continue on whilst standing beside Fiona and Moonbay. Within some distance a pair of golden eyes watched the battle intensely. They remained emotionless and no pupils were within them; they were similar to the organoids' eyes. Its emerald body shone in the light; but still no one was able to see this organoids, nor could their radars of the zoids could sense this creature.

With a satisfied snort; the creature turned and moved away from the area. Sapphire jolted up a little as if she just experienced a chill go up her spine. She looked in the direction where the creature stood before; but was no longer there. Filtered from the other emotions; her confusion became aware and obviously visible to the eyes. Her zoid stumbled back a few steps as she was shot at. She jolted back to the present and moved the controls to keep her zoid up straight and to not fall to the ground. She soon regained her zoid's balance and took a defensive pose which she could easily change to attack. Neither Irvine nor Van attacked; it seemed that they were a little startled bout what had happened.

"Sapphire what's wrong? You kind of zoned out for the moment there, you were too easy for a target."

Van spoke with his confusion in his voice. Irvine nodded in agreement but that wasn't able to be seen again. Irvine folded his arms across his chest as he nodded in the agreement. Fiona and Moonbay were looking at Sapphire; who was hidden in her zoid, with wonder. Sapphire could tell what was going through all of their minds; after all, since when was Sapphire know to just zone out like she did? Even in the small amount of time that they've known Sapphire; they could tell that she was one who isn't easily distracted, or easy to zone out, so when she ever does zone out or get distracted so easily, then they would know that something was wrong. Mai also looked towards the direction that her precious master was looking before hand; having a feeling that something before was watching over in this direction, but not exactly knowing what it was as confusion came out through her low growl.

"Who the hell did that?"

Nia Tram shouted out furiously through the intercom; allowing all to hear her outraged shouting. A masculine chuckle caught her ears through the intercom. She gasped in surprise and soon gulped down the nerves that welled themselves in her throat. All that courage she formerly had disappeared as the chuckled repeated inside her head. She glanced around from inside her cockpit but there was nothing around that she could see. A dark purple King Liger appeared in her view; but the thing was, her radar wasn't able to sense it, nor had she seen it come up towards her, it just appeared out of nowhere.

The dark purple King Liger's body shone in the light; showing that the colour was actually a dark purple and not a black. Nia gazed at it; actually stared at it, in amazement, just like how she looked at Sapphire's zoid. A unique zoid; the last of their kinds, she had seen both of them before her. The last King Liger's were destroyed last year and the Energy Liger hasn't been in existence for many years now; before even her own time. However; the dark zoid in front of her, pulled her as if it were a magnet and she was its target to draw closer, even thought it appeared that anything could be drawn to it, like a metal would to a magnet. Her eyes seemed transfixed on the zoids which stood opposite her. She had no clue on why an extinct zoid was standing before her. All she knew that she might be in some deep trouble.

"You're Nia Tram are you not?"

"Yes; I'm Nia Tram, who might you be? And why do you know my name?"

The voice was indeed masculine. The question didn't sound like a question; it sounded more of a statement than anything else. However; she still answered the question, without knowing that it truly wasn't required to do so. Nia's voice was trembling as she spoke. Was this fear she felt? Was she feeling scared out of all the things possible? However; her brain didn't want to stimulate the fact it was fear she was feeling, but her heart knew the truth and pounded against her chest roughly, as if saying 'start running you stupid bitch'. However, she froze where she was; her voice had failed her when she tried to sound confident. So at this point; she wasn't sure on what to do as of now.

"You had no need to reply to something I already know" He chuckled; which she instantly thought was sexy. "However; I believe you've met someone, a female who you've decided to go against for a boy whose two years younger than yourself. Am I right?"

His voice held that confidence, unlike her own. He had no need to feel fear or nervous around another as he was the one to have the dangerous, pulsing, attracting atmosphere about him. One where you can get involved with him but you cannot get out of it. So in other words; you're with him and you stay with him. Her hands began to tremble on the controls, he knew about her fateful meeting with Sapphire? How could that be? Anyways; she wasn't sure on whether to trust this unidentified man, who seemed too dangerous to be involved with, but she didn't seem to have noticed that just yet. But in truth; there's a possibility that she might not be able to see what he was truly capable of.

"Aleera Mai Rosalyn; you have heard of that haven't you?"

Again his question didn't sound like one at all. However Nia frowned as the name came across her for the first time. The female to have dared to conflict against her was Sapphire; not this Aleera Mai Rosalyn, I mean who the hell is that? She thought to herself. She wasn't sure what he was thinking but she felt a feeling; one that was piercing through her zoid and looking straight at her menacingly. She couldn't quite explain it; but she had the deep sensation that she have just ran the moment that zoid strangely appeared without her even seeing or her zoid sensing its presence. But still; she didn't move from the spot she froze at. The dark purple zoid still stood in front of her as if she was his prey and he forced down the fear that she wasn't going to last much longer.

"I've never heard of that name"

Her voice finally managed to bring up the courage to speak. Her voice trembled a lot clearly stated that she didn't feel comfortable with any of this. Deep within the dark zoid; the man frowned at what he was given as his reply. She didn't know Aleera Mai Rosalyn? But how could that be? I know she's met her... is she covering up for her? No she's not; I can feel that deep hatred that she has for Aleera. Could it possibly be that she's changed her name? No; she's not like that, she'd never change her name. He thought to himself, trying to make many possibilities that might be worth nothing. His hands tightened around the controls; was he pondering about this far too much? Was he letting it get to him so deeply?

"What was the name of the female whom you have so much anger presented towards?"

"Sapphire; she's a soldier of the Imperial Army, just like I am."

"And this boy; he's part of this Imperial army as well?" He stated; convincing himself that it was the truth. "And this emotion is jealously that you have towards her? You've wanted this boy the moment you saw him, but have you thought that he isn't interested in you at all?"

"I've heard him say it directly to me face, so I know how he feels towards me."

"You won't give up even thought he has those present thoughts and feelings for you?"

"No; I do not wish to give up on him, I want him so badly, I'd give up anything."

"Anything...?"

"Anything"

She replied to convince him that what she stated was the truth and nothing more was truer. He gave a smirk but only to himself because she couldn't see what he looks like, or what his expression was showing at all. Even with this fact; she didn't consider he was a bad influence at all. He knows what I'm going through; he can understand me better than anyone. If I stick by him; I might be able to get Raven to myself, she thought hopefully. With all that she thought to herself; he said something which surprised her far beyond anything else that could have surprised her, the words seemed to have rushed out of her head, but she considered what he had said.

"Do you agree?"

"I'm sorry; agree with what?"

"Do you agree in joining me? I can try and help you with Raven."

"Of course I'll join you!"

Her words were so enthusiastic; it's like her dreams were offered to her and she simply couldn't give them up. As she went into a daydream about having Raven to herself; the man was smiling to himself, maybe he really was considering on helping her get to Raven, to make him hers and no one else's. He might just be a kind stranger who felt sorry for her and wants to help her out with a tough relationship. He could be something else; an Imperial soldier who also hated someone and wants to get back at them. But Aleera Mai Rosalyn; that female was a mystery. Could she be his girlfriend and he wants to get her back? Things can never be sure of until the near future, Nia thought to herself.


	23. Journeys and Plans

Rebellious

Chapter Twenty-Three– Journeys and Plans

Ever since the strange feeling that they were being watched from an unknown and non-see-able eye, Sapphire became more alert of her surroundings. In a strange way; she had a deep feeling, that whatever had watched them was similar to whatever had attacked her when she was traveling together with Raven. The sudden mention of his name caused images to float into her mind. Was Raven ok? What was he doing now? She thought. She shook her head; despising the thought that she was wondering if he was ok, or what was he doing at this exact period of time, she shouldn't care about something so insignificant, should she? She shook her head again; forcing all the thoughts of Raven away from her mind.

She gripped the controls tightly; furious with her-self in worrying about such an imbecile that she ever had to travel with. Her eyes coursed with a burning blue flame as if the flame were ready to explode and begin to destroy all that was within its path. However; she tried to control this anger of hers, not really trusting herself with any decisions she has begun to make, ever since she left the Imperial army to join forces with these four traveler, who were helping the Republican army. She wasn't so sure that the idea of traveling together with them was a good idea either. Could it be a possibility that she'd endanger them as well if she happened to be targeted by some moron out there? All she knows that there is someone out that is trying to get someone and at the moment it was possibly her.

"Sapphire; what do you say?"

It was Moonbay. She sounded excited and was now asking Sapphire on what she thinks about something. It was obvious that Sapphire hasn't been paying much attention as she has no idea on what she was asking of her. Considering that Moonbay had turned to her on an opinion based question; she didn't answer as she was clueless on what to say. The others gave a startled surprised gasp at yet another zone out moment that she displayed. They could tell she was hesitant to say anything; they knew that she hadn't been listening to what they were on about, probably out of two things they were thinking. One was the reason of zoning out and the other was because she might not have liked listening into other people's conversations that might be private. But if the later was true; then why had they involved her in the chat intercom, so it was obvious that she had zoned out from the rest of them.

"You zoned out again Sapphire. What's on your mind; you're never like this, even during the little time we got to know you. We can tell that you're not the zoning out type. What's gotten into you for you to be like this?" The voice was from Van this time and clearly Sapphire heard Irvine grunt in agreement as he nodded to himself to agree with the statement that Van produced.

Sapphire had no idea how she was supposed to answer to that; so she stayed silent. How the hell was she supposed to tell them that she swear she thought someone was watching them without having any evidence that that were true? She wasn't sure how anything is supposed to be as everything does not seem to go her way anymore, she was unsure if it anything went her way in the first place. But sometimes isn't that a good thing? Does everything have to go someone's way all the time? Isn't it better to have everything go its own way and someone else's way, on how they like things to go? Whatever way its' supposed to go; none of it was helping her out in any way possible.

"Sapphire; you aren't wondering how we're going to react if you told us, are you?" Fiona asked through the intercom.

"Yes!" The reply was short and the emotions of truthfulness were there, indicating that nothing was a lie when she spoke that one word.

Sapphire felt the atmosphere between the five of them; even though it was through the intercom, she could tell that the ones in the Gustav, which were Moonbay and Fiona, looked at each other in wonder. Whilst Van and Irvine, in their own zoids, thought to themselves about that one worded answer. Even Sapphire went into wonder but about a different reason; but related to the topic that was spoken. She wasn't so sure on what to tell them; and then there was the reaction from the four of them. She was beginning to go into deep wonder on what their reaction would be like. Would they laugh at her? Call her crazy and laugh at her? Begin to think she was nuts or bonkers? Throw her out of the group for all those reasons? Or would they believe her and go on high alert? Many negative reactions burst into her mind; but only one positive came through to her mind. So many against one, what would be most suited to believe on?

"Sapphire; you don't have to think about how we'll react, we'll believe you." Moonbay stated to her with a little sorrow in her voice; as if she was sorry that Sapphire was thinking like she is.

"Would you? Would you believe me?" Sapphire had to ask with curiosity; as if she hadn't believed Moonbay on her word.

Moonbay wasn't sure on how to answer that. Would she believe her in any way? Is there a possibility that Moonbay or Fiona still had their doubts on trusting her? Or was it something else that brought the nerves into Sapphire's stomach? Whatever it was; Sapphire assumed that things weren't as they had appeared to be, she was beginning to doubt her instincts now, one that had gave her the motivation to join their group in the first place. It all began to come down to instincts again; just like all the other times she had to make a choice in her life, and right now was a bad time for her as she was beginning to doubt her instincts. 'Maybe it was a bad idea to have split ways with Raven.' She thought to herself. 'Maybe if I had stayed in the Imperial Army, I'd never have to doubt my instincts. This time it's my entire fault that things have boiled down to this.'

"Sapphire; it doesn't matter anymore, all we know is that you've got the instincts around here that are powerful enough to keep us out of danger. So whatever you say with your instincts, it must be right." Irvine said without emotion radiating off in his tone. "It's not like I believe instincts are right all the time; but I have a good feeling that you're instincts are near enough to a 100% accurate, so I'm trusting you on this, Sapphire. Make the good choice."

A sudden wave of relief washed over her. She smiled slightly to herself, and all her sudden thoughts she not long thought, vanished as if she never had them in the first place. The fact that Irvine trusted her and her instincts made her believe in herself as well. Moonbay gave a little gasp in surprise to find that Irvine believed in her so quickly; but the fact that mainly surprised her, was the fact that the rest of them hadn't believed in her. However; there was that small amount of faith within her that made her forget that there was the fact that the rest of them hadn't believed her. So she came to the conclusion that she'd just have to get the others to believe her in due time; whether or not it was the right choice didn't dawn on her, and she hadn't wanted to dawn on it either as all she wanted was to be somewhere else right now. And that somewhere else happened to be a hotel room where she can finally sleep in a comfortable bed; which she hadn't slept in for many days on end now.

"Anyways; Sapphire, do you suppose it would be better to sleep in the hotel tonight, or do you want to sleep outdoors?" Moonbay had kindly repeated what she had asked of Sapphire's opinion from the start; which caused Sapphire to dwindle a little on the question, even though she had already made her mind up from the beginning.

"How about sleeping in a hotel room tonight? I'll pay up as a treat from me to you."

"Come on Saph; you seriously don't have to do that." Fiona chimed in with her innocent voice.

"Of course I do! You four kindly allowed me travel with you; so of course I'm going to repay you for it."

"Who are you? I've never heard of someone of you reputation, or the fact that King Liger exists any longer." Nia Tram asked out through her intercom towards the stranger that she was now traveling with.

"Just call me Fiend for now. My true name isn't of importance at the moment. And Nia; do try ever so harder to hide your thoughts. Your mind is so easily to be connected with without so much as thought to do so." Nia gave out a startled gasp as he somehow had managed to work out what she was thinking.

For some reason it didn't look as if he had figured out what she was thinking, but more along the lines of entering her mind and listening to her thoughts, as if she was speaking them out loud. Of course it struck her as strange and it also came as a shock to her. But whoever said that everyone was ordinary? Well if anyone had ever said that; then they would need a reality check because people don't recall other people with 'talents' ordinary. And this Fiend guy was one of those 'talented' people. So whatever Nia had gotten her-self into; she was never going to live it down after she found out his true intentions on why he kindly and politely asked her to travel with him, and to help her out with winning Raven over.

"Fiend, where are we heading? I'd really like to know because... I hope you don't mind me being curious."

"A little village west from here; it's a place where all my loyal friends have gathered, somewhere that hides all the presences of our zoids. We first need to reach the village along this trail and then head west. We'll be at our destination within a week at max."

"Oh! Alright then!"

Their journey became silent as it appeared that Fiend no longer wanted any more conversation along the way. His dark purple King Liger held such a dark radiating force of power off of it that it even caused Nia to suddenly feel like she had made the wrong decision of going along with him and actually allowing him to help her out with Raven and the Sapphire business she was struggling with. However; it was too late to turn back on her decision, and since the fact that Sapphire's and Raven's face came into her mind, but the pair of them were pinned as a couple, like that would ever happen, and Nia's face grew in such rage that she wasn't able to understand what happened to her surroundings till she crashed right into the King Liger.

"Will you watch were the hell you pilot that zoid of yours." Fiend snapped at her causing her to suddenly shake in her seat.

"Sorry!" she apologized as quickly as she could to the man that had begun to terrify her with just that sudden flare of anger he summoned up with just her clumsiness.

"You're irritating me Taki. Stop your complaining in that whining tone of yours or I'll drop this journey to catch Sapphire and Mai at the rendezvous point. And I know you're dying to meet them again."

The smoky blue eyed maiden stated with a tone that held her irritation. Her silver locks fell down to her mid-back; closing down to her lower back. She wore a very tight one-suit; which was a black leather zip up one piece, which easily shaped her body into one that easily attracted trouble of all kinds. She popped her lollipop back into her mouth; twirling the stick between her index finger and her thumb, whilst she sucked at it to get the flavor. A thud of something hitting the floor caused her to turn so quickly at her partner to see that the bed was turned over, more like thrown against the wall as it was in pieces. She turned to Taki and gave a vicious glare her partner's way, which in turn had simply dropped to the floor causing a thud, and possibly a small creator from where she had dropped to the floor.

"Knock it off Taki. I've got to fucking pay for those damages ya know. If my budget gets fucking dropped to zero; you'll be the one to fucking pay off all the debts you owe me for making me fucking fork out the repairs."

The smoky blue eyes had turned to a slight silver colour as they had glazed over in their fury. But they had returned to their blueness when she had calmed down by going out on the balcony and watched the night fold in. A wind broke out shooting her hair behind her; which was currently tied into twin pony tails at the top of her head. Her hair floated around her as if it were water around a person that had entered its domain. However; when it cascaded down her back, when no wind was around, it was like a waterfall. But it was Taki's eyes which could drown people in its obscurity, as it were like the peaceful plagues of the waterfalls that drowned out all people's troubles. Well actually if the waterfalls can't drown away people's troubles with just looking at them, Taki's eyes could, which gave the silver haired maiden the advantage and gets the easy way out of things.

The night had finally folded in over the dusk and remained intact as the time of sleep had dawned down upon the species of humans. The silver haired maiden removed her hands from the railing and made her way back into the hotel's bedroom. She shut the doubled doors to the balcony and closed the white curtains. Previously she had her shower and was wearing her nightwear; which was black shorts and a black thin strapped top. She climbed in under the covers and closed her eyes so that the night could drown her in its sleep. Taki stayed within the corner of the room; her deep pools of blue luminous in the night, kept watch over the room, and especially over the silver haired maiden who had now finally settled down and slept soundly in her bed.


	24. More Travelling

Rebellious

Chapter Twenty-Four – More Travelling

Van; Irvine, Fiona, Moonbay and the heroine of our story, Sapphire, had set out at the moment of dawn's call. Mai and Zeke ran beside the Energy Liger; whilst the Command Wolf and the Shield Liger was being transported on Moonbay's Gustav. The other four where inside the Gustav; obviously resting from their piloting of the night before, exclude Fiona from that as she doesn't have her own zoid, and possibly doesn't know how to pilot one either. Well there were many things that they didn't know about Fiona; but nobody ever pondered on it, or asked her of anything, as it was obvious she wouldn't remember. Well that's what everyone thought of from the last time she had mentioned that she could only remember her own name.

"Where do you think we should head today?" The question was provided by Moonbay to everyone; including Sapphire, as they held the intercom on between the Gustav and the Energy Liger.

"It's best if we go to Herman to discuss about what to do for battle in the future." It was Irvine who had answered. "Sapphire; Herman is a Republican Solider, a very good one at that. He might recognise you; so you must reframe from attacking him as well, otherwise they'll just throw you in prison, out of many reasons. Such as one being a spy and the fact that you attacked a soldier."

"I know what to do. I'll act civilized in the Republican base; as much as I can anyway. If they attack me first; I will defend, I've been programmed to defend myself against any attacks, including comrades or friends." Sapphire's tone did have the hint that she was completely serious about it.

The rest of the way was silent; Irvine was a little bit unsure whether Sapphire should come in the base or not, but the truth was, it was better to introduce her and get it out of the way, instead of them finding out about it and giving them the title of traitors. But even so; giving introductions would also cause a problem, not only on Irvine and his friends' part, but also on Sapphire's as well. Irvine gave a heavy sigh when Moonbay and Sapphire turned off the intercom to speak with one another. But the rest of the people inside the Gustav had a good guess on why Irvine had that heavy sigh; it meant that there was going to be trouble.

"Hey, Irvine! Are we still going to that hotel for a while before we head off to see Herman? If we are we've still got some days left ahead before we reach there, and the Republican Base is quite some ways away after the village we're heading to for a stop. So what do you say?" Moonbay asked him without looking to him; but on the road ahead.

"Sounds like a plan! Head to the hotel Moonbay; we need to restock up anyways. The base can't be far off from the village, so might as well have one day to restock up on all we need and then get the hell out." He said whilst putting his arms behind his head. "Sapphire would agree with us as well; unless something makes her feel that we shouldn't stay there for too long." He closed his eyes for a brief moment before started speaking again. "We'll wait and see when we get to the village; that's when we'll know for sure."

Raven; by now, thought that they were enclosing in on Sapphire's location. But it appeared to be he was wrong. They were still on the trail; but so far, there has not been one sighting of her at all. He was already late to report back to Prozen about what has happened so far. Shadow had a sense that his master was beginning to become rather aggressive these days and he'd take it out on anyone that happened to be in the way. Since he was not able to catch Sapphire by now; he thought, and he was right with this thought, that she was still mobilized with her zoid and was constantly moving.

However; night was drawing nearer and the first star had appeared in the dark blue sky. But a part of the sky was still lit with the setting sun; giving it that type of sky where day and night was blending in together. Shadow wasn't really giving off any sign that he was beginning to miss talking to Mai; one of his species, but deep within him, there was that emotion so strong, that he sometimes whined about being alone, with no one to really acknowledge him. Whenever he happened to whine out of loneliness; Raven wasn't able to hear him as he did it in secret, knowing that Raven would possibly call him weak for thinking about such mindless things.

The scent was still strong on the air; and Shadow was extremely desperate on continuing following the scent that was left as their trail. Raven; on the other hand, was still annoyed with the fact that he had become responsible over her and what happens to her. So if he hasn't found her soon; then there surely was going to be some problems with Prozen, the types of problems that Raven does his hardest to avoid, as that would be another problem on his plate. But right now; that would surely happen if he hasn't got Sapphire with him to report what has happened so far.

Raven came upon an abandoned village; where the houses were burnt down to the ground. However; there was one place in the entire destroyed village that was suitable and adequate into sleeping in. He made his way over there in his Zaber Fang; and once he settled it down, the cockpit opened, and he jumped out of it with his stuff and made his way inside the house. Shadow followed him inside! Raven dumped his stuff down at the far end of the room and started a fire right in the middle of the room, in attempt to start up some warmth for the night. Shadow just stood to a side and watched intently.

'When I find you Sapphire; there is sure to be some punishment provided your way. There's no way this is going to be overlooked, not by me at least.' Raven thought with anger as the past events of her just suddenly running away replayed over in his mind. This caused his anger to infuriate and increased in its capacity even more. 'There's no way I'm going to put you on equal terms with me no more; I'll be taking lead, and you will be sure to follow. I swear it!'

It was like Raven was already talking to her right now. His tightened his fist; his violet eyes glazed over in all his anger, it was like it was threatening to come out and put all of its fury on the nearest person, one who can surely realise that he was far too angry to begin to pick a fight against him. And Raven had a feeling that he would be able to do all that onto someone soon enough.

"Fiend; don't you think that it might be better to camp for the night?" Nia asked him with some concern over herself; as she always did during the night, since it was always dark and unsafe during the wide open space.

"We camp when the dusk has settled; if there is still light around, then we use the very last of it in travelling, and that way we can get there more quicker, instead of camping when the first star appears." Fiend replied to her through the intercom. But he then chuckled as if he just found something amusing. "You wouldn't happen to be scared of the darkness are you? Afraid that some bad people would come out and snatch you away?" He laughed again; as if he found someone else's fear something to laugh about. "Then maybe you should just turn back now; 'cause sometimes I've been known as a night attacker as well, just like most of the crooks these days."

Nia gulped down the salvia that had built up at the back of her throat. Yes; she was beginning to conflict with herself; doubt herself, that she made the right decision. Had she made the right decision? Well; she chose it wisely if she wanted to be safe from any lurking dangers, but that also appeared to be conflicting as well, as he made himself appear to be dangerous. With his laughter and his voice slightly deep and a bit mysterious; including the fact that he hasn't shown himself yet, that also counted as dangerous. And yet; Nia, being the kind to be clueless in the head, hasn't yet been able to pick up on it.

"I'm not saying anything of the sort... besides; isn't it natural for females to be scared of the dark due to crooks and travellers who happened to be thieves?"

"Not if the females were trained as soldiers. The Imperial Army is mostly known as having fearless soldiers who can handle anything; even if they are on the brink of death." He stated to her; but it hadn't appeared that he was done talking yet. "I guess they made a mistake with you then didn't they? You've just given them a bad name, ya know. So called 'fearless'; obviously they don't train every one of them fully now do they, if they happened to have someone, like you, who still holds some of their emotions."

His voice held that tone that he was slightly disappointed that the army has just disgraced themselves; and they had no clue about it. Nia had no answer to reply to him as; and he took that as he was right and had won, even though there really wasn't any question that he had asked of her to answer. But since she gave no retaliation; he assumed and thought that she had just proven the fact that his assumption was correct to very high standards. Since there was nothing to say back to him; or have any other thought of what to pick up a conversation with him, Nia kept silent and just focused upon the environment that she could see in front of her.

The sand had become dull as the night slowly came through. The sky became a dark blue with tons of light blue dots; which patterned the sky. The moon was only a quarter full; and in all its glow that it could muster, it didn't much of a good job to brighten up the night considerably, but part of the scenery was basked in the glow of the moon, and did happen to brighten up a small part. With a small amount; it also helped in viewing the way ahead.

The King Liger halted and Nia had to quickly stop her Rev Raptor before she'd bump into him. "We'll rest here for the night." Fiend spoke out suddenly; jolting Nia in surprise and shock.

Nia jumped out of her zoid and made her way over to the spot where Fiend was also out of his zoid. His green eyes clearly seen in the dark night; but the rest of him were mysterious as the night was a little too dark to be able to see the rest of his features. Nia was slightly stunned to see his eyes so bright and deep as emeralds; his eyes were also captivating and attracting. She felt a pull but it weren't strong enough; not to completely make her fall in love with him, but it was a similar attraction. That feeling wasn't strong enough; it's not that she hadn't felt anything for him. It was entirely a different reason as to why she hadn't got a deep feeling for him.

The fire was set up and Nia had just finished sorting out her sleeping bag; which she sat on top of. Her eyes were looking at the thousands of stars above and her arms were behind her head as she gazed up. As she looked up at the wondering star filled sky; thoughts began to sprout inside her mind. As she tried to concentrate on them other things just kept interrupting her, such as the noise that Fiend was making, and the stars that held such wonder, the thoughts of the stars and how they got there attempted to make her overlook the true thoughts that were ready to be discovered. So the make sure that she could focus on her thoughts that she wanted to focus on; she closed her eyes and zoned out from the rest of what was around her.

'All this time; I've focused on getting at Sapphire, I've not even begun to think about Raven.' She sighed but didn't open her eyes and a smirk appeared on her lips. 'Of course; I've never been really interested in Raven, it was just a ploy, a distraction for me. The more I begin to wonder about it; the more that Sapphire appears in my mind, and the more that I wish to get nearer and closer to her. But for what?! What am I trying to prove to her? Why exactly do I want her to acknowledge me? Is it even acknowledgement that I want of her?'

"Taki; get your butt moving already." It was the silver haired maiden who had spoken to her companion. "Don't you dare whine at me! We've slept during the entire day and we're gonna travel through the whole night so we can catch up on our travel."

Taki; the turquoise organoid, who had darker blue eyes that its body, whined once more and seemed to put on a little strop as she dangled her little organoid arms, and slowly moved out of the cave they slept in. The silver haired maiden has been given the name of Rain Shower. Her attitude can be rather slim and easily set off; especially over something stupid, as been proven by her speaking to her companion with slight temper. Taki has been rather stubborn and can be very dismissive with orders from other people; but she does respect Rain and most of the time she does consider and listen to her, but there was the rest of the time where she was so stubborn, she wouldn't do anything.

Rain walked passed Taki and made her way over to her Brave Jaguar zoid. The purple; tinted with black, zoid stood proudly, and within the darkness of the night, due to the less active moon as barely any of its glow brightened the night, the Brave Jaguar looked camouflaged, even the purple of the zoid. The purple parts of the zoid could be seen if any lighting hit on the zoid; other than that, the zoid was completely invisible to the world. Rain's smoky blue eyes; slightly silver by the looks of it, looked around her surroundings, but there was nothing there so she continued walking to her zoid.

The cockpit opened up to allow her access. Once she was strapped into the seat of the zoid; the controls lit up the moment the cockpit closed. She shot off across the desert with Taki speeding off beside her; and without the aid of her busters, she was able to keep up with the speeding zoid. Rain was determined to get to the destination that had been hooked up between both Sapphire and her. Taki was also just as determined; probably because she misses Mai and Sapphire so badly, that she was desperate to get there above anything. But when it comes to night time; it's more like, "bye-bye determination, I want my sleep".


	25. The Stop

Rebellious

Chapter Twenty-Five – The Stop

The predicted time to arrive at the village was an underestimate. They arrived four days after their prediction due to the complex appeal of the terrain surrounding the village. Sapphire was able to pull through for them to which gained a large portion of trust from her team. Mai approved of the new founded trust between the human beings and so her tail has been swishing side to side happily. She acts more of a dog than she does of a mechanism that was created from Zoid Eve.

The village looked abandoned on first sighting. The wind blew passed and shifted the dust from the ground. The shutters were closed and so were the doors. The buildings looked like they were coated in the sand's dust. But they also looked as if they had been taken care of for quite a large portion of time because not one piece of wood looked rotten from age. If the village wasn't abandoned, where were the people? Could they be hiding away out of fear? Or could it be another reason? Or could it really be that the village really was abandoned?

Van was the first to leave his zoid. He jumped down from the cockpit and put his hands on his hips as he looked around curiously. He raised an eyebrow in confusion at his find...the place looked deserted. He turned to look at Irvine and Moonbay who walked over to join him in his confusion. All three of them looked out to the building structures in order to observe any signs of life before them. But the indication of movement or any signs of life present came down to zero.

"Where is everybody?" Van asked, bringing out his arms to prove that nobody was around.

"Could have evacuated the village due to the war... and by the looks of it, they left not so long ago." Irvine turned to the two with seriousness. "If the villagers got out not so long ago, then this village must be on the destruction list. This means, we need to clear out as soon as possible too."

"Come on Irvine, you can't be serious. We just got here and we need to stock up some supplies. We're nearly out of all of it. We can't survive in the desert much longer without some food and water." Moonbay reminded them.

"Then what do you suggest Moonbay? If there are no villagers here then how are we supposed to get supplies?" Irvine informed her.

"What's going on guys? How come we're not finding some place to stay?" Fiona came over and asked with wonder. Zeke was with her, but no sign of Mai or Sapphire yet to come and join the rest of them in their confusion.

They informed Fiona on what was going on and she looked at them in one of those expressions that have complete and total dread. Without the notice of the four and the organoid Zeke, Sapphire walked over to a gap in between two buildings behind some crates. Mai was following in her steed in her own protectiveness. Sapphire's midnight blue eyes landed on some small brown eyes belonging to a little boy. His hair was red and was wild upon his head. Other than the fact his hair was scruffy, he was a really tidy boy. Surprisingly, the boy ran into her arms in a deep embrace and she returned it in that instance.

"It's been a long time, Sapphire!" The boy told her as he parted. "Hey, Mai...!" He said petting the gold organoid's snout. "Been taking care of her have you?" Mai nodded eagerly in response. His response was a smile and his attention was soon on Sapphire again. "You and those people you're traveling with, you all look hungry. I'm sure Old Lady Ophelia would be of assistance."

"I'm sure she would be, Daisuke." Sapphire replied. She stood and outstretched her slightly tanned hand out to him and he accepted by taking hold of her hand with his deeply tanned hand.

Sapphire walked over to the others with the boy still holding onto her hand. He looked around eight at maximum estimation and he appeared to be of the mature nature as when everyone saw him with Sapphire, he wasn't frightened and he approached like a defendant adult male of the village would. Suspicious and eager to either help or get rid of the intruders. The others looked at him with slight surprise at seeing him and his expression.

"I found him hiding over behind those crates." Sapphire said pointing to the crates behind. She was quick to make up a story to hide the true knowledge she's got kept away from their ears. "I convinced him to come out and he's willing to help us. But there's a condition. He'll help us if we're not Imperial or Republican soldiers, or helping with any of them."

That was the downfall to their help that they needed. They were helping the Republicans against the Empire, and if this village is out of bounds for both of them, then the boy's looks of being ready to throw them out the village, seems ready to come true. They exchanged looks to each other in thought of what to do and Sapphire knew of their strategy.

"I'm only traveling with them until I decide to take my departure from the group. You see, we only need food, water and a place to stay for the night, then we'll be out of you and the village's way and we won't mention this place to either army. These four and the silver organoid are helpers of the Republicans and they're going to meet up with another Republican Soldier. But they won't speak of this place. So please can you help us stack up?"

Daisuke looked to Sapphire in the eyes as she was bent down to his level. He was in thought for a while before he came to a decision. "Old Lady Ophelia is the one you need to speak to about your situation. You'll need to speak with her because I can't give you any permission to assist you in supplies and a place to stay." He spoke out loud to give the others the knowledge of what to do.

The others were pleased with the information told, but there was the chance that this Old Lady Ophelia would deny them the help that they request, and so they weren't as pleased, because of that one chance of help denial.

"Where can we find her?" Van asked and Daisuke pointed to the large building that stood right down the street to where they stood. They looked back to the boy but he was no longer by Sapphire's side. They shrugged it off and headed down to the building that stood with the looks of authority residing within its structure.

"So that is him I presume, Nia?" Fiend asked her without emotions taking over his lack of interest.

They were on a hill watching out over the desert from where they watched over a traveler with a black organoid. Nia looked down at him and the interest in her eyes was as dull as mud covering the ground. Fiend saw the lack of interest in her and smirked. He had known that she wasn't really interested in the boy himself but in this girl called Sapphire he had not too long ago heard about. He grew interested in this maiden and he felt the need to see her personally. Nia, he couldn't give a care in the world for her, she was a pawn in his plans and he knew that with her, he could gain access to things that would keep his plans in motion.

"Yes, that's Raven and his organoid, Shadow." She confirmed. "It doesn't appear to be that he's caught up with her yet!" She sighed in irritation and turned her back to the fourteen year old male below. She hugged her knees and concentrated her gaze upon the ground in disappointment. _I was looking forward to seeing her as well!_

"You do realize that I know of the truth you try to remain hidden in your mind's deepest corner." He told her smugly. She looked at him shocked and bewildered. "You're interest isn't in the boy." He chuckled as he turned to sit facing his zoid. "Your true nature... You can't hide it from me, Nia. How are you going to get her to give it back to you as well?"

She hugged her knees tighter and concentrated on the ground again. Her brown eyes were deepened in sadness. "I don't know!" She replied truthfully after there was a large moment of silence that had begun to become uncomfortable. Another large moment of silence drove through the atmosphere again and Fiend seemed to be in deep thought.

"Going on how she explained the female, she might be too much of a fighter to return your feelings. Give up on her, there are plenty of others!" He told her with a smug smirk on his features.

"I can't! She has to be the one! There are no others that I could accept. None are fighters, none control their own destinies, and none of them walk their own paths. Sapphire's different! She has to have it her way or no way at all... It's got to be her!"

"I get it, you're obsessed!" He told her to finally get her stopped instead of started on the subject. "I'll help you, but in return you must give me something in return."

"What?" She asked as she looked over at him in curiosity. The corners of his mouth curled into a smirk and his eighteen year old features were still hidden underneath his clack he covered himself in. He leaned over to her and whispered into her ear. She was shocked to find out what he wanted but she nodded her head to acknowledge she knew of what he was talking about. She would swallow down the emotions at the back of her throat due to her nerves and would grow nervous and slightly scared due to his request in return for what she wanted.

The moon was already settled into the dark abyss of the sky. Its glow warmed the heavens but it partially warmed the earth as its light reached the surface to display the passage ahead. Rain Shower had been traveling at night times as she and her organoid, Taki, would ever sleep in the day and in order to catch up with her travels, she would do it all at night to make up time. Taki was the turquoise organoid who would always whine about traveling at night, but Rain would have none of it. Right now the organoid swan underneath the surface of the sand to keep up with the fast Brave Jaguar zoid that belonged to her owner.

Rain directed her purple zoid inside a nearby cave and Taki almost overspent her underground traveling and followed on after the zoid. She dug a hole in the surface and climbed out to be within the cave's protection from any weathering that might happen during the rest of the night. Rain had begun a fire in the center of the room. Her zoid was already hidden at the back of the cave and her body hidden deep underneath her blankets to keep warm. The atmosphere was dreadfully cold at night and the days were boiling hot that could cause anyone to crumble within a few hours.

Taki made her way over and laid herself around her owner and rubbed her snout against the silver haired maiden's cheek. She leaned against the blue eyed organoid and her shivering body began to rest at ease from the warmth of the fire and the blanket. The position she was in as she laid on the organoid began to heat up and Taki rested her head against her owner's knees as the rest of her curled around the human. Rain wasn't asleep as her breathing wasn't quite in the steady rhythm of sleep just yet. The cold hand of a human touched the top of the organoids head and she nearly jerked at the cold touch, until it began to heat up from the fire.

"Taki, we'll reach her before it's too late. I know we will!" She told the organoid to fill up the hope that remained in the pair of them. "We're partners after all! We're like sisters and our bonds are too strong to break. We'll come together like old times, teach some traitor a lesson and get back to our lives. We'll find her. We better; otherwise it'll be too late to do anything!" Rain was trying so hard to keep the hope she has. It was her only form of will to continue on further in her travels. It was all she had to look to just to continue going forward. She hates giving up and her hope is the last defense she has to not go back on her way of a soldier.

Taki gave a gentle growl, one that held understanding, hope, and the acknowledgment of her owner's thoughts and feelings. The two could understand each other well and they would encourage each other in order to keep their burning hope to drive forward. All they've got to live for is their hope; their hope keeps them alive and this is what acts as their life force. The pair doesn't know how to give up without having all forms of hope driven from them. Rain stroked Taki's head and slowly fell into a slumber deep enough to last large lengths of time. Taki was the same as the touch of her human partner calmed her and slowly relaxed and eased her into a dream.

Raven sat on his blanket underneath the cold moon's trials on the desert. The safety of anyone wasn't issued to the moon tonight. It was unforgiving and hardly led the path through the deep darkness that surrounds the current surroundings of his location. Shadow kept his distance from his master in knowing of his attitude towards comforts he doesn't welcome. He's gotten worse since the human female hadn't been found. The days had passed so quickly and his temper had gotten shorter. He lashed out at the enemies and allies that came across his path. He's been blind by his rage.

Shadow gazed to the sky. His hopes weren't faded but they were close to becoming gone in the depths of hopelessness. There was something in the atmosphere that caused him to wonder why everything was becoming different from planned. The Imperial Army's plans have gone the opposite way according to the plans and everything has changed since the time of the supervision of the girl Raven had been entrusted to by Prozen.

The moon looked unforgiving as its pale light was white instead of its light neon blue glow. There was that hinge of red indicating that there was something dangerous coming later on in the future. The moon was to be looked out for every night. It has the plans of when the danger would be coming and the red hinge, distorted into the white glow, was the indication of danger. Shadow frowned and growled as if warning the moon to take away the danger that threatened all who could see the faded red colour within its plain unforgiving glow.

When Shadow turned back to ensure his master's safety, he found that his master was lying underneath the blankets that kept the warmth in and the cold out. He jumped down from the zoid, walked near enough to his master and curled up on the floor. He kept himself alert and stayed awake. His blue eyes watched everything that would move. All his senses, mainly his visual and his hearing, were completely alert and were ready to spring into action if anything were to come whilst his master slept.


	26. Troubles fixed?

Rebellious

Chapter Twenty-six – Troubles fixed?

"My, oh my!" Old Lady Ophelia spoke clearly when they stood upon her home grounds.

The recognition of Sapphire clearly displayed in her eyes but she made fast track of scrutinizing all of them to make it appear that she just first knew of them. Dying to drape her arms around the old lady, Sapphire remained purposed to keeping up the act until it was safe enough to display and talk about old times with her. But as long as travelling with this pack was concerned, she was sure that it wasn't possible to ever do so without being discovered of her knowledge with the village. There were many things that she could and could not do with the new group she travels with. Concerning her past with the village and everything so private about herself is out of the question. One which that she wished would never have to be spoken.

But remembering on her travels with Raven of the mysterious attacker that led her zoid to a state, it took a little longer than ever for her to heal. The mysterious green eyes were not as mysterious as she would have hoped them to be. Of course she knew the owner of the one true eyes of evil. If she could have at least defending herself a bit more, not have taken down her guard with the boy she formerly travelled with, maybe then she wouldn't have to constantly think that he's gloating over having her easily taken down for the first time. She really wanted to sigh heavily over her stupidity. Letting down her guard, what on earth was she thinking? Could she have been anymore careless about her actions? No of course not, she happened to think that she was unbeatable, and that was her mistake. What a fool she had been.

"What do you miss to discuss with me?" She asked, taking on a tone of slight anger about these travellers approaching her.

"Can we talk about this inside, Ma'am?" Moonbay asked a little too nervously.

Sapphire was able to come back to reality, and soon rolled her eyes at the way the group was acting so pathetically around the old lady.

"Although, in this village, there is no private matters normally to discuss isolated in one's house so that others won't hear." Ophelia examined all of them with her eyes and took an instant, near to accurate, guess about each of them. "But seeming as you're helping out republicans, come inside, and we'll discuss what I am to do with you."

Everyone looked at each other in shock about her accusation when she had turned to walk inside. The silence droned through all of them, rendering them from moving or speaking a word. Sapphire was a little different on her reactions. She yawned but didn't move. She had to keep pretending that she wasn't intimidated by the woman. She had to react remotely like them in order to continue up with her tactics to keep this village out of targeting range. She watched the others for a little longer, wondering what on earth they were going to do once Ophelia had noticed that they hadn't dared step a foot inside her home. A smile broke across her face of a memory just brought from the past.

Ophelia turned around and narrowed her eyes and snapped her words. "Well don't stand there like wooden posts. Get inside."

Nia had no idea what she really had gotten herself into. But all she knows is that she's getting Sapphire, and in return the only thing she had to give to Fiend was... She shook her head from the thought of her exchange to get Sapphire. Her brown eyes glanced over at the green eyed male who dully played with the fire. His attention was lacking from anything and as always he remained to himself. The thought was irritating, especially when you want to try and figure something out about him. Whenever you think you've got a gist of him, he suddenly changes it. It's as if he knows everything that you're thinking and then changes it so you can't figure a thing about him.

"If we keep our pace we'll confront Raven tomorrow at high noon." He spoke, catching her in an eye lock. "Unless you don't want to confront him at all."

"No, we need to." She found herself saying. It surprised her to say the least. "Once we've confronted Raven, we'll be able to know how to find Sapphire." She looked away.

"What about afterwards?" He bit into an apple and threw one towards her. She caught it. "What do you once we have the information? If we get the information."

"We'll use the information to get to her. If he doesn't cooperate with us, then I'll let you do with him what you please." He looked at her with an amused smirk for once. "I mean, you might have a better chance at obtaining the information way better than I possibly could."

"So you're going to rely on me to deliver us the information if the boy doesn't cooperate?"

She nodded, unable to use her voice to deliver the confirmation that he obviously wanted her to admit. She knew she was useless in gathering information, unless it's what the informer wants off of her, and usually that's what Sapphire had accused of her. A prostitute! She focused on the ground in front of her and focused on the patterns that the ground barely made. Fiend, what a truly strange name it is, wasn't really informative on anything. He asks questions and expects her to give him answers to each of them. In other words, he's just making her use her own plans. Going along with what she has to say. Even if it meant failure, he was just going along with what she was saying. She wasn't sure why, but it's what she can make of him at the moment.

He was leaving her to do everything.

"Taki, do I have to repeat myself again for you to follow simple commands to move your butt off of that floor and get moving?" Rain bit back her anger as she spoke, but she knew that her anger drenched her tone and easily got through to the turquoise organoid.

The wind was beating against everything this time around. The rendezvous point wasn't for miles away and Rain was irritated that little progress had been made despite her travelling plans. Her tight one piece suit clung to her body, so she didn't have to put up with it blowing about in the wind. Her hair was tied into one pony tail this time, to keep it more out of the way than before. Her silver bangs annoyed her though, but she didn't want to get rid of them. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and got inside the cockpit of her zoid. Strapping herself into the darkly purple coated zoid, she prepared for the hard day journey through the terrible wind. Taki slowly got off her butt and walked out the cave, easily showing her reluctance to go out in the weather.

Rain made sure that a lot of sand was kicked up over Taki as she got her zoid walking faster than the organoid. Taki stopped in her tracks and narrowed her darkly blue eyes at her owner before shaking the sand off. She soon raced off after the now running zoid that blended into the night. Nearly enough anyway! Easily going in tune with the speeding zoid, Taki was able to observe the surroundings although the speed they were going out was amazing. Dark sand covered the ground for miles. The moon was high up in the air, showing off its glow that the sun had allowed it. The stars patterned the sky amazingly, but they didn't have time to view the wonders of the heavens.

Rain's mind was set onto greeting Sapphire at the rendezvous point, rather than the other way around. She wasn't sure how long ago it was since she had met the white haired maiden, but she was sure that their friendship had blossomed to the highest forms of friendship far long ago. Their loyalty with one another was stronger than any weather, stronger than any army force, stronger than any gravity pull... Whatever the two wanted doing, they always planned to do it together. However, since the separation in the disaster at one of the points that the Imperial army had lost against the republicans, Rain has wanted nothing more than to reunite with her ultimate friend. Her loyalty burns stronger than ever, but with the way that Prozen wanted to keep Sapphire under his influence and not into friendship, it was a possibility that Sapphire might not remember the rendezvous point, or even her.

Rain's rebellion on the Imperial army since their separation hadn't bothered her in the latest. She didn't care if she was now hunted by them as an enemy. She only cared for the reunion. She only cared that her friend remembered her. If she could get to the rendezvous point before Sapphire, then maybe she could get their reunion she has dreamed of for months. Whenever Sapphire was around Rain, she always felt peaceful and capable at doing anything far beyond her limit. She felt capable at doing many things that she's only dreamed about doing. It's like the girl gives people's dreams a reality whenever she's around them. For some reason, she reminds Rain of an outsider to Planet Zi. Was it possible that she was just born with something different from any other person? Or could she truly be from another planet that has extraordinary differences that this planet would fear?

Whatever her reason behind her difference, to Rain it didn't matter at all. After all, Sapphire was still Sapphire.

"Well now, isn't that something I haven't expected in all of my years?" Ophelia laughed heartedly. "You young ones have no need to fear. You can restock up here, have a good night or two's rest and be on your way again. I have no objections to deny you of your supplies for your journey." Her smile faded. "But I do fairly warn you. If this village comes under any danger from the republicans, then be warned, we will wage war against you. It will be the fight of a life time, I guarantee."

"I'm sure there's no need to wage war against the republicans. I'll be sure that they get the message to not attack this village." Moonbay replied with nervousness edging off of her very being.

"I agree with Moonbay. I'm sure they'll kindly overlook you and keep you out of harm's way." Van spoke and Irvine nodded his head.

"Well now, that's great to hear." Ophelia looked to Sapphire momentarily and looked back to the rest of them. "I'm sure you're all tired. Allow me to show you to your rooms." She stood and everyone gladly followed after her up some stairs she began to walk up.

Ophelia had noticed Fiona's familiarity around Sapphire, although the way that they remain distant from each other was fairly obvious. They sought to each other like ordinary girls, always oblivious to danger that's around the corner, but this danger was only concerning the both of them, not the war that is currently waging. Oh no, they were very observant on that danger, but it was the danger of themselves that they weren't aware of. The mysteries of Sapphire have yet to be identified, but Fiona, her mysteries were written all over her. But it was that crystal clear that they are overlooked. Something that Sapphire never overlooks. Surely she must know something about Fiona, but the way that her obliviousness to the group and the trust towards her reflects in her eyes, Ophelia knew that she's currently been upholding problems with the emotion and word 'trust'.

_The poor child!_ Ophelia thought.

Ophelia sat in her chair in the living room. The fire was burning brightly. The children were resting in their beds up stairs. But she felt cold to the bone about Sapphire's sudden appearance in the village. Oh how much she had missed the child of night, but she couldn't help but fear her appearance. Such hair of pure colour still clung to its purity this very day. But eyes as dark as the midnight sky bore ever brightly from their sockets in the girls head. She couldn't be called the child of the sun for she resembles nothing of the source of daylight. Her features resemble the moon and the sky that blankets it. The child of the moon, of the night, surely they fit better to the girl than that of the sun that shines overhead.

Now that she remembers carefully of Sapphire's features of that she had saw today, she carefully remembers the past of when Sapphire was much younger than she is now. But the Sapphire today shows signs that she's always performing things perfectly, never messing up, and always working hard to never give away her intentions of anything. So packed tight in security and so hard to figure out, but so clearly showing her perfectness in everything that it just didn't remind Ophelia of the child she had raised. Until she was taken away by the Imperial forces, to which she had hated ever since she lost Sapphire.

_Ah yes, the younger Sapphire. Always so reckless and carefree! Never caring if she messed up and always fighting hard to try better. She didn't care for being perfect. She was such a clumsy, a non perfect, child. But today... she doesn't seem nothing like the child I remember. But I do know it is her. Those terrible people have changed her completely. _Ophelia thought with sadness. The memory of the younger Sapphire overfilled her mind that she allowed herself to bask in its memory.

_Ophelia laughed heartedly at a six year old Sapphire who happened to once again clumsily make her bed. Entangled her in bed sheets was Sapphire, humour flooded Ophelia and she couldn't help but laugh at the child. Seeing as Sapphire made the old woman laugh, a smile broke across her wonderful features that she laughed along too. With help from the old lady, Sapphire was freed from the blankets and the bed no longer was naked to the air. With the household chores, Sapphire full of effort and so clumsy performed every task with high difficulty, but in the end, she managed to complete all chores to a very high standard. Her efforts made Ophelia so proud that when she went to complete them, she ended doing them perfectly, alongside being clumsy as she performed them. _

_She was so contrasting in all her efforts that sometimes Ophelia thought she played both the sun and moon. _

_The sun and moon!_ Ophelia thought. _Maybe there is a way to discover the mysteries of the child._


	27. The events are changing

Rebellious

Chapter Twenty-seven – The events are changing

"I can't believe we run into each other like this Raven." Nia tossed her hair behind her and walked with a fake seductiveness over to him. Raven scowled at her unpleasantly. "You don't have to act like we're nothing to each other, Raven."

"I want nothing to do with a slut." He growled. "Especially one that prefers younger boys." He turned his back to her and Shadow remained to watch the girl with hatred flaming in his blue eyes.

"But Raven, we need to talk." Nia cried out desperately. She grabbed his wrist and he yanked it free from her grasp. "Raven!"

"So this is how a male treats a female? With disrespect? I would have thought better of a strong and powerful Imperial Soldier." Fiend stated, walking around the two zoids that had knocked together.

Nia's plan was simple. Purposely ram into the red Zaber Fang to stop Raven from continuing in his journey. What better way to gain his attention? But it was the wrong kind that she hadn't expected. Raven was pissed with the damage from his zoid. But the damage was little. A simply scratch with a little dent can be fixed anytime. But what truly pissed him off was the fact that the one zoid that happened to bump into his wasn't Sapphire's, but Nia's. She was the least of his worries and he knew that this wasn't by any accident. But instead of the black haired bitch gaining his attention, it was the tall man that traveled with her. He could see the red hair that flailed out from his hood and the bright green eyes of evil that gazed at him. How could he have known they were evil? As a solider he was trained to recognize things within the eyes of man or woman. And this man was portraying a sign of usage of the girl and the intended evil onto someone else.

The sun was at high noon. The clouds were white and portrayed no sign of rain. The weather was intensely hot and for some reason Raven felt nothing of any heat. He was composed but he did thirst for a drink. Shadow was silent beside his master. He was aware of the man, aware of his evilness deep within those green eyes. His body screamed evil but the so called Imperial soldier, Nia, was so ignorant and demanding for something that she could not see what the man truly was. Raven could swear he wore a smirk of mockery, or something else, upon his grim face. But he was unsure. One second he thought he could easily guess the man and what lay underneath his fake image, but then the next, all was clamped tight and everything was so complex to understand. The man can surely keep secrets away from prying eyes, that's for sure.

"And who are you?" Raven demanded, placing a hand on his hip.

He chuckled at him and stood beside Nia, obviously showing he held more authority over the female instead of being the other way around. "I, little Raven, am you're worst nightmare if you appear stubborn."

"Raven, please listen to us. We need your help." Nia begged him with pleading eyes. She knew for one thing that she didn't want trouble. She didn't know whether to ask Fiend to convince Raven to tell him where Sapphire is. She wasn't sure of anything, except that Fiend can be a right nasty man if he wanted to be.

"Why should I listen to you?" He turned on her. "What rights have you got to earn the right of giving information to me?"

"We don't have information to give you." Fiend intervened before Nia could speak. "We have questions for you and you have our answers. That's all."

"And what makes you think I'll give you answers?" He turned to him. "You come here obviously planned the attack on my zoid, just to get some answers?" He scoffed. "I'd say that's rather impolite of someone who bears no rank of either army. So I suggest you run along before I get nasty."

Shadow stepped up in front of his master, obviously ready to defend him. But what surprised both master and zoid was that Fiend had begun to laugh.

"You're organoid has no power to stop me, Raven." He smirked. "So if I were you…" He stopped mid-sentence and the black organoid was taken to the ground by a green organoid that appeared out of nowhere. Shadow went to grab it in its jaws, but the green organoid placed its foot on his throat, keeping Shadow from moving his head. "..I'd listen."

Nia, for the first time seeing the green organoid, appeared scared. She stepped back involuntary. She trembled, obviously underestimated the man again. Raven was standing there shocked beyond belief. How could he have known that the man had an organoid at his disposal? A powerful green colored one at that. At the base of its tail was a small sword that glinted in the light of the high sun. Its eyes were yellow, a distasteful colour of yellow, that gazed upon everything with anger and dissatisfaction. With its powerful body Raven could tell that it could easily destroy Shadow at a simple command, but the master did no such thing, and the green organoid only seemed to be warning Shadow.

The act was up. No need to persuade, force was used and it couldn't be returned. Fiend had stepped up the playing field. His smirk was registered to Raven that the games were already on his side. Raven had no choice but to give in. His violet eyes held defiance and defeat. If the odds weren't in his favor, he knew not to overstep his boundaries. With this man holding all the playing cards, how could he expect to overpower him? Raven sighed in defeat. Fiend smirked knowing this. Of course he'd win; he could never doubt his power. He wasn't of their world, so to speak. So he knew what to play and what not to. The plan was a little pushed up, but at least he kept to the timing. He knew that they could have reached the boy yesterday, but he held back. But now impatience wins over him. He wanted what he came for.

"They call me Fiend, and you Raven, are going to be our informer."

Ophelia was planting outside in her garden. She was out front and occasionally was greeted by the village with high respect and welcoming. Sapphire watched her from the upstairs window. She could remember watching her like this when she was younger. But her memories were so old, so long ago that they were faint. In the Imperial army she suffered, she was not allowed to remember, to worship memories like ordinary children. No, she knew she wasn't ordinary, how could she be after she was placed into an army regiment and brought up as a soldier? Her old life was destroyed. Her ordinary days are over. A nagging sensation was back in her mind and she drove it away, but she knew it would be back.

Fiona was happily outside in the village enjoying the air. She was with Moonbay, collecting supplies whilst the boys, Van and Irvine, were working on the zoids in the hanger. Sapphire needn't check on hers, she knew that it was in perfect condition. Since the attack nothing more competitive was against the Liger. She couldn't remember her last fight with the zoid. Distant memories were always a pain to her, she could never seem to bring them back up when they were long gone. She was hoping that everything would change that. She couldn't speak of old times if those times were so forgettable to her. Raised and brought up, relying only on instants and what she had been taught, taught to forget the past and only live for the future, they broke her free spirit, or so they had thought.

Her spirit could never be broken, but everything else could. Mai was beside her, longing on the days of the past, were present in her emerald eyes. The gold organoid missed the days of a companionship of a fellow organoid. Something so unfamiliar was registered in those emerald eyes that caused Sapphire to wonder. Was there something she was missing? There was something that the organoid knew, but thought better than to tell her. The secret was the organoid's, something that Sapphire didn't want to destroy. But she felt a longing to know, to see if she was any part of that something the organoid remembered. Memories always hurt her head, always pained her as if she was constantly under hypnosis that would stop her from remembering. A block in her mind and a chip in her heart, it was painful when something was missing and never to be revealed to heal the wounds.

"Wondering on your memories, Sapphire?"

She hadn't heard or seen Ophelia move from the garden. She stood next to her gazing out the window to the village. Ophelia was so wise and knowledgeable that only the name of the woman made her remember her. If she was described as something else, she wouldn't have remembered the old woman, or the village. She thought she'd always have her memories, even if she was forced to forget them, it wasn't true. Ophelia touched her arm gently, in a comforting gesture. But Sapphire knew it was more than that. When Ophelia usually did that, it was the gesture to talk, and that was something that came across her mind as if it had slipped through the hypnosis on her. The old lady moved away and into a room that was guarded by a strong lock that bolted both doors.

With a key, she took the lock and laid it on the cupboard beside the door. She pushed only one of the doors and walked inside, letting Sapphire close it behind her. Inside was a comforting looking living room, except that instead of other living room stuff, there was books everywhere. Old and new, but all held an aura of knowledge beyond recognition. Old history, new history, some history just being discovered, all were piled on the selves. Some not finished most of them finished, the age of the room was infinite, but Sapphire felt… no knew… that she had been here before. Had been told its secrets and knew what was contained in all of the books. But now, nothing came to her mind. An empty cup waiting to receive something to fill or refill its contents!

"I told you when you were three that this is the Library of Knowledge." She spoke to her, refilling that empty cup. Ophelia watched her curiously as Sapphire wondered around, touching nothing. "You spent all of your life in this room, studying and learning from these books. Your time was unlimited in those days, always thought of history, to know better of it." She stood beside her. "But there were certain books I had forbidden you from ever reading." She moved away and sat in one of the two red comfortable chairs and gestured for Sapphire to join her. "So far I still cannot allow you to read the histories stored in those covers. But you must accept a knowledge I share with you. You have had many lives before this; you were destined for something and are reborn countless times to receive something your past lives did not."

"Do you think that this is enough to satisfy the long journey?" Moonbay asked, holding many groceries bags in her hand.

"I'm sure the boys will be pleased with the amount." Fiona giggled, holding just as many bags as Moonbay.

"We sure do have enough to feed a whole army with this. I hope we didn't overdo ourselves with the money that Old Lady Ophelia kindly offered us." Moonbay stated sheepishly.

"I'm sure she'd understand."

"I'm sure she would. We do have a long journey. I mean think of the time it'll take to reach our destination."

"Look out!" Someone cried out and the girls looked just in time to be knocked to the ground by an oncoming large solid thing that went down with them. "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

Whatever was on them had removed itself. Moonbay shook her head to rid herself of the dizziness and Fiona giggled a little and looked up to see who was addressing them. A female with long silver hair gazed at them with eyes of blue. One of her hands was holding a red moist lollipop that looked as if she had not long taken it out of her mouth. Her lips were light pink and they appeared to have a urge for someone to kiss them. Fiona couldn't help but feel weird against this silver haired beauty. Moonbay had accepted her offered empty hand and was standing. The silver maiden helped Fiona to her feet. She smiled and asked her question again that Fiona nodded instead of speaking her answer.

"I'm so sorry that Taki knocked you over." She looked at the groceries on the floor. "Oh god, I'm sorry." She said for a thousandth time. She quickly bent down; putting her lollipop into her mouth and helped Moonbay and Fiona gather all the groceries into the bag again. She stood and held the bags and took out the lollipop with her free hand. "I'll help take them back as an apology."

"That'll be helpful." Moonbay stated and smiled.

"Why was, err… Taki wasn't it?" The silver head nodded in confirmation. "Why was Taki in such a rush?"

"Taki smelt an old friend here, and she was excited and rushed into you." She looked to the turquoise organoid when she spoke next. "Obviously she forgot to use her breaks when seeing you." She glowered at the organoid who looked down in sadness.

"Taki's an organoid?" Moonbay exclaimed finally seeing Taki as what she was.

"Yes, is there a problem with my partner being an organoid?"

"Oh no, it's just strange how many of them are turning up. I mean I thought they were rare to find." Moonbay replied with a nervous laugh.

"They are rare, very rare. But Taki and I have been together since a friend brought her to me." She smiled.

"I'm sorry, I'm Moonbay, and this is Fiona."

"I'm Rain… Rain Shower." She replied with a smile.


	28. Reunion at long last

Rebellious

Chapter twenty-eight – Reunion at long last

Fiend scrutinized Raven with his calculating green eyes. The boy's power was nowhere near to a point that it could pose as a little threat to slaughter his plans. The organoid was just as foolish as its master, something so little that it wasn't worth worrying about. The neck length black hair and the violet eyes were his main decorative features. But those eyes, they were so easy to determine the boy. Cold, arrogant and easily gullible as long as you mention Prozen, the boy was too much of a solider that he listens to commands, relating to Prozen, too easily. The organoid was no different. All he needs is the command of his master and it's a done deal with him. Why should Fiend worry about the pair of them? Well it's simple. They are searching for the same person he is.

"And what answers do I possibly possess that you want of me?" Raven asked demandingly.

_Still so determined to be stubborn_, Fiend thought with a smirk of amusement. "A girl, and with my accurate information, she dropped out on you and ran off."

"What makes you think I know anything about Sapphire's location?" He growled. He was still composed, but his eyes are a dead giveaway. They told Fiend all he needed to know.

_Touchy, I guess just speaking about her furies him,_ he chuckled. "Who says it was about that Sapphire girl? I didn't even mention her." He stated with a smirk toying at his lips. "I thought that the girl who took off on you was your girlfriend. Am I wrong?" His innocent was outstanding.

But it couldn't fool Raven a bit.

"Acting your innocent is pointless to ones who can see through it." Raven stated, folding his arms over chest, not amused at all.

"Acting my innocent? I honestly don't know what you're talking about." He evaded with a smirk there at the corner of his mouth. "But the girl…? Know anything about her? I'm terribly interested in the fourteen year old, who's so easily got you under her thumb."

Raven stood there a little shocked to say at the least. "Got me around her thumb? What are you talking about?"

"I'm on about how you are willing to risk your commander's orders just to find her. You've not got permission for it, I'm sure about that. So I'm willing to bet that the girl has got under your skin and that fact still remains."

Raven narrowed his eyes at the man. "You're talking crap."

"Am I?" The smirk widened into satisfaction. "It certainly doesn't look that way. Just be the mere mention of her you get so riled up and agitated. Your defenses are open and you're so easy to probe, so easy to anger, and by that is what I call possession. You're not willing to give her up until you've had your turn with her and toss her aside when you no longer need of her."

"Fiend!" Nia spoke out; obviously getting a little enraged herself. "We aren't here for an idle chat; we're supposed to be searching for her."

"Ah, Nia, so impatient! Give me time, child, you'll get what you want in the end." He turned to Raven. "Tell or no tell? What's it to be?"

"It's obviously simple if you already know how I react." Raven spoke, removing his arms from his chest.

"Ah, so that's how it's going to be." He shrugged his shoulders. "So be it. You've made the choice, kid, don't regret it."

Mai glanced to the double doors that had kept Sapphire and Ophelia inside. She could sense nothing wrong, but she felt left out, alone and bored. She dropped her head, her tail droop from sadness. She moved into another room, the guest room where everyone could gather around the fire. It was warm and comfortable. She looked at the large cushion thrown down beside the fire place. She yearned to curl into a ball on it and decided to do exactly that. She circled it a few times before settling down and curling herself into a tight ball. The heat was at her metallic back but she could feel neither heat nor cold. She was happy with that, but she was also happy with being able to feel human emotions. She closed her emerald eyes, but not long enough when the door was pushed open that it banged against the wall.

She shot her head up and watched as Moonbay and Fiona walked in with tons of groceries bags that she hadn't noticed another person helping them carry it. She was instantly on her feet when the third person placed the bags on the floor. Their eyes met. Green with blue sought something out in each other. Her gold tail flicked side to side dangerously. She growled low in her throat and the girl backed away a few steps. Moonbay was in front of her, blocking Mai's path from seeing her. She was a little surprised and her tail fell to the floor, harmless. Her emerald eyes sought out an answer to the girl's actions. She had only wished safety on their department and yet they stop her from protecting them against something that she didn't know.

"Taki, stay there." The girl behind Moonbay instructed.

Mai's head lifted and instantly glanced to the door. The familiar growl of disapprove was on the other side of the door and the presence was so alarming that she was shocked to her organoid heart. She glanced to Moonbay, wanting to see the girl behind her, but the girl still blocked her path. Fiona was a little anxious to know what was going on, but decided against it. Moonbay saw the calm in the gold organoid, but still fought against letting her see the girl behind her. She thought it wasn't safe. Mai could tell this just from where she stood. Moonbay didn't trust her still. She still had that wild protectiveness over the pack she's with. Of course she'd act rationally if she thought there would be a threat to the group. But she hadn't known that it could also affect her if the group decided to go against her survival of the pack instinct.

"Are you calm Mai?" Moonbay asked her, slowly moving forward with her hands out to show she meant no harm.

"Did you say Mai?" The girl behind Moonbay asked curiously with no hidden surprise. Moonbay looked back and nodded in comply. With a bright beam on the girl's face, she raced in front of Moonbay and gazed at the gold organoid with so much fascination and longing that it caused Mai to step back a little… worried. "Mai, don't you remember me?" Her blue eyes were sad, but a longing was there. "It's me, Rain…" Hope wasn't as bright as before. "Taki, come in here."

From behind the other side of the door walked in a turquoise organoid that gazed around curiously of new surroundings. When her dark blue eyes landed on the emerald eyes of the gold organoid, they lit up considerably. Wagging her turquoise tail she raced over to stand beside Rain and affection towards Mai was clear in her dark blue eyes. Mai looked and felt confused. A deep familiarity burst inside of her and then she widened her emerald eyes and glanced from one to the other. Taki was the first to respond by moving forward and touching Mai's snout with her own in welcoming. Mai was familiar with the touch, she knew who they were and replied with a little more pressure in the welcoming to return it. She stepped forward and hugged Rain who was so eager to touch the gold organoid that she begun to cry silently.

"God Mai, you haven't changed." Rain said as she wiped away her tears. Mai gave a little snort that stated to her that she hadn't changed either. She laughed. "I've changed more than you think. It's been years since we've seen each other. No wonder you couldn't recognize me."

Mai studied the girl. Her silver hair was longer, reaching her mid-back. Her blue eyes were the same though. The depth of loyalty incased with friendship drowned them. She left the Imperial army to keep that loyalty that burned in her. Mai was grateful, although something flashed through her and caused her sudden sadness. Rain was instantly reactant, just like Taki was too. Moonbay and Fiona stood at the back, allowing the pair to regain what they had lost over the years. But seeing the sudden depression in Mai's features, they gathered one thing that it was to do with. The one person missing from the reunion, Sapphire wasn't here. Of course, what was a reunion if one person was missing from it?

Moonbay and Fiona could figure it out themselves. If Mai knew them, then it was obvious that Sapphire must have known them before her memory problem. They nodded at each other and left the living in search of Sapphire. Mai was too busy consulting with Rain and Taki that she hadn't noticed the pair leave the room. Taki was by her side, trying to cheer her friend up and Rain was pondering on how to give her some cheerfulness. If there was any hope to revive her cheerfulness, which would all down to one person. The very one who was able to completely get Mai to listen to her. Sapphire, her master, her partner and her forever best friend. But now that Rain could think about, she paused to place a finger to her lip as she went deep in thought, where was Sapphire?

Sapphire couldn't believe her ears with what Ophelia had just discussed with her. But before she could get anything across to the old lady, Moonbay and Fiona had discovered the place and burst into the room, falling straight to the floor, with Fiona on top of Moonbay's back. Ophelia was out of her chair standing over them with Sapphire. They gazed up at them nervously and laughed a little. Fiona pulled herself together and stood, helping Moonbay as she did so. Ophelia's hands were behind her back as she regarded the girls, as if suspecting the pair as eavesdropping. Sapphire wasn't quite sure about it, but she had a feeling that they could have been doing anything on the other side of the door. And eavesdropping? That might have been one of them.

"We're sorry to barge in on you like this…" Moonbay started apologetically.

"But there's someone that wants to meet Sapphire." Fiona finished off.

"Who could possibly want to meet me?" Sapphire asked curiously, glancing at Ophelia who shrugged in turn.

Moonbay and Fiona giggled and led the two out of the room and into the living room. Noticing who had come in, Mai bounded over and wrapped her arms around her master from behind. Sapphire smiled and stroked her organoid's snout which had rested on her shoulder. Noticing two new people, or one person and one organoid, Sapphire instantly looked to them with a curious and a suspicious gaze that wasn't friendly or unfriendly. Rain blinked her smoky blue eyes at her and looked away a little disappointed. Acknowledgement shone in those eyes of hers. She had expected for Sapphire to not remember her since the long distance that they've been apart. Of course she knew that Sapphire was still under military command, she was bound to forget.

Taki was a little more different in reaction. She moved forward, even before Rain could do anything to try and stop her. Her main core had been broken by Sapphire, but given to Rain. Her main instincts were to obey Sapphire since she is the one who broke her in the first place. Her dark blue eyes shone with both respect and love for the one who broke her. Sapphire felt a connection to the turquoise organoid and the girl, but couldn't remember where exactly from. But then it hit her so powerfully that I it weren't for Mai holding her, she would have stumbled back. Mai, knowing that she wanted to be released, let Sapphire go who instantly went to touch Taki on her snout. Knowing of the warm feeling of the girl's touch leaned into it, hoping for the touch to remain forever. But she knew it would.

Sapphire turned her attention to Rain who stood there awkwardly, balancing from one foot to the other. When she felt eyes watch her, she looked up and gazed directly into Sapphire's eyes. A smile turned her suspicious features into friendliness. She moved forward and took Rain into an embracing longing hug. Rain felt tears enter her eyes again. She hugged her back with so much promise of not to leave her again. It bubbled up and exploded, and they both felt it. They parted and smiled at each other before turning around and smiling at everyone. Ophelia was in the back. Already knowing the silver maiden, she smiled, glad that the two were back together. Friendship as powerful as theirs was the hardest to break and impossible to make one forget.


	29. Cutting the edge of the ice

Rebellious

Chapter Twenty-Nine – Cutting the edge of the ice

"It's rather unfortunate isn't it? I recommended the easy way to do things, kid, but you chose the long way around things." Fiend stalked Raven like a predator. The green organoid was carefully watching, observing the black haired boy in the centre. The black organoid was watching the green one with obvious hatred in his blue eyes. Smirking, somewhat, the green organoid snorted a taunt and Shadow glared, eagerly ready for round two. Fiend glanced to his proud organoid who easily mirrored his actions of stalking predatory like. His green eyes transferred back to Raven, who was doing nothing but watching him. "Raven, I do believe that we are running out of time. Either you tell me where she is, or I'm just going to have to... get it out the hard way."

"I don't have to do anything." He narrowed his eyes. "To someone like you, why should I give up the location of a fellow soldier?"

"Why are you even protecting her? She's left your side. She was always rebellious, always hated the Imperial Army. Hated Prozen's guts, and yet you defend and protect her as if she still was one of you. Is your love for her that strong that you go out of your way to hide it and her? If you loved her… why have you not tried harder to find her?"

"I do not love her. I do not know the meaning of the word. It has no meaning to me. Love is weak, powerless, it's useless on the battlefield." Raven growled.

"So you intended to fake that emotion just for the benefits of having the girl obey you?" Fiend smirked. "On normal girls that would normally work, if they weren't lesbians of course." He glanced to Nia for that but straightened himself out before Raven could guess what he meant. "But this one particular girl is different. She feels nothing. She experiences nothing. She is a killing machine, made for fighting, born for fighting. It is her blood to do all but love. She does not know the meaning. She would reject everything and everyone. She won't cease to she has her aims fulfilled before all else's. Prozen has kept her out of her goal's reach for far too long, so she hates him and will get payback." He looked at Raven dead seriously. "Do not take this girl as a fool. She can see right through you. She knows your moves before you do. I'm telling you this so you can give up on her. My mission to retrieve her and keep her under constant observation, if she cannot be controlled, then I must do what has been ordered. I am to kill her."

"You never told me that." Nia screamed. "You told me nothing related to that."

"Shut it child. I do not have the time to deal with your protests. The one you know as Sapphire will not tolerate emotion. So give up on her. She reins no emotions like you deem she has. She won't tolerate independence. She will use all who side with her. She won't rest until she has what she requires. She has not been bred to love, because love does not rule, it cannot command, it cannot keep anything prosper or even keep alive. She has been bred to control, conquer and command. Do not take her likely, you are just pawns in her plans."

"Are you sure you aren't talking about yourself?" Raven stated, questioning him, without really listening or relating this girl he speaks of to Sapphire.

"Talking about myself? What do you speak of boy? Do you know what love is? Can you thrive and rule on love? It is possible, for I have done it. I have led many people to go against a person who threatens their lives, land and everything they had worked for. I acted out of love for those people, for my life, for all the lives that I lived with. I can accomplish much on just that emotion. She cannot. She is weak and vulnerable. She must be contained and controlled, if she isn't she must be destroyed." Shadow looked to him, widened eyes, seeing no comparison to who they had travelled with for days. The green organoid and stopped and rested his eyes on his master. Seeking a command, seeking something to do other than hearing his story, even thinking of starting a fight with the black organoid appeared across its mind.

"Who are you to compare to Sapphire? You don't even know her."

"More than you do. This Sapphire is secretive, holding everything back, telling you nothing." He went right up to his face, Shadow reacted and so did the green organoid. Raven looked down the moment the impact of Shadow's body was battled to the floor. Fiend grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him. He swatted his hand away, disgusted with his touch. "Am I right Raven?" He said nothing so he continued. "The person I know is much like the person you know. You have no idea how much they have in common." He wondered for moment. "Any strange phenomenon's happen with her?"

"Other than having something inhuman swat her down like a fly to the ground, none." Raven had the sudden sharp memory of seeing Sapphire with her purple lit eyes that sparkled out danger. Impassive and dangerous, containing no hints, no motivations, just some form of justice, something to regain that was once lost. Pride? Or revenge? The only thing he knew was that Fiend spoke some truth. But he wouldn't admit that, he knew he would never admit that.

Nia was left out, swatted away without a second thought. The green organoid took no notice of her, obviously giving her the thought that her existence didn't matter none with what's going on. She now knew that Fiend held something for this monstrous being, something he made out to be monstrous anyway. He was desperate to pinpoint something on another person, blame it on Sapphire because she was loved and loves back. He appears to be the monster, showing no signs of love or feelings, just his wicked twisted mind for revenge. She cradled her hand to her chest, watching and observing all she could. Words were a blur to her. Just the fact that he wanted Sapphire to blame for what this other person had done to him, trying to make them believe that she was in the wrong for something another had did. She couldn't think straight. His voice was luring and tempting, as if everything he said, a lie, was all the truth.

"Tell me Raven, what is the point in searching for something like her? You don't know her. She doesn't know you. She's used you, threw you aside like a pawn, and made a bloody mess of you. Don't you see what she's done? She's ruined you in every way. You're no longer the cold hearted soldier who would do all that is commanded, you are just a toy, something that can go on an emotional rampage until you have got back what you crave." He looked thoughtfully at him. "She's like a drug isn't she? You can't stop being around her?" Raven said nothing once again. "You'll still protect her till the end of the earth. That bind she has on you, the ultimate pawn, she's marked you as her top player, it's strong and powerful. You no longer are loyal to Prozen, or anyone else, you are loyal to her and her alone."

XxX

Sapphire was happy, extremely happy. She was boasting about her meeting with Rain, all her adventures, the fun, the games and everything else she could think of. Her times came pouring out of her. The fire was blazing, the heat gentle in the room. They all sat comfortably on couches or cushions, but Ophelia had resided within her rocking armchair, listening with a smile upon her old face. Everyone was smiling. Taki and Mai were equally as happy. Rain sat beside Sapphire, close enough to be called a sister who always wanted protection from the older sibling. Sapphire held that aura of protectiveness as she stayed near to Rain instead of backing away. Her mouth was going, on and on, she spoke, enticing them into her story of her past days with her friend.

"Don't leave out the part where we kicked butt when people touched our butts. That was funny!" Rain giggled.

"Go on Sapphire, tell it." Fiona chirped happily. The others raised their voices in agreement.

"I'll let Rain tell it. I've blabbered on too much." Sapphire smiled.

"So here we were, doing a mission on a wonderful evening night." Rain started. Building drama and action, putting it all into one scene, trying to make it seem interesting enough for their ears, enough to keep them interested like Sapphire had. Sapphire knew her friend loved to tell tales. She was rather keen to hear her tale.

_Rain stomped her foot on the ground in terrible frustration. It was pelting it with rain and her clothes with soaked. Taki shook her body, sending the water flying, soaking Rain even more. Mai was polite, standing still, showing patience in her form. Her green eyes were murderous looking, looking at all the males that passed with a glare of don't you dare. The two humans had to fit in, not appear military trained. Rain wore a belly top and short short's, not expecting the rain because it was hot and no clouds were in the sky. Now thunder roared and lightning rippled through the air and she cursed it mentally with clenched fists. Sapphire was composed, although soaked totally in her white clothing. She had to have hers handpicked by Prozen, since he wanted her to blend in more. More like appear like a hooker, Sapphire had stated to Rain when they left with their new clothes in their hands. _

"_Just deal with it, Rain." _

"_Deal with it, Saph, are you kidding? Look what that bastard made you wear." She pointed at the white top and blue jeans. "You're soaked and your black lace bra is showing. Dear god that guy is a butt fucking dick diving prick." _

"_Butt fucking dick diving prick? Jesus, Rain, that's new even for you." Sapphire explained, glancing around, noticing all males were checking out her chest. "Are those guys' paedophiles" Rain shrugged. "I'm only, what? Twelve and their checking out my little developed chest? Fucking twats need a life I'd say." _

_Rain could only nod to agree with her. Looking in to the distance she spotted a hotel, grabbed Sapphire's hand, and raced towards it. Mai and Taki following in their steed. Sapphire felt like curling up to something really warm and then dozing off. The cold rain wouldn't stop pelting down on her. It was rather irritating and bothersome. She reframed from saying something unnecessary because she neared the hotel and stepped inside out of the cold rain. Mai shook this time and so did Taki. Rain splattered from their iron bodies onto everything else. People stared. Males stared. Especially at Sapphire's chest where her black lace bra showed through the white transparent top. _

"_What are you looking at?" Rain snapped at them with high rage. Her hands were on her hips, frustration in her face, and anger burning in those smoky blue eyes. "Yeah, I thought so, turn away." She muttered under her breath, something that Sapphire raised an eyebrow at. "What?" She asked innocently to Sapphire who shook her head and looked elsewhere. Rain kept her eyes on Sapphire, suspiciously, wondering whether or not to bug it out of her. She thought better of it, decided against it, and walked up the registration desk. "Room for two please." _

"_Would that be a one bed for two?" _

"_Do I look like a lesbian to you?" Rain snapped. Sapphire walked over and stood behind her. A smirk played at her lips, but nothing was said. Rain turned to Sapphire, knowing she was behind her. "Do I look like a lesbian?" _

"_You don't want me to answer that." She said with the shake of her head._

"_Sapphire, now is not the time to have your devious little thoughts. We need a place to stay for the night, not some time to have fun with the clerk at the desk." She said pointing her thumb to the female behind her and the desk. She turned her attention back to the female. "I want a room for two with two single beds." She instructed and the clerk was typing away the computer, went behind her and gave her a key. Spoke thanks for the stay in her nervous tone, and Rain was leading the way to the elevator. It dinged, Sapphire, her, Taki and Mai were just able to get in with enough room for elbow space. _

_One of the middle floors was where they got out. Rain went up ahead, the two organoids stayed with Sapphire, walking slowly, remember the corridors, the turns and the males who had Rain corned to a wall. Sapphire narrowed her eyes, stuck out her hand to signal the organoids to stay there, and walked up the group. Rain was there, acting like an innocent victim ready to be raped. Sapphire lifted an eyebrow, shook her head, and waited for the right moment to intervene. She looked back to the two organoids, who were watching curiously, tails wagging a little and their heads trying to see what Rain was doing. Sapphire shrugged her shoulders at the organoids and looked back to the circle of boys. _

"_Come on, babe, join us. We'll make it fun." Sapphire scrunched her nose in disgust._

"_No thanks, I need to be getting to my room." Rain replied, but that fake nervousness didn't sound fake. Surrounded by a herd of boys, all eagerly wanting her, and she's nervous? She's a military soldier for crying out loud. They don't get nervous against others. They fight others, not give into their fear over them. But Sapphire didn't scrutinize Rain for it. Her brother's friends had ganged her when she was ten. Cute, irresistible, and too far too weak to fight against... Her brother's best friend is the one who rid her of her virginity. She's been picky about going on missions that involve her pretending to be an innocent victim of such. This is where the tension really gets to her because she can't fight back. But that doesn't stop Sapphire. _

_She breaks the rules all the time._

_She grabbed a guy's wrist that had reached out towards Rain. They all looked to her. Her eyes were closed, but opened with warning. She shot a look to the guy's wrist she held, but his eyes were narrowed in fury. His eyes travelled down to her chest, back to her eyes and then scraped all over her body. He smirked and with his other hand reached out to touch her in the wrong place. She twisted his wrist, earning a cry out pain and gave him an upper kick to the jaw. Another guy went to grab her; she back kicked him in the stomach. The third went to punch her; she twisted away and gave him a roundhouse kick, knocking him off his feet. The last two were behind her. They didn't see the point in the fight, they went to help their fallen friends and they left with a narrowed glare towards Sapphire. _

"_Thanks..."_

"_Save it. I already know. I don't need thanks; it's what I do to innocent victims of a crime." Sapphire told her. _

_Rain watched her walk away. The way she was, the way she acted, clearly frustration. But not the kind that Rain knew of. She hated people picking on the weak, always ganging on those who have no chance against them. Rain did have a chance, but she was told not to fight, but she wouldn't have been able to anyways. She was frightened too much to move a muscle to clench her fists. Rain was by her side when she reached the door, unlocked it and walked in after her. Taki and Mai had appeared as well, anger infuriated. They calmed when they saw Sapphire with her own aura of unhappiness. Anger colliding into anger wasn't a way to solve it, especially not with Sapphire, this they knew. _

"So you see, Sapphire can be really harsh and cruel when the time suits best to bring out that nature of her." Rain explained.

"I think the Imperial Army will be running now that we have Sapphire on our side." Van stated and Sapphire gave him a sharp look.


	30. Unexplained Visitor

Rebellious

Chapter Thirty – Unexplained Visitor

Mai gazed curiously out into the night. Her eyes were fixated on the moon, watching and waiting, as if something was going to happen. The grounds were quiet but cold. The air slipped into the room, gazed over her metallic body with no affect and into the room. Sapphire snuggled under the covers from the cold. Rain was sleeping on a bed opposite her, and she too reacted the same way to the wind. The sky was too blank. Stars appeared to be of nonexistent, the moon all alone, but hiding something secret through the blank sheet of night. Mai could easily sense the eeriness, already consumed in thought of the strangeness. She glanced to Sapphire and frowned and gave a little growl in the back of her throat. Another answer responded, and a turquoise head popped over Rain's side of the bed, sleeping dark eyes slowly waking up.

Mai turned back to the blank – but only the moon present – sky. Taki exposed her metal body to the wind, but no affect came from it. She frowned as well. Only a moon in the sky? She knew that there was something wrong with this night. Sapphire turned in her sleep, as if experiencing a nightmare. Mai looked to her but was unable to attend to her. Whatever happened in her sleep cannot be sorted, only by oneself. Rain was nothing but peaceful sleeping. She only moaned because of the cold wind stroking against her, it was all Sapphire who was experiencing the affects of the strange night.

Mai snapped her head round and growled. Her eyes shot to predatory mode, her body language was prepared for a fight. The wind hissed in response, zipped past her and curled around Sapphire. Mai turned and took a step forward but was blown to a stop and was held there. Her growl was muffled through the high wind that blocked sound from reaching inside it. Taki was aware of the disturbance and was ready to fight, but she couldn't get through either. The wind held both of them in its vice. The wind formed, long hair blowing, connected to the wind. Slender fingers formed and stroked down Sapphire's cheek, slowly easing her, probably securing her from the nightmare. A feminine face formed, a gentle smile placed somewhat pleasantly on those features, but the eyes were empty, only a tinted blue to indicate life that might not even be there. She was speaking, but the language wasn't something to understand.

Near lifeless blue eyes focused on Mai with an intense gaze. Like a predator, the female creature blew across the bed and stopped inches away from Mai, gazing intensely. She reached a hand out, looking as if she'd touch Mai but kept the distance between her hand and the metallic body. Her eyes swept over to Taki and she floated over and around, but shook her head and then circled around Mai a few times. She floated in front of her, gaze slipped to Sapphire who was still in the bed. She swept over and hovered above her face, gazing down curiously. She blew a gentle breeze that fluttered her eyes and moved her fringe a little. She narrowed her eyes a little and gazed curiously at the faded small mark on Sapphire's forehead. She smiled gratifyingly and swept back over to Mai, gave the small wind blowing procedure and waited until a small mark glowed faintly on her metallic forehead. The smile stayed and her eyes swept to Taki and muttered something in her language. Taki cocked her head to the side in confusion.

She suddenly went so fast out into the night that the blast nearly knocked Taki over onto her back, but made Mai turn her head. Her green eyes were soon looking out into the darkness, but nothing was out there. The female creature was no longer in sight. Taki shook her head and gazed out the window doors too, but nothing there showed any signs of life or movement. They were dazzled by the sudden climbing sun that they turned away for a moment before focusing back on it. Mai's forehead burned a little, but the tiny hinge of a burn soon proceeded into nothing. Taki looked to her forehead and shook her head. There was now no sign of a mark there, apart from the little sting.

Someone yawned and they turned to look. Sapphire was sitting up, rubbed her eyes and just focused on the blankets. Sleep must still be heavy down upon her. Taki glanced over to see Rain stretching, her night top slowly riding up to show her belly button. She rubbed her eyes and gave a quick brush through her matted hair. She climbed out of bed, without as much as a morning hello and walked out. Bathroom. She came back in looking more alive instead of a walking zombie. Sapphire looked more awake now, and she climbed out of bed, taking off her bra and pants, tossing them to a side and replacing them with some clean laced ones. She raked her hair wither brush and then sat on the bed with a sigh. Rain had gotten into a clean black one suit and her silver hair was in a pony tail.

"Come on, Saph, up and at 'em." Rain told her, looking the girl over to see she was only half dressed. She walked over and went to reach out but stopped. "Saph…? Did you get a forehead tattoo that glows?" She asked a little fearfully. "You've never been that crazy before." Sapphire looked at her with a confused look. She used her hands to slowly pull herself till she was leaning on her elbows to look at Rain. Rain looked at her like she had grown a second head. But the only thing she got was a small mark outlaying her forehead in a little glow. "Well? Did you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You got a..." she pointed to her forehead. "Get it while we were sleeping?" The organoids looked to each other with wide eyes. She was bang on target but she doesn't know that. "Saph, when you're going to get a tattoo, tell me first." She kept looking up to the glowing mark. She caught Sapphire's disapproving look. "Sorry, it just... glows." She moved away. Sapphire rubbed at it but there was no pain. A newly tattoo would still hold pain, but they most certainly wouldn't glow. Sapphire glanced at Rain who was looking at something else. She sighed heavily and dressed in some jeans and a top that covered her well. She walked out the room and into the bathroom, where she instantly gazed into the mirror and spotted the faded, slightly luminous, mark that was there.

She used her fingers to brisk through her fringe until it had covered the mark with enough efficiency. She turned on the cold tap and slapped water in her face. When she looked in the mirror again she saw herself as a more refreshed teen. She gave her teeth a good brush and ran the hairbrush through her hair to make sure that it wasn't full of cots and that it looked good enough for the day. After deciding that she was presentable, with her mark hidden as much as possible, she walked out and watched Rain already walking down the corridor without Taki following her. She frowned, what was Taki up to? She entered the bedroom again and saw the two organoids conversing with each other in their own tongue. They glanced to her, mark hidden well; they still looked to where it was located.

"Rain left, Taki." She pointed to the door behind her. Taki looked confused a minute then. Sapphire sighed a little but Taki slowly got her feet moving. It was like she was reluctant but when she reached Sapphire's side; she stopped and looked to the white haired girl. Sapphire looked to her, wondering curiously why Taki was acting a little differently. She pushed her snout to her with a gentle compassion. Sapphire smiled gently and held the snout in one hand, without really touching it, and stroked her. "Alright, girl, go on, Rain will wonder if you've suddenly abandoned her." Taki appeared to smile and then she nodded and walked out the room. Sapphire watched until she focused on Mai who looked uncertain where she stood.

XxX

"How long must be so stupid about protecting her?" Fiend growled angrily. He didn't reply. "Raven, stop this loyalty, she's using you for crying out loud. Must I spell it out for your thick head?" Nothing, he simply stood there without looking at him and with his arms folded in stubbornness. "God, damn it, Raven, fucking listen and look at me." He did neither. Fiend growled. So far the plan to get Raven talking was failing. Fiend had full certainty that he would be able to crack the guy open easily, but he was proving to be a tougher opponent than he had thought.

"Raven…" Nia stepped forward. She had remained quiet and watched from the distance. The green organoid finally saw her existence and grunted in distaste. He didn't reply to her either, but he did look at her with a lot of hatred. "Raven, if you don't tell us, there's the problem that Sapphire might have to be involved in this." He grunted, he already knew that she was involved in this, too deeply involved. "Fine, she's already involved, but it's going to worse if you keep angering Fiend. He'll take it out on Sapphire." He glared. Nia glanced to Fiend, hoping he didn't take offence with that, but there was a smirk upon his lips.

"She's right Raven, piss me off, Sapphire will take the hit." Nia looked to him, obviously shocked and outraged with that. He gave a look back to her, saying 'we'll discuss this later'. Raven focused on him with his glare of penetrating focused death. "What do you think to give Sapphire a true utter beating?" He raised an eyebrow at him. Raven snarled. "Now, now my pet, control your manners or I'm going to teach them to you." He continued to glare. "It's an improvement. Where is she Raven?"

"If I would know I wouldn't be trying to track her down." He replied.

Fiend crossed his arms and tried to rein his temper under control. He glanced to Nia who looked disturbed by his stare. Obviously he wasn't happy about his honest to God truthful answer. Fiend grew tired of spending more than enough time. He spent loads of trying to get information from the brat and he produced nothing cooperative. Either the boy was lying or he was telling the truth. He rubbed his head with his fingertips. The boy had nothing but the truth in his arrogant and annoying voice. The boy was useless after all. Fiend crossed the distance to his Zoid and hopped inside it. He indicated to the green organoid and had already begun to operate his dark purple King Lion Zoid. Nia knew his indication too and jogged up to hers, but Raven stopped her by catching her arm and pulling her to face him.

"If something happens to Sapphire, I'm holding you accountable." Raven snarled. "You know what that means?" She didn't answer. "I'll personally double that onto you." He released her with a sharp push and she stumbled on to the ground. She pushed herself onto her knees and shook her head to get rid of the sand. She looked back at Raven, an emotion ripped through her. Something like hurt, but she looked away, unable to stand his glare of hatred that bore through her. She shadowed her eyes and kept them like that when she stood up.

"I don't plan on hurting her, never did."

"Could have fooled me." He scoffed.

"I don't know what Fiend wants with her." She looked, sadness cloaking her eyes. "But I know, I can feel it, he's going to do something terrible to her."

"And yet, you're his accomplice."

She faced him, hurt in her eyes. "I respect her." She looked to the ground. "She's strong, able to take care of herself, has no regrets. I wish I was half as strong. She's too perfect, emotions lying so deep inside her that it takes no effect on what she has to do."

"You're wrong." Raven suddenly said and she looked to him stunned. "Sapphire feels too." He looked away. "If she experiences it and something terrible happens to upset her... she'll block it off." He glanced to Fiend. "If you're with him, stay with him. I want nothing to do with you. But I'm warning you. Anything happens to Sapphire, I'll make sure you experience the double amount of pain."

Nia knew he meant it. She nodded and ran to her Zoid and got inside. Fiend had been watching and he turned and speed out, Nia hot on his trail. The organoid was running with effortless pace beside the Lion Zoid. Shadow stood beside Raven and gave a low growl. Raven looked to him and back to the horizon. He watched as Fiend was on his path to hurting Sapphire, he knew that he would once he found her. Nia was incapable of pulling anything off, she wouldn't protect her. She's too weak. He walked to his Zaber Fang, got inside and it lit up in response. He pushed the lever and the Zoid was already running off, following Sapphire's tracks.


	31. Sapphire Dreams

Rebellious

Chapter Thirty One – Sapphire Dreams

She tossed and turned underneath the duvet. The sheets were plastered to her body like a band aid. Sweat covered her entirely; clothing and hair remained against her skin. Her eyelids fluttered rapidly, her movements were abrupt, frightening when it looked as if she would fall right over the edge onto the floor. In her mind, images after images appeared, laughter following. Black hair, blonde, brown, red and white flashed before her in separate scenes. She flipped onto her other side, one hand clutching hold of the sheet in a vice, and the other held firmly onto the pillow.

_There were five females including herself standing in a circle, hands joined. There was a black haired girl, standing proudly, laughing with the vigorous but not harsh wind. All around her the wind blew with its energetic feel to it, as if it were ready to obey a slight command, even by a simple human. There was the blonde who was smiley proudly at the freshness in the air. The smell of earth and life was strong; this was what caused her to smile. The brown haired girl was freely enjoying the calm movement of the wind on the water in the glass in front of her. The red haired one was enjoying heat from the controlled fire that was centred between the five. Then there was the white haired girl, basically the centre of it all. Deep sapphire eyes glisten. Water shimmed in answer, fire crackled as if it was being fed power, the wind whistled and the earth drove through as if life pulsated everywhere. _

_Everything was simply alive. The white haired girl seemed to vanish into the wind, shimmer like the water, explode like the fire and pulsate with life like the earth. The black haired one was breathing in the power of the wind, seeming to be communicating, becoming one with it. The blonde was illuminating in a slight glow, a symbolic state seeming to say that life was flowing strongly into her. The brown haired one seemed to be like a ripple in the water, expanding to the edges of her being, power was growing. And the red haired one, her body was warming as if ready to be produced in the flames, to feel it living on her skin, burning away at the oxygen, but not burning her. The elements they could feel strongly inside them, their essence of power, could not hurt them, they would just pass by them as if it were just a breeze in the summer. But if it were the other elements, like earth was burned by fire, then yes, they would be touched. _

_The trees were singing, the wind was soaring, water was humming and the fire was blossoming, the white haired could feel it turn her insides around. The others looked to her and understood, they felt the same in their element as well. The wind was growing stronger; a dark matter in the air suddenly flooded them. The fire crackled in a hiss, water rushed desperately to try and engulf this darkness and the earth was trying to protect them. All five of their eyes instantly went to the sky where a male was floating, hands in his pockets and his hair, darkened by the darkness, was wafted around everywhere. _

"_How dare you come here you fiend." The black haired girl hissed._

She rolled onto her other side. Sweat continued to cover her body.

"_You must leave us." The black haired girl was saying to the white haired one. Her sapphire eyes were wide in defiance. She shook her head at her. "Amare, he's after _you._ You must get out of her. Leave us be, we'll be fine." She smiled sadly. "We'll find you." _

She groaned and flipped onto the other side again.

_The man attacked the white haired one with a lightning strike but she had dodged and rolled away before the second could hit her. The black haired female was instantly attacked back, redirecting the lightning back to him. Some hit, but caused no damage. She widened her eyes in shock. He was immune to the weather? The brown haired one took that as her turn. Water raced forth into action at her command. She struck her hand towards him and the water encased him, depriving him of oxygen. Wind slashed at it, disposing the water back to the earth like it was raining. The rain stopped and earth's vines had grabbed hold of him from the ankles and were climbing upwards. The wind had destroyed them; acting like a sharp blade that would slash everything apart, no matter what it was that attacked him. She stood to her feet, her red hair flailing about as fire burned a circle around her. Cupping her hand, the fire reacted and instantly began to circle around her and into the palm where a flame ignited and continued its burning course there. She threw it at him, resulting into a flamethrower but with more intensity that it would melt and devour the wind. But not this time!_

_The wind overpowered the fire, ceasing it from burning any further. Amare remained on the floor, holding herself up with her hands. Her eyes were wide with shock and fear. He was… nothing worked. No scratch, no effort, nothing. Had the Mother chosen him instead of the five of them? But the girls were stronger, they had to be. They were created from the elements themselves, born like humans, but not exactly human. An element burns within them, their entire control. This man… no… this monster had somehow gotten the elements inside of him. Increasing the power, to make sure he could match or defeat the five of them. Only demons would want to exceed in power above those who had the highest. But his eyes… god his eyes were different. They were lavishing in greed, in search for more power. Amare could feel it. His body was destroying itself; he was at his limit with the consumption of power he forced his body to take. But it was rejecting the power and slowly killing him._

"_You're not having Amare." She shouted. Her black hair tousled when she shook her head in defiance. "Not when I'm still breathing." _

"_So be it." Wind and lightning forged together and increased the speed, power and damage of the lightning that struck at her. She had dodged just in time but not the second one that ripped through her and caused her to scream. The others didn't move. She was still standing, still alive, and her stormy gray eyes weren't wavering. They still held power in them. She clasped her hands together before easing them apart. Electricity created the power line that acted like lightning. With both hands she struck it at him and with a lot of power pushed through to increase its destruction. The only thing she managed to do was scrape him by cutting off a few of his hairs from his head. He had dodged by taking on step to the side. Without moving a muscle he summoned another one of his lightning strikes and it hit her straight on._

"_Jasmine!" The blonde shouted above the roaring thunder and the crackling lightning in the storm clouds. She was running to her, her hands humming with the glow of healing._

"_I don't think so." Vines brought her face to the earth, cutting off her healing concentration in her hands. Jasmine lay on her side, not moving. The blonde was trying to control the vines that were coming out of the ground and wrapping around her. She couldn't do anything. Panic controlled her and she couldn't work efficiently, it wouldn't have done anything even if she could concentration._

"_Tracy, hang on." Fire burned through the vines, freely the blonde. She had raced over, taking Tracy into her arms and hugging her. Jasmine still hadn't moved. Fire burnt Tracy, earning an ear piercing scream, but the red head and completely taken away the fire before it could do much damage to the Earth user. Her eyes looked to the man and they burned with a furious hatred. "You'll pay for this." She summoned fire and struck again and again and again until smoke completely encased him in the sky. Tracy screamed, vines had constricted her again. One wrapped and tightened around her throat, some had pierced through her back. "God, no… please no. Tracy!" She couldn't summon fire to help her this time. Instead fire burned her, on the inside. _

"_Phoebe…" Although she was calm, her eyes were showing fear. The brown haired girl had placed her hands on the red head's back and was using the water inside the body and organs to still the fire. Phoebe collapsed beside Tracy. Just barely breathing! Tracy was still being chocked and the brown haired girl instantly had taken the water out of the plants, killing them. She ripped the dry vines away from Tracy, who coughed and panicked and cried. She stroked Tracy's cheek before she stood to look at Jasmine. She could be killed by lightning that was stored in her body. Wind can easily move water… she couldn't help Jasmine. _

"_No attacking me, Marie?" He was taunting her. "I nearly killed your three friends, aren't you going to react?" _

_She did. She summoned water again, crashed it against him and was able to make him stumble backwards. Her fury surprised him. Her next attack stopped before him. She stopped only to be emerged in her own element. She laughed mentally, controlled it and it released her, forming a circle of water around her. She used it as a whip and struck. He stopped it with an outstretched hand. The whip just stopped midair. As if there was a barrier that froze it in place. The water still rippled in the whip form, it wasn't frozen, it was just hitting something that wouldn't allow it to go through. Marie widened her eyes in shock. What made this man so powerful? It wasn't a normal force that granted him this excess power. No, this was something else. He grinned in this darkness. Marie suddenly went down to the ground. Tracy had screamed her name, Phoebe was struggling to maintain her breathing but she was conscious and she could feel her burning hated. Her body was too exhausted, she couldn't move a finger._

_Amare was focusing on his words. Nearly killed the three friends, Jasmine, Tracy, Phoebe were still alive. But Marie, Amare couldn't tell. But she was sure that he hadn't killed her either. She looked to him, wondering what his plan was with keeping them alive, but near to death. His eyes were already watching her as she got to her feet. Her white hair was blown all over from the wind. The Mother was with her already. She made a silent prayer to her, asking that she'd take away her friends from the battlefield. Wind blew, bowing the trees, rustling and pulled the leaves off of them. Fire burned on through, water streaked across the ground like a ribbon and the earth was causing a large number of plants to grow rapidly as it seemed to move. Jasmine was taken in by the folding wind and she suddenly disappeared. The fire grew fast and engulfed and had taken Phoebe away. The earth had encased Tracy and the water had taken up Marie in its embrace and they too were taken out of the battlefield. _

"_Hmmm… so that was it. Get your friends taken out of the equations so they don't interfere in our battle? I could have easily done that if you asked." _

"_I wouldn't have gained a measure of reassurance if you had taken them out of the equation. You would have killed them." She narrowed her eyes. "That doesn't bring anything but anger and dread." _

"_I should have known that you would be the smartest one." He closed his eyes a moment and then reopened them. "It gives me a challenge, although today, I prefer things to be done quickly." _

"_No wonder you didn't toy with them. But that does excuse you of the worst part. Why didn't you kill them when you had the chance?" _

_He laughed. "You're the reason why I didn't finish off your friends." He dropped so suddenly but it didn't surprise her. Her eyes remained narrowed and totally fixed on him the entire time. He caught himself just before he collided with the ground. He narrowed his eyes. "Clever, you sure that was wise?" She increased the depth of her narrowed eyes. "Manipulating the air around me to suddenly collapse and allow me to fall to my death." His eyes locked onto hers dangerously. "If I hadn't kept my calm I would have been dead. But Amare… that was a dangerous risk you had taken." _

_She didn't wait to see his trick, she lifted up her arm and he suddenly was set alight. His scream echoed through the forest. He suddenly started to laugh. She didn't drop the fire but she did freeze up before instantly smacking up her defence walls again._

"_You really are the master of the elements." The flames died. "But if it weren't for science or technology we _humans_ created, I would mostly have been dead from the intensity of that. Compete with your natural elemental power? Everyone must be kidding when they think they can do it." He brushed off some fire fragments on his jacket. "That actually really hurt." He may not be physically hurt but inside him, she felt his inside being slowly eaten away by the fire she had set inside him. He hadn't felt that bit yet. He must think he had gained a disease from injecting him with the elemental forces. The only disease was a horrible death by being eaten by the elements, if someone else doesn't kill him first. _

"_Our battle isn't over here." Amare could feel that others were going to get involved and she'd much rather avoid that. _

"_Are you running?" _

"_Taunting want get anything from me. Just be aware that this will continue." Fire engulfed her, wind flowed around her, earth wrapped around her, and water drifted around her, and all the four elements had taken away from the battlefield to leave the man to heal his wounds. _

Sapphire eased out of her sleep, although she had no understanding why. She felt as if it had been a nightmare but she was still entirely exhausted. It was like she hadn't slept a wink. She pulled the quilts off of her and glanced to Rain's bed. The girl was still asleep and when she opened the curtains, it was still dark out. She had hoped it was morning now. She exited the room and did some toiletry stuff before re-entering it. She yawned and decided that she could try and actually get some sleep before the sun does shine over the horizon. She climbed back in bed and snuggled under the duvet.

Mai and Taki were together and they had seen Sapphire wake, exit the room, come back in and climb back into bed. It was unusual for her to be entering her bed again when she woke from anything. They glanced to each other then back to the night outside. There were no stars again, but the moon was there, eagerly watching. They didn't know what to do, but all they could do, was simply wait and watch to see if something bad does happen from all of this.


	32. Doing the right thing?

Rebellious

Chapter Thirty Two – Doing the right thing?

"We should have left days ago guys." Sapphire commented through the intercom that was open between the zoids.

"We took our time to get used to the place first; we couldn't just be rude by taking their food and then leaving." Moonbay replied.

Sapphire sighed. "We still did that, but a few days later."

"Do you have to argue the point?"

"Yes."

"Sapphire, I was wondering, know anyone in particular? I mean, remember any family members or friends, other than Rain." Fiona asked.

"I can't say I remember because it'll be lying."

"Oh… that's sad."

"Hey! Can't I get a word in already?" Rain shouted into the intercom.

"Any louder Rain and I'm sure the earth would quake and the volcanoes would erupt." Irvine commented, clearing his deafened ear with his little finger.

"Well I'm sorry that you guys talk so much." She huffed.

"Rain, quieten your tantrum, I'm sure you'll have a lot to say now." Sapphire told her with a slight grin.

"Says you, Saph, not sure about the others. For all we know Van wants to take a crap and let us hear it squish out from his butt."

"Hey!" Van yelled.

"Irvine could be jacking off."

"Man, that's just rude." Irvine stated coolly.

"Moonbay could be playing with herself."

"Chill your words, girl!" Moonbay stated, doing her best to be polite.

"And Fiona could be doing… God knows what that Ancient Zoidian could be doing with herself in the Gustav."

"Wow that ain't very nice." Fiona commented, but once again Rain didn't hear any of their comments.

"And Saph, you're just being you."

"Hey! Why being nice to her?" Van shouted with offence.

"Shut up, Flyweight."

"It's Flyheight." He corrected.

"Whatever."

Sapphire chuckled as the two begun to argue a little through the intercom. She heard Irvine sigh in frustration. Another day and another argument…those two just can't agree. Moonbay replied with her own, obviously the attention between the two just wasn't enough for them to lay off of each other. Fiona just giggled innocently from the two's conversation. Sapphire… well she was just glad that the silver haired female had finally gotten used to other people and was getting along with them. Especially the brown haired boy with the white organoid! Taki and Mai have non-stop being together since they had been reunited. A gift to her friend was what Taki was. Tamed by Sapphire and given to Rain, it's no wonder to Rain that the turquoise coloured organoid never really listened much to her commands.

Rain was bringing up the rear of the group with Sapphire just a little ahead of her. In front were the Command Wolf and the Blade Liger. So of course the position of the Gustav was eminent, being the centre piece. It was the most vulnerable zoid of the five, so it being protected the most was simple to the ones with the fighting zoids. The plan to protect the zoid was Rain's and Sapphire's idea. Both them being so close to each other that it seemed that the two know what the other's thinking above all else. Nobody could understand how the two met, or how Sapphire remembered her so quickly, or maybe that the imprinted memory of Rain was strong that she'd be the first person to be remembered.

The horizon was turning into a colourful mixture. Sapphire gazed to it for a moment before turning direction she was heading. She was sure that there was something making its way towards their direction, or possibly the village's one. She shook her head to try and clear it; maybe it was her imagination again. No her imagination is capable of summoning up more kinds of way to alert her, nothing like this…a more distinctive way to engross her into searching out dangers, this was her gut instinct telling her that something was wrong. And usually it is this very instinct she never ignored.

She halted the tracks of the Gold Energy Liger and looked back the way she had come. Turn back or go on, maybe the rest would never understand if she turned back. But she'd feel guilty and unable to cope knowing she could have done something. If she didn't listen to this warning and do something about it, she'd most likely be blamed for what happens, and most likely she wouldn't be able to cease running forever. She could imagine herself doing nothing and then being on the run. Forever blaming herself for what's happened when she could have stopped it, forever wanted by forces who want her for murder, even when she had nothing to do with it. She may have had various bloods on her hands, but she didn't want to be blamed for a massacre when she ignored the feeling in her gut.

"Sapphire…"

Now was the doubt to place her feelings into words and ask advice about what to do. Would they listen and give her the kind she needed? Or could they point her into the wrong direction? Before she would never rely upon others to help explain her gut instincts, now…what had happened to her? Did this vulnerability happen when she was with Raven? Or was it somewhere else that was part of the journey that caused her to begin to doubt herself or trust in others? She clenched her fists. Working alone with Mai was able to bring anything but trouble to her when she relied on her instincts. Now replying on others as she worked with them, did that just increase trust and reduced her instincts? Maybe she was an idiot to rely on them, but at the time, she didn't know what to do. They were Republicans soldiers, or just helpers of the rebels, if they had found out who she was they would have captured her and turned her in. But in the end they know of what she was, but they didn't… they didn't turn her in.

So how could she doubt them, giving them an analysis like that, and still giving or showing some doubts even with their kind trustful nature towards her? She closed her eyes to focus them and turned to face the others. Her sapphire blue eyes were glittering with worry but confusion and not able to understand what to do was also visible. Surely if they trusted her and were kind enough to accept her and who she once was, then maybe, maybe they'll listen to her to give rightful advice. What was there to lose, other than an opportunity to save a village?

"Guys…"

"What is it Sapphire?"

"We need to talk later, but now, I think we should turn back."

She was going to come straight with that. With her relation to the village, everything she can remember, and everything she felt that they needed to know. There was no turning back from this point, and she knew if she did, then the guilt will remain with her forever. This confrontation she knew was unavoidable; she also knew that there was to be a big confrontation later on. But the matter of when and where was invalid to her predications at the moment. So far, she stuck to with being able to handle the present, and going back with the flow of her natural instincts.

"I believe the village is in danger by the people that have been in pursuit."

"We were followed?" They exclaimed surprised.

"Not only that, but my instincts tell me that the main target and reason of this pursuit is because of me. If those villagers get hurt because they have been in contact and know information of me… I… I don't know what I would do."

"It's alright, Sapphire." Moonbay stated. "We'll contact Herman and inform him of some reinforcements. We'll have to tell him of you after the battle. But until then he's going to have to trust us."

"Not telling him of my existence until after the battle is misleading them. You'll need to tell him and why he should trust us when I, an ex-Imperial Soldier, am amongst you. He'll be harder to convince why, but I believe it'll work out. Somehow."

"Alright, I'll begin the emergency call to their headquarters. They should respond." She replied, instantly doing what she does best.

XxX

"Come to think of it, Raven, you were always the loner type weren't you?" Fiend stated with a chuckle through the intercom. "But why the sudden change of heart?"

"I don't have a change of heart." He replied. "My mission is to bring her back to Prozen so she can receive serious punishment for abandoning and going against her superior officer."

"But you did the same thing." Nia stated, huffing irritably. "Shouldn't you receive at least the same thing?"

"I don't carelessly ignore orders and do what I please."

"You can take that back!" She snapped. "I've always seen you do what you please, you spoiled brat."

"And all I've seen from you so far is a snotty bitch who knows nothing more than to use her body for information gathering." He replied, turning her cheeks red. "But…that's not what you want. You want something different, something you'd be disgraced about…"

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about." She shouted with a face flushed with anger and embarrassment. _I can't forgive him. Talking about Sapphire like that and then daring to insult me as an after blow._

"Nia, you leave your defences open, so it'll be natural to instantly to react to it. Cover it up." Fiend stated, sounding as if he cared. Nia frowned, _stupid man, stupid me for believing in him. I shouldn't have bothered. He'll just take everything away from me._

Her oversized Black Rev Raptor was obeying her commands as usual. She took notice of the high speed she was travelling with to keep in pace with the two males. The desert seemed to sore in sight, but sightseeing, she had no nerve to do. Imperial Solider or not, she felt worthless and just an average female, doing whatever it takes to earn a place to survive in the world. But now… she couldn't think of surviving in a world without the one person she thought she always hate, but instead, loved. Out of all the people, it had to be her. _Damn it, all I've ever done is cause myself more complication, especially when I chase after her. Why can't I do myself any favours and stop this useless chase?_

Nia knew she was aiming for the impossible. Remembering the time of when she travelled with Raven, although it was argument based, the first time, in the zoid hanger, when Sapphire had left Raven, she knew from there that it was impossible. They weren't in the same league, definitely not. But her and Raven, there was likely something to follow through. But stubborn and defiant, the pair of them, they won't let anything but war companions make the best of them. What rank was Sapphire? What rank was Raven? Who's the superior and who's the underling? They're both so good, too good, but the rankings are so difficult to spot when they both work so hard to become stronger.

"Ah, are you in your thoughts again, Nia?" Fiend taunted and she knew there was a smirk upon his lips. "Nothing better than making your fantasies a reality, right?"

"I doubt I can get even that." She muttered.

"Hmm…? What was that?" He asked with a slightly threatening tone.

"Nothing…" She replied shakily.

"I don't understand you." Raven spoke, calmer than he used to talk to her.

"Huh?"

"All you talk about is creating your dreams into reality… but yours is fantasized with the same person as his." His voice changed a little. "Knowing this, why continue to travel with him, know he will have his dream turn to reality before yours?"

"Because…" She froze. Why? Why did she continue to travel with Fiend? Raven's right. He would destroy her dreams by destroying the one person in them. That's not creating a possibility for her, to finally endure the love without being shammed. But then, travelling with the one person who's going to rip it all away from her… why continue to travel with him?

"You're too scared to leave him." She looked up shocked. Her eyes stared at nothing, but she felt as if she was staring under his intense violet eyes. _Scared to leave him?_ "He's got power in his command; something neither of us can beat let alone get through. If you leave now you'll just be annihilated by other forces that have a higher chance of surviving than you. That's why you remain."

"Nia stays beside me as a loyal subject because she knows I will grant her wish." Fiend contributed into the conversation about him.

"How can you grant her wish when you're going to destroy it?" Raven demanded. He wasn't defending her or her wish. She knew that. He just hated him in reality and that's why he expresses it in any way he can.

"With my power, I can do many things. Trust me…" Nia was trapped as if she was looking into those green eyes of hypnotism. Although his attention wasn't focused on her, although he was quite some distance in front, she could feel his gaze sweep over her, as if he really was looked at her, as if he stood right there, in front of the controls she controlled. "…I will grant you your dreams, Nia." His eyes ravished her body, she could feel it. It took away her strength and replaced it with new. Refreshed her, making sure she doesn't need a pit stop to reclaim what they've lost. Raven had drawn in a breath; Fiend must have done the same to him.

"Now then, let's continue, to the village that is in front of us." Fiend stated and hit a higher acceleration that increased the distance between them faster than they could calculate with their visual senses.

XxX

"Who are you?" A blonde haired man, mark upon his cheek, and clothed in military uniform stated who he was. The defiance was highly written in his eyes.

"Ex-Imperial Soldier, Sapphire, the Distraught Imprisonment." She replied to the screen of the republican soldier.

His eyes narrowed. "An Imperial soldier…?" His eyes narrowed more. "What you do what?"

"The only objective I obtain, Captain Herman of the Republican Army, is to be of assistance in the success over the Imperial Army." She replied, high seriousness and formality etched into her, as if she was forced and structured to be like that, through sheer punishment and training.

He sighed. "You speak of loyalty towards a former enemy… but I must ask you of the name you were given upon the battle field."

"Distraught… Imprisonment…?" She blinked in surprise.

"Yes, it has been curiosity of mine." He linked together his fingers with elbows resting on something.

She downcast her eyes that were filled with the memorable sadness of the times she held within the Imperial base. "It was due to my imprisonment inside where my former loyalties had once lied. Upon the battle field each of your soldiers has come out of the battles alive, but dangerously injured." She closed her eyes. "I had no intention of killing any of them, so I granted them a chance of survival, but made others believe I had killed them. But, the rumour appeared and I was given that name because of how I seemed to hold back, and always seemed distressed about something, but that they couldn't figure out. Imprisonment because they felt as if I hated the life I lived, especially inside their enemy base."

"Hmm… that just gives me more of a reason to stop them if they are bringing cruelty to the officers, even if they are children." He paused for a moment. "Sapphire, we'll have a thorough conversation about whether to trust you or not later, but right now, I have been told that you could use some assistance to save a village from destruction from some pursuers. Am I correct?" She nodded. "Alright, I'll dispatch a group, I'll be with them as main command. We'll speak then and then we'll take you in the republican base and sort out things with the rest of the commanders and the president."

"You're Mother right?" She asked.

"It seems you are well informed, as well as well trained in a severe and cruel way." He sighed. "They really did wrong by doing what they did, because they've lost a real good soldier, one that is willing to see to the downfall of all their plans."

"I am willing to sacrifice my life to see to that their plans fail tremendously."

"We'll speak of the arrangements later, but right now I must control a battalion to be ready and prepared to head out your location. Send us your coordinates, and we'll be there as fast as possible. But please do keep them at bay, and wait until we arrive before doing any big. I want to try and capture them for some questioning."

"Of course, but there is also a possibility that they might not be part of the Imperial Army."

"There is that possibility. But until we see for ourselves, we'll never know. Until then, Sapphire." He clicked off and she sighed and rested back in her seat.

_Now the fun begins._


	33. Return to the Village

Rebellious

Chapter Thirty Three – Return to the Village

They had turned back to the village, finding it exactly how they had left it. Of course they had to confirm what was going on to Ophelia, who accepted the help from them. They mentioned the assistance of the Republican Army, who should be well on their way for assistance. Van and Irvine had formulated a plan until the reinforcements arrived. Moonbay had hidden the Gustav, their only supply unit. It was to keep it all safe for when the attack was to come. Sapphire and Fiona had stationed themselves on top of one of the houses to examine the horizon for any unwanted visitors. So far it was all clear, but Sapphire felt that they were getting closer.

"Herman just got in touch with me; he's just said that they should be here any minute. So keep an eye on them for us, Sapphire, Fiona."

"Okay!" Fiona replied with a smile.

"Sure!" Sapphire had stated without turning towards them.

The horizon was as bare as the sand that covered the earth. The sun was forming a low heat, a bearable kind of temperature that was a little puzzling but not entirely. Sapphire evaluated the heat, the quietness of the land, and the sinking feeling in her stomach. Despite Fiona's carelessness in front of her friends, there was something about the blonde that made Sapphire believe that she knew something about what was coming. The way her hand was held at her chest protectively, the way her red eyes were filled with worry for what was about to come and the knowledge behind those eyes of understanding the universe but yet not quite understanding it at the same time.

Sapphire just knew that this girl had come into this world at the strangest of times. But yet, the confusion that was set into the blonde's features, surely this girl had been in a deep slumber before awakening. There was power to this girl, a power that Sapphire could recognize in the atmosphere before meeting her. An Ancient Zoidian always holds a power of such. But then thinking back to all that she knew about herself, Sapphire knew that although she could tell others of their birth place, she could not tell of her own. Her mother and father, brother or sister, she knew nothing about, just like Fiona has no relatives to be encircled within their arms and told it's alright. Whether she wanted to accept it or not, Fiona and she are alike in so many categories, and without relatives is just one of them.

"Sapphire, Herman asked me to inform you that you're to stick to our battle plan, just until they arrive and then it changes. Will you accept?"

She nodded down at him. "I accept. Until the Republican reinforcements arrive I shall stick with your plan."

"Alright!" He went back to converse with Herman of the agreement.

For an atmosphere so tense it dragged. No matter how long they had to wait for the enemy, it still dragged. But that was what made Sapphire jump off the edge of the house with Fiona calling off after her. The others were on high alert, turning around to see her jumping into her gold Energy Liger and preparing its perimeter check on the radar. Van and Irvine were inside their zoids, walking up to Sapphire and waiting until she had given them word of what she knew. Her fingers were moving over the keys quickly and the radar had produced an identification regarding the aura signatures that it remembered from before. The same three people along with the two organoids were heading towards the direction of the village, and it wasn't good.

"It's not good Irvine." She jumped down from the zoid. "Three beings with two organoids are on their way here."

"Is there any information on them?" He asked as he and Van jumped down from their zoids. Van stayed perfectly still and silent as he listened to the experienced soldiers.

"A dark purple King Liger, and according to the signature reading from my zoid, he's known as Fiend throughout the lands, and has a green organoid with him. I searched the database and found out that he had another name before being called Fiend. He was known as Danger, but his real name is unknown. The green organoid is named Terror, and his organoid ability is to take on the form of the most terrorising thing that anyone can imagine in battle."

"So this organoid is like plagiarism. Stealing people's imagination away from the soldier and using it against them, to make them vulnerable and weak."

She nodded. "Exactly!" She crossed her arms. "But that's not the only thing. There is a power hidden in both organoid and master, one that truly can't be identified by machine alone. The machine would need someone of a similar culture, or some other form of similarity, to be able to try and get an estimation of what the power could be."

"But so far he is the only one to hold a hidden power, and possibly nobody would be able to match it." Irvine thought for a moment. "You said you checked the database, which one?"

"This database I had no choice but to hack into. It was the one concerning all the criminals known, and this signature is the same one from what happened years ago. Irvine, the modern criminal database for both Republican and Imperial doesn't have any knowledge of this guy. So I had to go further back, and I discovered him there."

"It must have been quite a while then, because it's possible for this guy to be old."

"But not this old Irvine." He was shocked by her words. "He's at least over a hundred and fifty years old." Now he truly was shocked. "That's why I'm suspecting something fishy going on. No one can live over hundred, well it's not been known, and the body just destroys itself over time. But this guy is a picture of health, he's young, and shows no sign of age. Irvine, I'm telling you something isn't right with this."

"You said there were three beings and two organoids. Who else…?" She knew he was dreading the answer.

"A red Zaber Fang, a black organoid known as Shadow, and the pilot is Raven." Van's eyes widened and Irvine just sighed.

"Great, more trouble."

"The last is just a simple soldier who knows nothing about how to address a situation. She's weak and entirely nothing."

"Who is she?"

"Some girl I decided to treat as dirt. Her name's Nia Tram. She told me she's an Imperial Soldier, of course I didn't believe her, she's more of a prostitute, although I doubt she's actually had it."

"Any special abilities we can expect from her."

She gave him a funny look. "Don't expect anything from her." She looked away. "She can't fight to save anything."

"You sure do seem harsh towards her." Van spoke.

"Wouldn't you knowing of what she really is?" Sapphire asked him still with folded arms.

"I wouldn't really. I hate Raven because he's an enemy and doesn't care about the lives of others. And he's soldier, it's who he is, so depending on the side you're on, is that how the person is going to be like."

"I was your enemy once, did I act like that?"

"No…" He looked away.

"Alright, we can have our discussion later. We need to prepare a defence line." Irvine interrupted.

XxX

"It's splendid." Fiend stated as he watched the village from the outside range of the radar. "It's radiating magnificently. The fear, the glorious fear, I can just taste it." He outstretched his hands and closed his eyes to breath in the air. He stood on the head of the King Liger. His shoulder length red hair flailed about in the current wind. Terror stood on the sand, looking earnestly onto the village, as if impatience drove through his system. Feeling the same thing his master does, the fear drove him alive, making him even more of being impatient. Behind the pair of them stood the others, Raven, Shadow and Nia!

Raven had his arms folded and leaned on the leg of the Zaber Fang, looking his usual impassive self. Shadow was just as obedient to his master as always. He stood behind, doing a guarding position, although keeping up with his act of being emotionless. Raven has slowly been getting his mind off of Sapphire, something he thought wrong at first but then later found nothing wrong with it at all. He discovered that being so protective over Sapphire and not handing her over to this guy, he thought he was stupid for doing it. Like he had said before, she's a traitor and deserves nothing more than a traitor does.

Nia was beside her zoid, a hand at her chest protectively and her eyes shining in sadness. She looked to the ground, some parts of her hair from her pony tails fell over her shoulder. Raven had taken the alternative; he had given up… completely. The hatred he has over her still remains, so she knew that her words would mean nothing but an annoyance to his ears. She turned her body to face the direction of the village. Sapphire was either there or she had left by now. But she could feel something in the air. The villager's fear! Did she want to do this, cause so much destruction against innocent people? She had never wished for it before, she hasn't even taken a life yet. She was just an information collector; she was the one who was always guarded by other soldiers who did the killing. She did nothing… except the one thing Sapphire had accused her of, although her virginity was still intact.

Fiend jumped off his zoid and walked towards Raven. "Raven, what do you feel about that girl now?"

"If you're on about Sapphire, do whatever you want with her." He looked away. Shadow glanced to his master in utter surprise. He hadn't known his master was thinking of such a thing.

"I'm on about Nia." Came the man's reply!

"What about her?" He scornfully asked.

He sighed. "Still haven't changed your mind about her, although you have about Sapphire." He chuckled. "Interesting…! I wonder what I should believe." Raven narrowed his eyes at him.

He walked back to his King Liger. "She's on our team, Raven." He turned back to regard the violet eyed boy. "We're not going to interact with anyone outside the team in case they are with Sapphire." He glanced once to Nia before turning his gaze to the boy. "So think about it."

"You know what she is…as if someone like that can change."

"Give her a chance and maybe you'll find out they can." He returned his gaze to Nia. Her gaze was upon the village. "What are you thinking, Nia." She turned to his attention, blinking with confusion. Raven turned his head to regard the girl. "Concerned if they counterattack?"

"They won't be there now." She replied, casting down her eyes to the sandy floor.

"They've returned to the village." The pair of them looked at him surprised. "That is why the village is in peril. They have informed the villagers that we are there to destroy it. And everything that has been in contact with Sapphire will most certainly perish by our hands." He crushed his fingers into a fist. "Raven, you'll destroy Van Flyheight, won't you?" He nodded. "Nia, you can take care of Moonbay and Fiona Linette. That male Irvine... hmm Raven, take care of him too. My attention will be paid on Sapphire; her skills will most likely be more top notch than the rest of them."

"Whatever." Raven stated, turning his head away.

"Well then, let's allow the games to begin." He smirked proudly as he turned his back to the two and focused on the village again.


	34. They attack

Rebellious

Chapter Thirty Four – They attack

The first strike struck against a building, sending debris to fly and caused the people outside their homes to duck as a reflex. Sapphire straightened and narrowed her eyes whereas the others were shocked. She was the first to act as she ran towards her zoid and got inside it. The cockpit closed off as she strapped herself in. The controls lit up and she started to tap away on the keyboard before taking hold of the acceleration stick and pushing it up. Her zoid sped across the desert just in time to shot her own shot and deflect the other that was coming to strike the village again. Her zoid skidded to a halt and she furrowed her eyebrows as she gazed at the three opposing zoids. The dark purple King Liger, the red Zaber Fang and the Black Rev Raptor, all of them stood in a triangle formation, and all seemed ready to attack the village.

She heard the mechanical wiring word as two zoids stood beside her in a line formation. The blue shield Liger was on her left and the command wolf was on her right. The girls were behind along with the rest of the villages civilians. All who were too innocent and unable to do anything to stop this battle. Sapphire did some keypad typing, installing a strike attack into the main frame of the zoid and initiating its attack sequence. She looked to the countdown clock that showed the amount left till the assistance would reach their location. Still some time left. If they were more powerful than Sapphire could have guessed, then the battle would be won for them and the village would be destroyed.

"Commence attack!" She ordered to the other two who began to move forward and started firing rapidly. Raven broke off from the pack and countered both of their attacks at once. Sapphire frowned and clenched her fists. When she gazed at the other two who remained in formation, Nia was no longer there to be seen. She turned to look behind her only to wide her eyes at the discovery. That was their plan all along. Nia was aiming to get to Moonbay and Fiona. She turned the Energy Liger around along with bringing up her shield for her rear end and accelerated in speed to knock Nia off track. The black Rev Raptor landed on its feet and skidded back to a halt.

"Sapphire!" Fiona called out in frenzy.

She turned around to the last zoid and saw him charging a beam. Her eyes widened and she turned to face it head on. Nia didn't move, obviously too surprised all of sudden to see that Sapphire was taking him head on. Just as he sent out the beam to meet her zoid and destroy it, she dodged, timed it perfect, but scraped the side of her zoid, obviously miscalculating the speed of the beam. She gritted her teeth, but sighed in relief that she could still continue to fight. Her piercing dark blue eyes looked upon him with hatred. She charged forward, dodging his rapid fire and sliced the side of his zoid with her zoid's blades. She skidded and turned her zoid around to face the rear of his.

"I'm sure you can do better than that." He taunted and chuckled, turning around to face her. Van, Irvine and Raven had stopped fighting each other to watch the pair of them go at it. "The famous Sapphire who got under Raven's skin, you're not so impressive." He charged his beam again and fired it straight away, quicker than the last time he had charged it. She had only dodged it in time to avoid critical damage to her zoid. She clenched her fists. He was becoming more unpredictable the more she battled him. "What's the matter? Getting cold feet?"

"As if…!" She stated angrily and brought out two guns from her zoid front legs and fired them instantly. So many bullets proceeded towards him and enveloped him in smoke. But once it had cleared, he yawned through the intercom, and his zoid was covered with a barrier. None of the attacks had gotten through to even scratch his zoid. She gritted her teeth trying to calm herself, but with this frustration in finding someone who was difficult to defeat, she couldn't help but shake in anger. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and slowly released it, as much as she could.

Fiona had looked out for her being when he was charging that first beam. An opportunity she missed because she hadn't been paying attention to him. Now she missed she had been. He was all smug as he sat there in his zoid, she fumed with knowing this. Slowly but surely her mind was becoming used to accepting that she wouldn't be able to defeat him alone or at her current stage. Although her mind may have accepted this, her heart hasn't. Never before would she need more than herself to defeat an opponent. She refused to believe it. She went to work at the controls, her zoid following the demands of its master. The Energy Liger shot forward and then ran around in circles around the King Liger in the middle.

Everyone could do nothing but watch as Sapphire was blasting him from all angles as she was run around in a circle, continuously. No matter how powerful the shield, it always has to give way at some point. Sapphire knew that the shield was taking too many powerful hits and she could feel the force as it struck the shield. Each pounding force became more powerful the more multiple hits that struck it. She heard the first signs of it near breaking point, the first sound of cracking and then the large crack appeared down the shield. She heard Fiend mutter a curse inside his zoid and then he knocked her away, just at the moment the shield shattered.

She held her scream and grunted when the zoid skidded onto its side from the blow. The Liger stood and shook off the sand and prepared for more battling. It stormed up, shooting rapidly and dodging the bullets that came towards it. When the Energy Liger came close the King Liger just smacked it away. The gold Liger scrapped the sand as it dug its claws in to slow the speed. Once it stopped it instantly pounced forward, blasting and hitting its target violently. Fiend grunted inside his zoid and aimed his guns at her, but missed when she was moving too fast. She brought out her Liger's blades and kept slashing at him.

Everyone was so amazed at their speed, their power that they themselves felt powerless to do anything. Fiona acted different, although she was amazed. Fiend wasn't the only the one to be obtaining damage from the attacks. Sapphire had gotten her fair share, without even knowing it. She was breathing heavily; her energy was slowly being sapped away. Fiend felt a similar impact on him. He gritted his teeth as he faced her. Sapphire had eyes furrowed in anger, so consumed by the fact that this guy threatened this village without remorse, it just fuelled her to keep going, to keep hitting and hurting him, making him feel the pain he would have emitted onto this village. All she knew was that he was going to pay for his threats and actions.

"Sapphire…" Fiona stated softly with worry. She closed her eyes and turned away from the scene, crying silent tears. Moonbay who stood next to her looked to her, with softened sad eyes. Fiona's red eyes looked back to the scene, her tears more fluent and silent. "Stop… Sapphire, please…!" They fell from her face and touched the floor. Her silent pleas were only heard by the wind and Moonbay, and all else who was in range to hear her silent words.

Mai made her way over to the blonde and gazed at her with her worried filled emerald eyes. She pushed her snout against her hand and gained Fiona's attention. Mai saw the tears and her tail considerably fell. But her attention and head snapped to the scene when Sapphire and Fiend were thrown back from their impact. Mai now sensed it deeply in the atmosphere that had been trying to warn everybody beforehand. Sapphire was in danger as long as she was exposed to this kind of conflict. It was obvious that Sapphire wasn't ready for this kind of battle. The energy was overwhelming her so deeply, Mai knew it was impossible for Sapphire to win this, and it was also impossible for Fiend to win also.

"Mai… Sapphire's in danger, I know she is!" Fiona told her, her eyes still tear stained. Mai nodded and Fiona covered her mouth and collapsed onto her knees, crying. "I didn't… I didn't want that to be true." Moonbay had gotten onto her knees and pulled her into a hug and the young fourteen year old cried onto her. Mai looked back to her master but more importantly, best friend, who was struggling to fight.

In reactance to the strange filled nights, Sapphire has been both weakening and strengthening in many ways. Mai couldn't understand what had been happening, but she was very suspicious. She had felt the pull on her also. But looking at Sapphire now, she was in no state to be fighting, but yet she does, out of anger. There was no other choice for Mai to take now. She growled deeply at the back of her throat, so deadly that Fiona had stopped crying and she and Moonbay looked upon the organoid. Before they could get an answer, Mai had just disappeared before them, completely out of sight.

_I can't believe this. No matter what I do, it doesn't work._ Sapphire gritted her teeth and tried to have her attack hit head on, but he just dodged it. When he went to attack her, she just dodged it. But she could feel her strength being drained, and she blamed him for it. Fiend discovered the same thing about his strength and of course he blamed her for it. _What is going on? Surely he is draining my strength, but why is his draining as well? I bet he's blaming me for that! Doesn't matter, this idiot is going down. _She couldn't understand what was happening in the battle, she was too constricted in anger that she didn't have time to worry about it.

Her zoid beeped at her and issued a warning of high emergency. Something that has never been known to happen before.

"Prepare for Dimension standby!"

"Dimension standby? What the hell is that?" Sapphire commented to herself.

Everyone watched as the gold Energy Liger was slowly engulfed into a huge bright ball of light. Around it were circular rings that moved. Red, blue, silver, green and gold, all of them created their own shields of protection, as it seemed. Fiend's eyes went wide, Raven was baffled, Irvine was speechless, Van's mouth was agape, and Fiona and Moonbay looked somewhat horrified in shock. Everyone just stared in amazement. Zeke, Taki, Shadow and Terror were absolutely mind overwhelmed in obsession over it. Red eyes, dark blue eyes, blue eyes, and yellow eyes focused heavily on the orb that soon began to expand. The four organoids raced forward to the Energy Liger, knowing that they are needed there. Everyone else was now being engulfed by the expanding light.

Sapphire panicked inside her zoid. She knew something was happening, the energy inside was going outside and ensuring she stayed inside. The straps had tightened to hold her in place, but that was where her panic had truly kicked off. Her zoid was acting weirdly and she wanted out. If it wanted to go haywire, she wanted that doing on its own, not when she was on it. Large gold and white wings surrounded her in comfort that could be provided. The touch that came to her biceps was metallic and cold. Mai. Sapphire looked behind her to see the emerald green eyes of her companion. The calmness in the organoids face turned her calmer.


	35. Dimension Standby

Rebellious

Chapter Thirty Five – Dimension Standby

Sapphire's senses were overridden in darkness, but her last moments she remembered before this dimension standby kicked in was having Mai there right beside her. She felt so overwhelmed in happiness to find that she could confined herself with the gold organoid, she just couldn't express her words of feelings, she couldn't even say thank you to the organoid who remained by her side. Before the dimension standby, she had felt the existence of four other organoids entering the space, feeling that they are needed there as well. Through all the happiness she felt with having her best friend accompany her through her troubled times, the sudden urge to understand why this dimension standby even happened become a much more powerful feeling deep within her.

Her sapphire eyes shot open, destroying the grip that the dimension standby had upon her. She saw white and gold wings in front of her, surrounding her in the comfort of going through a sudden phrase that her zoid had just beeped at her. She turned her head to face Mai but to discover that she wasn't moving that the life in her emerald eyes just paused in a time still moment. Her small organoid arms were wrapped around her torso, but with a push of her hands, they slowly moved away and she slipped out of her organoid's grasp. She had felt safe and secured within that embrace, but as soon as she stepped out of it, she felt a sudden dark pulsing aura that threatened to slam inside the space and consume her. This time still made her only feel safe inside her zoid and with her organoid.

She hugged herself, trying to earnestly calm her nerves that were going overdrive. The only clue she had was how she got here, but she still was a little clueless on that too. She looked back to the gold organoid seeing the still statue held life within the eyes. Whatever space she had suddenly wound up into, she didn't like it. The aura outside still continued to bang against the hanger's door, wanting in, hating being left outside as the power striking the shield increased again and again. Everywhere was white, the gold on her friend had also dulled in colour, but it was too plain and dull, but the feeling of something being there was something else. Pushing the organoid's arms a little out of the way, she sat down, still hugging herself to try and collect where the hell she was.

She rubbed her temples realising that a hell of a headache was building. She sighed heavily, relinquishing the questions bubbling inside of her head. She knew they would do no good here; it would only increase the pain within her head. She couldn't handle this, not alone. If Mai were here and in the breathing state like she is, she wouldn't find it so complicated. The control panels of her zoid were nothing and existed as nothing. They were blanked of colour, so was the hanger door, only Mai had some colour to her and it wasn't a mesmerizing one either. She turned her head away from her zoid, unable to see her dear friend like that, like a statue that held some portions of life in her eyes, but she made no movement to state the truth to that.

"Aleera…" Sapphire's head instantly shot up from the calling female voice. The voice and name were only familiar to her by dream, but she held no identity to the name that had been called out. Well it wasn't exactly a familiar voice; it was all too sweet and kind, a contrasting voice to the one that had spoken out in her dream. "Don't fret sweetheart, I'll explain it to you." Sapphire couldn't quite understand how to interpret the voice and the undertone that was with it, a kind of sadness and loathing over something. But she did understand the fear she held when a woman stepped through the hanger's door with the only colour to her. Although her eyes were like a sinner's black, they were the most innocent that she had seen, aside from all the death she had watched before her eyes. She had white hair falling to her ankles, and she was an amazingly beautiful female. "Oh wait, forgive me, currently you have been named Sapphire, I believe?"

"According to your well informed tone of voice, I gather somehow you've either heard a tremendous a lot about me, or we're somehow… acquainted." The word tasted difficult on her tongue. The fact of being acquainted to this female just didn't come into mind, but she felt that it was needed to be said.

"Heard of? I hear of you all the time. Acquainted is the right word, after all, we do go way back, and by way back I mean centuries. Far too long." She replied smiling sweetly and taking a seat that appeared out of know where. Sapphire cocked an eyebrow at that and she giggled, covering her mouth as if she finds it bad manners. "Magic, you do believe it I gather?" She nodded. "That's good then, because Sapphire, how should I say it?"

"I'll say it for you. Because I have some magical power that not only binds me to my organoid and other ones too, but because I am destined to save the world." She finished with a roll of her eyes.

She smiled. "That's exactly what I wanted to say." Sapphire widened her eyes in surprise. "Here's the thing sweetie…" She sat at the edge of her seat. "…our planet, your real home, had been invaded by demonic invaders that shouldn't even be of existence in any parallel universe. The demons behave as if we are the demons because we are their adversary. There are a few who have focused their eyes on you. Sapphire you're going to go through a lot of trauma and dilemma, but you can't go through it alone, even if you had your organoid. You need a _human_ being to help. Someone like a lover."

"Why a lover in particular?" She questioned.

"Our species can gain power in so many ways, we believe love is also a way for you to gain incredible power to help you, but it is also the rarest, especially pure true love." She closed off her black eyes and sighed before she looked back into the deep sapphire blue ones. "You're soul mate is on this planet, we don't know who he is yet, but we know he's here. You must find him and achieve your true potential. Rafael is a demon, he's not the strongest, but he is incredibly powerful. Sapphire as our descendant we can't allow you to die. You are a pure form of us, more pure than my sister and I could ever be. We don't know how it came to pass that you are more of the strongest, so close to a God status."

"Why are Mai and I so close that we have a very strong bond and connection to our minds? I mean, I can even understand her and she isn't the same species as me. We speak in different tongues."

"As I say, you are one of the strongest; your power is still a mystery. It has been eons since a pure born has ever existed. And there's only ever one born at a time, so I've been told. My sister and I are lucky in that aspect that we have a pure born as our descendant."

"You're not pure born?"

She shook her head. "We're the ones underneath them. In human terms, you are considered Seraphim and we are considered Cherubim." Sapphire nodded in understanding. She rubbed her temples like Sapphire had done earlier. "How do I tell you of Vera and me without extracting too much damage upon you?"

"Telling yourself about me will… damage me?" She nodded. "I've had dreams about you though." The white haired girl's eyes widened considerably and she had an encouraging expression for Sapphire to continue. "It's about two six or seven year olds, one named Aleera, the other Elisi, they were both together and then a doctor like person named Rafael comes along and splits them apart, but made Elisi discover how Aleera was so different, and Elisi pretty much abandons her. The next dream I had it was about a girl named Vera who suddenly appears in Aleera's body, saying stuff about powers and him wanting to destroy your race."

"Vera and I reside within your body." Sapphire looked at her dreadfully shocked, she was disgusted. "Let me explain. As our descendant you have obtained the souls of your two great ancestors, Vera and I, and we are like seals on your body, if I can announce it as that. We try to hold in your power knowing it would destroy you if you had it all at once. You need to ease into it on your own, figure out how to discover it."

Sapphire nodded. "How did I meet Elisi and who is she in the present time?"

"You had to send you away from the planet before the demons could get to you. And as for who she is in the present time, you already know that. Look into your heart."

Sapphire closed her eyes and listened carefully. She felt as if she heard the wind whistling and then she was able to hear it all. The movement of the blood inside her body as it circulated through her system. She felt the oxygen go through her mouth and nose and down her throat, to the air pipe and all the way down to her lungs before it went all the way around her body. Her heart was doing a fantastic beat as she heard it pumping, but she went central into her heart, where it was dark and sinister at first but she suddenly understood a moment later. She was in the central of her heart where the emotions lay dormant. The emotions beat like a pulse as she thought of Elisi and then the answers came back to her. She knew who it was. "It's Fiona, Elisi is called Fiona now."

She nodded her head. "That's right. So now you know about Elisi, Fiona, but what you do when this Dimension Standby ends is entirely up to you. You can't reverse time, unless you have that ability to. But I must be getting back to Vera; she'll be wondering why I've spent so much time. Or maybe she wants to chat with you before your zoids partial ability suddenly stops and brings back time."

"This was my zoid's doing?" She nodded with a smile. "When you evolve in powers, so does you zoid and organoid. They are at responsive to you, to your mind and heart. What you will is how they react. You need stronger and more suitable zoids and organoid; they will evolve to ensure that they are on the same level as you. A weaker zoid or organoid will not be able to keep up and with their bonds tied tightly with you; they will know when they need to adjust themselves to be more suitable, even in different situations, they will adapt to make things work out."

"How did Mai exist? Was she even from our home planet?"

"No she wasn't!" A black haired red eyed female stood behind the white haired female. Sinner black coloured hair and definitely sinner coated red eyes. She didn't care if she had done a little bit of sinner; she had seen death and destruction, a whole lot of it. She held a small gentle smile on her features, and Sapphire _knew_ that she wasn't used to be kind. She appeared to be more of a difficulty to talk to, but something eased her, knowing that this female wouldn't want to harm her. "Both the names Sapphire and Aleera aren't even her names, why do we have to call her by them?"

"Because that is the names she has come to know." The white haired female told her before turning her attention to Sapphire with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about Vera, she's my older twin and she's a little less tolerant. She doesn't mean to be rude, but she is the most skilled in battle than I. I am one of the one of distant range and healing, so I can't argue with her." She turned to Vera. "Do you want to tell her, or should I?"

"You're better at explaining, Viola, so you tell her."

"You just got here, so you talk to her for a while." Vera suggested.

"Fine." She looked to Sapphire. "You created her on our home planet when you were four." She closed her eyes. "You wanted a companion and the idea came into your head, so you created her core, made her able to feel and connect to your mind, a very smart project it was, and she's alive now in real gold and real emerald eyes." She opened her eyes and looked to the organoid statue. "She's an absolute supreme organoid; power isn't unlocked yet because yours isn't."

"For someone who can't explain well, you sure did well." Sapphire commented.

"Your zoid needs to let the power go now, we've over stayed our welcome and soon your zoid's power will give out." With the questioning look on Sapphire's face, Viola knew what she wanted answering. "Your zoids power has been confirmed by you, even if you didn't know it, that you needed to speak with us. We were also trying to contact you to give you a heads up. Your zoid heard our call but you didn't, so your zoid provided this for us to gain contact. We knew you needed to know who you are and what you are, where you come from and who your family are. Well you know all except who you are, we don't know that either. You must discover your name and the truth of who you are, Sapphire it's a dangerous rode especially with the demons after you, but we believe in you. You must prevail or the whole planet and universe comes tumbling down to nothing."

They disappeared in a swirl of evaporating colours and Sapphire had tried to grab them, desperate to reach them again. They were part of her family, her ancestors, and she missed them already but she knew nothing about them. She felt her zoid let up the power from its core and release the hold of the dimension's time flow, bringing everything back to its original time flow. Sapphire turned around to see that Mai placed her wings back inside of her body, and her emerald eyes looked to her with worry. Sapphire smiled at her and sat in the seat, knowing what must be done.


	36. Battle Resumed

Rebellious

Chapter Thirty Six – Battle resumed

Sapphire had to block out Fiona for the moment. Currently she knew that the blonde knew nothing on the past, until it has been revealed to the blonde, she could do nothing until then. Now she knew who Fiend really was instead of false names that he claims to identify himself. Rafael was the one she was facing. A demon who had wanted her existence, and all like her, to be wiped from existence altogether! But she knew better than to allow herself to be distracted for a fraction of a second. Raven was obviously busy with the boys, who had wanted to assist her, but currently she saw them standing still, watching her and Rafael battle it out. What they were thinking at this current stage, she had nothing to do with it. Without turning back to her organoid, she regarded her through mind contact that Mai felt grateful for.

Sapphire's fingers were taping away on the keyboard before she spoke. "Mai, soon I'll need your assistance, but I'll call upon you when we're going to show our true colours." She turned to face her, she saw the bright life inside those emerald eyes, and she knew she really was a supreme organoid. The first one to ever be made and to actually be given life, thoughts and emotions of her own… It was just amazing that this organoid had actually been made by her very hands. "Okay?" Mai nodded, her eyes seemed to smile. Sapphire replied with a small smile before turning back to the front. "I wonder what my connections to the other organoids are… let's see…" She closed her eyes for a split second and she knew Zeke had reacted.

Her zoid was zapped, the core waking to the powers of the organoid that had entered and merged with it. She felt Rafael's bafflement and instead of taking triumph from it, she closed her eyes and allowed her brain to remember Zeke's power that flowed through the zoid. The Energy Liger grew in a bright light and when it came out, it was silver with red lines that glowed. Mai remained behind the pilot's chair; her hands gripped the top of it as she peered at the screen. She pushed up the acceleration stick that moved the zoid forward, building speed and when she jumped, she had disappeared from sight, she was literally too fast for the human eye. Blades came out from the sides and then she struck, taking down a gun that was on the King Liger's shoulder. She heard him mutter a curse.

Making her zoid dig its claws into the sand and pull herself into a hundred and eighty degree turn, she faced Rafael again. Where his gun was electricity flared around the broken part. Zeke's power of increased speed, power and all the attributes that comes with being part of a zoid pilot was just far better and everything enhanced. But to have someone else's organoid give a perfect synchronization with her zoid core that had thrown her off in surprise. Sapphire suddenly felt her eyes land upon the green organoid who actually stood there facing his master but his head turned towards her. His yellow eyes seemed to be speaking to her and defying his master, but that doesn't make sense. Sapphire had thought he had run over to her when her zoid's power acted in order for his master to go further with his plans. But now that she thinks about the way he seems to be standing against his master, she might have been wrong about this organoid from the start.

She had completely forgotten about the backup from the Republicans, but when the bombs came off from the flying zoid that passed over and the bombs exploded on Rafael, she then smiled, grateful for the help. "You in the Energy Liger, you're Sapphire right?" It was the speakers that allowed her to hear before the intercom appeared. He was a blonde haired man with the typical marking that everyone appears to have, but obviously in a different shaped form. "My name's Herman, we'll discuss what will happen after the battle. Is he...?"

"That's him. You've been referred to him as Fiend, but he's really called Rafael, watch yourself though. He's not angelic like his name sounds."

He nodded. "He doesn't appear tough. But I'll heed your words, ex imperial military officer."

"I'd rather you not address me in such ways, Republican." Sapphire's tone was tainted in anger. "I do not mean to make threats, but retain me in such a mannerism that is prejudice against me because I was once a part of something, then I really would turn rogue and decide to do things alone and appear as a criminal to both different militaries."

Herman silenced himself, knowing and hearing that there was true anger behind her words. His intercom screen switched off and suddenly she was focused on Rafael, who still stood standing with a weak shield around him that was powerful enough to block aerial attacks. Sapphire thought that maybe this was going on a little far too long, so she disabled Zeke from the core. Zeke stood on the ground a moment later, looking up, refreshed and ready for more action that he knew wouldn't be coming to him now. Sapphire closed her eyes, focusing intently because she knew it would be harder than the others, but she was surprised to find out that it came to her so easily.

_Terror, want to do the honours with me?_

The growl in reply that appeared in only her head as it was their mind conversation was all she needed. Terror had decided to go against his owner. She didn't know that he had always had a hatred towards his demonic master. But for some reason, she knew the truth deep within herself. Terror wasn't Rafael's organoid at all. She watched as his wings came out of his metallic back and reached high. The way he beat them and flexed them made him look like an actual dragon instead of an organoid. When he shot up in a bright green light and merged into the core of her zoid, his power hummed through everything. Green electricity surrounded the whole organoid before a ball appeared and the electricity continued there until they were out of the ball and an entirely different looking zoid. A zoid coated a dark green with yellow lines going through it entirely, and the Energy Liger was of a merged zoid with a Energy Liger with a Laser Storm zoid.

An Energy Storm Liger…

Unable to understand any of her connections between any of the organoids, minus Mai, she was simply amazed by how they reacted and listened to her when she was just asking them. Terror's power was incomplete but she knew he was near enough at his heightened ability. He was nowhere near Mai's ability and she was far from complete. It was like Mai was still simply, broken, still slowly mending, but not quite mending. Now she knew why Mai was always able to keep up with her current skills. She reacts to Sapphire's need for her zoid and organoid to be on the same level otherwise they would slow her down. Her zoid and organoid just seemed to be so close to her heart and brain that they have a deep connection that they do everything together and at the same time. Correspondingly, simultaneously or synchronized, whatever word can be used to describe that they are like clockwork.

Sapphire had allowed Terror some lead to controlling the zoid, which dodged and pounced onto the back of the King Liger. Claws that extended slashed into the back before pouncing off. Skidding around a hundred and eighty degrees, Sapphire felt Terror begin to draw power. The horn on the Energy Storm Liger brightened, lightning surrounding it in a sudden electricity static charge and soon formed into a ball of electricity, the same intensity and velocity in the spinning rotation like a lightning bolt that struck down towards the earth. Terror was giving no chance to Rafael. Since he connected with her zoid she knew why he had always hated Rafael, but had obeyed him. Rafael had brainwashed the organoid using his demonic powers to gain complete control.

Terror allowed his powers out which the ball of rotating voltage the same intensity and velocity of the real lightning striking earth sped towards him and cloaked him. Exploding out into a large smoke mushroom with fire as its base, Sapphire watched with amazement. Although his King Liger went up in destruction, he did no as his presence still lingered in the earth's atmosphere. Using his demonic powers to escape his demise, Sapphire gritted her teeth and clutched the controls tightly. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she nearly screamed out in frustration. Terror broke connection with the zoid and turned it back to the simple Energy Liger. According to the signatures on the radar, Nia remained standing but avoiding to attack, Raven was with the two boys who also didn't attack each other, and the rest were in the village. Rafael was nowhere to be found; only his zoid that had taken the damage of the blast was reduced to blackened rumble in front of them. Its core permanently destroyed, the King Liger's mainframe no longer existing to be repeated for future preferences.

It was Van who was by her side a while later.

Herman was with Irvine, trapping Raven between them, who had been pinned beneath Irvine's Command Wolf's paw. The village was safe, for now. Sapphire was just glad that she was here to stop the village from being destroyed, and with the help of the backup that had come in and bombarded him with bomb after bomb after bomb, Sapphire might not have been able to hold it together to defeat him. But he wasn't defeated. He was out there, but trying to find a way to break the news to the rest of the group, which would most likely be the most difficult thing she's ever done.

"Hey, Sapphire, you did it. You defeated him! You're absolutely amazing!" Van boasted out with excitement inside his Blue Shield Liger.

Sapphire knew this was the only time to get it out into the clear. "Van, can it will you. He's not been defeated completely, yet. He's simply retreated."

"What!" He screamed. "How... how is he... what the hell…? You can't be serious!"

"Van, what's going on?" Irvine asked, keeping Raven pinned underneath his zoids foot, but his distraction was enough for the experienced pilot to get himself out of it.

"Sapphire says Rafael hasn't been entirely defeated."

Even through the speakers that boasted the voices into the surrounding air, Sapphire felt Irvine stiffen in his seat. No one had expected Rafael to actually survive that attack. Well they do not yet know that he is a demon instead of being a human being. Not only must the knowledge of Angels and Demons be out in the open, but so must her past with the village and possibly some of the things about her. Of course they need proof to understand anything relating to Angels and Demons, but she had none to give, except her word and history that she had been given to her by her ancestors, two Cherubim who weren't as high as her in the Angelical Ranks. She closed her eyes and opened them to have them shifted onto the keypad in front of her. What was she going to do about her sudden new found knowledge? She was unprepared for all of this, and if her ancestors were speaking the truth – no, they were definitely speaking the truth – then she's going to have to get passed this and face these demons that have their eyes set on her. But there is a harder part.

She must awaken her power and it is said that her power might be that of love.

Discover the many forms of love there is, a bond between something or someone, friendship, precious people or items, or a lover. There could even be more forms of love, but so far that is all she has been known to have existed. But to unlock these individual feelings of love, she must first understand them to an extent before it is unlocked and revealed to her. The power of each love, to see what she can accomplish with such things and how she is going to use it when she has been given its power, the decision is hers once she has gotten down to it. Bonds, she knows she currently has that. Mai falls into many of the categories and then there's her bond with all the so far found organoids. She rubbed her temples. This was going to be a hell of a lot of research she was going to have to do.


	37. Rain's loyalty

Rebellious

Chapter Thirty Seven – Rain's Loyalty

The battle may have ended for now, but there was more to come, even if she had yet to reveal this to the rest of the population she had been travelling with. Although the republicans had helped her make Rafael retreat, she already had a disliking to their leader, Herman. The blonde military man was standing with the others, conversing with them. Sapphire leaned on her Energy Liger's leg, arms folded and a guarded expression. Raven had been captured, but he had broken out of it a while ago, already having disappeared from sight. Nia had willingly given up and she currently sat on the ground with her hands bound behind her back and her expression downcast to the sand. The girl was nothing more than a fake version of a soldier; she wanted nothing to do with someone so weak. But seeing the way she just _stopped_ after she tackled her and then sorted out Rafael, for now, the girl must be conspiring something within that black haired head of hers.

Sapphire wasn't sure anything on what this girl even wanted.

Her deep sapphire blue eyes landed on each individual republican soldier, all of them had once eyed her suspiciously, obviously they knew who she once was, or who they still think she is. She knew that all that was left was to convince them that she had nothing to do with the once military officer of who she once was. Convincing her enemies to be her allies after once killing a large amount of them, yeah, boy was that going to go down well. Hell was going to partially let loose this time. Not if she can avoid that, but the way Herman suddenly looked to her with a straight face, she knew that it cannot be avoided. Van suddenly looked over to Sapphire and his face wasn't as bright as she had always known the fourteen year old. Sapphire couldn't help but to look away, she didn't like seeing his sad face when she was used to seeing his cheerful one.

Fiona had walked over to her.

"Sapphire…?" She turned to face the blonde, the one she had been avoiding the most since the battle had ended a few hours ago. Blue eyes met red, and the worry in the latter ones clearly shone bright like a crystal. "Is… something the matter?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, Fiona…" If she were to call her by Elisi, complications would grow out and she would have to relate the story entirely to her, and that she was avoiding the most. Sapphire knew what the matter with her was, but she needed to confront the blonde when the time was right, when the blonde was able to remember some parts of her memory. Until then, it was helpless in telling her anything. Sapphire had shifted her eyes out to the distance, knowing that Rafael was out there somewhere, hiding, instead of watching their movements. But with his demonic powers, he could possibly be watching them. "Fiona, go back to the others please, I need some time to think." Fiona remained for a little longer before walking off back to Moonbay, who looked over to Sapphire after seeing the sadness inside of Fiona's eyes.

"Hey, Sapphire… what's your problem?" Moonbay asked as she came over. "Fiona was really upset; want to tell me what's going on between you, because Fiona looks really confused."

"Nothing's going on Moonbay; I just need some time alone… please." The plea in her voice was enough to convince Moonbay to leave her alone. The used to be never to say manners to anybody was actually using her manners. As she fell to her knees she struggled to hold in her cries. She knew something was wrong with her this time, but suddenly everything came crashing down on her, forcing her to the bridge of tears. Mai was beside her on instinct, crouching down, she lay behind her with her tail curled around Sapphire's front. But Mai wasn't the only one to be responding. Zeke had come, along with Taki and Terror, who had broken out of the Republican's binds on him. Terror had rested his head on her lap; Taki had settled herself on one side of her and Zeke on the other.

But how could she forget all about her friend Rain?

Speaking of her long term friend who fought everything to get back with her, she appeared a moment later, encasing the white blonde haired soldier in a deep hug, after the organoids had moved so that she could get access. Holding on tightly, she feared for her silver haired friend, the first one who had ever held strong against her personality and attitude. Sapphire had treated her so badly when they first met, but now she relies upon her, just like Rain relies upon her too. Rain stroked her friend's head, trying to soothe her from the heart ache, trying to ease her from what she was going through. Seeing her friend nearly shatter in front of her, seeing her just on the ground, near to tears, she had to act. It was her instinct. Rain was able to manage to ease her friend, even before the tears could spill down her cream coloured cheeks.

Rain let go when her friend had calmed, but the organoids were back in their places, so Rain sat down, as close as she could to Sapphire with the organoids making an organoid barrier around her. "Is your problem soothed a little?" Sapphire nodded and wiped away the water that had only just spilt from her eyes. "When something like that happens to you, I get scared really badly. Whatever happens to you I really wish you would tell me."

"He's not defeated yet."

"You mean that horrible but hot looking male with red hair and green eyes?" Sapphire nodded. "Hey, I like how he looks, but his personality and how he treats people and you… that just pisses me off." Rain gazed into those deep eyes of blue that always without a doubt held a heavenly essence within their existence. Something she had always wanted to discover for herself. Sapphire blinked and brought her back from her reverie, undeniably, she had gotten herself lost within them. "Should we find him and eliminate him before he gets back his strength?"

"I'm currently weakened as well, Rain, I won't be able to join in battle. Besides, with this amount of soldiers against him, I don't think he'll be showing his existence until he has regained strength." Seeing Rain's expression at how confused she was, Sapphire sighed, but she didn't care if she told her everything she knew so far. She was her best friend and she could always count on her. Rain was always there for her in return for a friendship stronger than any human bond was supposed to be known. "Take me serious when I tell you what I know." She nodded, finally realizing that she was going to be giving her some insight on herself. "I'm not from this planet."

Rain's eyes widened before she fell back laughing. "Damn girl, I knew you were an alien to this planet." She wiped her eyes even though there was no water there at all. "But you're very knowledgeable about this planet. The way you use the zoids, control your organoid, damn it's just like you were always like us." She gasped. "Maybe you're planet is exactly like ours."

"I doubt that."

"Why?"

"Because my ancestors reside within my body as limiters to my powers which I have to unlock…!"

"O-M-G… You're a supernatural being with special powers that enable you to do all kinds of things?" She gasped again. "Maybe you're a fairy, or a witch, or... or maybe even a sorcerer... or maybe... err..."

"An Angel…"

Her eyes widened. "Seriously? An Angel? You _have_ to show me your wings." She looked. "Where are your wings?"

Sapphire sighed. "In order to know who I am, the real me, with my real name, I need at first to learn my powers and abilities, and even get my wings."

"I'll help you every step of the way. I'm your friend after all, and don't you dare tell me about the dangers on the road. I'm well aware of that by now with you. You're a trouble magnet."

"The kind of trouble I'll be going through is with Demons, Rain. That guy is named Rafael and he is a demon. With the visions I have in my dreams, I now know that he is part of my past and the reason that my first acquaintance to an Ancient Zoidian had been ruined at that point of time." Sapphire and Rain's eyes locked. "This is a serious mission that could end lives. But in order for me to go on this quest, I must get Rafael out of the picture. I have enough to worry about when I'm on the journey instead of him being part of it. I'm to deal with him here and now, before my mission to find out who I am begins. And as my best and only friend, I'd really love for you to come with me, but at the same time I don't want you involved. I really don't want you to be in any danger."

"And as your friend, I want nothing more than to go through these dangers with you." Rain smiled. "Sapphire I'd follow you to hell or anywhere as long as I am by your side. I couldn't have wished for any more than to have met you." Her eyes dropped to the ground. "When you gave Taki to me as a present, to also look after me, I believed that you gave her to me so she could protect me when I'm in danger, as if you knew that we would be split from each other. When we had separated, I had to come after you. In a sense, I guess I couldn't stand it without your presence beside me. I've grown to have you by my side; I couldn't want it any other way…"

"Before this turns into a moment that you might declare your love for me, let's move on." Rain widened her eyes and looked at Sapphire before laughing. Sapphire was serious and playful at the same time as she spoke her next sentence. "Are you sure you're up for this? You can run away from this if you want to."

"Definitely not! If Sapphire is going to go through some harsh and difficult times, then I will be by her side through it." Her eyes were proud. "I won't abandon you, never in a million years."

She nodded. "Glad to hear your loyalty remains as strong as a storm. But our first mission is to get the Republicans convinced that I am no longer who I used to be when I was with the Imperial Army."

Rain turned her head to face where the Republican army was standing with the others that Sapphire had been travelling with. "They look like total jerks." Sapphire nodded in agreement. "But they can't be as bad as Prozen. The white haired bastard can rot in hell for all I care, but so should this Rafael ass wipe." Sapphire kept herself silenced before she could say anything. Rain was releasing her anger, but the type of anger she has was for the people who were rude and mean to Sapphire, not for when they were like that to her. Sapphire could always shake her head at her friend for always being angry about when people are like that with her, but not when it considered her herself. Rain always acts weird against the code for looking out for herself; she has to worry about Sapphire first.

"Hey, Sapphire, come over here." Van called out and Sapphire looked over and nodded.

Looking across to Rain, who got up just a little before Sapphire, she knew that she'd be by her side. She stood up and walked over to the waiting Republicans, who were still with Van and Irvine. Sapphire couldn't help but think this was going to turn into a disaster, something she had always thought when she was facing something she honestly didn't want to. The soldiers who had bombarded Rafael from the sky were behind Herman, faces not so happy, and they were obviously there to protect Herman if Sapphire decided to flip out at him. What else could they be expecting from a once Imperial Soldier? Sapphire shouldn't be angry for how they expect her to act, but she was angry, she hated people to just assume from ex Imperial soldiers.


	38. Personal Feelings Hatred

Rebellious

Chapter Thirty Eight – Personal feelings (Hatred)

Sapphire stood before them, standing indifferently, showing of her pride and yet her anger at the same time. Her eyes were narrowed, dangerously at that, especially at those who dared to glare at her. She stood in between, but not centred, the Republican soldiers and the two males she had been travelling with. Of course Van and Irvine hadn't seen this side of her before, not as angry as this, so of course their reaction to her enraged form was to be in shock and somewhat petrified. Irvine gulped down the nerves that swelled in his throat, now thinking that getting the two old adversaries together was a bad idea. Van was thinking along similar lines and he refused to allow anyone to know that he had some nerves building up inside of him. Herman continued to look at Sapphire, neither hatred nor happiness in seeing her. The other's opinions was easy to read as they were glaring right at her, just like she was applying back a gaze more deadly than before, but probably the atmosphere around her wasn't as dangerous as when she was fighting with Rafael.

"Now then, you wished to confirm something with us Republicans, Sapphire..." She narrowed her eyes at him before he could apply something else to that sentence. Herman knew when to shut his mouth with this female. He had heard of her reputation of when she got angry and when she actually obeyed orders, which the latter was so rare. So there was no doubt that she wouldn't obey orders this time either. "Well then, let's hear what you have to say to us, Sapphire." The time had come at last and this was the chance that Herman never wanted to give up. To meet the girl who had so effortless killed so many troops of his, far more so than this Raven character with the black organoid, he was impressed that such a person, let alone a female, could withhold such a reputation.

"First of all, if you wish for me to comply with your questions so easily, kill the glares of your troops and stop calling me an Imperial, or ex, then I might be more complying." Herman nodded and looked to his men, and with the hand gesture, they stopped their glares but refused to make contact with her. She didn't care if they hated her, but in some form or another, she'd rather get it clear that she was no longer the person she used to be, and she'd rather have cooperation with who she was to work with and not some insults that would just anger her incredibly. "Now then, if you want to know things about me, you best answer your questions, because that is the only way that I will speak of myself, but if there are things I do not wish to share I will not share them with you."

"Understood!" He confirmed with the nod of his head. But his eyes were narrowed as he tried to understand why she had informed him of her secretive motives whenever he wishes to know of something. If she was going to be secretive from the start, why would she warn him of it first… unless she really was going to come clean and say that she no longer has anything to do with the Imperial Army, she had once served so loyally… okay that's a lie. He shook his head. Loyally was never the word for it. For her to go against the republican army without as much as a reasonable explanation, obviously there was no forgiving her for that, unless she does actually have a reason behind it… but what could it be.

"By the expression you're wearing, I can tell that you actually wish to know the secrets that I hide from you." He nodded his head, for some unknown reason he was unable to trust his voice. "Well, although I know that me clearly keeping secrets enables to not to trust me further, although you don't already, but you need to know that everyone has to keep their own secrets, even despite the feelings of the person who wishes to know the secrets of the other. Just like you for example, I know that you hide secrets as well, otherwise your privacy would never exist in the first place."

Herman cleared his throat, covering it with his fist, before looking deep into her eyes to see that the sincerity was there. No matter how much he looked within those deep dark cold depths, he was unable to find what he was looking for. He was trying to find the lies within her eyes, to discover that she was willing to betray them, to find out her secrets of obedience to Gunter Prozen before she could perform the misdemeanours that she had within her, but her eyes were nothing of insolence but instead the upmost respect and the majority of her emotions that filled her eyes was nothing but truth and honesty, above most, innocence despite all the crimes she had once done.

Sapphire felt like gulping down the nerves that swelled at the back of her throat and turn to look elsewhere, but she held his intensifying gaze, unable to break the eye contact because she feared that he would take that the wrong one and see that she is feeling guilty of something. The only guilt she has was ever being in the army with Gunter Prozen, but the past cannot be retaken to prove the best for the future. Besides, she was sure that the future would be altered and that this event happening now would most likely not even happen. But she knew that fate brought her down this road, whether to teach her a lesson or to find something worthy and vulnerable to carve in her heart, she wasn't sure exactly, all she knows is that this was meant to happen, supposed to happen. Even if it wasn't, nothing can be undone.

"If you're going to stare all day, then maybe speaking to you was a waste of time after all." Before he could undo what he had done, she had already begun to speak. "Save the excuses and apologizes for latter, Herman, what I need to know is the questions you seek in order for me to prove that I am no longer with the Imperial army and that I willing to be with neither." Her eyes took on anger and her words may have turned calm, but there was malice and threats embedded within. "No matter how much I may be begged or pleaded, I will no longer join in this war. This isn't mine at all, I have my own battles to fight and I don't need to be helping others when I can't even help myself."

"So what you're telling me is that you're quitting a fight in the middle, before one side has won or lost?"

"Like it or not, want it or not, I will not deny that question. I will be quitting the fight in the middle, and it is extremely unlike me. However, I cannot help solve this battle if I am fighting my own. Besides, what lies between me and Rafael must be dealt with between the pair of us. I cannot involve others like what has been done before, and I mostly surprised at myself for involving others instead of Rafael, since he never likes it one on one, he rather likes to have more than a fair advantage, he prefers his numbers." Sapphire nodded, remembering all that she has known about Rafael in between now and that she has dreamed, although she has dreamed a little in advance.

Herman remained quiet, a little unlike him, Sapphire had concluded, but not entirely. When this man thinks, he thinks. He likes to have a decent evaluation before he could give his assumption on what he thinks of the matter, however, everyone has remained silent, and Sapphire only just noticed how the soldiers are finally looking at her without hate being their main emotion. She glanced to them, seeing them flinch and nearly step back, but instead of smiling out of their fear, she sighed heavily and glanced back to Herman who still seemed to be struggling with his summary. When he finally glanced down at her, a smile appeared and his complexion was filled with worry and totally unable to understand her situation, however, he did try to capture a glimpse of what she had been trying to explain.

"Alright, Herman, here's how it is." Sapphire declared, earning his attention in surprise. "I'm going to go and find Rafael, defeat him once and for all and I'll return before the end of the war, to aid a side I think is the rightful one. However, if I decide that this feud has gone on long enough, then I will make sure that there will be a compromise between the two and finally aid this conflictions. However, I will take down those who find it unworthy of this unity and I will make sure that this planet is kept under a good surveillance of peace. However, I will offer to start a group that will keep this stability and that will have high authority, above the two armies so that they can do what is right to keep this peace that has been built up hard and with effort. This group will only be built if I decide that I will go on my path to find out who I am and where I belong."

"So once this planet has been stabilized with peace, and when you decide to go on your journey, you're going to create a special group that has the maximum authority, ones who will not abuse the power, to see to it that the peace has been kept, and that those who will try to knock that peace away will be punished for their actions?" Herman confirmed, stroking his chin and then seeing that Sapphire nodded her head in confirmation too. But when Herman looked into her eyes once more, he couldn't help but notice the fiery rage that was burning in them. Such eyes, harsh, deep, dark cold depths were brightened by the fuel of her anger, the man, Rafael, and her personal feelings towards that red haired man, could it be that she was completely moving towards him, chasing after him, all because she was in hatred? He wasn't able to tell by description alone, but he knew that she was going down the path of vengeance.

"My feelings cut deep into me, Imperial Soldier, but I don't need anyone to tell me that my planned actions shouldn't be taken." She turned away, eyes dropped into sadness. But it was understanding that caused her to be like this, not sadness. "I know my actions are reckless and dangerous, but I need to go down this path. Although I seek revenge against that man, I will not defeat him out of vengeance my heart needs fulfilling." She turned back to him. "I am not doing justice for myself; I am justifying this world instead, cleansing it from his existence before he soils it with his rotten atmosphere.

"You seem to have thought this through." He stroked his chin and thought for a minute or two before addressing her again. "Alright, I know I cannot guarantee a promise from you that you will help after you've gotten rid of this guy, but I will keep your backup in mind." His smile was gentle and warm, more trusting and enough evidence showing that he was willing to give her a chance, well more than a little bit of a chance. Seeing this upon her once adversary's face, she couldn't help but be shocked about it and her eyes sparkles in hope for herself and others yet. She changed her expression into a smile, and she nodded.


	39. Arrangements

Rebellious

Chapter Thirty Nine – Arrangements

Sapphire had moved away from the rest of the group so that she could leave them to talk. She knew what must be done now and she was grateful that she was able to tell everyone else on what she was planning. She didn't want them to look for her and then see that she was fairing in a battle that would most likely be the end of her too. But she knew that she wouldn't allow her life to simply end just there, she needed to do much more things with her life and to find out various information that would lead her to find out more of herself. She was already told that she was not of this planet and was an Angel being, but to unleash her wings and accept her powers is a different journey altogether. But first she must complete this journey she was going to set out on soon enough.

Rain was gossiping to the two females that Sapphire had been travelling with. Fiona and Moonbay! They got along together, but it was a different relationship to that which Rain shares with Sapphire. Sapphire stroked Zeke's nose, knowing that this organoid was now really something towards her, who always wanted to be by her side, but this journey didn't require him to be with her. Zeke belonged to Van and she was totally sure that their bond is important to them, she didn't want to take that away, even if she really wanted to, she wouldn't. She hated breaking bonds and she would never forgive anyone that tried to break any bond. But Mai's and hers are entirely on a different level. She had created Mai from another planet, giving more to her than the average organoid.

She turned away from the people of the village that had come out of their homes to attend to the wounded and provide food and water to the soldiers. They had become more trusting towards the Republicans since they helped save the village that once had been unknown on the map, but now is known by them. Out in the distance of the desert, Raven was with his organoid and his zoid, hiding and going through plans inside his mind. Sapphire's eyes of deep ocean blue slowly dropped into sadness, thinking that maybe Raven was doing something wrong, being on the wrong side and everything. Maybe he doesn't understand friendship or any other kind of relationship since he was taken away from it all. He wasn't allowed contact as such and he grew a very stubborn and unapproachable attitude and his streak of killing those who crossed his path, or those that he doesn't like, also made this unapproachable attitude of his even more real.

If only he could realize what it is that he is missing.

He's so dead fixed on making a fool out of Van or just simply destroying him that he couldn't possibly see the possibility of becoming part of a friendship group.

Sapphire sighed and gazed back to the others, but her blue eyes met red ones that gazed at her from the distance. Sadness cloaked all her current emotions so darkly that nothing could break through to show that she was feeling any other emotion. Her hands were to her chest as if she was praying for something. She felt like approaching the blonde, but she didn't. She would only confront her on behalf of the past when the girl was able to remember something of it. When she was clueless and unable to believe what she had done when there is no knowledge of it in her memories, it would cause problems and only a break up of friendship in the end. To save that friendship, she would need to wait and see until Fiona is capable of being able to remember her distant past.

But now that she came down to thinking through on how to approach Fiona, she finally thought of a question that bewildered even her. How did she come to arriving on this planet in the time when Fiona was actually called Elisi? She gave a small smile over to Fiona whose eyes widened before her own small smile broke across her features. An organoid pushed on her arm and she looked behind her to see that it was Taki, who then using her nose as an indicator, pointed over to Rain who was watching her with a steady interest of friendship and longing in her eyes. It was a longing of being together after so much time of separation, and Sapphire couldn't help but wish that she would and wouldn't join her in her adventure. But knowing Rain Shower, she's stubborn and would most likely just follow her and in the end, she would be involved.

Speaking of the silver haired maiden, she ran over to Sapphire and clutched her arm in her own. Her blue eyes were closed and her silver hair gleamed in the lighting of the sun that bore down upon it. She looked down at her friend, only about an inch shorter, but her speeches can make her much older than she currently behaves. Just by guessing the aura around her friend, she knew that she was planning and that included a big headache. She can be like a child if she doesn't get what she wants and she will plead so many times over and over until the final answer is what she hears. Which in a case such as this, it would be yes. But she could always wait for her answer; she was most certainly not getting one right now on the spot when everything hadn't been decided just yet.

Herman came over to stand in front of Sapphire a moment later and the organoids were instantly on defensive, but they didn't move to show this. "Sapphire, can we discuss the arrangements before you head off on your bid adventure to stop this madman?"

She nodded. "I see that as only fair, Herman. The arrangements I'm planning on discuss is communication and possibly, maybe, about having company as well." Rain tightened her grip on her arm, always happily that she had even thought of that possibility. "Firstly, communication… I need to make sure that it is a most definite possibility, so any updates I can inform you of and if there is anything that we both need to know of our most recent situations."

"That is a very good suggestion Sapphire. I was actually hoping that you'd say that. But anyways, I'll have someone take a look at your zoid and try to get the ID of my zoid into your contact list so that communication can most definite. If you have any trouble, just contact and I'm sure that something can be arranged. Giving information and receiving it allows me to know if there is danger coming our way or not, and vice versa for you also. About having company on your journey…got anyone in mind?" I pointed with my thumb to the inch smaller girl who was clingy. He laughed. "She adores you, doesn't she? Well anyways, I've not really heard of this specific soldier before I'm sure that she'd be the best company for you. But yes, I'll give her some contacts also in her zoid so that she can do something instead of just letting you fight and her having absolutely nothing to do, although I'm sure that you could complete any task easily."

"Rain is a soldier, Herman, there is no way she could ever be bored. She has learned to adapt to different environments and able to come up with something to switch off her boredom and allowed time for some fun or at least some work for her to be doing. Contacts with her also give her a feeling of responsibility as well. Not all the time I can do things alone and that is why Rain has been my companion for a large amount of time, until Prozen forced us apart on different missions, making us unable to be together." Rain nodded hysterically. "She's more than a companion to me. She's my best friend and entirely loyal to anyone she befriends unless they do something that allows her to think otherwise. Although she acts completely oblivious and child like, she's a great commander and is a very smart feeling, so she really shouldn't be underestimated either."

"I see! Forgive me if I made any rude scenarios."

"Besides, our zoids don't need people to do something to them in order to gain contact. My zoid has already had a contact with you before Herman so I'm sure that my zoid remembers your zoids ID, so it's already saved in its core. Rain's zoid would need the update, but I'm sure that my zoid can pass it over to her zoid's core in order to gain the contact information. So now that these arrangements are finished with, there is one matter I must bring up. It's about Terror, Rafael's once organoid, who now remains behind me."

"Ah yes, I almost forgot about that green organoid with yellow eyes. He'll keep breaking out of the holds we have on him, just like he did last time to get to you, so I think that it's better that if he remains with you."

She nodded in agreement before she turned to Terror himself. "Your choice Terror, want to stay with me, or do you want to be in confinement with Herman for your past deeds?" He growled angrily. Sapphire laughed. "He feels insulted that he was offered to be in confinement when we already know the answer to the question."

"Wait! You know what he's saying?" He asked, shocked, surprised and totally bewildered.

Sapphire nodded. "If I didn't know what the organoids were saying then it would be near impossible to understand what they try to say to us. Besides, if I didn't understand Zeke or Terror, even Taki too, then Mai would translate for me, since I made her and I understand her. Well it doesn't matter anymore; all I know is that I feel privileged to be able to understand them."

He coughed into his fist. "Well then, Terror, Rain, Taki, and Mai will be accompanying you on your journey to defeat Rafael once and for all. Keep me posted in the situation and anything that might prove to be vulnerable information." She nodded and watched as he walked off back to join his soldiers. Sapphire sighed heavily and then she was hugged and thrown on the floor by her friend Rain, who was still hanging onto her neck, nuzzling her in happiness.

"Would you get off already you big bear?" Sapphire tried to pry her off but the little girl was strong when it comes to grips.

"No way! I've not hugged you like this in like forever." Believing that Rain could never be so stubborn is like underestimating her. So in order to let her loose her grip is to surprise her, by allowing her what she wants, which in some way does surprise her for the most strangest of reasons. She jumped off Sapphire a moment and gazed down upon her white blonde haired friend, who smirked proudly up at her, seeing her bewildered expression. "Who the hell are you? Where is the Sapphire I know? She would never hug me; she would never allow me to get away with touching her like that. Well she would, depending on the situation, but this isn't one of those needs to hug situations. So…Who are you?"

Sapphire giggled. "Rain, I've finally figured you out after a long time of being together and being away from each other. The things that surprise you are the littlest and most unexpected things. However, if I were to tell you how I did that, it would give you the advantage to be able to avoid me being able to get out of your death locks of a hug, and I can go on my merry way."

"Aw…!" She groaned with a sigh and pout of her lips. "You ruin the mood sometimes."

"Better to ruin the mood than to destroy it." She turned around and smirked, seeing her friend go to say something but then close her mouth. "Let's say our goodbyes, pack up and be on our way."

"Let's go!" She called out enthusiastically.


	40. Taking the Next Step

Rebellious

Chapter Forty – Taking the Next Step

Sapphire had finished her preparations for her journey ahead; Rain had helped her and also stocked up to increase the stock of what Sapphire had gathered. She sighed in relief and wiped her forehead. She glanced over to Rain to see that the girl was still hard at work. The others were helping her as well, but then Sapphire wondered how much can her friend's zoid hold. The Brave Jaguar zoid, dark purple with tinted black to make its exterior darker than it was originally meant to. Unlike the Gold Energy Liger, the Brave Jaguar was coloured that way to disguise itself into the night, but also with Mai being in the core centre of the zoid, the zoid is able to change colours, to camouflage the zoid for when they attack. So just like Ophelia had thought, Sapphire plays both the sun and the moon in some sort of way.

Dark ocean depth blue eyes glanced over to the horizon again. Suddenly Raven popped into her mind's view and she shook her head to be rid of him. Every since seeing him again with Rafael, she couldn't get him off her mind. It just made no sense, thinking about that soldier all the time. Her friends were more important to her than he was, and yet he was the one to be taking over her mind. She couldn't make sense of why it was happening. The dull black haired male with violet eyes and a black organoid who had blue eyes… they were always likely to get into trouble, no matter where they are. She nearly sank into her seat, clearly unable to obtain information on why she was suddenly feeling so strange about him when he was no longer around her. At first the male just annoyed her and made her extremely mad that she couldn't handle being beside him, and then the next she was finding it strange to be without him, to have no one infuriate her as much as he could.

She really didn't want to admit she missed him.

"Sapphy…" She looked over the side of her zoid's hanger and saw Rain down below, waving up at her with her smile. "…you ready to leave?" Sapphire nodded and she jumped out of the hanger and landed on the sand. "Better say goodbye to everyone before we leave them to their own fight with the Imperials." Once again she nodded and before Sapphire could take a step anywhere, Rain stood in her path and looked at her curiously. "Got someone on the mind?" She covered her smirk of knowledge. "It's that boy isn't it? The one that escaped…?"

"I don't know what you're on about, Rain." She tried to make it where she wasn't desperate to deny it, but that she also wasn't too slow to make it the truth either. She brushed past her and made her way to her friends, leaving Rain to her already known truth. She was most certainly not letting it get away that Sapphire was interested in another person, especially a boy that looked a few months older than her. "Hey, guys…!" She replied as she walked over, acknowledging everyone who acknowledged her with the greeting replied. Rain watched as the girl got into a conversation, one that brought a smile and soon to be some giggling to her face. She couldn't help but have a smile of her own.

To the horizon the silver haired maiden looked out to. The beginning of the journey was arising and she had always known that one day Sapphire was going to go on a terribly long one. She didn't know when she would, but she had always believed it was to be that she would surely go on one. Her eyes saddened and she dropped her head to look at the ground. To thin that everything was going according to what she had currently believed to be happening, she was discouraged that one day that Sapphire would leave her along the journey, just like she had once believed. But looking to her white blonde haired friend, there was something about Sapphire that seemed different and it caused her beliefs to change, little by little.

Her eyes swept over her friend's golden zoid. A large fighting mechanism that just glowed with being a treasure, something that someone had spectacularly made and with the way it seemed to be so proud and filled with love, it was like it was made with the thought of thinking of somebody, someone who was held as a treasure. But the meaning behind its existence, the reason it was made to begin with, who was being thought of and why Sapphire had access to such an amazing machine, Rain couldn't just simply understand or just simply forget, because to her, knowing the creator of this zoid was important to her. Maybe she was jealous of her friend having such a great zoid and having such relationship with organoids that she knew she would never have been granted with. Maybe she wanted the creator of Sapphire's zoid to create a zoid for her especially too. She didn't know what she wanted anymore.

Sapphire came over to her a moment later, placing a hand so gently on her shoulder, and giving her a smile so sweet that Rain nearly felt like she was falling in love. She shook her head in disgust, no way was she falling in love with her friend, and seeing her white blonde hair friend jump into the hanger of her zoid, she knew time was up and that she too would need to get going. She ran over to Brave Jaguar zoid and jumped inside it. Before the hanger closed she watched as everyone came forth, running towards the both of them, stopping so they weren't in reach of the zoids. Despite Rain only has known them for a while, she felt a connection with them already and she would surely miss them. Sapphire was a little different, surely she would miss them because she's been kept company and possibly she was feeling a sort of connection with them, but she felt that her place truly wasn't there with them. It was out there in the world completing tasks that only she herself can do.

"Don't be a stranger, Sapphire, Rain." Moonbay called to the pair of them, hooking her hands around her mouth to make her voice more clear.

"Yell if you need us." Van echoed, waving his hand in the air. Fiona too was waving her hand, stretched and waving.

"Come back in one piece, Sapphire. Make sure you both keep each other safe." Irvine informed, arms crossed and a smirk on his lips.

"Good luck, soldier. Do what you think is best is bringing peace to the planet." Herman spoke calmly and filled with respect to Sapphire now. The other soldiers only following Herman's lead, but she knew that they were not entirely going to show her respect in any shape or form for who she once was.

"Don't worry about the pair of us. We can handle ourselves perfectly fine out in the big open world." Sapphire replied, looking everyone once over, before her attention went over to Ophelia, who stood with the rest of the villagers at the start of their homes. Her dark eyes saddened but a small smile rose across her face. "Thank you, for everyone, Ophelia." She whispered into the wind that suddenly blew. She looked over to Rain who nodded her silver head and her hanger closed once she had seated herself in her zoid's controller seat. Sapphire nodded at everyone in farewell and dropped into her seat. The seatbelt automatically clasped into place, forming a cross over her body, and the controls lit up in response to her arrival. The hanger closed almost immediately after she sat down and everything was ready for her to get up and go.

She gave a last glance at everyone, the Liger doing the same thing, before turning to the horizon and storming off in a fast paced run, one which made sure that the Brave Jaguar zoid could keep up with. Looking in her rear view mirror she could see her friend right behind her and the village and the tiny people that stood there watching the pair of them go. The three organoids were keeping up strongly, Mai and Terror on either side of the Energy Liger and Taki beside the Brave Jaguar. Despite Taki being Sapphire's organoid originally, she had given the turquoise organoid to her best friend, making sure that her friend knew the meaning behind giving her a living mechanism that had its own heart and thoughts. Sapphire had given Rain Taki out of protection, friendship and most of all, love. Everyone she cares about she will always leave something behind that has the fundamental meaning of love.

They all watched her go and suddenly, although it not meaning to, sadness set in, filling everyone's hearts with a desperation to see her again. Fiona dropped her hand and cradled it to her chest, her red eyes brimming the most with sadness, an emotion so strong that it terrified her. Moonbay couldn't help but shed a tear or two to show that she actually really cared for Sapphire and that her meaning to be beside them was more than to just keep one Imperial soldier off their backs, although with the opening and the welcoming to the group, Sapphire could have actually wiped them out, if she were not to keep true to her words. But Sapphire was not the one to lie about such things and this made things stronger between the people in the group she was with. Their friendship had developed strongly that they could always trust and count on each other in all types of dilemmas.

"Sapphire, come back already!" Van screamed out frantically. Zeke looked to him, giving out one of his sounds of being confused.

"Quit it Van!" Irvine told him sternly. "We all know why Sapphire had to go. There's nothing that we could have done to stop her anyway."

"We could have told her no, tied her to a chair, that's what we could have done." Van backfired.

"You little idiot, don't you understand that she's going out there to find that guy to stop him from destroying everything he comes in contact with? Don't you understand that she's doing this to protect us from harm from this guy?" Irvine shouted. "Think about her feelings in all of this. We can't stop her if she truly wants to do this. If she were to give up her life for us, just to protect us, do you really think we can stop her then?" Van silenced himself, finely understanding why Irvine was all heated up. He too cared for Sapphire and didn't want her to go either, but he knew that there was no avoiding it, no avoiding but to see her go and sacrifice herself to save those she cared for, if she doesn't die alongside the man she was willing to kill for her friends.

"You all show a strong connection with Sapphire." They all turned around to see Ophelia standing there, a few of the villagers at her back, but she had a smile on her face, a smile of gratefulness. "There are so many reasons that she didn't want you to know of her relationship to this village. The ties and the anguish of those who threaten this place… But you must understand that everything Sapphire does, she does it with reason. Her anger has never led her to do terrible things, she never allows it, but she has so much packed inside of her that one day she will explode from the strain of keeping it bottled, so you must also understand that this fight she is going towards now, is also part of the reason she is going to vent her anger."

"Old Lady…" Irvine stated, as if he was touched by her words. "Would you care to tell us all you know about Sapphire?"

"Is that a sign of distrust I see?" Ophelia stated and laughed. "I'm just playing with you boy. Now then, all of you come into my home, and I will give you all I can on Sapphire of who she once was when she was with us, to the time she was kidnapped, to the time we've seen her under rule of Gunter Proven, and to the time now." She turned her back on them and begun to walk but stopped when no one of them followed. "You want to know about the girl you travelled with or not?" The others suddenly went off after her as she began walking again, all the way through the village and into the largest house of them all.


	41. Sapphire's Past

Rebellious

Chapter Forty One – Sapphire's Past

They all clambered inside of Ophelia's large living room, with plenty of space to move. She had gone into the kitchen to prepare some tea and some snacks for her large group of guests. When she came back inside, she saw that they were all being nosy by looking at the photographs on top of the fireplace.

"She's living, isn't she?" They jumped in surprise and turned around to find Ophelia directly at their backs. She had been so quiet that they hadn't even heard her breathing. But when they got over the shock, they looked back to the photograph and wondered who exactly she was referring to.

"Who is that little girl with that dog?" Moonbay asked.

"You don't recognize her? Do any of you?" She asked not surprised as she placed down the tray on the table so that they could help themselves.

"Sorry, Ophelia, but we don't." Moonbay complied with her own voice of confusion, wondering why she was asking her if they knew who the girl was when they obviously think they haven't met her at all.

"She's Sapphire…" Everyone either gasped or widened their eyes. "… and that pet isn't a pet, nor is it a dog. It's a desert wolf who happened upon Sapphire when she was about that age in the picture. She brought Sapphire to us, giving her a home and a place where she can be looked after. No one knows how it happened like that, but we do it's a legend in on itself. Sapphire seemed to have a connection to everything around her." Ophelia paused so she could sink into her chair, rested and releasing a sigh of relief. "Now then, let's see… you wanted me to tell you all I know about Sapphire? How can I put this, I barely know Sapphire even though I looked after her for several years before she was taken away from this village."

Everyone seated themselves in a seat as she spoke, but it was Irvine who had spoken up first. "So you first met her when she was a few years old and that wolf brought her to this village?" Irvine had his arms crossed. "That's suspicious."

"Believe it to be suspicious or not, young man, but what you do with the information I tell you is your choice. I do not plan to make decisions for others if they are not willing to go by them." Ophelia silenced herself and allowed time for others to think things over so they could ask her some questions. But no one spoke anything, no one said anything, the silence was too great and unbearable, Ophelia herself would know what to say to them if they had asked her, herself, about her past. She would have told them to mind their own business and if they don't trust her then they could fuck off. Ophelia didn't make Sapphire's decisions for her either, she made her own, even at such a young age. Back then, she was unable to do anything for Sapphire because she didn't understand the girl and still struggles to do so. She had done so many things for the village that it was hard to not struggle to decipher who Sapphire really is.

"Ophelia, can you tell us the story?" Fiona asked, suddenly wanting to know so much and that the hope in her eyes was strong.

Ophelia looked over to the girl. "I can only tell you so much since I am not meant to be the person to tell you of her past. It's Sapphire's choice though, but I will tell you of what happened when she was with us."

_The village was in turmoil since a pack of desert wolves had attacked the village again. Many men went to fight them but some had died in the attack and many had grave injuries, some might not even survive. The mother's had to care for the father's who were wrapped up in blankets and bandages. Ophelia had helped everyone the best way she could. She prayed every night to the moon and to the sun to help them and had gotten nowhere. The priests of the village who the elements had appeared to always help seemed to have abandoned her at the direst of needs. She didn't know what to do or how to help them, but she did do what she could, by helping them with their wounds and giving blessings on them and when they died, she gave them a blessing of peace. But every night she would always cry for the loss of many. Each day they kept coming back, attacking and wounding more and more, even the male children had gotten themselves involved and many of those had died, and the ones surviving were hidden, so that they couldn't fight and deprive the village of the male species. _

_The village's mass of people was depleting vigorously. _

_The most dreaded time would be the night of the full moon where the wolves would apparently gain more power from the mother of the night, to whom they seemed to worship. Ophelia had looked out the window to the moon, wondering and crying if the moon had abandoned them to save the desert wolves. With hope losing within the villagers, the existence of this ancient village was soon to be extinguished, the most tiniest of flames of existence, soon to be gone to that of the desert wolves that want nothing more than the spilt fresh blood on the group. To the eye of man, they appeared as vile blood thirsty creatures that only needed to be exterminated to be shown who's the boss, but so far, they were showing it to them instead. _

_When the sun had appeared, the night had been treacherous and full of bloodshed. Many had lost their lives in the process. Mothers, fathers, children, babies, even animals, all of them were ripped apart from life. But only a lucky few remained. From being downsized to at least nearly twenty odd people, including a few injured males from fighting, a few women who were protecting them, and a few of the elderly, who outsmarted the wolves and beforehand had built a place where wolves could never enter. This was how they survived, but none of the children did, not one lasted. It had always happened when there were children when the desert wolves appeared. So now the villagers believed that the village should never again birth children, just in case the wolves came back from their resting grounds. Too many lives had been lost within the week and barely five days had gone past when only a five percent rating survived the attacks. _

_There was woman who carried a child inside of her; she was pregnant, a good few months, leaving two months left till birth. But for the rest of the villagers who had had enough of the attacks, the deaths and the pains, they sent her out to the desert in the middle of the night where the moon was completely full and it seemed to watch her, as if singling her out to be slaughter by the beasts that had nearly wiped out a whole village within the sum of five days. So of course the woman was scared for her life and for the child within her too. As she held her arms to her chest and her head darting to the sides to see the dealers of her death, she heard the sound of their heavy footsteps fall on the sand. They were there, and she knew it, but not one went to attack her and it was only until she heard the growl and then falling on her butt that she saw the one in front. _

_She stepped back, afraid, so very afraid she didn't know what to do. The life inside of her made her fear more for her baby than for her own life. Its glowing yellow eyes, its large sharp teeth that were not even showing in a sign of death, but instead it stood carefully, as if afraid it might perform an action that would cause it guilt. From out of the shadows and over the sand dunes came the rest of its pack. They all prowled a few steps in their spots, but not circling her and not making a move towards her. She couldn't help but watch with fright upon what was happening. But as she looked into the face of the presumed leader, she managed to see on its back. There was a young child laying on it, the arms dangling down on either side, along with the legs, and hair falling down… it was a female. A young female! _

_Falling over a rock from when she stepped back again, she watched as the wolf carrying the child came closer. Coming so close that they could almost touch each other! A low growl came from its front, a more feminine sound than the average deep throated male ones. The wolf looked at her and then on the child that was on its back. Remembering the dark furred creatures that had destroyed the village and the light furred creatures now, they were completely different packs. Not understanding the wolf's intentions, she slowly reaching out towards the female on its back, glanced to the wolf to see if it would attack, and then grabbed her so she could take her off of the back of the wolf. She laid her across her lap, parting her hair to a side to see a cute face in peacefulness and the shifting of her chest as she breathed. _

_She couldn't help but look at the wolf again, seeing that it had sat on its rear, gently watching the pair of them. The others had come to join, making a circle around the three, sitting on their rears too. She glanced back to the girl on her lap, seeing the light colour in her cheeks and her fair hair that was pale, a really pale blonde. The woman could have nearly cried, being blessed with kindness from the wolves who allowed her to touch a child again, since they are thought to be a curse in the village itself. She stroked her head and down her cheek, watching her with tear brimmed eyes. Her eyes fluttered open and there she sat, staring breathlessly into royal dark blue eyes that fluorescently sparkled with life. _

_She slowly sat up, looking around her and when she spotted the wolf that had carried her, so had gotten up so quickly and tackled the wolf to the ground in a large around its neck. She laughed as the wolf hugged her back by pressings it head on hers and then other wolves came down, standing up, wagging their tails and panting with their tongues out of their mouths. As she released the leader, the wolves swarmed her and she stroked them all, laughing about it too as they rubbed their faces on her cheeks. When they parted, the surrounded the leader and her and watched the woman who had once held her. Her dark eyes looked at her, and then she turned to face her on her knees and her hands resting on her lap, and then… she smiled. _

_During the night they had travelled together, hand in hand, with the mighty light furred desert wolves at their backs and to their front. The leader of the pack stood a little in front of them, more wolves in front of her, and they made their way towards the village. Upon sighting, the woman stopped, remembering why she had been sent out here. Her eyes saddened and her hand was squeezed, as she looked down upon the girl who was comforting her, she couldn't help but see a side so mature that it was impossible for this girl to be so young. She nodded her head and walked towards the village confidently, head held high, and a wolf pack at her back. Whether to protect her, or the girl, or even both… she already thought it was to protect the girl instead of her. _

_The sun had appeared over the horizon when they made it inside of the village, where everyone who survived came out, whispering to each other, as they saw them standing at the front of the village with light furred creatures circling them in a protective embrace. Ophelia made her way through the crowd, appearing before them, anger written across her face and when she looked upon the girl, she was surprised and then anger came flooding into her tenfold. Her fists clenched at her side and noticing this, the wolves growled in warning. Ophelia knew she couldn't fare against these beasts who embraced the girl and the woman who had been sent out to be killed because she carried a child._

"_What is the meaning of this, Stacy? Why did you come back? And why the hell do you have a child with you?" Ophelia snapped. _

_The wolves growled, dangerously._

"_Grandma, please listen…" _

"_I don't want you to call me Grandma any longer. You have just doomed our village. Children are a curse here, you know this. Why do you think we had to sacrifice you? It's because you carry a child inside of you!" _

"_Ophelia!" She shouted. "Shut up!" Ophelia silenced herself in anger. "These wolves brought this girl with them and then they found me. I've noticed the differences between them than our attackers that come each night. These are the light furred wolves that have been known as a legend in this village, only appearing when they might have an answer to our prayers, the answer to saving our village. Don't you remember? You told me all about them!" _

"_The light furred wolves do not exist, Stacy, they are nothing more than myth, a made up folklore so that our village can have some hope. Years passed and whenever this village has been in turmoil, there hasn't been a single sign of the light furred wolves." _

"_Then what are these? An illusion? I guarantee that everyone here can see them." _

_Ophelia took a really good look at the wolves and saw that it was definite that these desert wolves were really light in colour, so far different from the dark furred wolves that had nearly destroyed the village. Her eyes turned to the little girl who held Stacy's hand in a tight lock. She looked frightened by the way she seemed to cling to Stacy, but her eyes were different, confident and over filled with knowledge. This girl was something that Ophelia had never known before. "Stacy, why did you bring her?" _

"_These wolves brought her all the way out in the desert, carrying her on the leader's back, and happened to find me. I brought her here because I thought that maybe looking at a child would bring back the parents inside the rest of us again. Do you really want to be known as a village with children? If so, how are we going to continue on our village if there are to be no more children? Just because the dark furred wolves come whenever there is children, it doesn't mean that it's the existence of the children's fault. We were once children; does that mean it's our fault?"_

"_Stacy… I… we…" _

"_We survived the time when those dark furred beasts attacked us that time; we kept our village surviving back then by being alive. Give children a chance!" Tears had already begun to brim in her eyes. "Just give them a chance!" _

"_Alright!" She looked up at her grandmother. "Alright, we'll give children a chance. Starting with that little one!" She nodded at the little girl who had a smiling face as she looked up at Stacy and as Stacy looked down at her. _

_Night had closed around again, and Ophelia feared once again. Bringing the child might have been a bad idea or not, she didn't know, but she knew that they were coming this time and it might be the last of the village that will go down tonight. The wolves that had stayed in the village howled loudly and then snarling came and suddenly the little girl was no longer sitting in the seat she was once sitting. When Ophelia looked out the window she was racing towards the entrance to the village and she decided to go off after her. The little girl reached the light furred wolves who allowed her in the middle of the pack but no further. The dark furred wolves were at the beginning of the village, snarling and growling viciously. _

"_Back!" She cried to the dark furred ones. Her dark blue eyes sparkling a little dangerously. Ophelia stopped a little before the pack of wolves and watched as she cried to shoo away the dark furred ones. "Go on, back!" She called again. Her voice turning a little more venomous. The dark wolves growled at her, two howled and the rest followed. "I said back!" She shouted, the wolves stopped and looked at her. Jaws wide, not moving and their eyes just looking at her, as if fearing. One stepped back, and the light furred wolves parted, allowing her to walk through the mast of them and to the front. "Back!" She screamed once more and they just turned and ran, fleeing off in the distance of the desert. _

"Sapphire and my granddaughter did more for us that day than any of us ever could. I was amazing by the power of voice that drove the wolves away. I didn't think it possible, but Sapphire, she was never human then. The light furred wolves knew this and so did the dark ones."

"Where are those light furred wolves now?" Van asked.

"Those amazing wolves were the start of everything that changed our village. Our legacy of the light furred wolves was true, being the very creatures of the desert that has been sent by the moon or the sun to aid us in our survival. I was glad to have allowed the children a chance back then, I was glad I met Sapphire and although my granddaughter is now dead, she gave me a new life as well, by bringing Sapphire to our village."

"What happened when she was taken from the village?" Irvine asked, intrigued as well.

"That will have to wait for another time. How long are you willing to stay?"

"We have time for one more story, if you don't mind, Ophelia." Herman stated.

"Of course!" She answered with a smile. "One more story!"


	42. Sapphire's Past Part 2

Rebellious

Chapter Forty Two – Sapphire's Past Part 2

_It had been nearly two weeks since the incident with the sacrifice of Stacy, the granddaughter to the leader of the village. From being highly populated, to a depleted village of barely a surviving twenty people, the adults had begun to believe that the children had been the cause of the black furred wolves coming back to the destroy the village. So they banished the existence of children and if there were any carrying a new life, they were sent out to the desert to be a sacrifice, so that the wolves would not come back to haunt the village with their blooded memory. Stacy had been sent out to the desert's terrain, a sacrifice because she had a child growing within her, but it was out in the desert where she met the young girl and the wolves who had brought her with them. _

_The light furred wolves were a legend in the village, which was soon turned to a myth and then back to a legend. They had been seen as the protectors of the village but with their lack of appearances, the village thought that they never existed to begin with, a false hope that was seen to give courage to the villagers. But when they came with Stacy and the new girl who held her hand, at first they were angry and then everything changed differently. Soon the villager's eyes were opened by Stacy's words and had given children another chance, with accepting the young girl and the light furred wolves into the village being the start. The young girl had been accepted by Stacy to become her current guardian as long as she remained in the village. The wolves had followed them and begun to live in the house as the young girl, obviously they were not willing to leave her alone to this village without some guards being beside her. _

"_Stacy, come, come!" Ophelia ushered her and the young girl inside of her home with a smile upon her face. Two of the large pack of wolves followed them inside; obviously their keen protectiveness still was in place as they would never leave her alone. They walked into the living room where the warm fire was burning in the fireplace. The wolves ushered the young girl by the fire as they sat down near it, also with her close by them, so that they were getting two pleasures at once. Stacy sat on a chair near her and Ophelia took her usual chair. "I'm so glad you could come. Now then, we really must decide what to do with her. Did you come up with a name for her?" _

"_With her eyes as beautiful and deep as they are, and then there's her hair as white as white itself, I thought of two. One meaning the moon and the other to mean the colour of her eyes! However, it isn't her hair that gives her the mysterious feeling about her and I thought it would be best to represent her name to something that speaks of her. So the name Sapphire came into mind. Just like the time with those dark furred wolves two weeks ago, they obviously looked into her eyes didn't they? The way she spoke and obviously the look she was giving them, it can't just be a coincidence, so maybe it's the eyes that make her different to all average young girls of her age." _

"_Sapphire…?" Ophelia seemed to wonder on it, but the little girl turned at the sound of the name and the adult females gasped in surprise. "Do you like that name?" She nodded. "You want it?" Again she nodded but with more enthusiasm and a smile on her face. "So then, Sapphire it is." Ophelia confirmed her name to be a definite and then the wolves were the only thing to bother her. No matter how much the girl gets comfortable in this village, they were not willing to leave her alone. "Stacy, what do you think we should do?" Stacy looked to her. "Not just about Sapphire but about the wolves too. Wouldn't it put people off coming here?" _

"_Who cares what people say about the village? Aren't these light furred wolves supposed to be the ones who originally prayed to? The village's protectors? So if they exactly like that in the legend that we've had for centuries, shouldn't we just allow them here without a complaint in the matter? We may not know where our village comes from, but the legend of this village is entirely around these light wolves, so there shouldn't be a single person who should be afraid and nor should there be anyone who wants to get rid of them either. If they hadn't come, Sapphire wouldn't be here and she wouldn't have been able to drive away those wolves that were destroying us. That time would have been out last and when they came back with me, it was like our prayers were answered. Ophelia we can't kick them out when they're everything that makes up our village." _

"_No matter how much you say it, you're right. We shouldn't drive away these wolves that are as much as part of our lives than anything else." _

_Sapphire suddenly giggled and the pair looked over to see that she was on the floor and the two wolves were nuzzling her with their noses, making her giggle because it tickled her. There was no end to the amount that the legendary light wolves were real and how much they meant to the village itself. How much the wolves are to the village in the past, it really is a mystery and with the appearance of his six year old girl, it was even more of a mystery than before. One after another, more legends were creating themselves. The mysterious girl, Sapphire, who had driven away dangerous blood thirsty creatures from the look from her eyes and the sound of her voice, might be making itself into another one. Why they had run away from a six year old girl was strange, so obviously there was a mystery about the girl itself. How was she able to do such a thing in the first place? _

_After a long suffering day of boredom, night had come and ended quickly, and Ophelia looked out of her window to the early morn. Feeling the heat on her skin, it was cool, remembering it has been like this for the past two weeks, it was becoming a little more difficult to begin to understand. Why had everything turned out for the better for them ever since Sapphire had appeared to the village? Ophelia shook her head, not wanting to trouble her thoughts and her day with her petty worrying. Whatever it was with Sapphire it was hers alone and if she was an evil, then it was an evil that was innocent. She didn't understand her words. An evil that is innocent, there is no such thing, but there might be an innocence that was evil, depending on the reasons behind the intentions. _

_It had been a miracle last night. Stacy's baby had come early in months and a boy too. Sapphire had granted a smile and strange words to the boy and she made it out to be an ancient blessing to the new born, saying that it was a custom popular from where she had come from. When she was asked about where she was before, she went silent and depressed. She knew nothing before she had met the wolves. She remembers various details, but she didn't remember anything about the place she had lived. She also made out this planet was foreign to her, that she never knew the place, and was confused on why there was a village out in the desert. By the way she saw the barren land; she was used to a place more of life, a bustling place, and very high places too. Where did she live once before?_

_Stacy was carrying the baby outside, getting him used to the temperatures of the day. The wolves were with them, Sapphire was too and she suddenly twirled around under the cool heat of the sun, standing before Stacy and smiling with her blue eyes so innocent and shining with life that all thoughts of who she was and where she come from vanished. Stacy loved her like her own daughter, brought her up like it too, believing that Sapphire was still too young to be away from her mother. So in order for her to grow used to the customs of having a mother around to keep her in check, make sure she doesn't do stupid things and to recognize the wrong things and the mistakes she does, Stacy thought it was best that a mother would do this, and she was the only mother left. _

_However, Sapphire already seemed to know what she was doing. Avoiding dangerous things, keeping away from things that would dangerous, and correcting her mistakes before she can be told that they are mistakes, Sapphire already seemed to have been taught all her upbringing before she was even ready to enter the world of an adult. The girl kept getting more and more mysterious with everything she does. Then Ophelia remembered; Stacy's house was unable to bear any vegetation, even desert flowers that she loved. Complete red flowers that looked lovely when the sun was setting or when the dawn came. But Sapphire seemed to have the green touch as when she planted them, within the night they magically grown, and stuff like that was impossible, but yet it happened anyway. _

_As Ophelia watched the two of them out the window, she saw the pair of them part ways, Stacy to do shopping, Sapphire to do what every child used to do in the village. Explore and have fun, but a few wolves went with each of them. A smile lightened on Ophelia's face, realizing that those wolves were defenders of those who had children, had a weak spot for them, and the way they looked at the child with love, it's like they were much more capable to being parents for the children better than their parents themselves. To be slightly jealous of the wolves, it was ridiculous. They have the animal instinct, they know what a child would need, but would they know what a human child needs? They might know, might be a bit difficult for them, but they really might know in the end. _

_But Sapphire was heading towards the entrance to the village. Ophelia didn't fear she'd make a break for it, no, she stopped at the edge and looked out, her back facing Ophelia. She too looked to the distance and her eyes widened considerably. There were dark shapes heading directly for the village and Ophelia, including Sapphire, where the only ones to know that there was something coming. She headed out the house; the people that noticed her had panic on their faces as she raced towards Sapphire. It took her a while to reach her and when she grabbed her, Sapphire was looking at her with the saddest eyes that the old aged lady as seen before. Eyes of being torn apart from all she's known glanced up into Ophelia's._

_She brought Sapphire away from the front of the village, brought her back, kept going further and further inside until she nearly reached her home._

"_Grandma!" Stacy called out, jogging up to her with the baby in her arms and the shopping bags resting on her arms. "What's wrong?" Ophelia whispered a few words into Sapphire's ear and she ran up the steps and into Ophelia's large home, the wolves running off after her, and then the doors closed. Watching with a smile of satisfaction, she turned to her granddaughter. _

"_Something's heading towards the village. Everyone must hide immediately." _

_The frantic in her voice was strong, especially after seeing Sapphire's eyes, as if she knew what was going to happen. "Grandma, maybe it's someone who wants to stay for a while." _

"_Currently I don't trust anyone outside our village. Sapphire was the last exception, everyone else can be gone." _

_Ophelia was avoiding something, refusing to say something, Stacy could see this. "Grandma, tell me what's wrong." _

"_Sapphire knows something. Her eyes are filled with torment and a possibility that she will be torn away from this village. I don't know how I know what's in her eyes, but when she looked at me, I just knew. Whoever is coming here, it's probably to take Sapphire away." _

"_Maybe you're being paranoid, get Sapphire out of the house, we're going to head home." _

"_Stacy, listen to me. Sapphire is terrified. I can't let her out. Not when she's currently frightened of whoever is heading here." _

"_When they arrive, Grandma, we'll see the reason they've come. Until then, no one will avoid the guests." _

_Machines drove into the village, filled with people in uniforms. They stopped in the centre of the village and a man with long white hair stepped out of the jeep that he rode in and presented himself at the front of the jeep with his hands behind his back. A smirk was present on his face and he looked around at everyone with some sense of satisfactory. The wisdom on his face made him appear that he knew all about this village all along, but he was not letting up any information. Other men stepped or jumped down from the vehicles they rode in on, guns in their hands as they stood to the man's side, the weapons pointed at the villager's who screamed and stepped back. _

"_My name is Gunter Prozen and I'm here to suggest that you hand over any children between the ages of five to ten years old." Ophelia's eyes looked to Stacy's widened ones in a look of I've told you so. "If you insist to refuse or deny my request, I suggest you rethink your words otherwise I'll ask my men to rid you and this village of its existence. Now then, last change. Hand over children between the ages of five to ten years old." _

_Sapphire watched from the window, hidden behind it as much as she could as she watched and listened to the scene below. The wolves were angry, but they remained quiet. Sapphire placed a finger to her lips to indicate that they should remain silent until the coast was clear. She heard one gunshot and she fell onto her knees and covered her ears in fright. The wolves crowded around her in a protective embrace and they made sure that they displayed their anger, showing Sapphire that they were willing to not give up until those people outside would vanish. She placed her back to the wall under the window and kept listening instead of watching, the wolves staying near to her. _

"_That was your very lash warning." Gunter Prozen told them all. "Hand them over." _

_The man on the floor wasn't dead, just in crying agony as he clutched his thigh to try and stop the blood flow. The woman who lived with bent down and tried to calm him as she put force on the wound as she tried to ease the blood flow. As she looked back up at the white haired man, she narrowed her eyes at him, unable to believe that he actually got one of his men to fire their weapons. Ophelia walked to stand in front of her people, her eyes narrowed to glare at him as she presented herself before him as the strongest of the people. "You said your name was Gunter Prozen, correct?" He nodded with a smirk. "Do you see any children here?" _

"_You must be hiding them!"_

"_All the children of this village were killed in a slaughter from wolves two weeks ago. We know longer have any child." _

_His eyes travelled over to Stacy, seeing the baby in her arms. "Accept a baby." _

_Ophelia looked over to Stacy. "No!" She shouted. "You can't have him! He's not in the age range that you're looking for." _

"_But he's the only child, correct?" She nodded, unwillingly. "Therefore, as the only child, we'll take him." _

_She gasped. "No you can't. He needs to be with his mother." _

"_I can arrange a mother for him at the base." _

"_No! I won't allow it. I simply will not allow you to take my great grandchild away from my granddaughter." _

_He laughed. "I have a better idea. We'll take the mother with us too, that way you can't have any complaints." _

"_I do too have complaints. Many of them! You will not take my granddaughter or my great grandchild from me, I will not allow it. And you shouldn't even be looking for children in the first place. I am not allowing you to turn them into soldiers at such a young age." Gunter Prozen made a movement with his fingers to say come here, but instead of someone going towards him, a shot was fired, and Ophelia went down to the ground, screaming. Her hand went around the wound on her arm; Sapphire buried her head in her arms as she sat with her knees up, wanting to be unable to hear the sounds from the outside. _

"_Now you shouldn't as you are in much pain. How about I end it all for you?" Sapphire's eyes widened and she got up and ran from the room she hid in and slammed the doors open, breathing heavily as she made her way to Ophelia's side. _

"_S-Sapphire… What are you doing?" _

"_Don't have a child between the age ranges I asked for, huh?" He nodded at one of the soldiers but Sapphire stood in front of Ophelia's way, stretched her arms out, offering her life instead of the old lady's on the floor. Her eyes were narrowed and dark with anger. Prozen looked down on her, seeing the spark of rage in her eyes, seeing that she was offering more than her life as he tried to understand what her eyes were saying to him. "How about, instead of the boy, we'll take the girl?" He could see the warrior within her, couldn't believe how much of a warrior he could actually see. _

"_N-no, you can't."Ophelia groaned in pain._

"_Tough luck, old woman! Take her!" _

_The men obeyed and took Sapphire by her arms first, cuffed them at the back, and the led her away. Sapphire looked back to Ophelia and Stacy, then up at the window where a few wolves were looking out of. She shook her head, and their ears flattened to their heads, feeling useless at this moment. Her eyes saddened once more as she looked upon Ophelia and saw that fear was in her dark eyes. Ophelia tried to get up, but Prozen kicked her down, making her let out a scream in agony. Stacy ran to her side and knelt down, holding the baby with one hand, the other trying to help Ophelia. She became distracted when she looked back to Sapphire to see that she was loaded in the jeep and then it spun around and then the dust from the wheels lifted up, making them cough and splutter as it drove away, back out the distance once again. _

"That's had Sapphire was taken from us." Ophelia notified them.

"Didn't Sapphire say a single thing at all?" Van asked. Irvine hit him across the head. "Ouch, jeez, Irvine."

"No she didn't. It's no surprise that she was forced to speak when she was with the military."

"What about the wolves? Where did they go?" Moonbay asked.

Ophelia laughed. "They didn't go anywhere, instead, they've been living in the room that Sapphire lived in, in Stacy's home. They've been depressed ever since Sapphire left the village, and I'm sure that Sapphire would have loved to see them, but being here only a couple of weeks, I'm sure she's forgotten the way to the place. They would have loved to see her two, but they were hunting when you appeared at this village, I'm sure they'll be back soon, and I'm sure they'll be pissed when they've learned Sapphire has been back and they missed her."

"That would be horrible for them." Fiona said sympathetically.

Ophelia looked to her. "So it's you!" Her tone of voice suddenly dropped.

"Excuse me?" Fiona asked suddenly surprised.

"The blonde haired, red eyed, female that Sapphire had been drawing for two weeks when she was with us." Ophelia replied with a narrow eyed look.

"Wait, Fiona's done nothing wrong. What could this be about?" Moonbay asked, trying to defend little Fiona.

"Sapphire has been drawing a female that looked exactly like you, Fiona. But when she drawn them, her eyes were always angry and she would draw crosses over the person as if she made a mistake drawing it, but each picture was the same, perfect and looking like an artist had drawn it. So I'm assuming it's because she hated you."

"I didn't know Sapphire when she was here."

"Fiona was in a pod not so long ago. She's been with us a few months. There's no way Sapphire and Fiona have met." Irvine told her.

"Well maybe, not according to Sapphire's memories." Ophelia told him.

"Memories?" Everyone asked surprised.


	43. To the Southern Horizon

Rebellious

Chapter Forty Three – To the Southern Horizon

"Jesus, if the sun was going to get any hotter we'll be blackened charcoal within a few minutes." Rain whined again as the heat was driving her ever insane.

It had only been a few hours on the path on the journey and Rain had already decided to become a whining little girl that had already become fed up so quickly. Sapphire sighed heavily, seeming to earn a glare from her friend, which she could see due to the open communicator that they had up between the pair of them.

"Any more complaints about the journey and I'm going to send you back with the blast from my cannon." Sapphire told her in false warning.

Whenever Rain gets to the point that she'd be an annoying companion to the road ahead, she would make a first warning to her friend to shut up or she really was going to make it she wouldn't be able to say a thing for the whole journey. It wasn't unnatural between the two of them since they had somehow suspected the actions of the other for some time, but lately, Sapphire, has lost some of her patience she once had been known for. But it also appeared that Rain had lost the will to surrender to her friend's attitude as well.

"Well, jeez, become any bitchier and I'll have to deal with your ass sprayed on the sand dunes." She rolled her eyes and mocked with a sly smirk.

"If you're going to conclude to such threats, do I have to take this as a challenge?" Sapphire told her with closed eyes and opened them to show the seriousness in them.

"Well, hot day, can't deal with being hours on the road, you know I'll become a total bitch. So forgive me if I don't succumb to your threats."

"If you just stop complaining for once, the maybe I could inform you that we could catch a little rest after this mission is over."

"Are you serious? You're actually willing to take a kind of form of vacation after you've performed this task?"

"Well after we've helped with the current war between the Republicans and the Empire, yes I am willing, possibly even dying, to go on a vacation." She willingly admitted.

"Well, nothing wrong with that at all." She smiled. "Let's get this over with."

Raven and Shadow appeared to have arrived at a large city, under rule of the Empire. As it turns out, he was currently too mind involved in the attack that happened at the village where Sapphire's life was on the line. As he walked through with his organoid beside him, he had no destination in mind, but he knew that was now going to face Prozen, without the girl that he was ordered to bring back with him. He didn't care about the girl any longer, all he wanted was to complete his missions and get the Republicans, especially Van Flyheight, out of his hair once and for all. With his beliefs, he thinks that the Empire could only grant him this, alongside power as well. Shadow was prepared for many things when he was dealing with Mai and Sapphire, but now that door as closed off, he felt that he wasn't welcomed to experience things that could indulge him in them forever.

The city people were always busy with their lives, including their lies that they hold, but they all cheered for the Empire to win in this battle, feeling that if the Empire wins, peace would shortly come afterwards. Raven didn't care about peace or what the people needed, he was a military officer and he was only willing to do what he feels best, destroying things in order for the Empire to live on, for Gunter Prozen to do what he plans to do this world, transform it under his rules and everything that might be added with it. As long as people who stand in his way are out there and in commission, he knew that he would get nowhere to getting what he feels needs to be exerted to the world. Righteousness and order!

There were many military men around, armed with ammunition and guns. They were prepared for anything, including Republicans that happened to have the guts to come directly into the Empire's many cities and try to wipe the Imperial Army out this way. Prozen had thought ahead this time, willing to make sure that his strategies worked out for the better. Raven's fists clenched by his sides and he walked, he bit his lip and gritted his teeth in frustration. Why's Sapphire so against Prozen's plans in the first place? What was so bad for wanting the best for the Emperor and the rest of the people? Better yet, why not allow Prozen what he wanted with the world instead of going against him, the winning side, to join the losing and be killed along with them?

He reached a building, the officers outside saluted to him. "Gunter Prozen awaits you inside, Raven."

They gave him access and he would have just gone inside, allowed or not. The armed men moved out of his way and allowed his organoid and him to pass without interception. Raven didn't care who acknowledged him, who hated him, or who was against him being there in the first place. He was doing an order for Prozen and now reporting back, so he doesn't give a damn life about his so called fellow comrades. They didn't seem willing to aid him if he might have needed it, so he wasn't going to aid them either. The carpet softened his footsteps but they still made a loud sound despite the cushioning. Shadow's footsteps were much louder than his master's but he appeared, always appeared, to be unaffected by what happens around him, even if he had once shown an interest, when he was with Mai.

Raven knocked on a door and only entered when he was given permission to by Prozen on the other side. The room was dark, but lightened by candle flames. He looked a little peeved by the lack of electricity, but he still held a smile on his lips and he watched Raven come into the room. The soldiers that were inside were his bodyguards to ensure the safety of their current leader. They didn't care who it was in the room, even if it were the notorious Raven with his black organoid, they still had the looks of death on their faces, just as long as they continue to see the protection of Prozen.

"It appears that Sapphire was a bit too much for even you, Raven." Prozen stated with a slight smirk. Appearing to be somewhat amused by that.

"Did you give me that task ensuring that I could overcome or control Sapphire? Or did you already know that she was too difficult to be handled?" Raven asked with narrowed eyes.

"I knew all, but I gave the task to you because you tolerate nothing that stands in between your missions. I would have expected you to be more pushy, commanding and demanding. But it appears that Sapphire just got past you, the notorious Raven and his black organoid. Or is it somehow, you've fallen for the young girl's beauty? Or just her untameable wild side?" Prozen smirked triumphantly as his words got through to Raven, causing rage to appear in the boy.

"I don't know what your motives are with wanting Sapphire to listen to you so badly, Prozen, but don't undermine me." Raven was showing a little more rebellion to his former master and this is what Prozen didn't like. His most loyal of soldiers was turning against him.

"Watch your tone with me, Raven." He warned. "I don't want to have to give you some severe punishment for deciding to go on the same path that Sapphire had gone down."

"Stop comparing me to her." He muttered under his breath with his hands shaking in balls of fist in anger.

"If you have something to say, Raven, say it louder. I can't quite hear you." Prozen was just daring him to go against him but Raven closed his mouth and said nothing, bottling his anger with a stopper, remembering who he was standing in front of. This was Gunter Prozen, not some idiotic person he could talk down to. Where had his pride and loyalty gone? Was this always like him before with his leader, his master? What had gotten him to take such measures against the white haired leader? All he could think of was a certain white blonde haired female was responsible. And he was willing to undo everything she had done. Now that Prozen could see Raven had calmed, he decided to continue to talk.

"Do you know where Sapphire is?" He asked, curious coating his voice thickly, but Raven saw through it, seeing it as a weakness, finding out it was Sapphire he was afraid of. With her on the loose, what did Prozen believe would happen to the Empire?

"What is Sapphire to the Imperial Army?" Prozen looked at him with stern eyes. "Loads of people think she's dangerous, a threat if she was against us. Now she's against us, I'm more curious than ever, what is she to the Imperial Army?"

"An enemy!"

"Even when she was with us?"

"Yes, Sapphire is nothing more than an enemy to the works of the Imperial Army, to everything that I plan to build." Prozen confirmed. "I need her in this army, but no longer as a soldier, but as a prisoner. She cannot remain free any longer. We now know that she has never been willing enough to follow my rules and has done everything against my words, she refuses to listen to anybody and she is now a threat to the Emperor himself. As long as Sapphire is out there able to do anything that she wants to, she will most likely come for us and destroy the Emperor with her bare hands."

"I've been to the Emperor with Sapphire; she's not how you describe her." Raven informed him. "With the Emperor and his grandson she has a total different side. She's comforting to the young prince and acts as an older sister to him, and with the Emperor, she acts like a caring granddaughter." He paused, seeing Prozen's not so delighted face. "I don't believe will she will want to kill the Emperor, Prozen. There must be something else." For some reason, Raven could see how much Prozen really fears her, by crocking up so bullshit about Sapphire's intention, Raven happened to see through it this time by remembering what Sapphire had been like when he was within the Emperor's palace with her. But why would he defend her when she was now an enemy of his?

_What have you done to me, Sapphire?_ Raven though angrily.

"Very well, you say you know so much about her." Prozen spoke after a few solid minutes. "Then what would she be doing at this very time?"

"On a mission to seek out a male she would like to destroy."

Prozen's eyes widened, fearing it was him. "So she definitely is on her way here." He slammed his hands on the table, fear cloaking his eyes immediately, and the knowledge of not knowing what to do was shining brightly.

"She's finding someone else, Prozen." Raven told him, closing his eyes. He was still defending her; he could nearly slap himself for such stupidity.

"What do you know about the current situation with Sapphire?" Prozen demanded, retaking his seat after gaining calm.

"Her enemy is a man named Fiend, but she said his name is Rafael."

Sapphire sneezed in her cockpit, earning immediate attention and worry from her friend. "Someone's talking about me, don't worry." She informed her friend who still sat there with a panicked look. Sapphire rolled her eyes, noting to herself that it was rare that she would ever get ill. There were more important things to worry about instead of illness and that one important thing is a man named Rafael. He was out there, somewhere in the southern horizon, waiting for his power to increase and his health to improve so he was at fighting capability again. But her fists clenched on the controls because in the southern horizon was one of the Empire's cities, where a ton of innocent people would be dragged into the battle between her and Rafael and she didn't want that. But it was also where Prozen was most likely having a rendezvous point with Raven.

"Sapphire, tell me of the place in the southern horizon." Rain was no stupid female, no matter what anyone tells another. She was sharp and knowing because the way Sapphire's aura had changed, she knew a lot about the southern horizon, the current direction they were heading.

"The army I betrayed lies beyond the southern horizon."

"The Imperial Army and an Empire city!" Rain acknowledged. "Prozen is most likely having a rendezvous point there, wouldn't he?"

"Knowing that bastard who kidnapped me years ago, I'd say it's most likely that we'd expect him in no other place."

"So it seems we're returning to the Imperial army, for a brief moment, and instead we're going to fight amongst the place to defeat Rafael."

"So it seems. But be warned Rain, you would know that the Imperial Army would not take trespassers likely. Since they should now know we're the traitors, they will not allow the influence of us being Imperial soldiers stop them, because we no longer have that title, as long as Prozen has his say so in the matter." Sapphire closed her eyes briefly. "Let's get this over with. I'm sick and tired of having to think of that sleaze bag that is beyond the horizon."

Sapphire increased the speed of her zoid and Rain increased hers too. She knew the limit to both their zoids, so Sapphire had to keep hers at the Brave Jaguars speed limit, otherwise she'd lose Rain and probably it'll take ages before she could catch up. Rafael was not someone that should be waited on, if you wanted to finish him, the best time would be when he's weak, but with the distance and the speed that demon can truly travel in, Sapphire knew that he could regenerate at a good enough speed, so he'd either have fully recovered or recovered more than three quarters of his powers. This was most certainly not the best time to be waiting before attacking.


	44. Everyone's Thoughts

Rebellious

Chapter Forty Four – Everyone's thoughts

_How could I have been so stupid?_ Herman thought to himself, so utterly embarrassed and pathetic. _For so long she's been under constant pain for being separated from this village, a place she felt she belonged, and she sacrificed herself to save this place from destruction. And here I thought she had always had a bad bone to her body, but she was only doing it in order to save the place she loved._

_What's worse for our military forces is that we didn't give anyone a chance to prove themselves. I just jumped straight in and thought she was nothing more than a common enemy against us Republicans and I hadn't a bloody clue on what goes on through her head or what she feels for that matter. _One of the soldiers thought with absolute dread. How could he face Sapphire after being such a prick to her recently?

_Here I thought it was bad enough that she was an Imperial soldier, but for her to do it out of sacrifice to save this place, I had such bad opinions of her. I guess I should apologize when she returns. If she returns._ Irvine concluded to himself with a nod.

_Oh man, _Van was sweating a little bit. _She's had such a past. Damn it, no wonder she's so different and prefers to keep to herself. She probably fears that to save us she'll have to abandon us just like she did to save this village. _

_Sapphire, why didn't you say anything? _Moonbay thought with a look of disappointed. _We're supposed to be friends now, it's not best to be hiding such things from us. What am I saying? Everyone has a secret that they can't share voluntary to others; I'm stupid for suggesting such a thing. If I really where to say that to her, I'd have no idea how to envision myself for an apology. Sapphire is important to us now; I can't just say something stupid and push her away because I thought it would have been best for her to tell us about her past. That's prying and rude. Her feelings could be hurt if I suddenly had a go at her for not telling us. I'm such a lame friend._

_I hope Sapphire's okay. I think its best if I talk to her about this issue with her memories and me being involved. I don't know what she thinks of me. It could be bad. But I want to be her friend and this memory could be a big problem if she still remembers it and has some sort of grudge against me for it. I need to know what's been going on, I need to find out more of this memory of hers. _Fiona sighed. _That's if she'll talk to me._

_They all are pretty much devastated about her past. Sapphire might not have appreciated such talk about her past so carefree from me, but in order for everyone to progress further into friendship is sort out the major issues that would cause uproar in the first place. _Ophelia thought, looking at everyone individually and seeing what's on their faces to know what thoughts they were having. _Sapphire, get back safely, everyone is worried about you._

The area was so quiet, nothing could have been said. Ophelia had some sort of anguish towards Fiona because of one of Sapphire's memories. Fiona was clueless and sad, unable to defend herself when she would have to go to the root of the problem, to establish what could possibly have triggered off such a memory. Sapphire was away, making Fiona even more unstable on how to defend her-self when she doesn't even have any memory of the sort. For Sapphire to draw a perfect picture of Fiona, maybe she had seen her before, but where? Sapphire held the answers; maybe Fiona did too, but locked deep within her memory she can't seem to access. Maybe there was some sort of meaning, a sign, that maybe it was time for her to remember.

All Fiona wanted right at the moment was Sapphire, so she could talk to her, face to face.

_I'm sick of this. He expects me to go after her to capture and imprison her? I don't even know where she's going let alone how long it would take to catch up to her. Why must I babysit and retrieve this brat when she's nothing more than a common traitor? Prozen sees her as a threat, then maybe her existence is a hindrance, maybe instead of angering Prozen like she has always been doing, maybe I should take her out of the equation altogether. This Rafael guy, maybe he'd like that, but by Raven's description of the guy, he sounded dangerous, on the same level as Sapphire, dangerous. _A uniformed Imperial soldier stated as he walked through the corridors. _I'm out of my league with this. Maybe I should just tell Prozen that I'll watch over a base and see if she comes there. Yeah right! I'll be punished for such cowardice._

_Lately, things have become more and more complicated. Reports of Sapphire being a traitor are coming in, but that girl… she's been nothing but gold. She's helpful, providing tactical strategies and movements for us to accomplish tasks that could even be too difficult for us to complete, if it hadn't been for her. She's evolved into a new kind of species, being alone and separate from the rest of us, she's different entirely. _KarlSchubaltz drooped his shoulders, a little depressed. _A reward for your capture, eh, Sapphire? What have you done this time to anger Prozen?_

Footsteps followed by some metallic steps filled the corridors of an Imperial Army base. Raven walked down it with Shadow behind him in obviously a very, very, bad mood. Sapphire infiltrated his mind at all times and the dire request and her capture that Prozen administrated to all Imperial bases, has obviously gotten around that he is more than fascinated with the girl. Raven was in no mood for this. He refused Prozen's order to find her, he refused to babysit the likes of her again, last time she had slipped away from him and he hadn't been able to capture her. Everything she does backfires on him, he couldn't believe the nerve of the girl, his fists clenched and he became even more certain that he would get rid of her one day.

_Very soon I'm going to be showing you my anger, Sapphire. If you don't like it then you bloody well step down, accept that you are an Imperial soldier and suffer the dire consequences for becoming a traitor. I no longer will do anything to help you out in your predicaments, I am your adversary, and I will be for all time since you have decided to make a fool out of me in front of my superior officer in command. I'll show you there is more to me than what you have seen this far. You will fall by my blade, Sapphire._ If Raven kept up with his angry demands of wanting to bring down the girl of his apparent all his misery, he'll most likely take it out on the first person he sees.

The room was dark with only the candle lights burning excessively. Electricity had failed quite some time ago and Prozen was becoming nerve wrecked with watching the candle flames dance in the wind when there was none to begin with. His red eyes watched the flicking flames lick at the oxygen in the air and his gaze narrowed as he tried to reframe from falling into the hypnotism that they seemed to have started on him. Rubbing at an eye in drowsiness, he immediately shot open his eyes and grunted in stupidity. He blamed it on his lack of sleep lately and with the word of Sapphire having escaped and betrayed the Imperial for the Republicans, Prozen had only become more enraged and more alert for his surroundings. Sleep was no longer an option for him, for he believes that the wrath of Sapphire's anger was him, when it partly was.

_If Sapphire has targeted me in same form or another, this base would be doomed. But she won't be able to get past the defences that I've sent up. There's no way she's bringing me down. I will rule this Empire, with the Emperor slowly drawing closer to death's door; I'll begin my plan to have the young prince captured so that I can resume the throne instead of the heir. I will wipe away those that go against me, starting with those Republicans, but as for Sapphire, I'm positive that a high level of security would be able to stop the little cow from getting closer to destroying my plans of ultimate rule._ Prozen was battling on in his mind, believing that any amount of Sapphire's abilities would not be able to get through, as long as he had ultimate command over everything.

He sat besides his grandfather in the bedroom that always held him within. Their hands grasped together, worrying together, minds set together, and their hearts hoping to reach out to the person they had been trying to get a hold of. Sapphire was their most worry, alongside the people of the Empire; she was their most important treasure, a member of the family. Rudolph was shaken from hearing that Sapphire had abandoned the Imperial Army. Upon hearing of this he had consulted his grandfather who admitted it and that he allowed her to do as she pleased. Revealing his plans and promises with Rudolph, he had gained hope again, although he nearly lost it last time. He knew Sapphire was going to be there for him, but when would be a big problem.

_Sapphire, come back soon. I want to see you._ Rudolph thought with teary eyes. His grandfather was slowly receding from the world and he was going to be left alone without anyone there to call family. Sapphire was his last chance of having someone to call family; he really wanted her by his side.

_Sapphire, my time is closing, Rudolph is soon going to become the Emperor and soon the plan of Prozen's would be carried out of his kidnapping. I entrust you to ensure that there is some way around this to keep him safe. Please, I know you must probably hear the wishes of my heart, protect my grandson._ The Emperor sent out his heart to find Sapphire, the thoughts of hope to all his problems. He was sure that Sapphire could hear the wishes of the heart, never the mind.

Rain was sullen and unbelieving that the rain was pouring down tremendously on the desert. Sapphire had decided to go to cover instead of going through it this time. She had started the fire and with Mai and Terror laying down on her, the group slowly warmed. Taki remained by Rain's side, since they were now partners since Sapphire's gifted of Taki to Rain, it has become like this, and Sapphire was sure that Taki loved Rain, even if the obeying command wasn't as strong as it was with Sapphire. She would never break the bond the turquoise and the silver haired maiden had between them. She had given them the bond, she would never break it.

_Sapphire is set so firmly on this mission. It's like she believes that it rests upon her shoulders to do it, as if the fate of the world is lying upon her to defeat him. _She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall with Taki lying on her stomach. _With Sapphire's words on this guy, he's dangerous and is capable of destroying the world if he had a chance to. But with his weakened state, there was no chance of that happening. No wonder Sapphire is so set on getting him before he fully recovers, because I bet when he does recover, he's letting out his most powerful attack. _

_Rafael's slowly gathering energy to speed his progression of recovery. I must have hit a spot where it reduced the speed of recovery for him because now he is relying upon the energy around him to heal him, at his usual healing pace. It's not fast enough, not nearly fast enough for him. He wants to heal instantly, so quickly that he'd be able to charge and finish me. _Sapphire grunted in a little pain. _I'm still healing too, luckily I wasn't hit in a spot that would damage my healing progress, and it's good for me. But I need to find him quickly and he's in an Empire city, and that's bad since I am now the traitor of the place. Smart move you bastard, smart move._

From within his hiding place he could see the moon and part of the Empire city. It was large and frequently filled with people all the time. Military had been gathering heavily around the borders and his smirk widened. His healing process wasn't quick enough for his liking, but he was not one to be a healing type. If only he had accepting the help of a professional healing before he came to this planet, it would have been a lot better for him. He would have been able to finish off Sapphire before she could have a chance to get to him. Now that he totally missed his chance and refused the best possibility to ensure she died, it was likely that he was screwed.

_If only I wasn't stupid enough to think that I could take you on without the help of a healing. To actually think that you've grown more powerful even though you knew nothing of your powers… stupid girl, you should have stayed weak. How the hell was is possible for you to grow so much stronger? _Rafael scoffed. _Doesn't matter… what's done is done, now I must take it further, and I will do what I believe is right to do for my survival, girl. You should know me by now. _He chuckled. _Let the games begin, Aleera._


	45. Before The Pain Comes

Rebellious

Chapter Forty Five – Before the Pain Comes

_Talk about timings!_ Sapphire cursed to her mind. Lately she has been doing this, knowing that the timing was really a direct hit to her. With all the Imperial Army crap, the new friendship group, the travelling and the confusion of the heart of what to do and what not to do, damn Rafael could not have picked a better time. The fusion of the attack has increased the confusion so much more, developed a strong anger, a stronger pain and increased the longing of making all that disappear, even if it meant that she would have to give herself up in the mean time. But then there's the confusion she's had, the painful feeling of losing all her friends, her old ones, her new ones, everyone she has come to love and come close to her heart… the confusion of either dying with the person causing her problems, or to stay back with them… she's too confused on what to pick.

But that was why Rain was with her.

She wanted to know, to see, to feel, which was the stronger, and which one would be her opponent, if she could know that, and then she'd know which side of herself she would have to battle. Mai, her organoid creation was the first to be of existence and enter a world completely different and see that there are others like her, but on a completely different scale, a scale below hers. Terror, an organoid that had believed in his evil master, suddenly made all the difference when he turned against his master to be by Sapphire's side. She didn't understand why Terror had swapped so suddenly, but Sapphire had a feeling that everything can come to a change, but there was one person she knew that would never change so quickly like an organoid being led astray.

Rafael was never led astray, he was born into the evil he does.

Sapphire brought her zoid to a halt and checked her radar. The communication link between the two only was between the two. Going from the signals she was getting, she smirked and thought it as nothing. But Rain wasn't always given the opportunity to know beforehand, this always led the silver haired maiden to a disadvantage. However, looking over at the girl she admired for her loyalty towards her, she knew that she had grown stronger, along with the bond that she had formed with Taki, there were surprises to the girl and Sapphire was sure she really was going to be surprised by them.

But now the only problem was what lay beyond the horizon.

Within the confines of the Imperial Army, one of its bases was within an Empire City, but within this city was the very place that Rafael was hiding within. According to Sapphire's zoid's radar, that was where her adversary would be found. Knowing just the location was sickening for her to imagine. Hitting another direct spot, a place where she dreaded to return to, he happened to be making her face her nightmares. All that she tried to accomplish and forget would all be returning back to her. Her nightmares will continue again and her accomplishments would be for nothing. She sighed mentally, concluding that maybe everything was to collapse and to be rebuilt, maybe with that collapsing the first time and then rebuilding again it would create something more permanent the second time.

Sapphire couldn't help but smile in a way that just made her grow and glow in confidence. If Rafael was trying to make her suffering by going back into her nightmares and to undo all she's accomplished, she could know go against that. By thinking that everything can be rebuilt even stronger than the first time, or that the strength of the bonds she's created the first time, she believed that it was possible to overcome the things that people are trying to knock down away from her grasp. But it was always just like that that people are able to get to her, if she hadn't thought positive and able to overcome the stage like he has done now, she probably would suffer when it comes to the time that Rafael was going to strike at her with it.

She shook her head and focused on the now. The signal of the Sleepers still was bleeping on the radar. She begun to type in a code, earning the mechanical wiring inside her zoid to work, and then the back of the zoid opened up, bringing out a weapon that had rocket ammunition. Honing in on all the targets, she locked onto all of them, and then pressing the fire button. The rockets blasted out and dug underneath the sand by blowing it, and the zoids underneath the spot, up. Leaning back in the chair, Sapphire grew proud after watching the bleeping signals disappear rapidly. Glancing to Rain in the communicator screen, her eyebrow was cocked up, wondering if she did too much, or if she was just simply impressed. Most likely she was thinking both, but Sapphire couldn't help herself.

"Do I have to say you overdid it, or should I say I'm impressed?"

"If you're going to scold and praise me of my job, then just keep the lid on it. I don't want to you to be contradicting yourself." Sapphire giggled.

"Isn't praising and scolding a healthy part of growing up?"

"Are you being motherly on me?" She raised an eyebrow at the silver haired maiden.

"Are you calling me old?"

Sapphire tried her hardest not to laugh. "You indicated that yourself, I have nothing to do with the fact you saw yourself as such an experienced person in the world and that…" She pretended to look closely at her. "…you have wrinkles."

Rain covered her face, thinking that she wasn't joking. "I do not have wrinkles!"

"Then why are you covering your face?"

"Damn it, Sapphire!"

"Old Lady Rain, Old Lady Rain, time to gather a lesson with Old Lady Ophelia and join the circle of the ancients."

"A-an-ancient?" She screeched.

Sapphire cut the communicator short and was instantly making her zoid zoom through the desert, knowing of Rain's wrath whenever she got angry at anything. However, with Sapphire being the cause of her wrath this time, with each other's skills, there was surely going to be something happening in the middle of the desert that could cause a scar or something permanent of some kind. With Rain screaming out her name in the all hearing communication, Sapphire was just laughing to herself and making her zoid race through the desert, mocking her friend's slow speed by using her own speed to keep a distance, and then keeping it to the same speed her friend had, making her unable to catch up.

Raven walked the city with Shadow, gathering information and location for hiding, tracking the outside for enemies or comrades, and even areas for the citizens like relaxation and such. Of course he found none of them appealing to him in any way at all, but with the watch towers, he thought maybe he'd be able to spot Sapphire from this far, in order to face her and take her down once and for all. He didn't understand anything he had for the girl now, but he knew that he felt hatred for her, anger so deep that he felt he would never be able to be cleansed from such an emotion again.

The watch towers had military officers positioned on them, but they weren't any ordinary ones either. They were sniper trained, ranging their distance from medium to long range, and close up they were completely useless in using their machinery. He stuck with them a lot to see if there were enemy zoid lurking around out there, but currently there were none at all. He was bored, unbelievably; he was able to admit to himself that he was entirely bored. There was no entertainment for him, nothing that would make him lose track of time so that his day can be filled up. But without having any entertainment or anyone to fight to relieve himself of this boredom he possessed, he had no choice but to stick to wandering aimlessly, with boredom constantly nagging at him.

"Raven…" He turned to face the male who had called out to him. Blonde hair, ruby eyes, and a complete buff looking male, gorgeous as well, for the females… so of course he could start up a family with those looks. But he was an imperial soldier and he obviously had the look saying 'there's no time for some ideal fun when there's a war going on'. "Gunter Prozen has requested me to hand over some information about a former imperial soldier by the name Sapphire." He handed over a file. "Although it's thin and most likely boring, but he wanted you to know all there is to know about the girl so you can defeat her in combat. He says that he wants her captured and he wants you to do it."

"Tell him I don't want to take such a request."

"It's an order, Raven!" He was blunt and sharp in tone. Eyes narrowed; obviously he didn't like the refusal of the request nicely. Raven took the file and glared at the male. "According to all the talk about her she's dangerous and merciless when she's in a fight, and has never once lost." Raven scoffed, having seen her lost a fight that hadn't even begun. At the time, the man he had once accompanied had been her mysterious attacker, a strange being that could easily infuse people with orders that they would no choice but to obey. "Remember everything down to the last printed section, it's important of the overview and why Prozen really wants to have her within his sight."

"He actually stated on the reason of the capture?" Raven was a little surprised by this.

"If you read it, you'll know, but yes he has. Read it fully Raven, don't skip even the most boring of details." He turned to walk away. "She's dangerous and you know it. You've been with her; you've seen some of the things she can do." He then walked off, leaving Raven unsatisfied.

Raven watched after him for a bit and cursed him and Prozen within his mentality. He turned around and walked the way he had come, Shadow following along behind him. The darkness of the city had grown to make Shadow camouflage within its depths, only his eyes showing where he is and the street lights of the city. The file remained by his side, in truth he wanted nothing to do with Sapphire any more, but this was an order he wasn't allowed to ignore. He clenched his fingers around the file he held in anger and he made it back to the apartment he had been using as his living space. He closed the door behind him as soon as his organoid entered his space as well and he threw the file on the bed, and went to the window to open it and allow the cool air of the night within his room.

His hair gently waved in the wind and he turned only half way to look at the file on the bed that was covered in the glow of the moon. Shadow stood on the other side, looking at his master before his gaze shifted to the file on the bed. Raven didn't sigh physically, but Shadow knew he sighed, even if it were in his mind. He walked over and took the file off the bed and sat on the bed a moment later. He opened it to see the first thing was Sapphire's photograph as the current fourteen year old girl. He raised an eyebrow at the picture before he flipped over to another page to see a lot of words, before photographs fell out of it and landed on the floor. He cursed inwardly and got off the bed to bend down to pick them up.

His gaze passed over a few pictures and his eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The city was large and immense. The lights bright and enabling him to use all sources of light of his own to make amends to what he believes is the right ordeal. Rafael managed to heal himself, but not completely. The rest would need to be done with more time. He knew Raven was within the city, he could feel the boy's presence, including his enraged feelings. Rafael slowly travelled back to himself and thought of his organoid who had betrayed him for his target. Surely she must have done something to him to make him see her ways instead of his own. He glanced at the night sky where barely any stars dotted the heaven above. The moon caressed the word in the glow that surrounded it and soon enough the night was filled with peace.

_Oh, I'll change that soon enough!_ He chuckled to himself and threw away the apple core and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He had discovered a place worthy of his hiding place. Sapphire was once a part of this place. The hidden base within it was one thing for sure, also gaining more security in case of attacks, and then there's the place that she happened to have taken refuge in at one point when she was suffering the most. Oh yes, he could feel Sapphire's long term suffering in this city. Deep within this place, inside the underground base, there was the very room where Sapphire had spent a lot of time in when she was such a young child. It was such memories and feelings that floated around that made him want to gloat in happiness for her suffering.

What made him sick were the feelings of the rest of the place. All full of positive and happiness, believing that the Imperial Army will win this dreadful war. He nearly chocked when he thought the war was dreadful. He wanted it to continue, to create sadness and devastation wherever it walked. The only thing that he could possibly aim for was his kind to full emerge in this world and take over it, becoming the bringers of anything that they desired. However, the one possible route that was stopping all his wishes coming true was the girl that still remained alive. The very existence that he calls evil, a demon, anything that he sees against him are his enemies and to him, they are all evil and needed to be demolished before anything else.

He licked his lips and smirked. _Dear, Aleera, very soon you will be demolished by my very teeth as I eat your existence from this very planet._


	46. Journey's of the others Hearts

Rebellious

Chapter Forty Six – Journey's of the others Hearts

Ophelia watched the sunrise with her very own dark old eyes. The colours intermingled with the clouds taking hold of a peaceful and a romantic feel about it. She sighed in relief as she leaned in her chair, watching the sun climb through the horizon. When Sapphire came to the village, there was turmoil and when she had left, it awoke the same turmoil once more, but the wolves that had caused the first turmoil had not returned since. The second turmoil was the impact at her departure, when she sacrificed herself to save the village. But having seen her again since she departed for the sake of the village, it brought back a peace in everyone's hearts, a feeling so strong that it was clear that Sapphire was truly one of a kind, a unique individual.

_I remember the words you told me, remembering the past brings nothing but pain to the heart. _Ophelia smiled a little in memory and despite the pain that had returned from remembering it. _So mature, no matter how old you were. _

The people she had been travelling with were upstairs, resting for the night, whereas Sapphire was impatient and already got on the road to her journey that was destined for her. Rain, her loyal friend, had gone with her. She was the only person Sapphire would allow to go. The others were planned to fight in the war, but Ophelia couldn't believe how young they were to be fighting in a war that was caused by adults. She couldn't believe who the military allow to be part of the war nowadays, for such people to sacrifice their lives when they are too young to realize the world before it has even begun for them. Such ambitions in the young ones minds now, but Sapphire was forced to do her part, even if she did it out of sacrificing for her village she only knew for about two weeks.

She moved out of her chair once the sun had risen completely. She moved to the kitchen to begin the morning breakfast she had planned. Not once at night time was she able to sleep a wink. Sapphire had come to the village and she didn't stay long at all. Although this was where she was first brought with wolves, her first civilization since she had no memory of her real home, she barely stayed to enjoy her moments with the village she had grown to have as her loving family. Ophelia could still not believe how much the military had changed Sapphire. No this time it was her doing. She was impatient and wanting him to be punished for all he had done, especially bringing harm upon this village. The eagerness to deliver what should have dealt to him a long time ago was just showing desperately on her face.

Sapphire had grown to become a wonderful teenager, even when she was independent of others.

Her mind had changed, or so it appeared, these last few years. Had the military really changed her that much? What a stupid question, of course they had changed her that much. The military were not known for their non strict methods to turn people into killing machines. No they were known just because of that, and for the wars that they fight in order to strike peace, which was not going to come no matter how many wars there will be. Only when there will be a truce and an order of peace between the two places will there ever be peace amongst everyone. If there cannot be a compromise between the two, then there would always be anger fuelling everyone unnecessarily and that alone would start up the wars again. But Ophelia believes that Sapphire already knew this.

Chopping vegetables, putting them in a pot of boiling water, and then there were the rest of the ingredients that needed to go in during the process of cooking. She knew what was going in the morning meal for she has cooking it so many times for herself. She could hear noises from upstairs, most likely one of them had woken up from their sleep. But there was the red eyed one that made her worry. For Sapphire to draw a perfect picture of the girl who was currently sleeping under Ophelia's roof there was definitely a connection between the two that only Sapphire would most likely have an idea to.

"Ophelia…" The only lady turned around to see the young red eyed female she had been worrying and thinking about. "Can we talk?"

"Sure!" She pointed to the chair for her to take a seat and she turned to the food to stir it. She walked to the table and sat down. "Now then, what's the matter?"

"It's about how Sapphire knew me through her memories." Her eyes were cast to the table top, avoiding Ophelia's own eyes.

"I don't understand well enough either my dear. But all I know is that when Sapphire was younger, for two whole weeks she's been drawing when she was in her bedroom, late at night, and each picture was of a female who looked exactly like you. Each of those pictures were displayed with anger and violence, I still can't believe that such a young child could actually draw such horrifying pictures in such a detailed way." Her eyes sought out anything from the girl who still refused to look at her. "But I'm sure that there's a logical explanation for Sapphire's hate towards you. But I have a feeling it isn't hate any longer. Maybe she's confused now. You should talk to her when you get the chance to."

Fiona finally looked up at her with a small sign of hope in her eyes. "Thank you, I'm sure I'll do that when I see her again."

The front door rapped loudly and Ophelia stood from her seat, gazing at the door with worrying, obviously not knowing anyone that would be knocking at her door such early hours of the morning.

Raven yanked open the door in a fit of anger. The morning had not long arrived and already he was been called upon by a shabby old male with a brown moustache. His eyes were old and gleaming with superiority. He glared up at the old man that stood on the other side of the door. Unable to understand why such an old but superior figure was at his door at such times in the morning, he was confused at. The old man, far taller than the teen, always glowered down at him, unable to believe that he was _the_ Raven he had been hearing about. Shadow remained in the darkness of the room, watching the old man with his gleaming blue eyes.

"You are Raven, the one who has taken on the job to capturing Sapphire?" His voice was as old as he looked.

"And you are?"

"The one in charge of the operation! You are the ace in the hole to get the job done more successfully." He was damn well straight to the point with Raven, and it was that he didn't exactly like. "Have you read through the file?"

Raven took one glance at the open file on the bed, closing his eyes, he scoffed. "I already know all that crap in the file." He leaned on the frame of the door.

"Good, because we can't have you doing this operation half-heartedly, come with me, you're to meet the others." Raven walked after him and Shadow was instantly following once more. "How long have you been with Sapphire when you were ordered to keep her on a leash?"

"A leash…? You mean me babysitting her?"

"Doesn't matter what it's called Raven, what matters is that you were with her personally and that has got to mean something if you an ace in the hole." The silence tilted them for a moment. "I was once her teacher in combat, and during those sessions, she's given me quite a few clear scars. I see them as a trophy for raising such an amazing pupil."

"Hm…"

"Uninterested I see, no matter, what you need to know is that everyone in the operation has had some sort of dealing with the girl. Everyone is risking their lives to capture her for Prozen, so you best be ready, and only you cannot die during this operation. It is your strictest rule that we're going to give you. Sapphire has one hell of an upbringing in this city, from being tortured in her combat trainings, to training every day, doing missions that must meet Prozen's expectations and so forth. This city is all that contains her pain, everything that's happened to her has happened here. This was once her retaining facility, her once punishment centre for when she did something wrong. When we first got her was seven years ago, when she was a right rebel, would not listen to anyone, damn dangerous and always loathing, cursing and trying to kill Prozen whenever she saw him. That girl was definitely not afraid of any punishment, no matter how severe."

"So she's had a terrible upbringing because she was rebellious. Is that all?"

"You show lack of care for the girl, that has not what was given in report to us when Prozen signed you up for being the ace."

"I lost my care for her when she became my enemy… That is all. My enemy is the Empire's enemy; the Empire's enemy is Prozen's enemy. And vice versa! There is nothing to feel for a traitor."

"One piece of advice Raven, when you are to deal with her soon, do not think of her as your enemy. She will be able to detect your ambitions this way and she will refuse capture and all grounds of cooperation. We need her cooperative, but we also must find out why she has become hazed in anger."

"A man named Rafael or as he calls himself, Fiend."

"So you know the details to her current anger. Tell us all when we arrive at the building where the rest of the team is. We need as much information as possible. Our target is difficult and I will mainly know for all the scars she has given me since I've known her."

They had come to a small building that the old man opened the door up for Raven, who was followed by Shadow, then the old man. Coming across the only door to the only room, Raven entered followed by his organoid and then the old man. The others instantly stood up when the door was opened and Raven gazed over all of them. A mid-aged man with brown hair and yellow eyes… A black haired male with grey eyes and lastly a ginger with glasses and brown eyes… and according to the man behind Raven, all three of them had had some contact or some form of knowing to the girl that they were operating a plan to capture.

"Alright, this is Raven, introduce yourselves nicely and don't forget to speak of how you know Sapphire." The old man ordered.

"Jack O'Conner; was her sparring partner whilst learning under the master. Discovered her abilities and her rebellious side when I was in the hospital, I forgot all memories from what happened during the battle and how I got into the hospital wing. I was told by the nurse who caused my injuries and sought revenge against her. Of course I ended back in the hospital with injuries much worse than last time and I nearly lost my life. All I know is that Sapphire is one crazy little girl and really does know how to fight, even before the master taught us." He was the man with brown hair and yellow eyes, possessing a story that spoke of his physical contact with the girl, and nearly ending his life.

"Billy-Jack Ryan." The black haired male stated all coolly. His grey eyes were writhing in anger though. Even in body language, arms crossed over his chest, could tell everyone he was closed off and extremely angry. "I was nine when I met Sapphire at seven. Of course I was in a stage of looking through porn mags in my bunker and here we are given no rules as to who sleeps where, so I got her on my bunk, sleeping on the top. With my stage came the worst of things. I tried doing things to her at night, things that I do not dare go into detail again, and I received a punishment that involved purple eyes and a lot of broken bones, blood loss, and nearly having my heart ripped out of my chest. That was all I remember when I suddenly woke in the infirmary wired up with lots of nurses attending to me."

"You performed a bad act and got punished? I'd say it's a fair deal." Raven told him, and he narrowed his eyes.

"You want to start you little punk?" His fists were clenched and he had moved away from the wall.

"No fighting! You are now on a team together and you best work together otherwise you're all dead." The old man shouted. "Now, the last one, state your name and how you know Sapphire."

He pushed up his glasses with one finger and looked to Raven with a deadly eye. "Len Bishop and the only reason I know Sapphire was because of the zoid she had, and of course, I happened to have a crush on her. It was my job to discover all about the zoid that she discovered and also activated and controlled herself, without instructions or lessons on how to do so. I am part of the laboratory; research and analysis are my best subjects…"

"Oh great, a geek." Billy-Jack Ryan stated, rolling his eyes and leaning on the wall.

"Listen, hot shot, I may not have had such an experience like you have had with Sapphire, but I was the only one to respect the girl." He shouted.

"Oh? Do tell!" He smirked at the ginger.

"Boys!" The old man shouted.

"As I was saying, researching and analysis is my best subjects so I offered to perform the tasks on her zoid she still currently governs. However, her zoid wouldn't let me touch it, and I happened to discover that she would not allow me to go near it either. Of course, she had purple eyes when she told me to back off and don't even bother of coming near her zoid again, so I did what a gentlemen would do. I backed off, apologized and never went near the zoid again. However…" People groaned and he glared. "…Sapphire and I got to a different start. I begun to talk to her more and I had to keep a daily check on her health… so in a way I was her doctor, only being four years older than her, I was the youngest doctor as well."

"Now then, I am the leader of the operation. Daniel Swinters and the only relationship between Sapphire and myself is through battle. The scars on my body are from her combat training and when she was nothing more than a rebellious kid who wanted to go back to the only thing she knows. However, during this time in the base, mainly in combat, I acted like a father figure, looking out for her and enabling her to become the best soldier this army has to offer. However, other than the scars on my body from combat physical training, Sapphire and I do not go into any other relationship, whereas Raven's is a much more complicated one as such. However, he does not have to tell you anything of the sort as we already know. However, he has information regarding her current anger and that is what he will give us biased information on." He nodded at Raven.

"The current form of her anger is a man named Rafael, but he has been going on by the name Fiend. He once had an organoid named Terror who left his side for Sapphire."

"It can't be them can it?" Jack stated, surprise written on his face. "There was a man centuries ago, going on by different names that meant different emotions. For all we know he could have taken the name Rage or Hate, even Anger… but I do know him by his green organoid named Terror and the yellow eyes the organoid has. So Raven, you say his real name is Rafael?"

"Going on by how Sapphire seems so deeply connected with the guy, yes, I could say that is his real name. However, according to Rafael, Sapphire is not her real name either. He called her Aleera, but I think there is more to it than that. Sapphire has no memories of where she lived before or who she really was. So she will be setting out on a journey to discover herself, or so I've heard. But first she plans on taking down Rafael in order to progress to her journey that she wants."

He pushed up his glasses again. "If we discover where Rafael is, then we would most likely find out where Sapphire would soon be going or is already there."

"Len, can you begin that as soon as we've finished here."

"Of course! Keeping any zoids identification code is one of my jobs." He smirked pushing up his glasses.

"There is one thing you must know." Everyone silenced themselves and turned to Raven. "Sapphire has been undergoing changes which involve her zoid and organoid. Even the powers of her zoid changes depending on the bidding of its master… The only thing I can say for definite is the fact that Sapphire and her organoid's and zoid's power has yet to be fully awakened and shown to the world before we can even consider starting to estimate her true potential."

"This means one thing guys…" The old man stated. "We best watch our backs, no matter how Sapphire appears to us."


	47. Remembering The Past

Rebellious

Chapter Forty Seven – Remembering the Past

Sapphire had stopped short and Rain skidded in front, pushing a lot of sand and nearly going down herself. Sapphire instantly came up laughing, holding her stomach as she watched her friend, her clumsy best friend, organise herself as she got her zoid to stand up, shaking away the sand. Mai titled her head curiously, and Terror laughed and organoid laugh, falling onto his back. When he stood he got a bit of sand on himself and he shook himself like a dog would to get rid of the excess sand. Sapphire slowly calmed herself, wiping away the water from her eyes and took a last dying laugh before gazing at her friend with a look that said she was ready to laugh again but forced herself not to.

"Want a wish to be granted before your death dawns upon toy, Sapphire?" Of course she could hear Rain's falseness behind the threat.

"Oh, I know! My wish is to be... turned to a mammal of the ocean." She nodded her head, leaned back on her chair and smiled smugly.

"I can't grant that!"

"My point exactly…!" Her smile still remained. "Therefore, the death shall not happen if I am not turned into a mammal of the ocean."

Rain wanted to say something but Sapphire had already gone ahead, making the Liger pounce and act like a living thing. She turned to face Rain, making the Liger wiggle its bottom and wait for her to come closer before she pounced on the Jaguar's back and off it instantly. Rain couldn't believe that Sapphire was in a playful mood, out of all the times to be playful, she chose before a fight that could kill her to do it. Bringing the Liger's legs up high and she trotted along the sand beside Rain, the Liger's head turned to face her, seeming to grin before trotting along a little faster in front of her. Showing the backside of the Liger to Rain, the silver haired female grew angry, obviously knowing that Sapphire was doing personally to piss her off. And as always, it worked.

Rain used the Jaguar's head to head butt the Liger right up the arse, making it fly a little in the air, making it go further in the distance. Before she could claim victory, the Liger had already come back by dropping onto the Jaguar's firm back, and pushing it to the ground before circling her in a pounce of playful annoyance. Rain got up, shaking the sand off of the Jaguar before doing a playful dance of the cubs. Sapphire gave a little giggle before trotting away, and then begun to sprinting away knowing that Rain was right up her rear. Skidding to the left, Sapphire made the turn and watched as her friend zoomed by, falling over a rock and then rolling, which looked painful, over the sand before she came to a stop, with a leg damaged.

Mai shook her head, merging for a second with the zoid and then exiting. No other zoid but the Energy Liger could handle Mai's frequent power supply, and with just a quick jump in and out that Mai did with the Brave Jaguar, she was able to submit a little power that allowed healing to undergo for the damaged leg, that repaired much faster than any technician could have dreamed of. Terror cocked his head to a side for a moment, not really understand the gold organoid's power, but he shook it off and didn't bother with it. Every organoid had a different power, but differentiating powers seemed to never have been his prime ordeal to deal with.

Sapphire smirked with crossed arms, obviously stating that Rain could do nothing without Sapphire. Of course Rain was able to move her zoid again and shook the sand that piled on top of her. With a simple glare from the silver haired female, she turned around and already begun to walk in the direction of Rafael's location. Sapphire rolled her eyes and occupied the controls of her Liger, pounced on the Jaguar's back and then off to its side, walking beside it. Not once had they come off of the southern horizon direction and even though time has passed over them, Sapphire and Rain were not exhausted from anything.

The sun begun to descend slowly, enquiring that the day was always carrying out its act, and no matter how much the light is always wanted for it to stay, it would never change its course. Sapphire glanced at the sky, narrowing her eyes at the time that had passed. She closed her eyes a split second before glancing out to the horizon again. Her eyes saddened and she knew instantly where the sadness had come from. She was going to miss everyone more than she expected to. Her friends had become close to her unlike before and her best friend Rain was with her and this battle was probably going to get ugly. She definitely wanted her best friend to avoid confrontation with the male that had been her nightmare for about half of her life time. But she had involved her best friend herself, already having known of Rain's stubbornness, she had no choice but to allow someone to go with her.

Glancing over to her friend's zoid, she could imagine Rain sitting there at the controls, focused directly on the path ahead. With the decency to think of Rain's feelings, she involved her into a fight that could very well mean giving up lives for it. However, if Sapphire, and Rain since she is joining the white blonde haired female in her mission, fail then the whole world would also take the fall for a battle that must definitely be won by the side that fights to keep the lives of the people on the planet. They both knew that the battle must be won no matter how hard it is to accomplish. The whole world rests on their shoulders, Sapphire's mostly, and they could not back down, not without a very good reason to.

By the time they had reached an Empire's City in the southern horizon, the sun had already begun to set in the west horizon. The clouds streamed from the south towards the west, and only Sapphire's eyes widened as she looked upon the city. Rain glanced over to her friend with worry glittering in her eyes. She knew this place, just as much as she Taki, an organoid who was still much a mystery to her as the moon in the night sky. The only thing that Rain knew about the moon is the phases, but the only thing she knew about the city, was the fact that this was the worst place Sapphire could ever go back to. The very place of all her torture, pain and all her compressed, dark, memories! For such a city to be the very hiding spot of Rafael, he must know her more than his very own ambitions.

Sapphire thought she could hear a young girl's voice crying out in fear. Then the sounds of thrashing air as a whip cut through it, the sound as it slapped against bare skin, the ripping of the skin and the scream at the contact. As if feeling the blood flow over her hands endlessly, she gazed down at them, seeing them bare, exposed normal flesh, but she could feel the flow of liquid on them, frightening her further. Her eyes widened to the point that terror and fear could be seen in them. She wanted to scream but it was constricted in her throat. No sound could be made and no matter how much she knew that it was just the past playing on her, she couldn't come out of it. Even if she were to say that the past no longer haunted her, it was doing exactly that. It was part of her nightmares and a dark secret she could never get rid of no matter how much she tried. She could never tell anyone about her dark past within the service of the Imperial Army.

She closed off her eyes, scrunched her knees to her chest, and covered her ears with the palms of her hands. She made herself small, trying to ignore the sounds of the things she could hear. It was destroying her, completely destroying her. Silently she cried to herself within her mind, begging it to stop, begging it would leave her alone, but it wouldn't. It was taunted her just as much as it haunted her in her sleeping state. For many years she had tried so hard to forget everything that had happened. Then she was too young to even know what to do, but she was defiant, so defiant that she hadn't known that it would bring her nightmares of taunting and everlasting anguish that would come with the waking dawn.

_She screamed in pain as the whip lashed against her back, baring another mark of torture and conflicting pain. Her white blonde hair was brushed over her shoulders, her eyes haunted, angry and painful. Tears remained at the corners of her eyes, none fell. Screams ripped from her throat just like her skin was ripped so quickly from when the whip touched her back. The slow trickling of the blood down her back, the tiny sounds as it pit patted on the floor, was overridden by the sounds of the slashing whip colliding again and again with her back. Her back arched whenever it made contact, but she was bound by hands and ankles to remain in the same spot to receive the torture consistently. _

_The phantom of her torture was at her back, wielding the whip that slapped the floor and then her back a few times in a continuous rhythm. She knew her torturer would never yield in such a horrible punishment, it was his job and he bore no mercy. He had power and authority at his command and no one would dare question him. Under the grounds of the City, underneath the base, her screams were only heard there. On the top side, no one could hear the pleadings of the girl who cried out each night, nor could they hear her screams of pain that ripped out of her each time the whip struck against her back. _

_Her body was bare; her hair covered the front, but not her lower part, which happened to have allowed her pants to remain in place. Her body was trembling from the amount of time she had had been hanging there by her wrists. The whip didn't move as she heard his heavy footsteps. He moved in front of her, bending down, but she refused acknowledgement and his presence. Her mind became blank, she couldn't help it, she was no longer able to withstand the visuals as her eyes were blurred and she was nearly unconscious. For several hours, maybe days, she had been in the very same room with the same man punishing her over and over, until she would beg for mercy. She didn't reply to his demands of begging for forgiveness. Her only pleadings were that to be saved from the people that lived above whilst she lived below. No one answered her pleads, and then it was that she realized she would always be alone. _

Sapphire continued to struggle to keep to the present times, but the past sucked at her heavily, forcing her to remember, forcing her dark secrets to the present. She struggled to grip hold of reality and she shook from the terrible memories as the whip struck again and again at her younger version. She refused everything the man had ever demanded, she remain rebellious, but slowly she was losing everything then, she was losing herself and eventually she gave in to his demands, but she still never listened to his demands. She did jobs that the Emperor had appointed her, but the ones he had given her, she refused and refused, time and time again, until the Emperor had asked her to do them on his behalf.

_Her chin was forced to look up, her eyes were very heavy lidded and she could barely see anything of her surroundings. But those eyes, that face, his voice… she remembers it all. Gunter Prozen knelt before her with a grin of satisfaction as he saw the pain, the torture, everything he gave to her underground, entertainment of his satisfaction as he watches as she slowly breaks before him._

Sapphire's eyes widened, back into reality. Her hatred returned for the man of all her nightmares in this planet. That man would have to wait; there was one that had always been on her list far before him. Rafael was in the same city and she knew that he must be taken down first. She had no choice; going back into that city was the only thing she could do to find Rafael. The only thing! She glanced over to Rain's zoids, knowing that she had known that something had happened as to had closed a lot of distanced between the two. She had accepted the intercom screen conversation and Rain was instantly regretting it. For the look in Sapphire's eyes, her eyes them-self, were different. Hatred blossomed deeply.

"We're going in!"

She cut the conversation, knowing that Rain was freaking out a little. Of course, Rain had seen this side of her before and she had been afraid that time too. But from now on she would have to get used to it if she wanted to continue to travel with her. Sapphire made the Liger zoom towards the city, Rain following after. Sapphire felt relieved that her best friend had decided to come with her, gotten over her fear just to make that push to go forth. As long as there was someone with her to protect, her power would be more dangerous, more powerful, and she would do anything to protect those that were with her.


	48. Base infiltration

Rebellious

Chapter Forty Eight – Base infiltration

Raven was immediately at the front lines with the rest of the group that had been in the operation to capture Sapphire. According to the watch towers, she herself was already on her way here, being in the line of sight. But as Raven watched the horizon for the Gold Energy Liger was most definitely not the hardest thing to spot, he could see nothing but sand as night dawned on them. The rest were in their zoids, obviously checking radars, information status and all sorts that would be needed before going into battle. Raven ignored all. Dealing with Sapphire was a whole different operational level, even for this highly advanced squadron that had been set up.

He just knew that Prozen was underestimating the girl.

She appeared over the horizon with a dark purple Brave Jaguar to its side. Three organoids, a turquoise, gold and a green were also riding between the zoids. His eyes widened, he truly couldn't believe that Terror, the green organoid – once the servant of Rafael - had betrayed his former master for the girl that he was beside. Was there really something special about the girl, or was it simply a plot that she had completed and forced the organoid to work for her? He shook his head. Sapphire was never one to use people or organoids like such. She treated her comrades fairly and just, always giving them an opportunity to try and do what they do best. Terror was no exception to treat differently, even if he had once before tried to kill Sapphire for his former master.

He clutched the controls of his zoid and glared at the Gold Energy Liger that raced for them. Wasn't her plan to go after Rafael? Why was she here if that was her plan? He widened his eyes in realization. If she was here, does that mean Rafael was too? He glanced back to the city. Sapphire's worst adversary was within this city? He glanced back to the enemy before them. Was he really planning on fighting Sapphire to have her captured? Was she really here to defeat Rafael? And was Rafael really a demon that she claims him to be? It doesn't matter! His mission was different to the both of theirs. He was going to capture Sapphire no matter what.

She stopped her zoid before the line of confrontation. The Brave Jaguar stopping as well, and the organoids stood in front of the zoids, opposing a threat, and three different sounds of growls erupted from the back of their throats. Sapphire gazed at Raven from inside her cockpit and she knew the deal already. Rain was confused on the Imperial Army's confrontation, but she believed and placed her trust in Sapphire when they had grown acquainted many years ago. She knew that Sapphire had a plan, she always had a plan. She wanted to speak on a private link to Sapphire to discover the plan, but she reframed, leaving Sapphire to doing what she does best. Solitude in order to think! But Sapphire stopped it by placing a private link between the pair.

"Rain, follow my lead, and say nothing." She could hear her friend's fingers tapping on the keys. She was already putting her plan into action. "I've discovered where Rafael is, but the thing is, we need to be captured and taken underground before we can get to him."

"Underground?" Her fingers were still tapping away rapidly. "But isn't underground a place of your nightmares?" Sapphire gazed at her for a moment, so her friend had already guessed. She nodded, and Rain's eyes widened. "If so, why are you planning to go down there? Are you risking your sanity for a simple mission?"

"It's not a simply mission. This mission is for the whole world, not for me. Although I do this in sole purpose of ridding my nightmares entirely, but I do have another reason for wanting to do this. Will you back me up?"

Rain sighed heavily before she gazed seriously at her. "I'll do it! I'm sticking with you, no matter how crazy the plan." Sapphire nodded and smiled gratefully. "But it does seem like they are impatient aren't they? Always demanding for us to answer them! Jeez, do we have to be captured by such amateurs?"

"If we show are skills to them, then they would send some more powerful people in so that we can't fight, and we need them as weak as possible." Sapphire's eyes were glaring at the red Zaber Fang. "Except one! Watch the one in the red Zaber Fang. He's Raven, a very skilled soldier in the Imperial Army. I'd hate to say it, but since he's here, it's going to be a bit more difficult."

"Partners once…?"

"He was forced to babysit me, which still doesn't sit with me well."

Rain laughed. "Revenge against Prozen for underestimating you with a kid amateur…?"

"He'll be able to defeat you Rain, and you're exceptionally skilled as it is. However, they know nothing on you, so pretend to be weak. Prozen's underestimated me again, and I'll have to play out the role of the weak innocent girl that he's making me appear. Raven knows different so he'll be keeping an eye on me. I have to say he makes this a lot more complicated, but very entertaining for me."

"Hmmm… entertainment… fun… get to kick butt… Hey, can we call them names and such? Get them angry?"

"Of course! We can't go down without some form of fight, can we?"

"Damn straight."

"Better believe it!"

They kept the link up, of course, so they could see each other's expressions and able to laugh and play nasty about those who confront them. Being petting, chatting in a very offensive way about those in front without them knowing, it's just the type of fun that they like. Rain couldn't help her little giggles as she watched them, but looking at the male in the red Zaber Fang, yeah she was seriously watching him, just like she was instructed to by Sapphire. If he was strong enough to be able to defeat Rain, yeah she was most definitely going to be careful. She couldn't help but glance at Sapphire who sat there smugly, arms crossed as she watched them all.

They were rambling that was getting on Rain's nerves. Sapphire's too if Rain looked closely, however, she had a really huge plan and if she attacked it would ruin it all. So she sat there, anger on her face, and remaining still, trying to obtain another kind of thing that would calm her from the annoying bastards up front. Oh but when he's voice came on, speaking out to Sapphire in a way that he respects her abilities but not her, herself, Rain fell in love. She gulped it down, not failing to realize that this was abandoning Sapphire in some way if she fell for the guy who she hated, but respected, most. Damn, she was right, it was getting complicated.

"Sapphire, out your zoid, we're going to talk face to face."

"Oh? Again, Raven? But how did it go last time we spoke face to face? We were enemies the first time, and now we are again, I wonder if I can kick your butt just like the last time." Sapphire was taunting, aloud to Raven as well. He growled in the speaker, obviously becoming pissed by her taunts. "Oops, hit a sore spot underneath that armour of yours, Raven?"

Rain laughed, couldn't help herself. "So the boys want to play with the girls…? Sapphire, what shall we do?"

"Let's play…?" She raised an eyebrow, daring her to say no, but Rain seemed too happy.

"Okay… let's play." She jumped in her seat, removed the straps, cockpit opened up and she jumped down, her waist length hair showering around her in a glittering silver motion. She walked to the centre point of the organoids, a hand on her hip and she turned to watch as Sapphire jumped down from her zoid, landing much more gracefully as if she had wings to slow her descent. Walking over with a deadly but sexual appeal, she stood by Rain's side with a brazen smirk. Her eyes were dangerous and luring, but her body was tempting, but deadly, an edge that made the men remain in their seats a little longer than they had predicted.

The first to come out was Raven, standing angrily, more like an ace in the hole with a whole lot of pride and confidence, and a lot or pressure weighing upon him. Sapphire's smirked rose when she saw his anger, something so expected of this Imperial Solider. Always to be angry! Shadow was by his side, appearing saddened by the line that separated them from each other. Mai felt nothing for the black organoid, or so she was trying to make appear, but Sapphire knew. The black organoid was the first she ever opened up to. The first she knew, and of course she missed him. Her first friend, probably even a lover of her own kind, but a kind lower than herself.

"Just like old times, Raven. But I'm sure it's going to end much more differently than last time." Oh she definitely knew it would end much more differently than last time.

"You bet it will. This time you'll be captured and you won't be able to do anything that you want."

"Oh? We'll very much see about that, old babysitter." He growled at her, just at the moment an old man placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Sapphire…" His voice was saddened, very much fatherly in a sense, and his old eyes spoke of pain and very much of sadness.

Sapphire couldn't believe he was part of this operation.

"Daniel… Swinters…" Sapphire's eyes narrowed a little, sadness cloaking over her, swallowing her into a whole new phase she didn't expect. "My fighting master…" Rain's eyes widened upon seeing the one who taught Sapphire all she knew. Of course Sapphire was far too advanced to say he taught her everything she knew.

"It's been many years, Sapphire…" She could hear the sadness within his voice. He hadn't wanted it to be years, he had treated her like a daughter, held her when she cried, wrapped her wounds when she was hurt. He was the only reason she didn't go crazy when she was in the base here in the city.

"Don't bring the small talk with me, Daniel…" She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're the one that abandoned me to Prozen… you can expect my anger."

"I had no choice; he was the superior commander… I could not disobey his orders."

"Spare me the guilt trip would you. I don't need to have you crying on me now." His eyes narrowed, already understanding that what he had done changed her. "Well, well, the young pervert is part of this little gang?" She laughed in realization. "I see, the whole gang is all to do with people who have had some sort of ordeal with me. Well that's not many of you, so the other must be that ginger boy, Len Bishop must be the last. Let me guess the assignment. You are to try and capture me with Raven as the ace in the hole to the whole operation. Let me tell you, none of your plans are going to work with me this time." Sapphire was just playing along.

"Jack O'Conner an old sparring partner. Really hated it when I kept beating him every time and I was younger and a lot less trained than he was. Billy-Jack Ryan, a bunkmate who was a pervert and attempted dirty things to me whilst I was sleeping at night. Len Bishop tried to discover my zoid failed and befriended me in a sense, but I only led him astray with the information. Daniel Swinters, just my fighting master who acted as a fatherly figure and it thought it was real at the time. I was stupid then, but then there's the last one, Raven. You really think that he'll be able to get me so easily? Raven and I only have a history of being nothing more than adversaries. So quit your plan and move along. I'm in a hurry and I don't need amateurs biding my time here."

"Because of Rafael…?" Her eyes narrowed at Raven. Obviously he had told them.

"Nothing wrong with seeing an old friend…"

"Sorry, Sapphire, orders are orders. We are to bring you in. We cannot let you pass. Boys gather her and her friend up, someone get the teasers and get those organoids paralyzed, and we're taking them to the lower base." Sapphire mentally smirked as Daniel ordered out the order, exactly to her plan. She physically smirked as Billy-Jack got teasers for the organoids who growled. Now she knew that some fun was going to start.


	49. Captured Again!

Rebellious

Chapter Forty Nine – Captured Again?

Sapphire smirked at them, lowering her head to bring about the darkness of the smile, increasing the depth of Raven's anger even more. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for them to make a move, but no one did. Rain was patient beside Sapphire, as she was already able to read the atmosphere's aura, she could tell that this was Sapphire's doing. It was the only way for them to get into the part of the city that they needed. She agreed that Prozen was underestimating Sapphire, too much underestimation would cause downfall one day, and that day Sapphire knew was going to come. Glancing at the corner of her eyes, Rain tried to guess why Sapphire was only focused on one of her enemies who had caused her tremendous pain and suffering, why just the one when the other was in the exact same place as the one she targets now?

Sapphire was easily one of those people to misinterpret; she was just too difficult to understand.

Rain focused her blue eyes on the front as the group of the males had gathered. In some shape or form they were all part of Sapphire's upbringing, and in such ways Rain would never have been able to guess. But now she knows through Sapphire revealing of the group and the plan that they had set up. None of the denied the plan, so obviously they were planning on just that. Her understand was remarkable, Rain could never compare to such a being, never in her millions of lives. Despite knowing the names of the confronting people before her, Rain had no clue who was who. The oldest was Sapphire's former teacher and by her talking to him personally, that would have never been known either.

The male with the teaser was ready to strike at the organoids, but Sapphire had already thought of everything beforehand. She had stood in front of them. Her form dangerous and promising; narrowed eyes threatening, daring them in a way to try and touch the organoids behind her, but most of all, she was protective and the way she shield them with her body shows that she is willing to go to extents to protect them. That was something that Rain sees rarely because she had always believed in her abilities. But the organoids, although they have a vast number of three, there was a feeling that Rain couldn't place about Sapphire. So defensive and threatening, Sapphire was really willing to risk her life over the organoids. Rain would have agreed of course, she would have done the same thing. Like she is doing now by standing by Sapphire's side to cover the sight of the organoids!

"Sapphire, let's sort this out without battle…" Daniel was trying to avoid having to fight her, she smirked.

_Aw, how sweet, a little late to be saying such things though._ She thought.

"Unfortunately for you, you're going to have to fight me this time. It's not going to be unavoidable, well not this time." Sapphire was just willing that to go through and put some pain in his heart, and it did. For all the things that Prozen had did to her, for him to comfort her one day and then hand her over to the guy who does all the torture her the next, of course she'd want to inflict enough pain upon the man that had betrayed her, even if he might not think it as that. But she knew that he did. He had willingly admitted that he betrayed her for his superior commander. Rain knew that the words had done a pain on his heart, but the fact that he was listening to orders again, obviously meant he hadn't learned his lesson.

"I would rather prevent us fighting, but seems like you're giving me no choice. I'll have to take you down and send you to prison, just until Prozen wants you." Daniel told her, appearing as if he can do such a thing to Sapphire, if she was fighting seriously.

"Oh, be my guest. I might actually deserve such punishment… well maybe." She smirked, appearing like a sucker for punishment, although she's never had punishment unless it was to teach her who was in control and who wasn't. Prozen's idea of getting the soldier to know better of who to not back talk, but that honestly didn't stop Sapphire at all. It just encouraged her to be more aware of him and to increase her rebellion against him. It was just obvious how much Sapphire actually hated the man that he had once tried to make her call commander.

Daniel nodded to the others who moved forward to get to the organoids and Rain, but Sapphire was not budging. She was staying where she was, keeping an eye on all of them. Her threat clearly registered in her eyes, but none would take it. Not this time. She looked to the city and frowned. Within it, underground the ground, hiding deep within that forbidden base that was now barred from all, was the man she had come to finish off once and for all. This city was mainly used as a cover up for a hidden base, one that mainly rests underground. As a place of torture and upmost horrendous cruelty to individuals, it had been shut down because of that use. Sapphire had been the main one to visit it frequently. She had been kept there for large periods of times. Including months at a time!

She uncrossed her arms to make a move sideways and then to grab hold of the arm that belonged to her attacker. Whilst she was distracted by the others, he had moved in for the attack. Raven glared at her with his violet eyes. She narrowed her own in return and struck out with her foot and kicked him aside. He skidded on the ground and got up; clenching his fists he came back for more. Dodging his ongoing punches, she was able to spare Rain one glance, and her silver haired friend knew. She stood in front of the three organoids and blocked as much sight as she could. Mai was frowning at Shadow, the black organoid who stood there to a side; head dropped and so was his tail. He was really upset.

The others had already ganged up on Rain, as she was the one to be protecting them. Sapphire watched, whilst dodging Raven's punches, to see that Mai smacked one of them away with her tail. She stood by Rain's side, emerald eyes glistening in anger and her body was ready to be doing some right nasty work on those that threaten her and the other two organoids. Raven's fist swung, Sapphire caught it, flinching a little at the power, but she didn't yield, nor did she release his fist from her hand. Gripping it tightly she flung him over her shoulder and letting him go before his back hit the ground. She glowered above him, arms folded over her chest and her eyes were narrowed. He narrowed his own and kicked out, trying to knock to her to the ground, but she jumped just before his attack hit and he got up quickly, to swing another punch, only for her to block it again.

Rain caught one guy's fist that swung for it, she pushed it back and kicked a guy in the stomach and then did a round house kick to the man that swung his fist at her. The last of the young males that was not caught in fighting already went up behind her and managed to trap her in his arms by hugging her from behind. She swung her elbow back and caught him in between the ribs. He coughed and was ridden of his oxygen and he knelt over, slowly collecting himself together. The other two made a go for her, but Mai quickly got them by swinging her tail knocking the pair of them over. She growled in warning, before turned to give Rain a gentle signal of appraisal. It was her accidental mistake for underestimating them as the male with the teaser struck it out on her body and electrified the organoid.

She snarled in pain and stumbled onto the ground and that was when the other two organoids decided to join in. They stood around Mai, growling dangerous, their bodies' sunken low, ready to pounce. Sapphire snapped her head at the sound of her organoid's howl of pain and her eyes widened in fear. She narrowed her eyes and went to go and help but Raven blocked her path and attacked her, but she dodged by jumping backwards, skidding to a halt and spreading her legs to go into a position that would either allow her to attack or defend. She kept glancing between Raven and Mai, who should she go for? Help her organoid friend or beat the bloody crap out of the guy in front of her? Either way, one or the other would take up so much time and she would lose focus.

But as she saw the other two organoids stepping in and back up Mai, she gently smiled and then focused back to Raven. Daniel stood to a side, hoping that the young boys alone would be able to do this task. He really didn't want to hurt Sapphire, he was that desperate to try and avoid fighting her. Ever since he lost his family she was the next best thing for him. She reminded him of his family, she was like a daughter to him and he honestly didn't want to fight her. He couldn't help but feel pained at all that he's done and the thing that he's doing to her now. He was once again betrayed her and his feelings for his superior officer in command. Prozen must really be laughing at such a matter that was happening here. For people to experience pain by going against those that they love… it really must be making him fall into a hysterical laughter… of course, he would always find such things as that funny.

He has always been glad to deprive people of what they consider the most in the world.

The three boys were struggling with the silver haired maiden because she had that gold organoid to help her. But ever since the teaser got the organoid, the other two organoids stepped in, standing guard over the fallen one. They didn't move from their position, they were only guarding. Daniel glanced to Sapphire wondering if she issued a command that told the two organoids not to attack, no matter what happened. Maybe she was saving the strengths of the organoids for a big battle that would commence. But why wasn't she showing her true abilities? Why was she hiding them, pretending to be an innocent child that others would look at her as? He would have smacked his head if he were not watching an intense, but not so intense, battle before him.

The only reason that she would act so innocently was because she didn't want to disappoint Prozen. Although she never cared to please him before! She was merely teasing the guy, going to test his position and patience. To see how far she could get before he snapped and begun to show what he was truly like. Daniel smirked. Sapphire was always that type of girl. Making people angry until they show their true side…that was just who she was. Never depriving someone of what they want, always angering and testing them of their strengths weaknesses, seeing if they are worthy… But as he looked upon the silver haired female, he wondered if she had past all of those tests that Sapphire dishes out.

He watched as Rain was taken to the floor, a knife at her throat as one of the males saw to it to keep her pinned. She groaned in pain as she was slammed down and she kicked out to try and get him off from sitting on top of her. She heard the static as it came in contact with the organoids, who soon went down to the ground, howling in pain. Mai wanted to fight, was desperate to get up and take revenge on the damage they had caused the two organoids, but she couldn't move. The pain was unbearable and it had been a powerful voltage that had managed to throw her off balance and induce a large amount of pain. The three males smiled in satisfactory as they glanced over to see Raven and Sapphire still at it.

But when they did look over, Sapphire was focused on them. Her eyes widen with disbelief. Then it came dawning like the rising sun. Anger rose and rose, building, burning and everlasting. She kicked Raven aside, seeing no longer as a target of worth and ran straight for them. Daniel knew it was trouble, too much of trouble and so he ran straight into battle. He quickly grabbed Sapphire by locking his arms around her, pulling her away, tearing her eyes away from the boys. She kicked out, screaming hysterically, her aura slowly taking into something else. A force that is so dark that it shouldn't be reckoned with. But he kept his hold, all the kicking and the screaming, he listening and ignored them both.

Raven got up and watched as Sapphire simply went crazy. Rain was cursing heavily on the ground, trying to get up, trying to reach the organoids and Sapphire. Mai wanted to get up, Raven could see the power in her eyes, flaring about wildly and the instant Sapphire had gone into such a rage, Mai had simply turned just as wild. Terror and Taki struggled against the pain that gripped them to the ground. They wanted to be with Sapphire just as much as Rain had, but comparing them with Mai, it was too much of a difference it would be impossible to relate. Rain breathed heavily and looked over to Sapphire, knowing that it was useless to try and get out of his male's grip, but as she watched Sapphire fight, she couldn't help but feel fear or seeing her friend so scary, so animal like, so wild… 'A beast that can never be tamed by any hand'… That was what she heard on her travels, she knew it was now true. Sapphire could never, will never, be tamed by any hand.

No one to be call master, a pack leader so wild that it would be like she would turn and rip the throat out of the opponent, but as Rain watched Sapphire she realised the only thing that was leading her into such wildish ways was because her friends had fallen. The pack leader always cares for the underlings… this was what it has always been for the leader of a wolf pack… No matter how much Rain tries to get rid of the similarities she sees between Sapphire and a wolf pack leader, she just couldn't see the difference. But it was then that she remembered. When she had come to this planet, according to Sapphire she was from another, she had been taken care of by wolves, so obviously she would take on the traits of a wolf.

But she smiled, finally realizing that even though Sapphire had taken on a wildish side, they had managed to go through according to the plan that Sapphire had brought up.

They had been captured on purpose to get their true goal completed.


	50. Disrespect to the Superior Commander

Rebellious

Chapter Fifty – Disrespect to the Superior Commander

The two zoids remained outside the village, being kept watch over by the Imperial Soldiers that had been dispatched. Daniel, still with Sapphire remaining in his arms, had carried her into the city, commanding soldiers to be prepared if she lashed out. Doing it so quickly, Daniel had grabbed her arms and forced them behind her back so the metal cuffs could fit over her wrists. He passed her over to one of the soldiers who pushed her onto the ground, her knees colliding with the solid pavement painfully. He nearly winced, knowing that the bone will most definitely be bruised within a few hours. He took a glance of the other girl who had been rounded up. She was swearing at the boys, stomping on their feet and when she got free from their grips, the only place she ran was to Sapphire's side.

The organoids were taken on a long cargo holder, still paralyzed from the teasers, but he could tell that the three of them were extremely, very, angry. He could not even digest how angry the gold one was. He watched as they were driven away, maybe increasing the anger of the organoids a hell lot more, he didn't know. He wasn't sure if the organoids could even feel for their masters anyway. He turned his attention to Raven who sat far back from everyone. His gaze lingering on Sapphire, neither angry nor pleasant, but it wasn't something that Daniel found good. There was a history going on between the two since they met and he wasn't sure if that would make things more complicated for everyone. But he turned his attention back to Sapphire again, who growled at the others who tried to touch her, but tried to convince her friend she was far, apologizing for frightening her.

That was a rare act, seeing her apologize when she was never known to have had those words ever leave her lips before.

"Get them on the jeep, we're taking them in." Daniel ordered and this time, Sapphire was took by her arms tightly and forced to go against her will and forced onto the jeep. She fought, as always she fought, but she sat down violently, displaying she was not going to willing see to obedience. Rain acted in a similar manner but she looked and appeared to be easier to handle than Sapphire. Daniel knew there was no one more difficult or anyone close to Sapphire's stubbornness. No one could ever get the white blonde haired female to ever be cooperative. But there was one thing he did notice. Sapphire and Rain look very similar to each other. If it weren't for the hair of Rain being dark silver instead of a light, he would never have been able to tell the difference between them, aside from attitude. That would be very confusing.

He climbed aboard the jeep that the two prisoners had been placed upon and looked over at Raven. "Are you boarding with us or joining us later?" Seeing the dark haired boy look away, he knew the answer. "Meet you back at the base." He nodded at the driver and instantly they were going further into the city. The surface base would easily be spotted. It would be on the other side of the city, on the outskirts, where the largest area would be. The base that they were going to go after seeing Prozen, would be the underground base, where they shall be imprisoned for as much time as Prozen saw fit. However, Sapphire knew that the base underground was not allowed to be used, but she knew Prozen's plan already. That was where they were going to end up, including the organoids for that was where Prozen delivered his illegal experiments to and where he did his acts against the rules and regulations of the army he had joined under the Emperor.

Rain was taking in the sights of the city whereas Sapphire had her eyes closed, focusing, listening but not to the things around her. Her attention was elsewhere. Even without her zoid she could discover the location of Rafael. His demonic signature so transparent to her, her very body remembers it. Feeling the pulsating energies that belonged to him, she knew he lived, his wounds nearing full regeneration, and his anger consuming him much more. She knew he was waiting for this battle. There were many innocent lives in this city and he wanted to wipe them out during their battle. Mentally smirking she already had a plan against that. Her friend Rain wasn't at all useless… at times. She opened her eyes feeling Prozen's human energies coming from a building, the surface base of the city.

Entering the base many soldiers gathered around the jeep that held them in. Her sapphire eyes glanced out to the city. She had actually hoped that Raven would come along for the ride, to see how much she would insult Prozen to his face. That was the one of the fun things she had in mind, to see the boy's reaction to her disrespect to the superior officer that Raven only obeys. Stayed focused to the present, she was forced out of the jeep and when one of the males accidental touched her in a way she didn't like, she kicked out with her leg and hit him directly in his sperm ducts. He fell to the ground, holding them in sheering pain. Of course she was surrounded and placed to the ground for such actions.

She was hauled onto her feet and forced to move forward. Rain was made to do the same thing. Two soldiers at the door opened them and allowed the passing soldiers to go through. Sapphire really didn't need to look to know where she was going, she already knew this place. She had been in it so many times that she lost count. Her visits here were too frequent, so many times, it was scorched into her head and she was never able to forget like you could never forget a scar that you got. She kept looking straight ahead so they couldn't take advantage of her closed eyes; she knew what most of these men were like. They all hated her because she was far skilled than them, some respected her and allowed her to do what she wanted, but some had only _tried_ to befriend to gain access to her so that they could inform Prozen. Which she already knew! In people she can always tell if they are true to their words if they have an ambition behind them.

_Time to meet again, Prozen! I assure you, don't enjoy your time with me imprisoned down there. Even though you won't be here for long! _Sapphire thought.

She was brought to a room that was opened by two soldiers standing guard. Upon seeing Sapphire, they remembered. The girl with the blue eyes that changed purple! Their bodies' shook from the memory and she gazed at them, smirk at the present, her eyes looking out from under a fringe. They saw her as creepy. Swallowing their nerves, they opened the doors and moved as far back with the doors as they could. Their eyes were pinned onto her, unable to look away from the 'demon' that walked their path. All of them went inside and they closed the doors behind their, sighing in relief when she was fastened on the other side. But they feared for Prozen, he had been in the same room with her once, alone as well. Could he stand up to her again, remembering she was as deadly as a wild wolf?

Prozen looked up from his desk and smirked upon seeing Sapphire restrained in metal cuffs behind her back. He actually thought that they couldn't have done it.

The soldiers moved and stationed themselves around the room, but two remained close to Sapphire, in case she decided to try anything funny. His red eyes slipped over to the silver haired female her resembled Sapphire; aside her hair was too dark of silver so she couldn't be compared to Sapphire entirely. Her eyes were a blue, the depth nowhere near the dark depth of Sapphire's and again, she could not be compared to the girl entirely. There were so many differences and similarities that it was unending. The list would go on until there was nothing else to describe either of them as. But alas, he knew that although they may look alike, they would never act alike.

"I do believe I overestimated you, Sapphire."

"You do not estimate me enough, Prozen." She lifted her head and cocked it sideways. Her eyes already deadly, her smirk spoke of the same deadliness as well. "To play a game you can't play in; do you really find yourself that privileged to just join in whenever you want?"

"As your superior officer in command, Sapphire, I have all the privilege that I want." Overconfident, she surely guessed that.

"You are not my superior officer in command. I left the Imperial Army; you have no rights or control over me."

"May be so, Sapphire, but you don't seem to understand. You signed a contract that has not yet been terminated."

She laughed. She couldn't resist herself. Before her Prozen believed she was no threat, but she was taunting, making sure she definitely got to go to the underground base that Rafael resides within. She just had to push him a little bit further and it was all hers. "Don't mock me, Gunter Prozen." She said dangerously. Too dangerous for the man's liking! "There has never been a contract between the two of us. You kidnapped me from the village that governed me and you insisted on my obedience otherwise you would destroy it. Let me make myself clear once again. All that you have brought onto me, everything that you dished out to me, you will feel all of them onto yourself, tenfold."

She smirked, seeing his expression widen in both fear and in memory. She knew he remembered, she definitely knew. He went to speak but his words were caught in his throat to do such a thing. Knowing all too well, she at first chuckled and then she burst out laughing. Seeing this side of Sapphire, Rain remembered the memory. It was part of the time when Rain had been severely injured by enemies and she had lost it in rage. She had become so calm, so deadly, dangerous that she found a lot of things funny, speaking of threats and murder, telling stories, making people remember stuff from their past and she was able to read it off of their faces. So now, Sapphire was reliving her own hell, bringing it onto the bringer of it all. The man who sat in front of her had brought about the very reason Sapphire had lived on in such hatred.

He cleared his throat and tried to focus on the now. He really wanted to show Sapphire who was the leader, but he was getting nowhere with this one. She gazed at him with her seeming to be all knowing eyes. She was backing a pile of nervous inside of him. In truth he didn't understand why he was facing her again after the incident a while back, but he came across Sapphire as something else when her eyes were blue, but her purple ones… God who the hell was she? What was she? He once again swallowed his nerves. No use asking questions to himself… that was going to get him nowhere. He wanted to launch a surprise attack on her, but he didn't know what kind. There was nothing that could actually surprise her totally, she always seemed to know.

"Something the matter… Prozen? Fear gripping you so tightly that you're unable to say your words?" She chuckled, a dangerous chuckle. Her eyes were shadowed by her fringe, head bent low as she chuckled, and when she lifted her head to look at him, they had taken on the colour that he hoped would remain buried within his memories. But his memories had come alive instead. "Must I blatantly remind you of things that you remember so very clearly? Send me your surprise; I can probably already guess it!" She grinned, something that she normally has never done, but now that she has, it was extremely scary for him to see it with those eyes of absolute terror.

Prozen couldn't deal with her. He really couldn't. "Take them to the cell's in the underground base." He waved his hand and dismissed them. They took the girls away, leaving Prozen to be able to relax now that Sapphire had been taken away. But he couldn't relax. This was just part of her that would never go away. There was always a reminder that she was there and always would be with him some part of the way. There was her energies mingling in the air, hanging heavily, reminding him she had been there, and makes him feel like that she was watching him, even if she was in the room or not. He rubbed his temples, his red eyes wide with fear as he stared at the desk.

"Prozen, you do know that using the base below us is against the law now. It has been locked down since it has been that you…"

He slammed his fists on the desk. "I know!" He snapped. "Do not remind me! Sapphire will be sent down there with that friend of hers. She can be enveloped into her dark past. I don't care! She will suffer as must as she is making me suffer with her creepiness."

"You find it fair that since she gets to you, you can make her suffer the dark memories of her past?" The soldier narrowed his eyes in disgust. "Whatever, it's between you two. Don't put me in the middle." He left. Although he found what Prozen was doing entirely wrong, he dared not go against his superior. Prozen had others who would exterminate him if he felt like he would disobey his orders. He clenched his hands and moved on, forgetting Sapphire who was being sent below. She had nothing to do with him and vice versa.

Prozen clenched his fists and nearly slammed them on the table again. Sapphire was really getting to him, he didn't know how, but he was sure he could figure out why. He had been torturing her for so longer, forced her away from a village she liked and most of all, he had been making her suffer seven years of pain and tragedy. No wonder she was targeting him. But what he didn't know was why he really was thinking she was weak. He had actually thought that she was weak enough to be captured so easily tonight. But to think that he actually was thinking there was something wrong with why it was like that. He definitely thought that she was getting to him far more than he wanted.


	51. Past from the Underground Base

Rebellious

Chapter Fifty One – Past from the underground Base

The underground base had kept its reputation for being dark and sinister. The place of memories laid here for those that had been here before and survived the torture. Many have died from their tortures down here, now of the people who knew what happened even cared, but only the Emperor took care when he heard of it all. It was dark and foreboding very clearly hinting at staying away from its walls. There was tape barring the front entrance, of course it had been considered breaking the law to just enter that place now. The Emperor must have really been appalled from hearing of such terrible ways to get people to become obedient soldiers. Because of the Emperor interfering with this base, Sapphire had been able to live thanks to him. So in words that had been how she managed to survive such a horrific place.

Rain glanced upon the building and clearly understood, with just a glance, at how horrible the place really was. Her eyes trembled as if she could feel the torture and all the pain that people had felt down here. She looked to her friend to see that Sapphire's eyes were narrowed, meaning two things at the same time. She was angry at this place, but the second was she was afraid of being down here again. But in order to accomplish what she really wanted, she would have to face her nightmares, although taking a glance at it Rain knew that it would be hard to not remember all that went on down here. But seeing her friend's distant eyes, she had a feeling that she was remembering the horrible past.

_The feeling of being surrounded by awful sounds, smells and everlasting fear that vibrated in the air passed from one prisoner to the next, caused fear to resound through her. Sapphire was among those prisoners, feeling the fear of the others and feeling her own at the same time. Yes she feared the tortures that happened, but she was different in the very room. When the contact of the whip on her bare skin, it stung and always made her rip a scream from her throat, but she couldn't help but taunt and call her torturer pathetic. Who would actually torture a girl so young? Yes she may have been so rebellious, but is that any reason to be so unpleasant, so revolting, that the sight of the child seeing the one who sees pleasure out of such actions, would be embedded, scorched within the mind of the child in either anguish or fear. _

Sapphire had taken that as in anguish. Fear never fared well for her and everything that she felt pain for it easily turned into anger and it would soon be directed onto those that had caused it. In this case, she had to refuse the route of her anger in this underground base that was forbidden to be entered. Her other form of anger was deep within it. She was glad that Prozen had decided to send her down here instead of being up there. But there was a problem that Sapphire had to face now. She needed one of them up there and one of them down here. She was deciding to be down here, but she wanted Rain on the surface. She had nothing to do with Prozen; she had always obeyed the bastard, because she feared him. Especially his anger when he released it at her one time.

"Take Rain up top. She has nothing to do with Prozen or me; she'll fare better in the cells above."

"Shut up Sapphire. We already know that the only reason Prozen sent us down here was so you could be in the base of your worst memories. We already planned to take the girl up to the surface after we dropped you off first."

They were being quite considerate to Rain. Sapphire was glad at that. She wouldn't of have had it any other way.

"You two take the girl up to the surface and place her in that jail. We'll take Sapphire inside this one." He pointed with his thumb at the dark base. The two of them nodded and took Rain away. Of course, Rain and Sapphire managed to have eye contact for a second and Sapphire had managed a message with her smirk. Rain widened her eyes at first and then smirked in reply, knowing that that smirk had been the starting sign. As she watched Rain being taken down the same path they had come from, she begun to wonder why the hell did they waste a journey bringing Rain down here when her cell was up there? Were the soldiers that stupid or did they want to make the impact a little more painful?

She mentally smirked thinking it like that.

Yeah she had really pissed some people off when she was with the Imperial Army.

She obviously didn't care of course.

They tugged her and forced her to move towards the base. Honestly, Sapphire didn't really care what cell Rain was in, she knew that she was in the same holding base as her, it was okay. But that wasn't what really bugged her. Rain would be caught in the crossfire when she met up with Rafael. Having Rain involved in the crossfire… she couldn't do that. Would never be able to live with it! So when they took Rain above just now, she was truly glad that that was their plan from the start. Unless they had only thought of it as fair punishment that only Sapphire was to be down here. Rain didn't really do anything except follow Sapphire after she met up with her. There was no guarantee that Rain was a part of any defiance against the Imperial Army.

Aside from being by Sapphire's side all the time!

Okay, there was that, but they seemed that Rain had done nothing terribly wrong.

Sapphire was a little jealous that Rain was getting a less punishment than her.

But this time, there was a reason behind her not caring about how heavy or light the punishment may be.

Rafael was in this underground base… and it was down to her to be able to set things right.

She could hear the shoes as they tapped on the ground. They opened the door first, hearing it squeak as it slowly went back, striking the wall softly. They ducked under the tape, forcing Sapphire to do the same and they entered the building. Inside the base was entirely different to the outside. There was absolutely no light within this place, aside the torches they turned on. Everything was trashed when they were able to set their lights and eyes onto the pathway they were going to walk through. She could feel his energies everywhere, completely heavy and transparent. He wanted her to know he was here, but wanted to confuse her with how heavy he left his energies in places.

She was not fooled.

He was further inside, on the last level of the underground base.

Below this floor, there were two more…

The very last one is where she would find him.

The most terrible room that held all of her memories within, the room of her upmost torture!

Yeah she was going to struggle when she would first into that room.

He chose carefully this time. Smartly too! This base was going to affect her in some form or another.

One of the soldiers pushed her on her back, making her stumble over something and stumbled painfully onto the floor. She cursed mentally and swore there would be a grazed on her lip, possibly her arm that made contact with the floor. Her arms were still tied behind her back. She heard the loud screech and then the click as the door was slammed shut. She narrowed her eyes into the darkness, assuming where the door could be. Her sight was terrible. Everything was clouded in darkness, she couldn't see a thing. Her wrists ached from the metal cuffs that somehow clicked open and clanged to the floor. She rubbed over the wounds one after the other, easing the pain so she could focus enough.

Well that was one problem out of the way.

But he wanted a fair fight with her, with the use of all existing parts that can be used as a weapon.

The structural plan of how this base was formulated had been burned within her mind on the day she had tried to escape. Failed of course, she had to appoint that the guards here were once extremely good at their jobs. Until this place had to be locked down and Sapphire decided to slay them for their agreement to help with the punishments of the likely innocents! Although knowing the plan didn't make anything easier with the darkness and the scattered bits on the floor that she couldn't shuffle around. In a minute or two she would become accustomed to such darkness and be able to see what was around her.

How Rafael could see into such darkness was beyond her.

She struggled to see through its depths even with her eyes now fully accustomed to it.

This was way beyond her ability to see.

She had to move otherwise she would get nowhere. She raised her hands to feel the wall on either side. She knew the entrance part; she could see it in her mind as she walked along. But she had to shuffle her feet on the floor, she could not tell how big or small, or how heavy or light the things were. A few cans here, some paper, chairs, boxes, even some items she couldn't identify, but they were there, all scattered on the floor that barricaded and made her path much more like walking through hell. She stopped to shake her head, believing she had been hearing and seeing things. But she hadn't been. She had been seeing a glimpse into the past, obviously knowing that Rafael was forcing it before her, forcing her to remember her life as a prisoner that was daily, and hourly, tortured.

She could see a little girl, white dress, white looking hair, and eyes an extremely dark depth of blue running towards her. She glowed in a colour that told her that this little girl wasn't real, was just something else, almost like a memory that she was being forced to see from another perspective. She watched as she fell to the group, gasping in fear and surprise as she reached her hand forward, almost looking as if she was reaching for something. She could see the state that her dress was in. Dirty, ripped, tattered, and extremely unfit to be worn. Her face was covered in dirt, arms, hands, legs, feet; her body was covered in bruises. She couldn't see on the back of the little girl, not because of the darkness even though she was amazed at how she was able to see this, but she couldn't see because the back wasn't turned to face her.

From down the hall she could see a male figure come forth from a corner. He too was glowing just like the little girl. She narrowed her eyes as she watched as the scene played out. She knew it couldn't be real. She knew it was forced upon her. But she could relate exactly to the scene, it was a scene from her memory. She knew that he was toying with her mind now. She damn well knew it. The little girl tried to get up, but she was grabbed by the arm and hauled back down the path she had ran away from. Sapphire saw that by this illumination from her past illusions come to life before her; she could see that the way had been brightened because of the glow from around them. She followed after, only using them as a source of light.


	52. Sapphire's Tactical Strategy Performed

Rebellious

Chapter Fifty Two – Sapphire's Tactical Strategy Performed

The metal doors slammed behind her after she was pushed into the cell with her metal cuffs still attached. She turned around and glared at them, just as they turned the key to lock the door. But they had wicked smirks on their faces that made Sapphire appear to be on a good day with her smirk. Depending on the intention behind the smirk, or how the light catches Sapphire smirking, they appeared to be scarier than her. She watched as they walked away, obviously believing that there was something going on in their minds. A shiver ran up her spine, a shiver she had never liked that left goose bumps on her skin and leaving a terrible warning in her heart.

She stepped back and allowed herself to fall onto the bed with a thud. It was chained to the wall, made of wood with a blanket thrown over. Hands cuffed behind her back, she was going to find this a little bit more difficult to perform a task that was absolutely needed in completion. She scoffed and rolled her eyes at herself. She shifted a little, but her bum on her arms and then slowly shuffled back as she got her hands underneath her knees. She brought her legs to her chest and then slowly eased her legs through her hands. When she jumped off the bed, she had both her hands in front of her and she nearly jumped for joy. The chain that dangled between her arms made it a lot more uncomfortable. She couldn't believe that they had chains between them. So old fashioned.

She raced towards the lock and examined the lock opposite her. Estimating it from looks; she pulled out a bendable metal hairpin from her hair and begun to reshape it. When she got it into a form she saw would possibly work. It was a little difficult for her hands to get around the bars, but she managed to get them through and started to work on the lock. Through feeling the way the hairpin was inside of the lock she could tell that there needed a few more adjustments to the shape of the hairpin, and so she performed that task and went to work on the lock again. When she heard the click, she knew she was there. She brought her hands back through the bars, reshaped her pin to its former state and pinned it in her hair, hidden once again. She pushed open the door and poked her head outside it to take a look around.

The corridor was long by the looks of it and with no one in sight and no sounds coming she walked out. Along the way she found there was no one else in the cells, all empty. She blinked her eyes confused. Did the Imperial Army really have no enemies or did they always wind up dead before they could be captured and held prisoner? Of course Rain would know the answer to that. She had once been a part of the Imperial Army, but she knew that it was impossible to turn it around. Whilst Prozen was to be the one to lead them, they would never see what he is doing and why. In truth, even she hadn't got a clue what Prozen was really doing, or what his goals were either.

But she believes and trusts Sapphire more than anyone else in the world.

It's possible that Sapphire could be more important to Rain than her own mother would.

That would be totally wrong in lots of words that tried to explain it.

But it definitely means that Rain valued Sapphire probably more than her own greatest treasure.

_Firstly, let's get the organoids out of their little dungeon. _Rain was surprised by her own wordings. _Wow, I'm getting all sixteen hundreds now. So where's the night in shining armour?_ Trying to pretend she was looking around for such a person, she bumped right into a soldier. She stepped back a few steps, obviously pretending to be scared. "Oopsies…" Before he could even call out a word, her foot struck his sags and he choked on air, falling to the ground, holding it in pain. She kicked at his face, and he crashed to the ground, knocked out. She glanced at him for a moment, wondering if it had worked to how she planned it. She knelt down and poked his cheek but he didn't stir. Deciding that he really was out, she searched him for some keys and unlocked her cuffs, and decided to play devil for a change.

She picked up him by the back of his collar and dragged him all the way over to her cell. She placed his hands through the bars and locked the metal cuffs in place. So he was sprawled inside the cell with his hands through the bars, chained to them. She closed the door, locking the door with the keys, and she felt very proud of herself. As she walked she counted the keys that were on the large key ring. Happy that it looked like he had almost every key to every room, she stuffed them into her pocket and begun to hum as she skipped to the stairs that led up towards the actually outdoors. She raced up them and placed her back against the wall as she listened to the outside.

Peering around the corner she saw that there was no one around that could stop her. She quickly got outside and suddenly realized she hadn't thought through her plan at all. She quickly raced to the side and hid behind there and only realized yet again it was another open area. She gulped, hoping so desperately that nobody would come out and suddenly find her. After five passing minutes she released a heavy sigh, possessing all forms of relief and she took another look around. This base had many buildings inside them, but her mind was focused on three very important things. Being below in the underground base was Sapphire, one of Rain's prime sources of thoughts, the second were the organoids who were locked inside this very surface base she was currently exploring, but the last and foremost were the people of this city.

Sapphire had made sure that Rain knew of what she was planning.

_Now then, if I were a metallic creature, where would I be?_ Rain slapped her palm against her head. _Where wouldn't they be? I'm an idiot. If I were a superior commander, and had scientific researchers under my control, where would I put the organoids for testing? In a scientific room where it would be heavily guarded!_

She raced off through the base and to a building she presumed, begged, pleading to the high gods, and hoped more than anything was the room where the subjects were being tested. The organoids would be good subject for testing because they hold many types of information within their cores, but there was Mai, Sapphire's organoid, damn what would be in her? She was like a more supreme being of organoid, could it actually be that? Because Mai really does seem to be more ancient and more upholding of information, intelligence and more of a heart than the rest of the organoids. Damn it, the organoid acted like a paranoid human when she's annoyed.

_Yup, she would most definitely want to be taken apart so they could get answers from her core._ Rain sighed. _Damn it must suck being you Mai._

She opened the door and raced through the corridors. She had no clue where the steps would be, and she happened to stumble on them by change. She jumped up and down, clapping her hands in sheer delight. She really thought the god's were on her side today. She ran down the steps as quickly as she could, hoping that there wasn't any activity going on down there. There were no sounds currently so far so she preceded further inside. She was careful as she walked through. Knowing the silence wasn't at all great in such circumstances, she knew that the feeling was a little different though. Although she couldn't place her finger on it entirely, she knew that she had to be careful.

As she made her way down the corridor she decided to check through the glass windows for any clues. She happened to see empty rooms filled in with the darkness, but she managed to see what was inside the room thanks to the light on her side of the glass. Her eyes widened and she nearly did a victory dance. She had managed to get into the building that had all the science, research and experiments in. She decided to take a little run through the corridor, keeping her ears sharp on sounds, but none would come. Well a part from the tumbling of instruments that clanged on the floor. Thanks to that, she was able to know the destination of where to find it.

She banged open the room and saw the organoids standing there, fighting against the soldiers and its guards. No wonder it was empty. She kicked a man in the ball sack and then his head, knocking him unconscious. She square kicked the man in the face that went for her. Her foot connected to a scientist with a roundhouse kick to the head and she watched as he went sprawling on the floor, unconscious. She saw that Mai was having trouble with a male that held a dangerous looking electric thing that he was trying to jab at her. She was growling dangerously, and Rain begun to examine the floor for anything to use. She saw a metal bow, picked it up and hit him on the head, making a dong noise. He tumbled to the floor and when Rain looked up at Mai, she looked as if she was laughing.

Nodding at the organoid, Rain made her way to the door and out, holding it open as the three of them exited. She ran towards the stairs she had come out of and she ran up them to the outside. When she banged open the door and the organoids had exited, Rain managed to find herself into a rather sticky situation. There were soldiers everywhere with guns aimed at the ready. Mai looked to Rain, suddenly aware what was going to happen. Using her little organoid arms, she grabbed her, released her wings and flew in the air. As she took to the air the others knew and escaped from the circle and raced after as she flew over head.

Rain was most positive Mai knew what she was doing.

They flew over the city and Rain nearly would have said something to Mai if she hadn't already decided to descend. With her dragon like wings she slowed down and landed, releasing Rain from her grip. The people had gasped and stepped away in fear and the other two organoids arrived just in time. The army had already moved out for their attack on the republicans. The war was facing another battle, yet again. So there really wasn't anyone to govern this city. So manipulating it to leave was really good for Rain. Especially since that the concern of having to be killed was on their lives.

Mai backed her up by staying by her side, but she was clueless on how to get everyone out of the city. They all listened to Prozen, believing he was always right, but it wouldn't work for her if she tried to get them out of the place. She didn't know what to do. She really didn't. How was she going to do something for these people if they didn't want to listen to her or want to believe? She sighed heavily. Prozen had gotten them deep under his thumb. They wouldn't listen to any other beside him, so how was she going to get them the hell out of a city that was going to be destroyed during a waging battle beneath them? Jeez, Sapphire was really counting on her for this as well.

She was hopelessly stuck.


	53. Meetings

Rebellious

Chapter Fifty Three – Meetings

She couldn't help but consider the possibilities that this might have been a bad idea after all. Sapphire might have thought it through, but there was always the thought that Prozen's hold on others was too strong for it to be broken by another's hands. As she watched as the people roamed carelessly despite the truth that was going to happen. Her blue eyes looked around frantically, but she couldn't help but glance back to the direction of the base where she knew that Sapphire was. The three organoids were obviously wondering the same thing as she was. But she couldn't help but panic on how she was going to get others to listen to her.

She thought she could feel some small tremor from underground. Could it be that they have already started fighting? Rain definitely knew they hadn't. The impact from their fight would be much more to cause screams of terror and panic from anybody. Besides, Mai seemed to be concentrating, as if she was feeling what kind of battle was going to wage on beneath them. But as Rain looked out over the people that were avoiding to go near her and all seemed to have gotten back to their ordinary lives, she couldn't help but get a devilish thought for how to drive them out of the place. But it wouldn't work… most likely.

"Hold it!" A female screamed at Rain and she turned around to see that it was an Imperial soldier.

"Crap!" She swore and ran with the organoids going off with her.

She rounded corners, jumped over large gates and tried to get away so quickly. When she looked behind her she could see that there was nobody following. She took deep breaths with a satisfied smile on her face. There was no way that woman was catching her now. She felt proud that she outran the woman, but she couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen now. She needed to get someplace where a lot of influence was governed since Prozen wasn't here. She had to inform somebody and to get the people out of the city. But how was she going to do that? Every imperial solider know she is a traitor and she would be put back in prison again.

She sighed heavily.

Everything was becoming more and more complicated.

_I wonder how Van is fairing with Raven and the rest! _She thought.

"Seriously thought you could outrun me?"

Rain turned around quickly and saw her standing behind her. She turned to run but she grabbed her by her arm and she winced in pain.

"Get your fucking grubby hands off of me." She screamed at her.

Terror and Taki stepped forward to go and hit the woman but Mai stopped her. Rain looked behind her to stare at Mai in shock. Was Mai betraying them?

"Long time no see, Mai. How's Sapphire?" Looking into the emerald eyes of the organoid the woman was able to understand. "I see! She's gone into fighting. I'd have loved to have seen her before she went to sacrifice her life." She sighed heavily. "Easy kid, I'm on your side here. Sapphire's a good friend of mine. I'm part of the assassin team with her. Well, ex-assassin. I've been in hiding with the rest of the team."

"Wait a minute! You're Sapphire's former partner?"

"That's right! Mille-May Rosette, pleasure to meet you, Rain Shower."

"Why the hell are you wearing a soldier uniform?"

"Infiltration… Well then, you've got a plan, let's hear it. Or rather what did Sapphire expect you to do whilst she's fighting?"

"To get this city deserted. She doesn't want any civilians getting involved in the fight. But wait, how do you know that it was Sapphire that had wanted it instead of me?"

"Because Sapphire thinks through everything before she does enter a fight that would mostly cost her life."

"She's suicidal isn't she?"

She laughed. "No, she is certainly not. But she will willingly sacrifice her life if there is no other choice but to do so. If the fight is going to be that immense then she would know the cost to go into battle. However, I believe she will survive this fight, but you are her best friend, you must believe in her as well."

Rain studied this woman. She had hot pink hair that curled to her shoulders and murderous red eyes that were actually gentle looking. She was tall, wearing the tight fighting uniform of an imperial soldier. She had such belief in her comrades that she would never disregard them so easily. Rain was able to see that she had more sense of Sapphire then she ever could. Well she was her partner in assassinations so maybe that was the reason why she had much more of a clear understanding than Rain ever could. But there was intelligence in the older woman's eyes that somehow told Rain that the only thing she really knows of Sapphire that she was in the same jurisdiction as her.

But how was it that she was able to give off and appear, even talk, about how she seems to know Sapphire a lot more than anybody ever could?

"Mille-May…" They both turned to see a hot looking guy in his mid twenties approach them from the shadows. He had mild brown hair and his eyes were a blazing green, a murderous gleam in his eyes, but once again they had gentleness in them. "We're gathered, when do we take action?"

"Robbie-Ray, we've got a change of plans. We're going to help Rain Shower evacuate this city for Sapphire's needs."

"Sapphire is definitely here then?" He asked.

"She's in the underground base…" Rain informed him.

"The route of all her torture, pain and disaster… why the hell is she there?"

"She's in a fight, Robbie-Ray… believe in her, you always have before."

"There is no chance that a former assassin would ever be killed so easily. She can take the guy." He agreed in terms. "We'll help you evacuate the city; I'll go and inform the guys." He turned and left back through the shadows.

Mille-May turned to Rain with a serious expression. "There is one thing left after he's informed the guys. We're going to evacuate the city and all that's left to do is believe in Sapphire as she takes this guy out." Rain nodded in agreement. "We'll then, they'll find us, and so let's find a place where the most gathered people are."

Sapphire stood before the door that led to the room of where Rafael was hiding. Her eyes trembled, but she gulped down her nerves. She couldn't help herself. Behind the door is where she had tried to leave all her memories of what had happened here. She released her breath and opened the door, walking inside, being greeted by the heavy darkness and by her suffering past that zoomed back at her. She shivered, seeing the images play out before her, remembering her distant past. She would never be able to escape it unless she decides to do something about it. Her body had received so much damage in the past, and only her body remembers most of it. Her mind remembered as it struck her again and again, her heart remembers the pain that was delivered onto her, but her body remembered it all.

She stepped into what she presumed to be the centre of the room. Standing in the spot she had once been kneeling down at before, where her wrists and ankles were tired so she couldn't move anywhere. The blood that spilled from her wounds, she could feel the past come back at her more powerful than before. She closed her eyes and sighed it away, trying to relieve it from her, but was failing. There was a reason Rafael had chose this room, it was because she would be weakened from the remembering of her past. Of course she had to admit that he did think it through. But was he really sure he knew what he was doing by doing such a thing to her? For her to remember her past, she would experience anger and pain in another form… She would completely agitated by this.

All she had to do was to find him so she could put all her anger on him.

His chuckle resonated through the room and she was not mistaking who it was. This wasn't part of her memories that darkened her mood. Rafael obviously found it amusing that she had been deep in her memories. The dark past was nothing more than a past memory for her that haunted her at every waking moment. He stepped out of the shadows with a grin that spoke of darkness, torture and much, much, worse. He was promising to deliver it all to her, but at what cost would it be for? She narrowed her eyes at him and clenched her fists. His smirk darkened and increased. Seeing her anger and her pain, both of them were amusing to him.

So amusing that it caused her anger to ignite much more!

"Aleera…"

"Fortunately for me, that is most definitely not my name. May have been once, but it isn't no more."

"You don't want to know anything about your past? Not even your own home planet? You want to forget _everything_?" She gritted her teeth and his smirk had glided up, he had hit a nerve. "I destroyed your planet, Aleera."

"My planet was not destroyed by the likes of you." She wasn't so sure if her planet was alive or not at all, but she was sure on herself that he hadn't done anything to her planet. He was weaker than most of the demons, he was just a start of it all. There was just no way that this man had done a lot of damage to her home planet. "Others may have been involved in it, but you most certainly have no part in it."

"Oh you're right! _I_ didn't do anything to your home planet, but my kind certainly did."

Was there any way to anger this demon?

Was it wise to anger him?

She wasn't sure what she should do but she knew that she would not allow him to say such words of her planet. For him to be able to cut so deep into her, could it be possible that he'd win this battle and destroy this planet? She mentally shook her head. She was not going to allow that. No matter what he was planning on doing this was where it was all going to end. Her nightmares should be able to stop with him out of the way and she would be able to get on with her journey to discover herself. She had a feeling that the civilians were still above. What was Rain doing?

_No, I trust her. She can do something about this. No other should be involved in our fight._ She placed her trust in her friend and she faced Rafael. As she watched him she tried to understand something other than wanting to destroy this planet. There must be something else that he wanted. Could it be that Rafael was trying to get an even bigger goal that involved her death to complete? Was she in this demon's way to succeeding in something important? She didn't know but she had a feeling that whatever it was, it wasn't good at all. If her planet was destroyed to get this goal completed, then all of her people must have to be killed in order to do so. That means she is the last remaining survivor and must live in order to stop this goal being accomplished.

But is that why he was so insistent on killing her?

She didn't know but she'd have to find out.

"Why the silence, Aleera…?"

"I don't know why you call me by such a name, you idiot."

"Why the offensive talk, girly?" He laughed.

"Refuse to call me by the name that I currently hold?" She smirked. "Or you to scared to say my real name?"

"Your real name…? Ha, as if I'd be stupid enough to try to say your name on my tongue!"

She smirked. "Demon's can't say our names can they? Do they get burned just by saying it, or trying to say it?"

"None that matters, you little witch. All you need to know is that I'm going to cut you down so there's nothing left of you to even eat."


	54. Dark Secret between Sapphire and Rafael

Rebellious

Chapter Fifty Four – Dark Secret between Sapphire and Rafael

Raven smirked as he looked at Van. He was in his new zoid, the Blade Liger, and obviously Raven was planning on wiping him out, see if he had become a worthy enough opponent before he destroyed him. His Genosaurer towered the Blade Liger and Raven couldn't help but feel all mighty and powerful. Having so much power in his hands, he believed he was the strongest. There had been no one that could defeat him, especially with his new zoid. But he couldn't believe that Prozen had become intrigued in the blonde girl that was travelling with Van. Fiona, the blonde female that appeared as only that, until Prozen and Van discovered at the same time that she was an Ancient Zoidian.

"Leave the girl out of this Van. Prozen has taken an interest in her."

"I'm not handing Fiona over to you." He bit back angrily.

"Van…" Fiona stated in relief and gratefulness.

"If she gets hurt, don't blame me for warning you." Raven smirked.

XxX

Sapphire had no choice but to watch his every movement. If she were to be distracted for just a second, she would fail to stop him from killing her. Rafael was taunting with that smirk and being inside a room taunted her more. She had to give credit to the fact that this room seemed to be her weakness. But she tried not to be affected by it. She wanted to remain strong enough so that she could enter the war, to help her friends before she could go on her journey. But so far this was all she could do. Participate in this battle, be the only one to oppose him, and even sacrifice her life if needed.

Rain was somewhere above, either trying to get the people out of the city, or just unsure on how to do it. She knew that she was going to do it, but when she was able to, was the question. She wanted to help her friend, but this was the only way she was able to. Mai, Taki and Terror were above too, so they should be able to help out. She was counting on her friend to rid the city of life force, of course not kill them, but to scare them out of the city. Their lives were on their hands and hers and Rain's too. Depending on if they stayed or go is who that gets the appraisal for saving the lives of those that survived. But damn it, Sapphire was stuck until they were out of the city.

Her eyes widened when she had to jump away to dodge the knife that he had brought out from nowhere.

"Cautious, as always… Even back then you were always so highly informed, I don't understand how you are able to… _know_… things before it happens. You must be some sort of demon or such. You can't truly be different than the rest of us demons."

"I'm totally different. I'm not a savage, I don't kill for pleasure, I don't see pain as something like entertainment, and I don't want to see a planet destroyed of life just to breed my own kind." She narrowed her eyes. "We're nothing alike. I am not highly informed of anything; I just simply analyze and then do actions to what is needed."

"It's what you Angel's always do. Analyze this, analyze that, avoid this, avoid that… is there something different that separates you from the rest of your kind. You see, I was told you were a more… supreme type of Angel." He masterly manoeuvred the knife around his hand and fingers. "But could you be just an ordinary one after all? If so, I don't see how hard it is to kill you with mere demonic powers." She narrowed her eyes at him. "But of course it wouldn't work. Nothing seems to work on you, if you already expect it."

_Being it pain and more pain, there is nothing that can be done. Her eyes closed, emerging her into the darkness and suddenly she was brought out of it with a whip striking her back. A scream ripped from her throat and she felt the blood fall down her back, slowly trailing down her legs and hitting the floor with a pit pat. Her body shook, feeling the pain lashing through her back and then the blood flow that wouldn't cease. She hoped urgently that she could be released from these restraints, but there were two meanings behind her hopefulness. There was the dark meaning underneath it all, to beat up the man that was doing this to her. _

_She couldn't help herself; she just had the urge in her fist to plummet her fists constantly into the man. She felt like crying for feeling such a thing, but she really couldn't stop the feeling. The man acted and had the feelings of a demon. More like the aura of one. It was so dark and sinister, so pleasuring to the pain that she was feeling. She swears she could feel his eyes watch as the blood had flowed down her and dripped onto the floor. She shivered at the thought. She didn't care if he saw her shiver; she was infuriated with him and herself for getting herself into such a state. _

_Her cheeks heated when she felt a male's hand go to her thigh, touching the river of the blood. With her hands still tied, she couldn't do anything. She felt it move up, stroking over her butt and then going around her waist and down again, feeling the warmth between her legs. She gritted her teeth and felt his chest press against her back. Muscular chest, arms and hand, she felt the heat on her cheeks as a finger stroked across her privates. This guy was definitely a demon for feeling her in such places. A tongue crossed from her neck to over her ear. _

"You know of Prozen's actions to me, don't you?" Her dark eyes blazing angrily as she watched him.

"His punishment onto that body of yours…? Yeah I know of it." His gazed passed over her body and he licked his lips. "Oh you meant…" He laughed. "Prozen never touched you like that. He never dared to. That memory well…try to remember harder…_Aleera._"

She narrowed her eyes at him. _Remember harder?_

_Feeling his body against hers was horrible for such a child. Hands passed over places that were still developing, and his tongue travelled over places that excited him whenever she shivered in disgust. She didn't want to believe any of this, she couldn't, but she knew it was happening and real. As he came around to face her, his hand came out from behind just so he could plunge it back under in the front. Her eyes were wide as she stared into the green eyes that blazed evilly. Black haired framed them and her eyes shook terribly. This man was anything but human._

"Figured it out?" He said at her expression.

"Y-you…" Her eyes shook as she looked at him. He couldn't be…

"That's right! I am the one that became your nightmare."

Her fists clenched. "You perverted vandalising demonic bastard… Just how… how dare you do that to me?"

"It was so easy to do it to you. So young, fresh and easily terrified, including how weak you'd be, well all females are weak, but you are different. You are a species that have been our adversary for all time."

She ran forward, punching and kicking, aiming for places that would land blows, but all of them he blocked or dodged. He predicted her movements just like she predicted his, until a kick landed in her stomach and she was knocked back. Her dark blue eyes blazed as she looked at him. She slowly got onto her fours and glared dangerously. If she were to defeat a demon, she would have to use the truth of herself to do so. The only way to defeat a demon is with light, the light of an angel. She was an angel; she had to believe in herself to do it. She stood up to be knocked down again by another kick to the stomach.

"Stay down, little wingless angel." He advanced on her to step harshly on her stomach and rubbed his ankle into her ribs. She screamed in pain each time he made it really hurt to her stomach. "Angels without wings are useless and for so many years you've not had any." He smirked. "You should have been so easy to kill, but yet you proved to be the most difficult." His smirk faltered. "Get up!" He moved away to give her room and he turned back round to face her. "Get up!" He shouted.

She got up, slowly and with wobbly feet. But she suddenly ended up on the ground again, clutching her head painfully. Her heart was racing feverishly, she didn't understand. What was going on? She opened her eyes but closed them because the pain had become unbearable. He was shouting at her to stand but she didn't, she couldn't. The pain so immense that it overcame her powerfully! She was useless to fight this type of pain in her head. She had never felt something so painful. What was happening? She sat on her feet as she kept clutching her head to try and get rid of the pain, but nothing worked. Why wouldn't it go away?

_Sapphire, can you hear us?_ This voice! It's Viola, it's impossible. She's contacting without a dimensional standby phrase?

_I hear you! Somehow!_

_I know this is weird, but listen, your friends are in danger. That pain you felt, it was not only the pain of others that you felt but you sought out to them. Sapphire, you are becoming to know your powers by discovering them in odd situations. Rafael is before you but yet your heart is reaching out for your friends. You can't go to them without defeating him first. You are an Angel, Sapphire. Believe this, think it, don't allow yourself to think of yourself so lowly like he does. We are demons to the demons themselves. They see us in a different light like we see them in a different light. Humans view both of us as beings that should be feared. Angels are strong and supposed to be pure in human eyes, but they do not understand what we do. We destroy demons. We are merciless to demons. We feel nothing for demons. _

_You must defeat him, Sapphire._ Vera… she was here as well?

_Vera… _

_There is no time to talk all the time, Sapphire. Viola is right. Believe in your angelic light. There is no time for doubts. There is no time to dwell on what you are. That can wait till later. You have a journey to discover exactly who you are. Take our word for this, defeat Rafael before the time becomes too late. If he kills you here and now, he can take your power and he'll be unstoppable. He'll kill your friends and relieve you of all that you care for. Even that boy Raven! You may hate him but you still feel for the boy. Stop denying everything about yourself and fight. Worry about the consequences later. Just fight! Angels fight to destroy demons. No evil is allowed to live if there is an angel left in the universe. _

_Fight, Sapphire!_ They both screamed at her.

She slowly opened her eyes. Her pain in her head disappeared. She felt her rage for the existence of this demon. She called out to her angelical light, telling it that a demon existed before her. She believed she was an angel, she believed in all that must be believed in to win this fight. She stood before him, eyes open and blazing with a new kind of light. His eyes widened.

"It can't be." They then narrowed. "Vera… what do you want?"

"No it's not Vera at all, you idiot. Just me, Sapphire…" Sapphire smirked seeing his expression.

"Imp-impossible."


	55. Emptying the City

Rebellious

Chapter Fifty Five – Emptying the city

Rain was becoming worried all of a sudden. She had a feeling that Sapphire had already begun the fight between her and Rafael, but yet she was still sitting up here biting her nails. There was no way to get these people to get out of this city; it was crazy talk to try it. They were all under Prozen's thumb, how the hell was she going to get them out of this place. She closed her eyes and tried to think. Mai nudged her arm and tried to be encouraging herself because no matter how much she might know the answer, there was no way she could talk it out. Rain didn't understand organoids like Sapphire could.

Rain rubbed her head, thinking of one plan and thinking it crazy.

But what were the chances of getting them out like that?

Yeah it was definitely crazy, but it might work.

She stepped onto the fountain and glanced around her. Some paid attention wondering if she was a crack pot, but she thought the same back to them. Most of them ignored her altogether, until she begun to speak. "Are you all crazy?" People turned to her, wondering if this girl really hadn't been taking her medication. "This place is in danger. There is murderer around here and I've been told to evacuate you all until he has been found." Okay it was right in a sense, but there was nothing else that Rain could actually say. Rafael was a murderer, he was planning on killing everybody, but Rain didn't know that. She simply guessed.

"If it's a murderer, the military can deal with it like they usually do." A man spoke up. Nobody had moved beforehand either.

"You don't get it. The military isn't in the city anymore. They've gone out to the war. Didn't any of you know that?" But nobody would listen to her. They all turned away from her, unable to trust any of her words that she was jabbering. She looked disheartened. And Sapphire wanted to save them? Damn it, nobody looked as if they wanted to be saved.

Someone placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to face Mille-May. She smiled at the kindness in the woman's face. "We'll take over from here, Rain. They'll listen to us." She turned to the people of the city and a lot of people paid attention as she walked forth with seriousness on her face. "Listen to me, this young child is right. Underneath this city is a secret base that has been forbidden to be used and yet a young child and the murderer are down there, fighting. The child was an Imperial soldier until she decided to sacrifice her life to fight this madman beneath us. He is planning on destroying this city and all in it."

Some people begun to panic!

Rain was looking more hopeful but Mille-May wasn't finished. She was planning on scaring the people further.

"There is going to be a massive explosion and this whole entire city is going to be with it. The orders are from Prozen to get all of you out of here before this explosion begins. If any of you want to die here in this city, you can stay, but the ones who value their life and want to live, get out of the city now. The military shall provide food and water until we get you to a place that is suitable enough to stay and live in." People at once begun to splatter and run aimlessly towards the outside of the village!

Rain jumped down from the fountain and looked very impressed. "How are you able to do that when I can't?"

"Plenty of years experience!" She winked at her. "The other assassins are ready to join Sapphire in battle. But knowing Sapphire, she'd want us to care for the people of this city, so that's what we're doing." She laughed. "Can you believe it? Assassins, people to kill others are actually helping to keep people alive? Ha, that goes against everything we've been taught."

"Sapphire's different from all of you assassins."

"That's right! And I'm so glad that she is. Otherwise the personality that has got me so hooked deep in her wouldn't exist and I'd treat her as any other person I value less than a fly."

"Oh, that's harsh." Rain giggled.

"Life as an assassin is hard, well when we're part of the military it is. We left for Sapphire and to do only her bidding. We are her loyal guards, markers, assassins and anything else that comes into the mix."

"That much loyalty…?" Rain was too shocked to be able to say much more.

"That's right!"

Rain looked at the ground, unable to believe her ears. Mille-May and the rest of the assassins are loyal to Sapphire? For what reasons…? Why? They all were once the loyal subjects that did all of Prozen's bidding. How is it possible that the loyalty towards Sapphire is a much higher one than Prozen's? As she looked up, trying to work out the expression on Mille-May's face, she saw nothing. There were no expressions expressed upon her. Assassins were trained to show no feelings, to show that they didn't care and that they would get the job done. Mille-May looked the part, and she looked ready to do the part… but under who's order?

"Rain, we need to leave the city as well, after we have everyone out the city. Some of the others are already guiding them out the city as it is, we've occupied military vehicles that can carry up to a hundred people at a time." She smiled again, although there really wasn't any feeling behind it all. "Don't worry, although you are her friend, we are not doing this for you, but for her. She asked you a favour in a way that only assassins can interpret, which means, you are our comrade. So even if I were not to like it, you are part of our family now. So, I'll accept you. I may sound harsh but that was how my upbringing has always been. Harsh, solid, killing and training! That's it!"

"Same must have been for Sapphire too then."

"Not necessarily, she was much more rebellious than the rest of us and always retrieved a lot of punishment for us. Hers was much worse, but damn, remembering it she can take a lot of pain. I'm impressed with that girl, she's an idol in a sense, if you know what I mean." Rain nodded, smiling at the memory. Yeah, Sapphire was definitely an idol. "Let's get going to the front of the city, we're needed there."

Rain nodded and ran off after her with the three organoids following behind.

XxX

"It's impossible, how could you possibly have such eyes?" Sapphire didn't understand it herself, but she was causing Rafael fear and that was a first step.

"Oh you mean the change in colour? They're purple right? Oh well, let's say that a miracle happened for me." She smirked. "But we're not here to discuss my differences from then and now. We're here to fight and get this thing sorted out here and now. No exceptions Rafael. Give me what you've got."

He laughed. "Oh you're sure you want such things, girly? You may be able to take pain, but how much can you handle? Let's test it!"

He raced forward and struck out with his fist, only for her to block it with her arm. Purple or blue eyes, both had the same intensity of hatred, pain and strong new bonds. To Sapphire the colour of eyes meant nothing, it just showed that there was something awakening within her. Well to her it seemed like it. Sapphire was slowly changing from the inside out. She wasn't quite sure of it yet, but she could feel Viola and Vera cheering for her, placing their hope on her to win this fight. The whole world rested on her shoulders, but she didn't think of such a heavy burden, she was only focused on defeating this man, getting rid of a nightmare that would always plague her daily.

They both shared punches at each other, but none of them hit, not for a while. Rafael knocked her down with a downwards kick and as he did another from when she was on the ground, she rolled away and then kicked his feet out from underneath him. She jumped onto her feet, using her hands on the ground as well and faced him with clenched fists and eyes narrowed. The room was dark and her nightmares of her punishments and the things he had done to her, they all wanted to break through her shield she had put around herself, but it didn't work. The nightmares could not disturb her anymore, she was facing them right here and now. The nightmare with Prozen, she was facing. The room of her torment, she was fighting in, and all the nasty surprises she had thought to be Prozen, actually turned out to be Rafael, she was overcoming, as she was fighting Rafael now.

She felt stronger than she had been before, but she knew she could become much stronger.

Rafael got to his feet and faced her with green eyes raging. Placing a palm out to her, a dark ball flew at her at high speed and she just managed to dodge it, and it slammed into the wall. It made a large creator in the wall and came back for her. Her eyes widened; unable to believe that it didn't destroy itself from hitting the wall at such a speed and power. It hit the spot she had been standing in, making the same dent in the ground and then it shot towards the ceiling before it finally disappeared, but only to be replaced with a ball that shot her in the back, unsuspectingly. She hit the wall, back in pain and she felt the trial of blood.

She gritted her teeth as she heard him laugh and as she fell onto her stomach on the ground.

"Such memories relieve me, don't you think, Aleera?" He walked forward. She could hear it tap on the ground as he came closer and closer. He bent down, the rustling of clothes indicating this. She felt two of his fingers slide across her back in the blood and then wiping some of it and tasting it. She heard the sound of his licking and smacking his lips and then his tongue sliding across her back, and over her wound, causing her to near scream in pain at the mixture of open wound and touch. She struggled to move but she moved and hit him in the face with her fist. He fell onto his butt holding his face and he looked at her.

She moved away as much as she could, standing slowly, her fists clenched, her face angry, her breath ridged and pain lacing in her body posture, but her eyes were still firm in the same feelings as before. He got to his feet, wiping his face, nose broken. The blood flow from his nose had stopped and the blood that went down to his mouth, he had wiped away. He smirked and licked his lips. He lifted his hands and clenched his fists and she followed his movements. Her head was held high, she had confidence and so had he. But it was understandable as the pair of them had been trained to fight since birth. Of different species, adversaries for all time, they were made to fight each other.

This fight was unavoidable.

XxX

Fiona was worrying so much. She couldn't help it. Sapphire was fighting an ultimate battle, one much harder than this war. Van was fighting in the war along with Irvine and she was unable to do anything worthy to help anybody. Sapphire needed to do the fight with Rafael alone. It was her fate to do it. But Fiona was too sad, she was unable to tell Sapphire anything of what she felt for her. She missed the white blonde haired female so much, her presence calmed her, her battle strategies, everything about her was so advanced, and Fiona wanted to know her more. But since knowing that they had a past history together, she wanted nothing much than to know her more.

How much did they know each other?

Did they get along?

What things did they do together?

So many questions, so much more, and Fiona couldn't choice the biggest ones to ask her. To talk to her about, it was jumbling inside her head, she couldn't think, couldn't believe that this was going to be the end if Sapphire sacrificed her life. But she believed, hoped, wished that she would be able to talk to her again. As she placed her hands to her chest she gazed at the sky longingly. She couldn't help but pray that everyone she cared about came out of this safely. There was nothing else to pray for, nothing else to want. It wouldn't be the world if here friends weren't alive to experience it with her. There would be nothing left in the world to interest her if her friends weren't with her.

Fiona could never think what the world would be like if none of her friends were with her, if she had never met them.

She would probably still be inside that pod if Van hadn't discovered her.

But now Sapphire… what would the world come to if she didn't exist with her and the others?


	56. Counting on Sapphire

Rebellious

Chapter Fifty Six – Counting on Sapphire

Moonbay was wondering what was going in the battle with Sapphire. Was the girl winning or struggling? Her eyes looked upon the horizon, only to know that there were two types of wars going on to her knowledge. Van was doing it for the continuation of the Republican existence; Irvine was with him as well. But Sapphire, she was not only fighting her own war, but now it involved all of this planet's existence, she was fighting for the survival of this world as well. Hearing Sapphire's memory by Ophelia, she felt sadness for the girl that was far in the distance. Rafael was a fiend, no wonder he had called himself such a name.

He knew what he was from the beginning.

And Sapphire knew all along that he wasn't someone to be trusted.

Why was it that she always had such terrible, powerful and horrifying enemies?

There was no way Moonbay could involve Raven as being Sapphire's enemy. The said girl obviously thought little of Raven enough, to call him her enemy; she would get angry at such a statement.

Thinking of the white blonde female, Moonbay suffered with an unanswerable question.

Would Sapphire ever come back from the battle?

Of course she knew that it was a fight that was life sacrificing kind of one. But she didn't want to think like that. Sapphire had become her new friend, along with Rain, who still had less importance to her than Sapphire. So many organoids had appeared since Sapphire had. She could almost kill herself for the surprise. Mai was an organoid almost human, Terror was an organoid once demon, and Taki just seemed to be an average organoid. Well of course there is Zeke and Shadow, but they were just average organoids too, well she was definitely sure that there was no such thing as an average organoid, but Mai and Terror acted completely different to the rest of their race.

Fiona was standing beside her, her hands to her chest in worry, her eyes highlighting the emotion so brightly, she was concerned for more than one person. Moonbay slightly smiled seeing she was so concerned for the people she loved. Moonbay placed a hand over her heart, knowing that she was feeling sadness for the departure of her friends to enter this war, why this war was even going, and all the sadness that was just around her because of the war. She too was suffering from it all. She may look like she's unaffected, but she was. Seeing the world in a state that just screams help, she felt discouraged to even concern herself with it. But she wanted to, she wanted to help this world, and that was why she was helping her friends who were helping the Republicans.

So much suffering, it must come to an end soon.

But she couldn't help but wonder if that would happen.

Would this world suffering forever in its misery of war?

_Sapphire, please, end the fight before the suffering can become worse from that guy._ Moonbay thought.

XxX

There was no end to chaos as long as people desired power and command. Fiona couldn't stand this. Everything was collapsing. Friendships, relationships, all kinds of bonds were being threatened through all of it. The sadness of it all, the despair, the ruthless thinking and the collapsing of people's mind as they become overwhelmed with power, greed and command… everything was becoming too much to take. Fiona couldn't believe that this world was becoming like this. She could almost collapse on her knees and cry, this planet was so painful to the heart, soul, everything. It just damages everything to the point that a person, who was able to feel it, would collapse wanting to cry or even take their own life because it became too much.

Van, Irvine, Rain and Sapphire, the four of them were out their fighting. There was no way she could tell what kind of fight they were doing, she was standing to the side, out of the fights way so that she couldn't cause anything bad to happen. It wasn't as if she was cursed or anything, but it was for the best that everyone who weren't fighting in the war would be best to stay at the sidelines. But with her important friends to fight and for her to stay out of the way to watch it, she couldn't take it… the pain was strong and unbearable, but she had to bare it, she had no choice.

Moonbay is one of her friends, but there was no way that she would have to worry so much about the girl when she was standing at the sidelines with her. Moonbay wasn't in a battle that was risking her life, but it wasn't the fact that she didn't have to worry about her that made it harsh, what made it harsh was the fact that Fiona thought not to worry about her. Sapphire was fighting for more than herself, so were Van and Irvine, but whose fight was more dangerous and more significant? The one that Van and Irvine were fighting would end up with people living on the planet. But Sapphire's fight… the way that Sapphire talks of the man who she was fighting, he would wipe the existence of humans off of the face of the earth.

Was Sapphire involving herself into a dangerous situation where she won't be able to come back?

Fiona could sense that she wanted to cry.

What was she supposed to do?

How could she save the people she loved?

What was she supposed to?

She couldn't just stand at the side and wait for them to come back safe and sound. She wouldn't be able to tell if Sapphire would come back safe and sound. She may have Rain with her, but it was too dangerous still. Moonbay gently enveloped her in her arms as she cried into them. Sapphire might not be coming back and it broke her heart. She didn't know why she was getting so involved with the girl that had left them to sacrifice her life to do what she believed to be right for the rest of the world. There was no choice, was there? There was no choice but to stand by and allow these things to happen, was there?

No, not to stand by and allow it to happen, but to believe in the person that was fighting to do what was right, or what they believed to be right.

She was not only counting on Van and Irvine to fight against the Imperials, but she was counting on Sapphire to defeat Rafael.

Yes, that was what Fiona could do whilst she waited at the side for them to return.

She would believe and count on them.

XxX

Nia couldn't believe where she had gotten herself to end up. In prison by the Republican forces!

She was such a fool to believe a man that wanted nothing more than destruction.

There were two wars that she could think up of. One being Sapphire's and the one that had always been waging on Planet Zi! There was nothing else to do but to rot and wait for her punishment to come to her. It was the least she could do. There was no way she was escaping this place, not now, not ever. Sapphire had been right about her. She didn't deserve to be an Imperial soldier. She wasn't cold enough, she lacked strength, power and she hadn't even killed for her ruling commander. To think that she had tried to deny everything beforehand, that was just pointless.

She sighed heavily and looked to the hard cold ground.

_I wonder what Sapphire is doing right now! I'm an idiot; she's obviously fighting that freak._ She thought.

She didn't want to admit but she believed in Sapphire, although it was all that had been on her mind so much. So much thought, so much pain and so many realizations that she would never get with Sapphire. The love that she felt was nothing since Sapphire didn't feel anything. She was disgusted that Nia had loved her in such a way. She was disgusted with the thought. But what could she do? There was no way that Sapphire would ever allow her to love her. It was just a one sided love that would never be complete. It was impossible to go forth with. Sapphire was too much, even for her. There was no way she would be able to cope, even if Sapphire were to give her a chance in loving her.

That would never happen.

Sapphire was a soldier to the heart.

She would never allow love to get in the way of her.

Nia shook her head. Sapphire was different. Yeah she had killed so many people, probably regretting it now because she had been on the wrong side since the start, but there was no helping it. She was forced to do things that she didn't want to. Prozen was such a person that would always try to make people be so obedient and do things for him, but Sapphire was the only one to be so rebellious. No wonder she would always rebel against everything that she didn't want. Maybe there was a chance that Sapphire would do the most impossible things.

Because her heart was so pure, so untouchable, that she just seemed possible to do things that others would never be able to.

_Sapphire, I'm counting on you to destroy him. Defeat Rafael and live!_

XxX

Van hadn't heard from Raven for so long that there was no choice but to believe that he had actually killed him. Irvine was thinking the same thing, but there was no use in focusing on things that had already passed because the here and now were important. As they thought they couldn't help but think of Sapphire and her fight. Her battle was intense they knew that, but they believed in her, counted on her to defeat the man who ruined her life. There were many reasons that they were fighting the Imperials and one of them was to keep their friends safe from harm. Although there was one friend that they couldn't protect because she was in her own fight!

"These guys are tough. Irvine any plans?"

"Just do what we do best, that's all the advice I can offer you. Just do what we do best kid."

"Good plan! Let's do this, Zeke!"

They charged at their opponents, firing their weapons and Van slicing through them with his blades. That's right, all they could do was to do their best, do whatever comes to their minds. It was what they were best at. Van couldn't believe that all this time things were going to become dangerous no matter how many years passed. He probably knew that there would be some people who want to cause trouble, so maybe doing what Sapphire asked was a good idea. Create a force that would stop all the criminal activities. Sapphire always thought ahead of everything, or so she appeared to be doing, but had she been thinking ahead before she went to fight Rafael?

Van didn't think she had been. He had a feeling that she was sacrificing herself in the fight and there was nothing that he could do to stop her. He allowed her to go to fight him; he had let her leave just so she could fight the man that was threatening the world. What had he been thinking? Irvine must be thinking or feeling the same for the way he didn't want to speak on the same subject. He didn't want to speak about Sapphire; it seemed to be a topic that saddened him. Van could almost hit the controls out of stupidity and anger.

How could he just let her leave and sacrifice her like that?

He not hoped, counted on and believed that she would come back to them alive and not so troubled with her past.

He was just counting on her.


	57. Friend's Blessings

Rebellious

Chapter Fifty Seven – Friend's Blessings

She breathed heavily as she got to her feet again. He had become much stronger than before. She narrowed her eyes. What was powering him?

She didn't know how to get at him. She barely knew this man, beside that he had always caused her life hell. What was she supposed to do with him?

She couldn't keep thinking so negatively, it wasn't helping her situation. Her legs were shaking, her body ached, she felt bruised, but she would never give up, he was threatening more than this planet's life. He was threatening to the lives of her friends. Even Rain's! She couldn't forgive him; she wouldn't allow him to do it. But where was she going wrong? There had to be some way of getting to him. Every way she tried she failed. Was he really invincible? Would she even be able to get at him at all? Once again, she was thinking negatively. Is that really how she was going to do things?

Demons think negatively.

Angels think the opposite.

Cunning, clever, evil… damn he was more that described him. He was far more than a demon could be described as.

But how could she describe herself? Similar to a demon for all that she's done. She has ended lives, been merciless and all the time evil. How the hell could she be an angel after everything that she has done? All the people she had killed, she had been told, forced to look at them in a light that showed that they were demons. Was it her genes that made her kill them in the end? If she was convinced enough that they were demons, was that why she had merciless ended their lives? She had felt nothing for them when she did it, but how could she? They could have actually been innocent, and she had taken them.

She was no different to a demon.

Viola and Vera would most likely have a go at her if she saw herself as a demon.

They would be right to have a go at her. She was, after all, thinking negatively that she actually thought herself as something so terrible.

Demons plan to destroy all life existence, she hadn't wanted that at all, she wanted peace and coexisting peacefully with everyone else, but not everyone would want to see the same thing as she would. There was demonic likeliness; she was foolish to believe that. As she looked at the real demon in front of her, she become to understand that no matter how ruthless she had been, it was because she was forced to use a light and forced to be convinced that the people she had executed had all been demonic. Her angelic genes would never allow a demon to pass by, no wonder she had been so resistant at first but her body wouldn't obey her commands.

No matter how much she thought she had so much likeliness to the demons, she begun to realize that the more she had nothing in common with them at all.

She was a different species that see demons as demonic and needed to be destroyed.

There was no choice but to see people as demonic if they are shown like that to her.

But from now on, she would no longer count on others to tell her there was someone demonic, she herself would choose who is demonic or not. It was her decision from the start and it was her foolish mistake for believing those lies that now tormented her to believe she had killed demons.

Rafael was smirking proudly. What he was proud of, she didn't know.

The demonic essence was inside his eyes. His intentions, his plans, goals, everything, were shining clear. There was no way her angelic genes would not be tingling, and they certainly were. They were tingling so badly that it vibrated through her entire body. The itching need to grab a hold of a holy blade to drive it through him was so powerful, but she had to do this civilly. Even if he didn't deserve to be treated like that, she didn't want any of the public to find an uncivilized execution, if they managed to get down here to see his body.

When a demon is killed, she had no idea what happens to them, but she wanted to be careful in case they stay behind like a normal body.

"Aw, come on Sapphy girl, what's the matter?" He faked he just found out. "You finally realized that you angelic bastards are just like demons as well?" He laughed. "That's right, you are nothing else. Demons with wings, that's all you are."

She shook her head. "I don't think that at all." She stood straight, power rising in her eyes. "Angels and demons are different. Their goals are different, everything is different. We do not seek destruction of a planet."

"Oh spare me the peace crap. I've heard it so many times with all the other angels I've fought." Her eyes narrowed dangerously, glowing dangerously too. The purple was so deep of a colour that the specks of blue in the midst was hard to spot, but it was those blue parts that told others she was in charge and not another soul. "Oh don't give me such a scary face, it hurts."

"You don't feel those emotions. As for what you've done to those other angels, I'll make sure I'll pay it onto you tenfold."

He heard and took those threatening words seriously. His eyes narrowed, bright blazing green burned with his ambitions. Sapphire found it so easy to see into those eyes, to see his movements, to see what he was planning, but it was keeping up with him that made it problematic. But she did finally understand why no one was a challenge for her. It was because she was born to be a more supreme being than a human, to be of equivalent or of more power than the demons. Humans had no chance to equal power of either an angel or a demon. That was why everybody else found it so hard to keep on top of her movements, her plans and to counter attack her in any possible way.

She was just too advanced, a different species altogether.

He outstretched his hand, a ball of darkness forming and it was that she had to test. Could she produce her own power to counter? She closed her eyes and looked deep within herself.

Her mind snapped open viciously, suddenly hearing the words of her friends, their cries of their hearts, the words they believed in, the way they counted on her to survive, to live, to come out of it and return to them. She could feel tears form and slide down her cheeks but she didn't open her eyes. Her friends were there, they wanted her to come back, they were hoping, pleading, and doing all that they could by crying out with their hearts to her. She couldn't believe it; she had been too involved in the fight and her negative thoughts that she hadn't been able to hear the words of her friends.

They were counting on her to win and return alive.

_Damn it, Sapphire you best return to us._

Van…

_Don't you dare die on me, Sapphire?_

Irvine…

_We already miss you, just come back to us alive._

Moonbay…

_Defeat him, Sapphire; don't allow him to control you._

Nia…? She mentally smiled at the way the girl still cared. Although she had been so fixated on wanting to force her love onto Sapphire, she had been told to go away so harshly by the girl she loved that Sapphire had thought she'd stop altogether, stop caring. But she hadn't, she still thought about her. Although she would face some heavy punishment, possible death at the most, Sapphire would most likely not hear from her again. But to hear the girl's words from her heart, to be able to hear something from someone, someone who hasn't given up no matter how much they had done… it relieved her.

But Sapphire's heart actually ached from the words of one particular person. Her words, her pleads, everything just made a jabbing pain in her heart.

_Sapphire… I'm sorry… please return safely and alive… I'm so sorry…_

Fiona… She had her memories back? Whatever it was that made the girl feel so sorry in her own heart… it was just deep, even her words cut so deep that it actually hurt her. Fiona was willing to talk, or so her heart says, and the heart never lies. No lie can come from the heart, it was just impossible.

Sapphire made a promise to herself that she would return alive, she would defeat Rafael, continue her journey, found out who she is and return to everyone safely. She didn't know how long her journey would be, but she knew that she would have to do it before returning to anyone. She knew that she needed this journey more than anything so far, but by that time, Mai and the other two organoids would be back with Rain and they would be on their way, and the five of them would come back much stronger than before. But first things first, she would have to defeat Rafael who blocked her path.

She outstretched her palm towards him and with the words of her friends, her believes and all she wanted, including the belief in her powers, a ball form, made out of light. Although it hadn't completely formed, she released it the same time he released his and the both of them met at the centre, destroying each others. She drew power from herself again, and instead of a large attack power that took time to build, five small quick building power ranged attacks came out of her hand and struck him directly. He grunted and stumbled back, blood escaping his chest. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

He then smirked. "You've finally gotten serious. Let's play this game."

But she already knew, already had it in mind that he was serious from the start. He was angry that her power exceeded his and that she was able to get at him before he could land a blow at her. But he was wrong. He had gotten at her many times before she had gotten one at him. If it hadn't been for her friends, she would not have been able to do that. It was the trust in her friends, in the people who had spoken with their hearts that she was able to accomplish in finding her power. What she needs now is to be able to defeat him and get this over with. She already was too late to go to war and help her friends, give them the last goodbyes and be off on her journey.

No she couldn't do that.

She was too far in her own war that involved the world.

"No time for talking, Rafael. This fight ends here and now. Don't you dare hold back on me?"

She tormented and taunted him with her words. They both knew he had been too serious from the beginning, but she was stubborn and wouldn't die from his attacks. He just knew that he would not be able to win this fight with her, but yet he tries. This was one angel he has gone against and would lose. She was too powerful for a ranking demon like him. He gritted his teeth and kept up his magical attacks, knowing that none would hit or do damage, he forced a will for them to touch her, to damage her, but none did. A shield made of light surrounded her and barricaded the attacks.

Everything he now did was too useless; nothing would be able to work with her anymore.

She aimed her palm at him again, building up her attack with her shield around her; she was prepared for many things. But there was one thing she would not allow. She would not allow her death. Building and building, a ball of light continued, showered with glittering rings that resembled stars, becoming larger the more she focused. With her mind and heart she called out and then released her attack. Opening her eyes, he watched as the ball enveloped him and then blew up highly. The wind was strong that she had to shield her eyes against. The blinding light made her uneasy to see in it, but she continued to look as he was destroyed, to the point that there would be nothing to recognize.


	58. Aftermath

Rebellious

Chapter Fifty Eight – Aftermath

Rain watched the city from where she stood with the three organoids and the ex-assassins of the Imperial Army. There was no sign of a battle on the surface, there was no sign of it having started or ended, nor any sign of either of the two battle participants. Rain was saddened and the knowledge of this, but she had no choice but to wait. The people of the city had begun to complain when there were no signs of battle, some had tempted to go back into the city but the ex-assassins had stopped them. There were more former assassins than Rain had thought and all of them held a really powerful loyalty towards Sapphire, her best friend.

She was about to turn away from the scenery when an explosion tore out from the ground and then enveloped the city in its light. Everyone threw their heads away or covered them with their arms. Rain stood there staring at the blinding light in surprise and fear. The fire reached high into the sky and the smoke turned into a very dark mushroom before it fanned out and dispersed. Staring out at the destroyed, blackened mess of a former city, there were pieces of buildings on the ground, but there was one that caught Rain's attention, even if it were in quite a far distance for her to see.

Sticking out of the ground, although destroyed as well, was a building that Rain had no choice but to guess was the underground base of the disastrous tortures of her friend and many more people. But what caught Rain into running towards the blackened ground was the fact that there seemed to be no life there at all. The citizens of the city remained where they were, but the former assassins ran off after her, realizing the same thing she had. She didn't stop as she reached the borderline of the explosion that marked the ground. She raced forward until she begun to run down the slope of the large hole that governed the underground base. She fell onto her knees, fear riding in her eyes, and she shook in it as well.

Sapphire had been…

Tears slid and fell off of her cheeks and hit the ground. She scratched the ground as she clenched her fists and shook as she cried. Taki and Terror were beside her but Mai had disappeared not even being in sight. She was probably off someone to dwell in the loss of Sapphire alone. She was probably hurt to the very core of her being; she was after all created by the very girl that was no longer around. Sapphire was just… gone. The explosion must have taken the pair of them together. It had been a sacrificial battle after all. Rain couldn't believe how stupid she had been. She allowed her best friend to sacrifice her own life to defend this world.

She had actually fallen for all of it.

No wonder Sapphire wanted her on the surface so she could save her own life and the rest of the city.

Damn it, she had been so stupid.

She punched the ground, tears falling loosely; she developed herself into her own stupidity, sadness and self awareness that she was going to curse the very girl she had promised to die beside. She rolled herself into a ball and cried, mourning over her friend and releasing all the frustration, the pain, and the fact that she was no longer going to be beside her friend. There was nothing left for her. Everything she had done, all of it was for nothing. Whilst there was another war going on, she was here, crying and mourning over the loss of a friend. She didn't want to protect others, she didn't want to participate in others lives; she wanted only Sapphire's returned to her.

She only wanted her friend returned to her.

She wanted her friend.

She wanted Sapphire.

Mille-May crouched down and took the girl into her arms and allowed the girl to lean and cry on her shoulder. Folding the top of the woman in her fists, Rain cried, shaking her head, and not wanting to accept this. Mille-May felt saddened for the girl in her arms. Although she was an assassin and should be used to this, she actually couldn't believe that Sapphire had allowed this to happen. For a delicate, gentle and loving heart like Rain's to be broken, shattered and torn into pieces, it even hurt her own. Sapphire had been against this kind of thing to happen and yet with her sacrifice, she had done the exact thing she hadn't wanted.

Mille-May couldn't believe that this was the truth to Sapphire.

It certainly wasn't like her at all.

The other assassins stood around the pair with the two organoids staying beside Rain in comfort. The assassins felt a strange feeling in their hearts as they watched this strong girl fold and cry out in pain at the loss of a dear friend. The effect of losing Sapphire had pierced a hole in their own hearts. They had felt it as it went through. The pain that remained in the hearts was strong and with the lack of Sapphire's presence around this place, they believed that her soul had truly moved on. Their eyes were pained, but their expressions were strong and solid, but they looked out for the ones who felt the pain too much that it had broken. Mille-May was only comforting Rain, the girl who felt the ultimate punishment of losing a dear, important person.

Her heart ached, her eyes and throat were sore, her head also became under pressure of deoxidized and so a headache formed. Her grip on Mille-May was strong; making sure the woman went nowhere. There was no one that could take Sapphire's place. The hole in her heart would remain, unable to be healed, she was cursed in the memory of her friend, the pain, the loss, and everything… she was cursed for since her friend passed away during the explosion. There were no others for Rain, she couldn't speak, and she didn't want to, there was nothing left for her. If it hadn't been for Mille-May holding her, trying to calm her, reminding her of the importance of life, Rain might have taken her own life a while ago.

Taki and Terror glanced up and away. Moving away their footsteps resounded into Rain's ears and she slowly muted her cries into sobs and sat up, sniffling and watched as Taki and Terror raced away. Saddened by what was happening, she believed everybody was going to leave her, unable to take that as well, she looked away, now refusing the tears. Mille-May's eyes widened as she wrestled the knife out of her hold. Knowing that this girl was too damaged, too far gone, she would have actually taken her life just then and there. But Rain wasn't giving up. She had more concealed weapons on her and she took another out.

With one swift command from Mille-May's mouth, the assassins got hold of Rain, took her to the ground and tried to pry the weapon from her. She remained stubborn, shouting she wanted to end her life, saying it was no use now that Sapphire was gone. The assassins took none of it. Even if they took other's life, they knew the value of it. Mille-May held her shoulders down; there was nothing else for the rest of them to do anything. As long as she had concealed weapons, she would try so many times to kill herself. So the only way was to keep her held down, where she was unable to move her hands to gain access to hidden weapons.

Footsteps, not organoid footstep, but human footsteps were echoed with three pairs of organoid ones resounded through the air, echoing loudly. The assassins and Rain turned to see who dared come across them in such a state. Freezing in spot they glanced at the person. Rain sat up and half turned, her eyes wide, shocked, brimmed with tears and they slowly fell.

It was impossible how it could have happened.

XxX

The war between the Republicans and the Imperials had ended rather quickly. Van and the others had reunited and they were celebrating with soldiers from both sides, glasses of a celebrating wine and a cheerful buffet of a variety of foods. Yeah, everyone was enjoying themselves, besides Fiona who remained at the window, red eyes sad, and her posture appearing to be lacking of conversational approach. Van turned to see the blonde female by herself, eyes so deep and frozen in sadness that he had no choice but to go over instead of avoid.

"Fiona, what's up?"

"You've all forgotten."

She was angry at that, her eyes speaking of both anger and sadness but she refused to look at him.

"Forgot what, Fiona?" He blinked his confused eyes.

"Sapphire… you've all forgotten she too went to war."

His eyes widened in shock and everyone turned to her and Van. Suddenly the mood changed so quickly that everyone looked disheartened and not wanting to celebrate any longer. Fiona was right, everyone had forgotten. The victory over Prozen had caused everyone to be happy so suddenly that Sapphire and her fight had slipped from their minds. But Fiona remembered and refused to celebrate with the others. She couldn't be happy when out there, Sapphire was involved in sadness and doing nothing but become deeper and deeper involved into it.

"Fiona… we…"

She shook her head.

"Forget it, Van." Her eyes closed. "Even if this war has now ended, Sapphire's one still rages until we know otherwise."

"Fiona, it's over, I'm sure Sapphire wasn't beaten by that creep." Irvine tried to encourage her to get into the celebrating mood.

"But why hasn't she returned?" She cried, turning to them with tear brimmed eyes. "Why hasn't she returned?" She said softer.

"I'm sure she's exhausted. Yeah that's got to be the reason why." Moonbay not so convincingly said.

Once again, Fiona shook her head.

"I don't feel her in my heart anymore…"

Everyone either widened their eyes or gasped in surprise.

"What… what did you say?" Van couldn't believe his ears. "Sapphire's… she's…she's gone?"

Fiona couldn't help herself, didn't want to admit it, but she nodded. The glass in Van's hand slipped and shattered on the floor, the contents spilling on the carpeted floor! Rudolph, the now current Emperor of the Empire came over and stood by Van, defiance in his eyes. His fists were clenched as he seemed to be opposing her words.

"What are you saying? Sapphire would never die so easily. There's no way she has died."

Fiona looked over at him with eyes so sad that his own courageous ones that held such high demand of Sapphire's abilities faltered ever so quickly. There was such knowledge in the girl's eyes, he couldn't help but believe that she was right, well for a second. He shook his head, banished the thoughts of her death and glared at Fiona, whose mind still remained unchanged. She sought to it that Sapphire was dead; the feeling in her heart was strong and true, unable to take on his own courageous beliefs of the girl he admired. Seeing such hopelessness in the Ancient Zoidian's eyes, he dropped his arms and his mouth slightly opened in disbelief.

His eyes quivered, his thoughts jumbled and his eyes looked to the floor.

The air was so tense and sad. The knowledge that Sapphire had gone from their planet… that she no longer existed… it shook the air. Rudolph refused to cry, he was an emperor, a young one at that, but he was still an emperor, he couldn't cry. His eyes brimmed with tears and they fell anyway. He covered his eyes with the palms of his hand and allowed himself to weep silently.

Sapphire was gone and no longer coming back.

A good bond, friendship, broken, shattered and with a wound on the hearts of those that cared for her that would never heal.


End file.
